Hamtaro Movie: The Legend of the White Rose
by FantasyDreamProductions
Summary: COMPLETE! Introducing... the amazing! Ham-Ham movie!- After Bijou tries to tell Hamtaro her feelings, Hamtaro was still clueless as ever..but when a mysterious hamster in a mask tells her about a legend, will she seek it in hopes to make Hamtaro learn her love? Soon Hamtaro and his gang will have to find Bijou, the white rose, and stop the evil forces from unleashing its wraith!
1. Author notes

Author NOTES:

 **Hello all Hamtaro fans! I'm a little new to the site, so don't flame me for the format of the story. I am here to introduce a story I think all Ham-Ham lovers will love! I been writing scripts for a while now, and recently fell in love with Hamtaro and his lovely Ham-Ham gang. I'm not sure about the format, but the story is great and I know if you enjoy great stories, you'll love this one.**

 **And Yes, it is a movie script. Don't flame it because it is one. It will be better then most scripts I am sure.**

 **I do NOT own any characters obviously. I only own the plot.**

 **So with that said, please enjoy the read!**


	2. Prologue

_*Far away from town was a great castle near the ocean. This night was a dark gloomy one, with a storm crashing water to the side of the castle with a freighting power.*_

* * *

 _[The Tower's bedroom corridors]_

* * *

Spat: *A lone hamster laid on a large bed. It had black blankets. The hamster wore a black night cap that had a devil's tail on the end of it's tip. This hamster had trouble sleeping so he only tossed and turned.* ...Good night...good night...good night... *Spat then spazzed out of his sheets.* Ooooh! Whats so good about night time! Nothing phftfft!

Spat: *Spat looks out towards the ocean.* ...Where was the tough old days? Where a bad hamster was strong and got things he worked for! ...BAH! *Spat hopped out of bed.* This stressing is making me hungry!

*Spat grabbed a black lit candle and went towards the door, which he quickly exited. He then made his way down stairs.*

Spat: And mornings... Whats so good about them!? Its a new day to a happy go lucky day... Phfft! Only thing ever so lucky is finding seeds to eat... if I ever could find them. *Spat opens another door to a hall. At the end of this long hall was a large door.* ...and hams just want to smile... *Spat's face dropped tiredly.* Smiling never got me anything...

*Soon enough Spat was in his dinning hall. Spat had a fridge installed there. He was shuffling though his storage of food.*

Spat: Now, I'm sure I still had left over milk...

*Spat hadn't realized, but a dark red mist started to form very slowly in the dark corner where it was very hard to see.*

Spat: ...Hmm, *Spat sniffed a milk cartridge. Suddenly his face became a bit paler..* Yeah... s-still good... *Spat shivered.* DOWN THE HATCH! *Spat lifted it towards his face hesitancy.*

?: Wow...is this what bad hamsters do now...?

Spat: *Spat froze.* Eh...? *Spat slowly turned around. Then suddenly what puffed out of then air besides him was a teal pitch fork. Spat smoothly caught it and pointed it at the intruder.* W-WHO DARES ENTER MY TOWER!? PHFFT!

*All Spat saw was a large amount of red mist forming. It was now thick to be dense.*

?: Hehehe, I don't know...maybe it's someone actually...scary...

Spat: Oh please! Scarier then me!? Phfft! Phfft! Please! *Spat stomped the ground with the butt end of his pitch fork.* Show yourself you coward!

?: Oh...very well *Soon, the red mist shifted away from Spat and back to the corner, but it got even more thicker. In the shadows, it shifted. It formed into something like a figure. Soon, Spat could easily tell it formed a ham.* And please, I'm no coward... *Out of the shadows walked out a red ham. However, there still was a slight red mist hovering around her. But what Spat saw instantly, was deep yellow reptile eyes.*

Spat: *Spat nodded as he examined the intruding female.* Hmmm? Hmmmmm? So... what does someone like yourself go on intruding towers?

?: What? You think you're the only one who wants to be bad? *The ham looked away with a smug look* Then again...I'm not bad...I'm evil...

Spat: *Spat laughed.* Ha! Okay... Well, begone! I don't care what your up to. Just leave me alone! PFFT!

?: ...Heh...like you're ham enough to make me... *Soon, the ham snapped, and the red mist around her lashed at Spat, and instantly knocked Spat across the dinning table*

Spat: PLAAAK! *Spat flipped and landed on the floor on top of his back. Sweat started to drip as Spat grew more nervous.* O-O-Okay? So... are you a mere thief... or something... *Spat lifted himself up and hid behind the table.* Or something sick?

?: Now...you're understanding...but let me make it stupidly clear... *The ham snapped her finger and the dark red mist suddenly lashed out everywhere at once, crashing into everything. It first hit the china on the wall, then moved up and hit the chandler. It quickly crashed on to the table*

Spat: OKAY! *Spat held onto the table tightly, not wanting to be whisked off with the red mist.* YA GOT MY ATTENTION! JUST WHAT DO YOU WAAANT!?

?: I WANT ALL HAPPYINESS! *The red mist picked up the table with Spat on it*

Spat: W-W-W-W-WHAT!? *Spat held on for dear life, as the red mist started to pull him.*

?: I WANT LIFE, AND ALL THAT IS GOOD! *Soon the room was wrecked from all the chaos, and it only picked up from there, destroying the entire room. Then it went to the walls, and crashed into it. It broke through, causing a hole. The hole revealed the full moon. * ...and most importantly...

Spat: *Spat could see her more clearly, but the mist still kept her shadowed.*

?: ...*Her dark yellow eyes was clearly visible* ...I want this world...*The mist slowly stopped.*

Spat: *After a silent pause, Spat tiredly lifted the table from on top of him.* ...Urgh... *Spat stared at her for a moment, the another sweat dropped from his brow.* ...Yeah... well, ...maybe I can help...

?: ...Of course...minion...


	3. Chapter 1

_[City Park, mid-day]_

* * *

Bijou: *Bijou, the small white hamster with two pigtails held by blue ribbons, walked through the park with a big smile on her face. Today was the feeling of greatness, but Bijou thought that was probably because she had the entire day to Hamtaro and the clubhouse, for her owner Maria was out for a while, to a big piano lesson, which will last three days. With this great feeling she hummed Hamtaro's tune.*

?: Bijou! Over here! *Bijou looked across the way, and on the green grass was Pashmina, Penelope, and Sandy. They was all waving her down with glee from Bijou's presents.*

Bijou: Hm...? *Bijou smiles grew greatly and she waved them down too.* BONJOUR EVERYONE! *Bijou quickly dashed over to them*

*The three other Ham girls ran over to greet her too.*

Pashmina: Bijou! *She was the first to reach her. Pashmina was a tan and white hamster with a pink scarf on.* What are you doing out so early today?

Bijou: Maria has a piano lesson that will last three days! *Her excitement for the possibilities got to her, and she rubbed it out on her blushing cheeks. She shook her head* Three days I get to be out of the house!

Penelope: OOKWEE! *Penelope, a baby hamster with a yellow blanket over her whole body, was hopping with joy.*

Sandy: Wow! I never get that lucky. *Sandy smiled and pulled out her twirling ribbon and gave it a spin. Sandy was a yellow hamster with tiger strips on her head. She also had a ribbon on her tail.*

Bijou: Neither do I...*Bijou stared at the ground with a hint of embarrassment.*

Pashmina: You could use this time to do a project, or create something with all this free time!

Sandy: You could like, totally do something awesome! *Sandy stopped her spin on her ribbon.*

Penelope: OOKWEE!

Bijou: Mhhmmm... *Bijou seemed to be spaced out, with her eyes still on the ground.*

*The three girl's smiles seemed to pause.*

Pashmina: Something on your mind?

Bijou: UHHHH! *Bijou shot them a quick stare, and shook her head again* Itz NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!

Sandy: Oh no girls, looks like this isn't like...gal time anymore *Sandy threw a knowing glance towards Pashmina. Pashmina only smiled back.*

Bijou: *Bijou finally relaxed a bit, but her eyebrows cocked.* ...Then...what time iz it?

Sandy: *Sandy held her cheeks with her paws to hold back excitement.* Its like... you know, love dove time!

Bijou: W-WHAT?! What are you talking about?! *Bijou backed up.*

Pashmina: *Pashmina smiled.* Aw? Defensive over something Bijou?

Bijou: W-What would I have to be defensive over? *Bijou shot a fake smile and quickly walked past them.* Y-You girls are zo silly!

*Sandy and Pashmina grabbed a paw each and stopped her.*

Sandy: How about a ham guy?

Bijou: O-Oh! *Bijou knowingly tried to pull* You must mean Maxwell! M-MAYBE HE'S AT THE CLUBHOUSE! *Bijou pulled even harder*

Sandy: Nah-uh. *Sandy pulled with confidences.* I'm not talking about my Ham guy... *The girls pulled Bijou closer.* I'm talking about you know who...

Bijou: ...*She tilted her head, but she couldn't fake a blush* ...Heke?

* * *

 _[Laura's house]_

* * *

Laura: *Laura was in her room and she was looking at clothing* Ohhh...what looks more...professional...*She looked at two different suits. A Black and a red one.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro, the white and orange hamster, sat in his hamster carrier and watched Laura contently, Hamtaro tilted his head.* Uh-oh! There she goes again. I wonder whats she's getting dressed up for...

Mrs. Haruna: LAURA! YOU CANT BE LATE FOR THIS ONE, THIS TIME, YOUNG LADY!

Laura: Oh man...*She walked over to a duffel bag and stuffed them both in* COMING! *But instead, Laura kneeled by Hamtaro's carrier cage.* Sorry I cant take you with me...*Hamtaro could see a sweat drop.* And what's worse is I will be gone for three days! You see...Maria is going to a piano lesson for big shots, and I get to go to learn too! *She got up pumped* I just know I can play!

Mrs. Haruna: LAURA!

Laura: AH! *She grabbed the bag and stood. She was quick to get out the door.* BYE HAMTARO!

Hamtaro: Whaaat...? Three days? That's insane! *Hamtaro started to rub his head.* Kush, Kush... *Hamtaro looked up.* But on the other hand... I can hang out with friends for three whole days! Just think of the adventures I could have with all the Ham Hams!

*Hamtaro heard the car doors shut. Hamtaro got out of his carrier and quickly dashed across the floor and up the desk. Hamtaro contently stared outside. He watched Laura leave in the car. *

Hamtaro: BYE LAURA! ... Now for me to leave the house... *Hamtaro quickly jumped off the window's ledge and onto the floor. Hamtaro turned left and slipped behind the dresser. Having to struggle to get through the tight space, Hamtaro made his way towards a hole in the wall. Ascending through it, it lead to a hole to the outside on top of the roof. Hamtaro then ran towards the gutter and jumped down the pipe.* YEAAAH! *Hamtaro slid down the pipe fast, then Hamtaro reached the light at the end and flew out of the pipe. Hamtaro relaxed as he was airborne for a few moments, however, he landed onto something soft It was a brown dog.* Hiya Brandy! Do me a favor...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro hopped onto the grass and faced Brandy.* Watch the house... I'll be back in three days! Bai Bai! *Hamtaro waved and ran off.*

Brandy: …? *Brandy blinked and looked at him as he ran off.*

* * *

 _[Forest, near the oak three]_

* * *

Bijou: *Bijou walked in front of her girl-hams, looking down at the ground, feeling slightly embarrassed.* ...

Sandy: *The other girls was right behind.* Oh, she's just shy! I mean, you've seen how she acts...

Pashmina: *Pashmina and Penelope both looked at her.* Yeah, but can you blame her? Hamtaro is...a bit...

Sandy: Clueless...?

Pashmina: *Pashmina and Penelope stopped walking* Yeah...

Bijou: *Bijou stopped.* I don't know girls...I have no idea how to talk to him about...

Sandy: C'mon Bijou... Hamtaro helped me and Maxwell so he's not all brain-drained.

Bijou: *Bijou looked at them.* So what...should I say?

Pashmina: Be yourself! Hamtaro would understand it easier that way!

Penelope: OOKWEE!

Bijou: *Bijou cupped her paws.* But, how hard is it to be yourself when you ask someone about their deepest feelings!?

*Sandy and Pashmina slowly exchanged unsure expressions.*

Sandy: Very...

?: Oh wow Hamtaro! Three days? Isn't that a bit long to be staying over at the clubhouse?

Hamtaro: It's okay Oxnard! Laura is going to this piano thingy! She even packed food, so she has to be staying awhile!

Bijou: *Bijou held her face.* Oh my...

*Pashmina, Penelope, and Sandy got in Bijou's face suddenly.*

Pashmina/Sandy: NOWS YOUR BIG CHANCE! *Then they took Penelope and took off into the deep part of the bushes.*

Bijou: B-B-B-BUT, *Bijou's voice went to a harsh whisper.* what about Oxnard!?

Hamtaro: It'll be like a sleep over with Boss! I hope he doesn't mind.

Bijou: *Bijou slowly rubbed her blush out as both Hamtaro, and Oxnard stepped into view. They both stared at each other with smiles.* B-Bonjour Hamtaro, a-and Oxnard! *Oxnard was a chubby hamster with cow-like spots. He always carried his favorite seed. They both slowly turned to Bijou*

Hamtaro: Hi Bijou! Guess what? I'm a free Ham for three full days and nights!

Bijou: A-As...am I...*Bijou shuffled her feet shyly, thinking of the right words.*

Oxnard: What? You too? Gosh, you two are lucky.

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stepped forward quickly.* Wait!? Is Maria going on a trip to play Piano too!?

Bijou: ...mm...hmmm...Um...

Hamtaro: Alright! We should do something fun!

Bijou: ...Right...umm...uhh

*Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope all poked their head through some bushes.*

Pashmina: Oh boy...

Sandy: *Sandy hisses under her voice.* At least say somethinnng!

Bijou: ...*Bijou faked a smile with closed eyes.* UH UH- OXNARD! Boss said...h...he left you a snack!

Oxnard: *Oxnard was instantly interested.* W-What kinda snack?

Bijou: *Bijou tilts her head.* H...He didn't say. Something big.

Oxnard: Big!? ON-MY-WAYYYYY! *Oxnard zoomed straight out of there.*

Hamtaro: You know, if his stomach entered a race, he'll earn a lot of gold medals.

Bijou: *Now that she was alone with Hamtaro, her blush got redder, and she turned towards where Oxnard ran to hide it.* Uhh...huh...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro shot one of his paws up.* We should also go to the clubhouse!

Bijou: *Bijou jumped to that.* W-WAIT! Um... *Bijou slowly turned to him with a smile.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro relaxed.* Hm? What is it Bijou?

Bijou: ...T...T...There was something...I wanted to ask you...

Hamtaro: Huh? *Hamtaro fully turned to her.* What was it?

Bijou: *Bijou took a deep sign.* ...What...iz you're...feelings towards me...?

Hamtaro: Feelings...? *Hamtaro had a sweat drop come down.* Well, you're a really good friend!

Bijou: ...mhmm...What if I said...I thought...of you...*Bijou shuffled her foot paw.* ...a-...as...

Hamtaro: ...Heke?

Bijou: *Bijou cupped her paws.* What if I said I liked you very much!?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled greatly* I like you a lot too!

Bijou: *Bijou was shocked* Y-You...do?

Hamtaro: Yeah! I like all the Ham Hams!

*Sandy, Pashmina, and even Penelope fell backwards out of the bushes.*

Bijou: *Bijou shook her head with a frown.* D-Don't you understand!?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro rubbed the back of his head.* What is it that I don't understand...?

Bijou: THAT I LO-

?: Hey! Hamtaro! Bijou! What's happening! *Stan came sliding by on his green skateboard. He was Sandy's twin brother, who had the same fur colors.**

Bijou: ...*Bijou looked down, and she could feel tears forming quickly, but anger building fast.*

Hamtaro: Stan! How ya been?

Stan: Just fine Ham-dude! *Stan took out his maracas and shook them towards Bijou* How's Bijou doin?

Bijou: ...

Hamtaro: She's great! Me and her get three days without our humans!

Sandy: *Sandy spoke too low to be heard.* Staaaan get outta here!

Bijou: *Bijou looked down, because now tears started to stream, and she was about to burst from both anger and sadness.*

Stan: Coolio man... Hey! I saw this really cool poster. I'm about to go get it. Wanna come with? You might be interested Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Sounds like fun! *Hamtaro turns to Bijou.* Do you want to come too-

Bijou: GO YOURSELF! *Bijou soon ran hard. She bumped into Stan, causing him to fall off his skateboard backwards. Tears flew out of her eyes as she ran off.*

Stan: OOF! What's with the hostility!?

Hamtaro: B-Bijou! *Hamtaro reached out.* What's wrong!?

*Soon, Sandy hopped up fast.*

Sandy: W-WE'RE GO FOR HER! *Sandy looked at the others who was still down.* LET'S GO GIRLS!

Hamtaro/Stan: *Although Stan was still down, both of their heads tilted.* Huh?!

*Sandy ran, and soon Pashmina and Penelope dashed out of the bushes, chasing Bijou.*

Stan: ...What was that about...?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro crossed his arms with his head tilted.* I'm not sure... but Bijou's... mad at me...

Stan: Ham-dude, that's girls for ya. *Stan soon got up and pressed forward with his skateboard* Maybe some of the hams know why Bijou feeling so blue.

Hamtaro: ...*Hamtaro was still staring.* Yeah, maybe... *Hamtaro turned around and started walking.* But, I don't want to leave things the way they are, so I guess I can't hang out at the clubhouse too long.

* * *

 _[Clubhouse]_

* * *

*Inside the clubhouse was all the other boy ham hams. Maxwell, a brown hamster with long ears was reading his book. Panda, with matching colors to his name, was working on his carpentry. Cappy, a white hamster with a green swimming cap, was trying on different hats. The others, Boss, Oxnard, Dexter, and Howdy, was in middle of conversation.*

Boss: I told you! I don't have any snacks for you! *Boss snacked on a sunflower. Boss was a large hamster that wore a helmet that had a moon symbol on it.* krump...krump...

Oxnard: Awww, you don't have on teenee weenee snack you got for me? ... *Oxnard looked at the sunflower seed he already had in his hand.* ... Like... something big?

Boss: krump...krump...nope. *Oxnard looked down.*

Dexter: I TOLD YOU! *Dexter was in a headbutt match with Howdy. Dexter was a white and gray hamster with glasses.* WHEN PASHMINA COMES IN, I'LL ASK HER TO THE SUNFLOWER FIELD!

Howdy: By the time she comes and you ask her! I would of already gotten her a sunflower! **Howdy was a brown hamster with a red apron.*

Dexter: *Dexter pushed Howdy harder.* YOU'RE BEST JOKE YET!

Howdy: AHAH! *Howdy pushed back just as hard.* Get with the punch lines mister! "YOUR" MY BEST JOKE!

Dexter: WHY YOU!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro opens the door.* Hey guys! How's it going?

*Everyone was too busy to notice Hamtaro as Stan walked in.*

Stan: *Stan shook his rattles* Bring on the ladies...

Hamtaro: Don't you remember the girls took off after Bijou?

?: DID YOU SAY BIJOU!? *Suddenly, Boss rushed over to Hamtaro. Boss, however, was looking around behind the two, clearly looking for Bijou.* So where is Bijou?!

*When Boss rushed over, the Ham hams stopped their devices and finally pay attention.*

Stan: ...*Stan dropped his maracas to his side and tilted his head.* ….Um...she's actually upset...

Boss: Huh?! *Boss looked at Hamtaro.* Bijou is UPSET?! WHY?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro backed up from Boss.* I was... wondering if you guys could tell me.

Maxwell: *Maxwell hopped off his chair and carried his book to Hamtaro.* Okay, okay... Hamtaro start over.

Hamtaro: ... Um, hard to say... *Hamtaro crossed his arms and pondered the hour that passed.* Everything seemed okay at first... but when Stan came by, Bijou started to get upset...

Stan: WOAH WOAH- *Before Stan could say anything, Boss walked in front of Stan.*

Boss: Whats this HUH?! *Boss grabbed Stan and started to crush him* WHAT DID YOU DO TO BIJOU?!

Stan: N-N-NOTHING BOSS-MAN! I-ACK- SAID NOTHING!

Boss: OH SUREEEEEEEE!

Hamtaro: Its true! *Hamtaro helplessly reached to the two.* Stan didn't have time to say anything. Bijou just got upset... it was weird...

Boss: ... *Boss slowly eyed Stan.* ...

Stan: *Stan's head was cocked lazily back.* Let... me down.

Boss: ...*Boss dropped him.* Anything else Hamtaro? Anything noticeable?

Hamtaro: ... Hmmm, *Hamtaro thought about it.* Well, the other girls was there...

Maxwell: *Maxwell's smile lightened up.* So that's where Sandy is! *Maxwell suddenly got a blush.* I was hoping she would get here...*Suddenly Maxwell frowned.* But...she went to Bijou's aid?

Hamtaro: Yeah... right after Bijou started to cry... *Hamtaro looked down.* Maybe it was something "I" did.

Oxnard: *Oxnard had his seed on his head as he ate another.* What do you think you did...?

Boss: *Boss turned quickly to Oxnard.* IS THAT ONE OF MY SEEDS?! *Oxnard tilted his head in slight worry.*

Hamtaro: ...That's just it! I didn't say anything hurtful...

Maxwell: Well gang, guessing isn't going to tell us the answer! We should go right to Sandy!

Hamtaro: Yeah! She should know why she's upset by now! Are you guys with me?

Ham-Hams: YEAH!

* * *

 _[City Park's tree]_

* * *

Bijou: *Bijou sat on top of a high branch, crying. She would be crying harder, but she had her girl-hams around her, comforting her.* ...I...was...s-so foolish...

Pashmina: Oh no your not Bijou... I bet Hamtaro would of melted in your arms if it wasn't for Stan.

Sandy: *Sandy clenched her paws.* oooh, that Stan, wanting to drag him off like that..

Bijou: Hamtaro's the one at fault! *Bijou sobbed harder* I TOLD HIM, AND HE DIDNT LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID! I SAID MY FEELINGS!

*The girls went silent.*

Pashmina: I don't think you did...

Sandy: Yeah! I think with Hamtaro you need to use more blunt words, like... Love!

Penelope: OOKWEE!

Bijou: OH SURE! I bet SPARKLIE did that TOO HUH?!

Pashmina: *Pashmina's expression sadden.* S-She has a point... she did tell Hamtaro her feelings, and he treated her the same...*Pashmina stepped forward.* B-But Hamtaro was still clueless!

Bijou: ...W-Well until Maria gets back I DONT WANT TO SEE HAMTARO AT ALL

Sandy: You can't just... give up... Not tell you. like, know for sure...

Bijou: I CAN AND I WILL! IF NOT, YOU THREE GO AWAY!

Pashmina: Oh please Bijou! Don't be like that!

Penelope: Ookwee...

Sandy: Hey, she needs alone time... Bijou... We're here for you, just holler k?

Bijou: ...*Bijou slowly hugged her knees and nodded gloomily.*

*The three other girls stared at the depressed Bijou, not knowing what else to do they got up and slowly climbed the tree.*

* * *

 _[Forest]_

* * *

Hamtaro: BADDA BADDA BADDA BADDA BADDA! *Hamtaro was gaining ahead of everyone, forcing everyone to run fast.*

Boss: *Boss was ahead of the others, and everyone was sweating.* WOAH! Hamtaro! Slow down will ya?! We can barely can keep up here!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked back.* B-But, I'm worried about Bijou!

Maxwell: *Maxwell was panting.* I-I'm sure Bijou isn't running around! Even a speed walk could get to her fast! So can we please slow down?!

Cappy: *Cappy was carrying a red sauce pan, which he usually used for a Ham Cap.* My sauce pan is getting heavy!

Hamtaro: I guess... *Hamtaro started to slow down.* ... you're right...

Boss: *When Boss caught up, they finally slow down to a stop.* ...Man, when have you EVER been this worked up Hamtaro?

Oxnard: Ufm! *Oxnard fell forward.* I get that worked up when I lose a few seeds...

Hamtaro: I'm sorry Boss! *Hamtaro clenched his fists.* But, I don't like to make my friends unhappy!

Boss: I understand, but you rushing up on her could just make things worse! You need a level head.

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked down worriedly* I didn't think about it that way...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell looked up ahead.* Maybe she went home...if she was just walking around, she probably would go to the clubhouse...you know how she is in the outside and all...

Hamtaro: But- But she has three whole days by herself! She wouldn't waste it by herself! ... *Hamtaro sat down and rubbed his forehead with his paws.* oooh, I hope I'm not ruining the whole day for her...

*The Ham hams all sadden as they stared at Hamtaro.*

Boss: ...Maybe...we should leave her be...

?: There they are!

Hamtaro: Huh...? *Hamtaro stood and turned. He saw running towards them was all the other girls, besides Bijou.* Its the girls!

Maxwell: *Maxwell stood by Hamtaro.* Sandy! There you are!

Sandy: *Sandy stopped besides them.* Hi Maxwell... *Sandy drew her attention right towards Hamtaro.* Good going Hamtaro! Don't you know how to talk to a lady?

Hamtaro: I-I didn't say anything mean! I thought we was getting along great... *Hamtaro looked down with a sigh.* What did I do...?

Pashmina: ...*Pashmina signed.* ...He really is clueless...

Penelope: Ookwee...

Stan: So where is Bijou? *Stan crossed his arms.*

Boss: Maybe we should make Hamtaro apologize...*Boss looked away.* What DID he do by the way?

Sandy: Uh... *Sandy rubbed the back of her head.* You know... like, he didn't word things right...

Pashmina: What we should tell you is that Bijou will tell you, Hamtaro...We don't want to spoil your friendship...if we told you, she might NEVER come back to the clubhouse.

The Boy Hams: That sounds bad...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stepped forward.* T-Then maybe I should go!

Pashmina: *Pashmina and Penelope shook his head.* No...Not now. She is very upset still...She even said she might be home for all three days before she goes back to the clubhouse...

Hamtaro: What! No way! *Hamtaro was rubbing his forehead even faster.* I really did ruin everything!

Sandy: *Sandy stepped forward in worry.* W-Wait! Like, us girls will go to her and talk to her! We can tell you feel horrible, so MAYBE she'll come back and give it another shot...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stopped rubbing his head and looked down upset.* I hope so...

Pashmina: But listen Hamtaro. When she does and IF she does...you REALLY need to listen to her. Understand what she is getting at, k?

Hamtaro: I will! *Hamtaro looked determined.* I-I'll say all the right things, for sure!

Pashmina: Sure. You better. Bijou is a good friend to ALL of us... *Pashmina and Penelope turned and started on their way.*

Sandy: Hamtaro... just understand her "feelings" and you'll both work things out... Wish us luck! *Sandy then took off after the other two girls.*

Maxwell: Sandy WAIT! *Maxwell reached out, but he failed to reach her.* ...*Maxwell signed.* She's gone...

Stan: Got something on your mind Max?

Maxwell: *A blush slowly formed.* N-No...I m-mean maybe...*Maxwell looked up.* B-But we need to focus on Bijou first!

Hamtaro: Bijou... *Hamtaro looked up.* I'm sorry...

* * *

 _[Park tree branch.]_

* * *

Bijou: ...H-He's not looking for anyone...H-He's probably in love with Sparkle...or no one...

?: Bijou!

Bijou: Hm? *Bijou wiped her tears and looked down. Once again, Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope ran across the grass. It wasn't long until they climbed the tree.*

Sandy: *All three was panting.* Man, all this running around can make like, a girl hungry!

Pashmina: *Pashmina was panting even harder then Sandy was.* I know! And I just ate...

Bijou: *Her sad expression went to confusion.* ...What iz it?

Sandy: We like, spoke to Hamtaro!

Bijou: *Bijou frowned in anger.* W-Why?!

Pashmina: We just had small talk. We didn't say anything extreme...

Sandy: And he like, feels horrible about making you upset...

Bijou: ...Let me guess...he's clueless... *Bijou looked sadly down, for she already guessed the answer.*

Pashmina: But he really really will listen this time!

Sandy: He even said he'll use the correct words this time.

Bijou: *Bijou was now more mad then sad.* And whatz THAT?! "Oh, Bijou, I like all my friendz!"

Sandy: Uuhh... *Sandy and Pashmina exchanged unsure expressions.*

Bijou: Hamtaro isn't a REAL HAM! He's a child!

Penelope: *Penelope looked down.* Ookwee...

Pashmina: Penelope right... don't think like that...

Bijou :...I'mmm *Bijou looked down.* sorry...but I haz tried zo many timez to win his heart, but he alwayz seems so dull about anything with feelings...it's like he was never taught about why boy hams and girl hams even love each other...you know?

Sandy/Pashmina: ...We know *They both look down, now also sad.*

*All four girls stared down in silence, pondering what the right thing to do was.*

Bijou: ...Let's-

?: Maybe I can be the heir, to your solution...

*The ham girls looked up on a branch much higher then theirs, and there they saw a white hamster covered in a black cloak flapping in the wind. All three had never ever seen this ham before.*

Bijou: ...*Bijou cocked her head.* ...Who are you? *Bijou knew all the other hams around here, and even lots from Sweet Paradise, but never once had she saw this ham.*

?: *He had never turned towards the girl, his mind was on something else.* ... You may call me by what you see... *He then turned his head just slight enough for the girls to see a masquerade mask covering half his face, namely his eyes.*

Pashmina: A-A...mask?

Masquerade: A Masquerade mask...to be specific...which you can call me...Masquerade...

Bijou : ...Heke...? *She slightly tilted her head.*

Masquerade: I felt your faint heart Bijou... I have only one word of advice... Give up... or Give in *Masquerade swung out one of his arms and piece of paper, tied by a small string, flew out of his arm.* ... I'll be watching for your answer.

Bijou: ...? *The paper slowly floated right on her lap, guided by the string. She looked at it, and it was a picture of a white rose. There was words on it, but Bijou didn't know how to read.* ...Heke? *Bijou looked up at Masquerade* What are you talking- *However, before she could question the masked ham, he was already gone.*

Sandy: *She held up her paws in worry.* He was like... freaky.

Bijou: ...*Bijou stared at the photo.* ...What answer? Give up? ...Give in?...

Sandy: Let me see that! *Sandy ran past her sweeping the paper up.* ...Hmmm, Hmmm, Hmmm... mmm?

Bijou: ...? *Pashmina and Penelope looked at Sandy along with Bijou.*

Pashmina: What does it say?

Sandy: Uh... I have a slight idea... *Sandy tilted it.* It's kinda like a... map.

Bijou: ...A map? Like...treasure?

Sandy: ... *Sandy turned around and slowly walked up. She turned the page so Bijou, Pashmina and Penelope could see it.* I think it leads to that flower...

Bijou: ...Okay...but *She looked from the page to Sandy.* What is this flower? It looks like...a rose...

Sandy: I'm not sure... but... I can't make out all the words... but there is one I see that is like, completely obvious...

Bijou: ...What'z that?

Sandy: Love...

Bijou/Pashmina: LOVE?!

Bijou: *Bijou grabbed the page and stared hard at it.* ...*Thoughts went through her mind fast. The possibilities ran through her mind even more.* ...B-...But I want to know more!

Sandy: Don't worry... I'm going to sneak Maxwell away so I can have him translate the words...

Bijou: *Bijou stood up and clenched the page.* Absolutely not!

Sandy: *Sandy formed a confused expression.* Huh?

Bijou: Boy hams have a great habit of spreading things! If we tell even Maxwell anything about it, they'll figure us out! ...*Bijou looked down.* ...If this rose is the key to Hamtaro's heart...*Bijou looked up determined.* Then only "I" want to tell him about it! Not Maxwell!

Pashmina: But what if it doesn't exist! *Pashmina walked besides them.* What if that hamster's crazy!?

Bijou: ...This...*Bijou looked at it.* This wasn't just drawn...this is a page from a book...*Bijou looked up again determined.* Even from a book of legendz, I want to find it! ...*Suddenly a idea left her expression blank* I KNOW! *Bijou hopped off and slid down the tree.*

Sandy: Bijou!? *Sandy looked down the tree.* What is it!?

Pashmina: *Pashmina and Penelope exchanged expression.* Lets go Penelope!

Penelope: OOKWEE! *They both followed.*


	4. Chapter 2

_[Clubhouse]_

* * *

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was sitting on a chair, slowly sinking in.* ...

Oxnard: *Oxnard was eating a seed.* Are you sinking like a boat, or just drowning...*Takes a bite from the seed.* krump...krump...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro sighs.* My boat's sinking, almost drowning...

Oxnard:... *Oxnard looks at the door.* Its been three hours now...is Bijou ever coming?

Boss: You heard Sandy though... she might not come back for three days...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro lifted himself up.* But that's three days too long! It'll drive me crazy!

Boss: *Boss sat down too, and signed.* Yes, but if we go after her, she may NEVER come back? Wouldn't that drive you even crazier?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked down, letting out a slight moan.*

Panda: *Panda was sitting at the table in the middle of the room.* I say we should let her cool off, at least for a while, but we'll talk to her before the three days is over.

Boss: Hmmm... *Boss looked at Hamtaro.* That isn't a bad idea. Not three days long, but long enough for her to think things through... *Boss suddenly got scary eyes.* Unless of course you DID say something mean...

Hamtaro: *A sweat dropped from Hamtaro's forehead.* I'm pretty s-sure...

*Up on top of the the stair case, in Maxwell's book desk, was Maxwell staring a small box he was slightly hiding.*

Maxwell: ...Ohhh...Sandy where are you...?

?: Whats ya got there sport?

Maxwell: AHH! *Maxwell jumped hard, and turned quickly to Stan, who was holding his maracas, and looking at him with suspicious. He had a cocky expression.* ...N-Nothing! J-Just a small box!

Stan: *Stan looked at it with slight interest.* Hm... seems small boxes are, like, suppose to hold something... *Stan smiled.* So, whats in the box?

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell's expression turned gloomy.* A really really small book?

Stan: Do ya need really really big reading glasses, or are you just beating around the bush?

Maxwell: *Maxwell smiled and sweated as he rubbed the back of his head.* YA KNOW! I just burrow Dexter's glasses from time to time!

Stan: *Stan crossed his arms.* Then how come it never comes off his face?

Maxwell: I'm talking about his back up...

Stan: Oh... well, whats the book about?

Maxwell: ...Uhhh...*Maxwell's expression softened to blank.* ...uhhh...

Stan: *Stan smiled cockily.* Its not a book...right?

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell relaxed as he gave up.* ...No...its not...

Stan: *Stan moved closer.* So its like, jewelery right...? Is it for... my sis?

Maxwell: *Maxwell blushed and he scooted the box behind him.* ...*He looked at Stan with a frown.* OKAY! So you got me by the hook! ...Yes, its a ring.

Stan: *Stan's expression went blank suddenly.* Ring...? But girls don't wear rings unless...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell held his chin in a gloomily expression.* ...Ohhh man...

Stan: *Stan shook his maracas slowly.* Chill man... its fine by me.

Maxwell: *Maxwell turned to him in slight awe.* I-It is?!

Stan: Sure man! Sandy needs someone smart enough to take care of her, ya know... keep her out of trouble?

Maxwell: *Maxwell couldn't contain himself, and he found himself jumping up and hugging Stan.* OH, THANK YOU STAN! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Stan: WHOA WHOA WHOA! *Stan shoved him off, making Maxwell slam against his chair.* Keep it together man, your a dude... not Sandy...

Maxwell: *Maxwell rubbed the back of his head.* W-Well, you can say her personality rubbed off on me sometimes...hahaha...ha...

* * *

 _[City Square, grass field.]_

* * *

Pashmina: ...Your idea is to speak with Elder Ham?

Bijou: *Bijou stared at the photo. She had been ever since she got a hold of it. The thoughts of this rose being the key to Hamtaro's heart was making her feeling great, if not in love again.* Yes! If anyone should know about this flower off hand, it's Elder Ham!

Sandy: Isn't he like... forgetful?

Pashmina: *Pashmina looks at Sandy.* He'll probably fall asleep...again...

Bijou: *Bijou looked at them.* Well, its either this, or finding it blind! I'm finding this flower! I'm going to give in!

*The three other girls fell silent.*

Sandy: *Sandy crossed her arms and sighed.* She's falling again.

Pashmina: But isn't it romantic!? It's going to be quite the adventure!

Bijou: *Bijou smiled.* That'z something Hamtaro would say...

Penelope: Ookwee!

Sandy: Hey! In fact, Elder Ham should be able to read! So, it isn't like he has to know what it is!

Bijou: That'z the spirit! *Bijou soon turned and looked. However, she frowned when she saw the field completely empty.* ...W-...Where is Elder Ham?

Sandy: Taking a nap somewhere most likely... *Sandy walked forward, going off on her own search. Pashmina and Penelope turned around and went towards the street.* Maybe he's in some shade?

Bijou: ...ELDER HAM! *Bijou looked around.* Elder HAM! I NEED YOUR HELP!

*Sandy neared a lot of trees.*

Sandy: Elder Ham!? ELDER HAM!

*Pashmina and Penelope was on the sidewalk.*

Pashmina: ELDER HAAAM! WE NEED YOU!

Penelope: OOKWEE! OOKWEEEEEEEEEE! *Penelope looked down sad.*

Pashmina: *Pashmina smiled.* We'll find him.

Bijou: ...*Bijou slowly stopped looking and looked down.* ...Please...I need this...

? ?: Need what my dear? Why do you look more white then usual? *Bijou looked up, and saw that Elder Ham was on top of a fence.*

Bijou: E-ELDER HAM! Thank goodness... *Pashmina, Sandy, and Penelope was quickly by Bijou's side again.*

Elder Ham: Sooo... What's the adventure today? Where's your Ham Ham gang? *Elder Ham was a blue hamster, with his fur making large eyebrows and a beard. He held a very small cane at his side.*

Bijou: T-Today it's just us! *Bijou walked up.* Can you read at all? We need this translated!

Elder Ham: *Elder Ham rubbed his temple.* I can't see as I once could... but if I could make out the words... Sure! I'll read it for you!

Bijou: GREAT! *Bijou quickly dashed forward and climbed the fence. She soon was beside Elder ham.* ...Here... *She handed over the page.*

Elder Ham: Now let me see... *Elder Ham took a look at it.* Hmmm... *His head nodded.* ...mmmmm... *Then his head tilted over, he fell asleep.* Awww...

Bijou: ELDER HAM! *She cupped her paws.* NOT-TODAY!

Elder Ham: Ow! *Elder Ham rubbed his ear.* I can hear in my sleep ya know... now... *Elder Ham took another look at the page.* ...Ah, this is interesting!

Bijou: W-What is it Elder Ham?!

Elder Ham: I once heard of this! I didn't know it was in writing...

Pashmina: *Pashmina had to yell so she could be heard.* TELL US WHAT IT SAYS ELDER HAM!

Elder: This is an old legend... a legend of a white rose...

Bijou: W-White rose...?

Elder Ham: Ah yes, this certain flower can only have one exist at one time... No other flower is the same as the legend tells it.

Bijou: Please! Tell me more! I need to know!

Elder Ham: *Elder Ham rubbed his head.* Now let me see... *Elder Ham stared at the page one more time.* This flower holds something that some Ham's cannot do... it can be used to tell anyone your deepest feelings.

Bijou: S-So you mean...*She could feel a small blush appear.* I-If I give this flower to someone I like, they'll understand my feelings?!

Elder Ham: So the legends state...

Sandy: *Sandy had climbed to the middle of the fence. She looks up.* Does it tell us where we can find it?

Elder Ham: Oh? Let me see... *Elder Ham now stared at it for the longest time. The girls could tell he was really thinking about this.* ...Okay, it actually does!

*Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope climbed the fence. All four exchanged a happy expression with giggles.*

Elder Ham: ...You first must go through Sunny Peak and past that is Snow mountain...After Snow Mountain, you will come across the field of the hot springs...After that is something called the lost woods.. *Elder ham rubbed his head.* Lost woods? Huh...

Bijou: *Bijou walked closer.* W-What else?

Elder Ham: ...If you bare the woods...there will be a ocean...you must cross the ocean to the island of the white rose...there...you will find it.

Sandy: Hmmm. *Sandy was reading over his shoulders.* Great! I paid attention. I think I can get us there... The map is kinda detailed!

Elder Ham: ...Now *Elder Ham handed Sandy back the page.* Be warned. My great great grand father told me that others will be after this treasure... This is the reason that I never went for the treasure myself... If you ARE going for this rose, you should really bring the whole gang... four girls isn't a safe travel...

Sandy: ...But ...the boys are... Well, we don't think they'll understand...

Elder Ham: Please reconsider...Anyways! If I'm done here *Elder Ham yawns.* I need to take my nap. *Elder Ham suddenly jumped off the other side of the fence* See ya!

Pashmina: ... *Pashmina looked at the girls.* Do you think its going to be that dangerous? Do you think we're going to be the only ones looking for it.

Sandy: Elder Ham is sooo, like, so forgetful. He probably never thought about going for the treasure.

Pashmina: Well, the map is old... so maybe not many "do" know about it.

Sandy: But like, what about that Masquerade guy! We got it from him!

Penelope: Ookyoo!

Pashmina: ... *Pashmina rubs the back of her head.* Then why would he give it to us?

Sandy: ...Hmmm...What do you think Bijou- *Sandy and Pashmina both looked at Bijou and was surprised to see Bijou was staring hard at the page.*

Bijou: ...

Sandy/Pashmina: BIJOU!

Bijou: Huh? *Bijou looked up with a sweat drop.* What iz it?

Sandy: *Sandy smiles sheepishly and crosses her arm.* I guess we don't have a choice girls...

Pashmina: ...Are we taking the boys-

Bijou: NO! We are not! *Bijou turned and started down the fence.* I will not let Hamtaro find out until I give him the rose!

*The three other girls exchange glances, and then follow Bijou down the fence.*

* * *

 _[The next day, Early morning]_

* * *

Boss: *Boss soon walked out of his bed with a yawn. He was in his night cap.* ...Hm? *Boss looked and saw Hamtaro sitting up on the recliner.* Hamtaro, its early. Why are you up?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was still staring at the door. His head slowly dropped.* I'm... waiting for Bijou...

Boss: *Boss signed.* Oh brother... *Boss slowly walked by him. He looked away looking for the right words.* ...Hamtaro...she's not going to come this early in the morning. Heck, you should be in bed little guy.

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned.* I-I tried to sleep but... I kept picturing Bijou crying...

Boss: ...*Boss signed.* ...Fine Fine. *Boss leaned on the recliner, making Hamtaro lean down.* Today, is a special mission.

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at Boss. He blinked* Mission?

Boss: Yep! Operation, bring Bijou back to normal! *Boss fist pumped slightly* It's been a whole day! She had plenty of time to think of things, and its time you two speak out you're differences!

Hamtaro: Your right! We should go right away! *Hamtaro got up on the chair, but when he tried to hop off, Boss tripped him by grabbing his leg.*

Boss: Woah Woah! Hamtaro, it's still early! We should wait for the entire gang! When we have a better chance. This isn't a solo mission!

Hamtaro: Are you sure Boss?

Boss: ...*Boss pats his stomach with his fist.* My gut tells me so!

Hamtaro: Hmmm... *Hamtaro slowly nodded.*

* * *

 _[Outside of the Clubhouse, Mid-Morning]_

* * *

Pashmina: *Pashmina and Bijou stood across the way.* What do you mean Sandy?

Sandy: I just like, gotta grab a few things at the clubhouse... this isn't a day trip you know.

Bijou: *Bijou looks down.* Will we...make it back before Maria's home?

Sandy: Don't worry Bijou, I'll make this quick! We'll have enough time before your counted missing.

Bijou: Please hurry Sandy. Hamtaro is...at the clubhouse, so don't draw too much attention!

Sandy: *Sandy turned around and started down the tunnel as she waved.* Wasn't counting on it!

*Sandy made her way through the tunnel and towards the clubhouse.*

* * *

 _[Clubhouse]_

* * *

Sandy: *Sandy opened the door, and was shocked to see all the boy hams sitting in the table.*

Boss: So we all clear?

Sandy: ...? *Sandy hugged the wall. She hasn't be noticed. They was in a deep conversation.*

Howdy: Clear as a crystal clear ball made out of pure crystal! HAHAHA!

Dexter: *Dexter looked down.* Please Howdy, you killed the crickets...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro slightly stood.* There's no time for jokes today! Not until Bijou's happy.

Sandy: * "Oh man!" Sandy's thoughts told her they was about to go see Bijou. Sandy crawled up the stairs slowly.*

Boss: Alright. Whatever the case may be, do you even know what you are going to say Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: Well, first I was going to say "I'm sorry" ...*Hamtaro leaned back with his arm crossed*... and then I don't know...

Maxwell: Well, after that, you should give her a gift! That is always our plan B right?

Hamtaro: No... *Hamtaro looked down.* Bijou needs something... more

Sandy: *Sandy was upstairs. She was searching through Maxwell's books.* Hmmmm... No... No...Huh? Whats this? *Sandy pulled a book out.*

Oxnard: How about a surprise party!? With lots of food!

Boss: *Boss looked at Oxnard.* We would want a party for Bijou, not you Oxnard...

Panda: Well, *Panda pawed the table.* If we don't do something, we might not have Bijou anymore!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro slammed his paw down.* Don't say that! She'll always be our friend.

Sandy: *Sandy was flipping through pages.* ... *Her eyes widened.* It's...Its... *Sandy smiled and took out her twirling ribbon.* Good place then ever! *She placed her ribbon in it, put the book up so it was obvious, and made her way back down the stiars.*

Cappy: ...Hmm...What if we sang a song!

Hamtaro: Yeah! That always made me happy!

Oxnard: ...But isn't she wanting to talk to you Hamtaro? ...It isn't like she wants to sing along...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro slumped back.*... Oh right...

Sandy: *Sandy was slowly inching towards the door.*

Hamtaro: I guess... I just have to figure out what I did wrong...

Sandy: *Sandy slipped out the door.*

* * *

 _[Outside]_

* * *

Sandy: Girls! *Sandy came running out, and ran towards them.* We gotta bounce! The boys are planning to find you Bijou!

Bijou: Ohhhhh... *Bijou looked at the page, and didn't look up.* Did you get what you needed?!

Sandy: Yeah, they didn't see me either! But, we gotta leave right now!

Pashmina: We're right behind you Sandy!

Penelope: Ookwee!

Bijou: Girlz, MOVE OUT! *They all ran off.* Badda Badda Badda!

* * *

 _[Inside the Clubhouse.]_

* * *

Dexter: So, do we know where Bijou is today...?

Cappy: *Now wearing his green swimming cap.* Yeah! I just remembered she doesn't have to go home, so is she even home!?

Howdy: Maybe she is sick at home!

Hamtaro: She's upset, not sick...

Boss: *Boss leans back.* ...Urgh ... Wait... *Boss leans forward quickly.* Where is the other hams?!

Stan: Yeah... I wonder where Pashmina and my sis is...

Oxnard: That is strange... They have to be by Bijou...

Hamtaro: Then we can go now! Bijou has to be awake by now! Gather your things Hams! We're going on a search party!

Ham-Hams: YEAHHH!

*And they was off around the club, grabbing their things. They was grabbing only a small amount of items, for they are not expecting a long journey.*

Maxwell: ...Hmmm... *Maxwell opened his desk and quickly grabbed the ring box.* ...Is today the day Maxwell?...*Maxwell soon reached for his favorite book, but stopped.*

Maxwell: Hm? *In one of his older books, was a pink mark.* ...What's this? *Maxwell soon grabbed the book, and opened the book to the page.* S-Sandy's ribbon! *Maxwell soon ran over to the staircase.* GUYS! SANDY WAS HERE!

Boss: What are you talking about!? *Boss turned to him as he filled a backpack.* Me and Hamtaro's been up since early this morning!

Maxwell: Well, she must of been! Her ribbon was in my book!

Oxnard: Are you sure she didn't misplace it?

Maxwell: Oxnard, I read almost all day long! I would have noticed her ribbon.

Stan: Then why is it in there now man?

Maxwell: ...I...I don't know... *Maxwell looked over to the book.* ...Weird... *Maxwell grabbed the book, and slowly placed the ribbon back in the page and walked back over to the staircase.* I'll figure it out later, okay? Right now, Bijou is more important...

Panda: But isn't Sandy with Bijou...?

Boss: Well, two cats with one stone! Let's get moving!

* * *

 _[City park]_

* * *

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro lead the way.* Ticky-Ticky Ticky-Ticky Ticky-Ticky Ticky-Ticky ...

Boss: *Boss stopped walking, making everyone else stop behind him.* ...Hm ...we all can't look in one spot, can we?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stopped, but he didn't turn.* I... don't know... we could find them easier...

Maxwell: Maybe we should split up. I say two groups. One to go to Bijou's place, and the other in the city. Not the deep part, but close to the neighborhood...

Hamtaro: Okay! *Hamtaro turned around.* I'll lead a group to Bijou's place, and Boss will lead the rest of us in the city!

Boss: I'm you're Ham! *Boss turned to Maxwell.* Maxwell, Panda, Cappy, Stan, on me! *They ran, with the hams quickly following* Badda, Badda, Badda!

Hamtaro: Alright! Oxnard, Howdy, and Dexter! Hams! Move out! *Hamtaro turned around and lead the way to Bijou's house.* BADDA-BADDA-BADDA!

* * *

 _[City, out of neighborhood]_

* * *

Boss: ...Hiff-Hiff... *Boss sniffed around, looking around. Everyone slowed down as Boss was looking, and Stan just shook his maracas calmly.* Man, they smell close, but it smells faint too! They seem to have moved in a hurry...

Panda: *Panda jumped by him.* Let me smell... Hiff-Hiff... Wow! Your right! They have been here...

Cappy: ...They went into the city? Are they in the city, or did they cross it to go to Sunny Peak?

Maxwell: I'm not sure! But, it looks like we got ourselves a lead!

Boss: A lead? Alright, but we wont leave the city if they went to Sunny Peak. We should get Hamtaro then...and maybe gather more items for a day trip...

Panda: *Panda nods.* I agree!

Cappy: We should keep looking! *Cappy began climbing a light pole.*

Boss: ...Yeah, but Bijou is pretty ticked off. She usually always comes to the clubhouse if she enters the city...Especially if shes with the girls...

Maxwell: ...Man, Just what "did" Hamtaro say?

Boss: Who knows...Lets go! *Boss ran.*

* * *

 _[Neighborhood, Maria's house.]_

* * *

Hamtaro: HA! *Hamtaro jumped onto the gate to the front yard. Hamtaro runs so fast up it, he circles the pole as he climbs it.* BADDA-BADDA-BADDA! *Hamtaro hopped onto the top of the gate and stared at the pink mansion.* Hmmmm...

Oxnard: *Oxnard, Howdy, and Dexter climbed up and stood beside Hamtaro.* ...What do you think Hamtaro? Is she in there?

Hamtaro: Only one way to find out! *Hamtaro cupped his paws around his mouth.* ...BIJOU! ARE YOU THERE!? BIJOU!? COME ON OUT!

*Hamtaro waited, however there was no answer.*

Howdy: ...If she is in there, she must be madder then a cat in the summer rain!

Dexter: ...*A sweat dropped.* Your jokes lost meaning...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro rubbed his head.* Guys stop talking... This isn't a joking matter...

Oxnard: Hamtaro, lets climb that tree! Maybe she didn't hear you from the gate.

Hamtaro: Yeah! You might be right! *Hamtaro jumped off and ran across the grass, Hamtaro saw the tree that lead to Bijou's window and Hamtaro was instantly ascending up it.* ... *Hamtaro slowly walked across a branch that hung outwards.* ... *Hamtaro's ears fold down. Disappointed, she wasn't there.*

Oxnard: *Oxnard and the others ran to Hamtaro.* Oh cats...I'm sorry Hamtaro...

Hamtaro: Maaan, this is frustrating! *Hamtaro rubbed his head.* I knew she wasn't home!

Howdy: Then why are we here?! We should go into the city!

Dexter: Maybe Boss and the others had already found her!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro started walking towards the trunk of the tree.* Yeah... Maybe...

?: ...Maybe...but probably not...Hamtaro...

Hamtaro: Heke? *Hamtaro turned around and saw who spoke to him.*

Oxnard: Huh? *Oxnard, Howdy, and Dexter turned towards the voice and they quickly saw who spoke. On top of a higher branch was a white hamster in a cape, that flowed through the wind. On his face, was a masquerade mask.*

Masquerade: *Masquerade was looking away, and sat there quietly for a reply.* ...

Hamtaro: Who are you...?

Oxnard: *Oxnard stepped by Hamtaro.* And do you know where Bijou is?

Masquerade: Maybe I do, and maybe I don't...Who wishes to know?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro points at him.* I DO!

Masquerade: ... *Masquerade looks at Hamtaro.* ...Heh, you're funny... for someone so clueless...

Hamtaro: Funny? I didn't say a joke...

Masquerade: ...And that's what makes you funny. *Masquerade then jumped off the branch and landed on the branch.*

Oxnard: AHH! *Oxnard jumped backwards to Dexter and Howdy from fright.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stood. Determination for finding Bijou planted him firm in place.* ... Do you, or do you not know where Bijou is? Cause I don't have time to meet with others...

Masquerade: And what is the hurry, little ham?...Afraid that Bijou is mad at you that she will leave your side forever?

Hamtaro: ... How did you- *Hamtaro stepped forward.* Who exactly are you!?

Masquerade: You can call me Masquerade...I cant tell you much, but I know how you are... a clueless rat...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stepped forward mad.* What did you just call me!?

Oxnard: ...Ohhh, Hamtaro we cant just fight with strangers!

Masquerade: He's right you know...You could get hurt...

Hamtaro: Errr! Look, I have to find Bijou... and you're not going to distract me! *Hamtaro turned around, and proceeded to walk off.*

Masquerade: *Masquerade crossed his arms and looked away.*...She doesn't want to see you, you know...Not right now at least...

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro stopped, he turned only slightly.* ...

Howdy: *Howdy stayed cowardly behind Oxnard.* So you're just a ease dropper!

Masquerade: I'm more involved then you think little ham in a apron...*Masquerade closed his eyes.* Bijou, and her friends are now going after the white rose...

Hamtaro: A-What rose? *Hamtaro turns towards him.*

Oxnard: A white one?

Masquerade: ...Tsk, so clueless...No wonder you wont be able to save Bijou...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stepped back.* S-Save!? She's in trouble!?

Masquerade: ...No... I don't know actually... but she is going on a few day trip way past Sunny Peak... I wonder if she'll freeze in snow mountain... or get lost in the lost woods... *Masquerade closed his eyes and smiled.* Either way, you're so full of it, you might as well go cry yourself to sleep...

Hamtaro: Whats wrong with you!? Why do you say bad things like you want them to happen? *Hamtaro grew angrier.* But at least now I have an idea where to look... so I should still thank you!

Masquerade: ...Heheh *Masquerade tilted his head.* You ARE full of it! Thank me? Why? Because I want you to fail? Are you that stupid, or just plain dumb?

Oxnard: Hey! *Oxnard stepped forward.* He's not dumb! He's just nice!

Hamtaro: I don't care what you think of me! ... I can say anything to who ever I want! And I will find Bijou, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!

Masquerade: ...Hm? I cant stop you?...*Masquerade fully turned to him.* ...Want to put a wager on that?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro shook his head frustrated.* What is with you...? Your not a very nice person! What have I done to you!?

Masquerade: I dont know. Maybe I don't like clueless people, or maybe I'm even fighting in Bijou's defense...*Masquerade tilted his head down, making a shadow cast over his mask.* ...Or maybe I'm seeing what type of Ham you really are...

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro stared at him, examining him slowly.*

Dexter: M-Maybe we should go?

Howdy: Y-Yeah, time is on the line... the "Time line"!

Dexter: *Dexter turned hissed a whisper at Howdy* Is this seriously the time to joke!

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade stepped forward.* ...How far are you actually willing to go for a friend Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared at him just a bit longer, then he smiled at the masked hamster.* A lot further then you think...

Masquerade: ...Let's test your will...*Suddenly Masquerade spun around, and when the cape spun around, it revealed that Masquerade pulled out two fencing swords, just big enough for hams.* ...Or are you going to be as scared as that fat guy in front of the other two.

Hamtaro: I'm not scared! *Hamtaro walked forward.* and I'm especially not scared of someone so mean to my friends!

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade didn't reply, but tossed up one of the swords.*

Hamtaro: Huh...? *Hamtaro watched it fly up fast, backing up Hamtaro reached out for it. However the sword landed in Hamtaro's paws wrong and made him tumble it a bit.* Ah...!? *Hamtaro soon regained himself.*

Masquerade: ...I do hope you catch on quickly...A will of the ham is as strong as the heart...if you are so dear to your friends you better be ready to fight...

Hamtaro: You talk too much, I prefer to let my heart take action!

Masquerade: Then by all means...make a move...

Hamtaro: So wait... *Hamtaro looked down.* You actually "want" me to attack you with a sword!?

Masquerade: ...Heh...soft hearts get trashed everywhere... *Masquerade laid the sword on his shoulder.* Pretend I just...*His eye holes grew dark.* Just hurt Bijou...

Hamtaro: How could I pretend such a thing... *Hamtaro raised the sword.* Grr! How could you SAY SUCH A THING! HAA! *Hamtaro charged right towards him.*

Masquerade: ...*In one quick slash, he bashed his sword over Hamtaro's head against the sword, sending the sword backwards, forcing Hamtaro to fall backwards.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro ended up rolling backwards.* AAHH-AHHHH! *Hamtaro landed on his stomach, Hamtaro winched as he stared at the masked Ham. The sword then stabbed the branch straight up right in Hamtaro's face.* ...Errr...

Oxnard/Dexter/Howdy: HAMTARO!

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade turned.* Stand...or fail...Your choice.

Hamtaro: I... won't fail! *Hamtaro stood fast, sweeping the sword out of the branch as he passed it. Hamtaro jumped up striking down with his sword.* HAAAAH!

Masquerade: *Masquerade backed up.* Hm, that's a bit better... *Masquerade soon held his sword and pointed.* But when in combat with blades like these, always point towards the target...

Hamtaro: Why should I trust you!? *Hamtaro swung again sideways.*

Masquerade: *Masquerade let the blade hit his own, and he applied just enough force to send Hamtaro stumbling backwards.* Who else can you trust?

Hamtaro: ... MY FRIENDS! *Hamtaro ran up on him with his sword up high.*

Masquerade: ...hm... *Masquerade then jumped high up. He landed on a high branch.*

Hamtaro: Grrr! *Hamtaro turned towards him.*

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade seemed to be lost in thoughts as he examined his own sword. Soon enough, he pointed it down, and let it drop. It stabbed in the branch.* If that is the case... when we have to battle... be ready... Take this other blade, and have your..."friends" train you in the art of fencing... only then will you be able to save Bijou...

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro still had anger swelling inside him. He gritted his teeth.*

Masquerade: ...ta ta... *Masquerade then jumped higher up, and he disappeared into the leaves.*

Oxnard: ... *Oxnard and the others was speechless as they looked at Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked down and sighed. Hamtaro then looked back up* That guy...

Howdy: That guy nearly poked a hole in you like a sweet... Man, I'm so scared I cant make a joke!

Hamtaro: I don't know what that guy's problem was... but he sure knew how to get under my fur.

Oxnard: ...A white rose...I wonder that could be...

* * *

 _[Clubhouse]_

* * *

Ham-Hams: A WHITE ROSE?!

Hamtaro: Yeah, this hamster wearing a mask told me that's where Bijou and the other girls are searching for...

Boss: But why on Earth is Bijou going?! What IS a white rose?

Panda: Its obviously a flower? But why go after that flower!? It can't possibly be so pretty they would spend days looking for it.

Stan: Whatever it is, my sis is going to get so many words from me, Maxwell can write a book on it!

Oxnard: ... I don't know but that Masquerade guy had us convinced...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro had both of the swords laying on the table. Hamtaro had his eyes locked on them.*

Boss: ... *Boss lifted one sword up.* So...what is this? A bread slicer?

Maxwell: No Boss, those are fencing swords...They use them in sports. The goal is to poke the other in the chest.

Boss: Isn't that dangerous?

Oxnard: Yeah, but that Masquerade guy was crazy about it! He wants Hamtaro to train with them so they can do battle later!

Cappy: Battle later? Why didn't he want to fight Hamtaro now?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro crossed his arms, pondering that fact.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell was in deep thought.*...White rose...WAIT A DANG SECOND! *Maxwell sprang to his feet and dashed up stairs.*

Ham Hams: What is it Maxwell!?

Maxwell: How could I be so STUPID! *Maxwell dashed down the stairs and in his hand was the old book. He opened the book right on the page marked with Sandy's ribbon.* SEE?!

Howdy: ...*Howdy cocked his head.* Getting the hots for Sandy again? Need a ice pack?

Maxwell: NO No! Look! *Maxwell lifted the ribbon off, revealing a picture of the white rose.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was the first to lift himself from his chair to get a good view of it. The others followed suit.*

Maxwell: ..."The Legend of the White Rose; A story has told, this flower is the only one of its kind. When one exists, another may not, for it is such a rarity. Many people have folk legends that the flower has many powers." ...That's it...that's all it says...

Hamtaro: But why did Bijou and the others go to seek it? What would they want with it?

Dexter: Maybe they want...powers?

Boss: I dunno, its a very gorgeous flower...

Maxwell: Whatever the case maybe, Masquerade was right! They ARE after the white rose! ...and here's a map in this book!

Hamtaro: Great! Now we can find Bijou, find the white rose, and I can make up with her! *Hamtaro pumped a paw up.* Who's WITH ME!?

*For the first time, the room was silent.*

Oxnard: ...Hamtaro... you must have forgot, but we ALL cant just go on a couple day trip...

Hamtaro: But... *Hamtaro slid in his seat.* They could need our help...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell cupped his paw.* Well, I'm going! I need to help Sandy and Bijou!... *Maxwell placed the ribbon in the book and smiled.* Plus I'm the only ham here who can read...

Stan: *Stan crossed his arm.* Well, I'm going, my sis probably needs my help.

Oxnard: ...*Oxnard leans down.* Ohhhh...I'll go too...only because I can...Kana is actually going on a trip today and tomorrow...

Boss: And that leaves me too, since I don't got humans to worry about!

Panda: I...can't my human would worry too much...

Howdy/Dexter: Us too!

Cappy: ...Urgh, and I wanted an adventure!

Boss: Sorry gang... *Boss looks over to Hamtaro, Stan, Maxwell, and Oxnard.* Guess that means the five of us is the only ones who will continue the mission!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro nods.* Right! ...*Hamtaro looks at the table, Hamtaro then picks up one of the swords and stares at it.* ...

Boss: ...At night we'll practice. *Boss picks up the other.* At day, we have to book it, or we wont be able to catch up with Bijou and the others.

Hamtaro: I understand! Which reminds me! We have to get going! They have a half a day on us! We can make it before they leave Sunny Peak!

Maxwell: *Maxwell's ears fold.* But...if they are AT Sunny Peak now, we wont make it to them until the Lost Woods...

Hamtaro: We have to try! Everyone grab your things! A major adventure awaits us!

Ham-Hams: YEAH!


	5. Chapter 3

_[Sunny Peak]_

* * *

Bijou: *Bijou stared at the page. The symbol she stared at was a picture of a mountain. They was standing on the peak of Sunny peak. She lowered the page and stared out into the distances. There, across the forest, was Snow Mountain, where the base and middle was rock, but the peak was snow.* ...Snow Mountain...

Sandy: *Sandy puffed out air as she sat hard onto the grass, she was panting hard.* Wow... We made it up here...early...

Pashmina: ... *Pashmina turned to Penelope who was sitting down, nearly falling asleep.* ... *Pashmina looked at Bijou* Bijou, the sun is going to go down soon, so maybe we should set camp for the night...

Bijou: *Bijou turned to them.* But we haven't even hit Snow Mountain yet! That will leave us only a day to get there then back!

Sandy: But do you like, want to sleep on a blanket of snow...?

Bijou: ...N-...No...

Sandy: If we wake up super early we can like totally have enough time to get there!

Bijou: I guess so...*Bijou smiled and then turned around, taking off her backpack. She then reached inside of it.*

Pashmina: *Pashmina flopped onto her back and closed her eyes.* I'm pretty beat girls...

Sandy: *Sandy smiled and closed her eyes.* Me too...

Bijou: TA-DAAAAAH!

Sandy/Pashmina/Penelope: Hm? *All their heads turn.*

Bijou: *Bijou now sat on a blanket, and on the blanket was several baskets. Some was filled with seeds, and others with veggies.* Help yourselves!

Sandy: Aw no way! You packed up so much food!

Pashmina: Wow *Pashmina crawled over.* This is great Bijou! I only had a few sunflower seeds left.

Bijou: I got prepared the other day before. So, I have plenty more for tomorrow. Dig in!

Ham girls: YEAH!

* * *

 _[Bottom of Sunny Peak, sunset.]_

* * *

Snoozer: ...I still don't get why I have to come... I'm always asleep...

Boss: *Boss was carrying Snoozer on his back, with straps attached to Snoozer's sock that he always slept in.* And that is exactly why your coming, because you don't have a human as an excuse...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was up front.* Ticky-ticky... Ticky-ticky...

Oxnard: ... *Oxnard turned to Maxwell.* Don't you have a human who would miss you?

Maxwell: *Maxwell smiled.* Well, you all know I live in the book store...and my owner, the store manager won't be in for the next two days...Nor is the daughter... *Maxwell looked up ahead.* Besides, I'm worried about Sandy...

Stan: My sis will be fine... its the others I'm concerned about.

Boss: ...*Boss looks up.* It's already getting dark...and it took us a half a day just to get to the base... *Boss frowns.* I bet they went up Snow mountain already...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked back concerned.* But isn't it really cold up there!?

Maxwell: *Points up.* Not exactly! It's cold up in the top where the snow is. However, if we don't go towards the peak, the wind might carry us off, so we better endure that cold.

Stan: Some trip... *Stan looks disappointed.*

Boss: Who said this was a vacation!?

Oxnard: It's not a adventure either Boss...*Oxnard looked down with worry.* It's like a endurance test...and I hate my endurance...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stopped and turned around.* C'mon guys! Our friends are doing it! ... and besides! I need this!

Boss: ...*Boss signed.* ...Then we need to camp, and leave early in the morning. That will give us only one day to get to the flower and back.

Hamtaro: I'm ready! I'm not going to let anything slow me down!

Oxnard: ...Hamtaro, you been acting weird lately...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro griped the sword, in which he had a strap around his shoulder and down towards his waist.* It's... because of that Masquerade guy... I can't let someone like that pass me up!

Boss: ...So you WANT to fight that guy later?

Oxnard: He seems to put his life in sword play Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: I don't care... I-... *Hamtaro looked down, he seemed to stare in space.* I don't like the way he speaks about Bijou...

*The ham guys go silent.* ...

Maxwell: ...W-Well! I got the sleeping bags. After we set up we can start some real fencing practice! What do you say Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro nodded.* Yeah! Let's do it...

* * *

 _[Top of Sunny Peak]_

* * *

Bijou: *Bijou and the other girl hams laid on top of sunny Peak in their own sleeping bags, which they laid close together. They laid there, staring at the Milky way which was illuminating in the sky.* ...

Sandy: ... So girls, did you girls find any shooting stars?

Pashmina: Not yet...

Penelope: Ookwee...!

Bijou: When you see one, what are you going to wish for...?

Sandy: Mmmmm... I dunno.

Pashmina: *Pashmina looks towards Sandy.* You mean you don't have any wishes...?

Sandy: *Sandy holds her cheek.* I-I mean I do... *Sandy lets go revealing a small blush.* but its all a daydream...

Penelope: Ookyoo?

Pashmina: What kind of daydream?

Sandy: *Sandy closes her eyes.* ...Ohhh...about Maxwell...

Bijou: *Bijou looks over to the girls.* Maxwell...?

Sandy: Maxwell...he's like...so...sooo...

Pashmina: Likable?

Sandy: *Sandy smiles at her.* YEAH! Like, so likeable!

Penelope: Ookwee!

Pashmina: *Pashmina only smiles back.*

Bijou: ...Yeah...*Bijou smiles.* But not as likeable as...*Bijou however loses her smile as thoughts invade her mind.*

*The three girls stare at her.*

Sandy: Annnd... we lost her...

Pashmina: *Pashmina speaks very softly.* She's fallen in very deep love.

Bijou: ...Girls... do you think the white rose will actually work? ...This... isn't a false dream is it?

Pashmina: *Pashmina looked at Penelope worried.*

Penelope: Ookwee...

Sandy: *Sandy sits up.* So what if it is!

Bijou: *Bijou sat up fast with her cupped paws.* I do! I don't want to be going on a two day trip for nothing!

Sandy: Its not for nothing! It's what you need! *Sandy got on her knees.* If it is nothing, just tell Hamtaro how much you went out all your way to get this white rose, tell him why! And THAT will make "you" the white rose!

Bijou: ...But-

Pashmina: But nothing! Hamtaro will be yours if you go, and that's that.

Penelope: OOKWEE!

Bijou: ...*Bijou stared at them for a long moment. She then however smiled.* ...Thanks girlz...You're the best girl hamz any girl would want!

* * *

 _[Bottom of Sunny Peak.]_

* * *

Stan: And done AND DONE! *Stan patted his hands. He was sitting by a fire.* Fire's started, sleeping bags unrolled, and now! *Stan turned around and took out his maracas and waved them high.* IT'S time to rumble!

*Over on the far side of the fire, was everyone else. Boss and Hamtaro stood a distances away, each with a fencing sword in hand. Oxnard was with Hamtaro, and Maxwell was with Boss. Each was tying a pillow to their chest.*

Boss: So Maxwell, what can you tell us about fencing?

Maxwell: Well its pretty simple, you both will start, and you'll both attempt to jab at your opponent. Each time you successfully strike your target, you gain a point. Twelve points and you win!

Oxnard: Are you nervous Hamtaro? Boss is a pretty big guy *Oxnard just finished tying the pillow.*

Hamtaro: He's bigger then Masquerade, so it'll be a pretty good warm up! *Hamtaro threw a thumbs up.*

Boss: *Boss took a step from Maxwell.* Alright Hamtaro, do you want me to go easy at first, or what? I don't want to hurt you...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro gripped the fencing sword with both hands, pointed at Boss.* If you go easy on me, I'll never be able to beat Masquerade...

Boss: A-Are you sure?! *Boss looked at Maxwell, who just shrugged.*

Stan: *Stan shook his maracas by the fire.* Get on with it already...I'm getting tired.

Hamtaro: I'm sure Boss... *Hamtaro looked at Stan.* Stan, wanna keep track of points?

Stan: Sure dude! I'll shake the left for Hamtaro *Shakes the left rattle.* And the right for Boss-man *He shakes the right.* ...ANNND for kicks I'll shake both to get you guys started? Sound alright to you?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro giggles.* Sure...

Stan: Alright...On you're marks... *Stan holds the maracas up high.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro lowers his sword. He points it straight at Boss.*

Boss: *Boss nervously steps forward, holding the sword with both hands.* ...

Stan: ...AND A GO! *Stan shakes both maracas hard.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro waits.* Hmmmm...

Boss: ...U-Uh...Hamtaro, he said go...

Hamtaro: So go!

Boss: B-But!...uhhh *Boss shyly looks at the sword, then gulps.* ...Okay... *Boss then starts a run.* HaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA! *Boss lifts his sword up high as he got close to Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: HAM-HA! *Hamtaro turned sideways, quickly parrying the sword and Boss was sent rolling sideways.*

Boss: GRAK-GRAK-GRAK-GRAK...*Boss didn't get up.*

Stan: ...Umm... *Stan looked at Maxwell with a sweat drop.* ...I-Is that a point?

Maxwell: UH!...No...*Maxwell smiled and walked closer.* Hamtaro, that is what you call a "parry". That's a defensive attack, where you can stun the attacker, and counter attack...*Maxwell looked at Boss sheepishly.* If Masquerade went down that easy...I guess it'll be alright...

Boss: *Boss sat up.* I was just... trying to phase Hamtaro, YEAH! *Boss got up.* But not this time, be ready Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled.* We're still tied, lets go! *Hamtaro started to run towards Boss. Hamtaro held his sword up high again.* Here I cooome!

Boss: ...Errrr *Boss slowly raised his blade by his head, only slightly ready.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro ran up on him fast.* HA! *Hamtaro quickly parried Boss making Boss's arm fly side ways and Hamtaro jabbed Boss's pillow shoving him backwards.*

Boss: KAK! *Boss had air time, and landed on his back.*

Stan: *Stan shook the left maraca.* POINT! ...heheh...

Maxwell: ...Hmmmm *Maxwell had his arms crossed and eyes closed, in thought. He soon opened them however.* Hamtaro come here.

Hamtaro: Heke...? *Hamtaro looked at Maxwell confused.* But we're still going!

Maxwell: Yes, and I want to see if I can help you get better faster...

Hamtaro: Mmmmm... Okay! *Hamtaro waved at Boss.* Take five! *Hamtaro ran to Maxwell.*

Boss: *Boss was still stunned.* Sure...no problem.

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell waited until Hamtaro was by him.* Okay...Show me you're stance.

Hamtaro: My stance...? *Hamtaro stood straight and held his fencing sword with both hands pointing at Maxwell.* ...Okay?

Maxwell: It's not bad...*Maxwell smiled softly.* but it's not professional yet...*Maxwell held out his hand.* Can I see it?

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro smiled.* Sure thing Maxwell! *Hamtaro held it sideways, offering it to him.*

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell took it and examined it for a moment, then smiled again. He backed up, giving himself room.* N-Now...*Maxwell soon held his hip and pointed it at Hamtaro.* Fencing swords are light, so you don't really need both hands. Holding you're side gives you more balance, but not against strong attacks...this way if you get parried yourself, you wont have you're whole body swung out...

Hamtaro: Ah! ... Let me see! *Hamtaro reached for the swords.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell stepped sideways,.* Hold on. I also notice both of you don't head towards you're opponent right either... When you face you're attacker, never let you're blade NOT point at him... you always want to parry a incoming attack...against Masquerade, I doubt you will have pillows...

Hamtaro: So always point at your-... *Hamtaro's eyes widen.* W-Wait! Masquerade told me the same thing!

Oxnard: *Oxnard, who now sat by Stan, was eating a seed.* So wait... he wasn't just being cocky?

Hamtaro: I guess not...

Boss: That guy sounds confusing...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell hands Hamtaro the fencing sword.* Makes you wonder what he has to gain...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro paused to look at his sword.* ... *Hamtaro then turned around.* Thinking about him won't help me beat him! Boss, lets restart!

Boss: UH! *Boss stood up.* ...S-Sure! *Boss frowned and whispered.* Totally dead *He yells.* BUT SURE!

* * *

 _[Snow Mountain's base, early morning]_

* * *

Bijou: *Bijou stared up at the mountain in slight awe. Now that her real journey was about to start, she was getting really nervous.*

Pashmina: Okay girls, its going to get really cold so... Here! *Pashmina pulled out three scarfs. One blue, and two pink.*

Sandy: OH! LIKE! *Sandy grabbed a pink one.* So cool!

Bijou: *Bijou grabbed it nervously.* Did you grab the colors like this on purpose, or by accident?

Pashmina: Well, at first on accident, but when I looked at the colors again... I just knew you'd want the blue one. *Pashmina looked at Bijou with a smile.*

Bijou: *Bijou smiled and nodded. She quickly put it on.*

Penelope: Ookwee? *Penelope looked at Sandy with her pink scaft on.*

Sandy: Of course the scarf looks good on you, Penelope!

Penelope: *Penelope jumped several times in joy.* OOKWEE! OOKYOO!

Bijou: Okay girlz! Letz go! *Bijou turned and was the first to start up the mountain.*

Sandy: Right behind ya sista! *Sandy and the others followed.*

 _*After a hour, they had venture across the mountain, following a rock path. The path was getting narrower as the mountain got steep. Now, the mountain had a cliff.*_

Pashmina: Careful girls... this path is getting scarier...

Sandy: The path doesn't look that shady...*Even though Sandy looked down nervously.*

Bijou: Juzt keep you're eyes forward and you're close to the wall. I don't want anybody hurt...

Sandy: No problem!

Penelope: Ookwee!

Pashmina: ...Hmm...*Pashmina's eyes soon caught something out in the distances.* ...Oh look! Doesn't that cloud look just like Hamtaro?!

Sandy: *Sandy smiled as she looked up.* You know it kinda does!

Bijou: ...? *Bijou and Penelope both looked too. Indeed, out in the far distances was a cloud that was round with two circles, like ears. It could be any hamster, but it did look a lot like Hamtaro.* Ohhh...it does!

Sandy: This could be a sign of good luck!

Penelope: Ookyoo...*Soon, however another small round cloud hovered over the body of the hamster, making it rounder.*

Pashmina: *Pashmina's smile frowned, but never left.* OH yay us...now it looks like Oxnard.

Sandy: *Sandy ended up giggling.*

Bijou: ... *Bijou giggled and turned to them.* Okay girlz! We have to keep going.

Penelope: *Penelope stared at the cloud with a wide smile, however the clouds was slowly increasing speed. Distracted, Penelope felt a wind brush against her yellow blanket dress. Then out of no where Penelope felt the wind began forcing her back.* Ookwee...? *It got harder.* Ookwee-WEEEEEEEEEE! *Penelope was sweep off her feet in the force of the wind, sending her rolling backwards.*

Bijou/Sandy/Pashmina: *All three girls looked fast in shock.* PENELOPE!? *They all ran down the path.*

Penelope: OOKWEEE! OOKWEEE! OOKWEEE! *Penelope rolled in long strides.*

Pashmina: PENELOPE!

Sandy: She's going for the cliff!

Bijou: NO! PENELOPE! *Bijou dashed even harder, gaining some speed.*

Penelope: OOKWEEEEEE! *Penelope was shoved several feet past the cliff.*

Bijou: NOOOOOOOOO! *Bijou jumped for her, making herself fall off the cliff.*

Sandy/Pashmina: BIJOU! PENELOPE! *They both ran and peered down the cliff.*

Bijou: *Both Bijou and Penelope landed on the side of the mountain, both sliding down fast. Penelope was still rolling away however.* OHHHH! *Bijou quickly spun and laid flat on her stomach. Bijou was finally gaining her this way.* IM COMING FOR YOU!

Penelope: OOKWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bijou: ERRRRRRRRRRRR! *Finally Bijou grabbed Penelope. However they still was going down.* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sandy: C'mon! *Sandy started running back down the path.*

Pashmina: S-Sandy!? *Pashmina chased after her.*

Bijou: *Bijou and Penelope was sliding down fast, gaining speed and kicking up dirt.* ...?! *That's when she saw it; a lone branch, sprouting out of a path. Bijou quickly pushed up with her feet, making both her and Penelope jump into the air, so they didn't bounce off the cliff. Bijou and Penelope soared slightly, but then bounced onto the branch.* ...*Bijou finally had a chance to breath.*

Penelope: Ookwee...? *Penelope looked up at Bijou, Bijou was on top of the branch and she had a hold of Penelope. Penelope noticed Bijou was exhausted from the stress of the fall. She was even panting slightly.*

Bijou: ... We're safe... Well *Bijou looked at the branch in worry.* For now...

Penelope: Ookwee... *Penelope looked down. They still had a long drop off below them.*

?: Are you two okay!?

Bijou: ? *Bijou looked up. Right above them was Sandy and Pashmina, peering down from the path.* Oui, we are alright. Any ideas how to get back on the path without the branch snapping?

*Both of the girls on top of the cliff looked defeated.*

Pashmina: We're not sure...

Sandy: J-Just hang in there! We can figure something out!

Bijou: ...Well...HERE! *Bijou then lifted and tossed Penelope into the air without warning.*

Penelope: OOKWEEE!? *Penelope was flipping as she ascended towards the top of the cliff.*

Pashmina/Sandy: AH!?

Sandy: *Sandy hopped off the cliffs edge and grabbed Penelope.* AHH?! *She went to fall back down with Penelope, but another pair of paws caught Sandy's feet.*

Pashmina: I-I got ya...

Sandy: *Sandy sigh's from a small amount of relief, then she looked down towards Bijou as she still dangled there.* A-A little bit more warning next time!?

Penelope: *Penelope took a breath.* Ookyoo...

Bijou: Okay. But, what about me now...?

*The three girls adjusted to solid ground, before looking back at Bijou.*

Sandy: *Sandy waves frantically.* J-Just hold on! We'll grabbed a large branch or something!

Pashmina: D-Don't move! *Sandy and Pashmina quickly leaves on the search.*

* * *

 _[Before the path of snow mountain.]_

* * *

Maxwell: Okay gang, from here on out it is going to be cold, are we all prepare for that?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro nodded with a confident smile.* I'm prepared for anything!

Oxnard: Well, I'm not...we don't have anything to keep us warm, do we...

Hamtaro: Nope! *Hamtaro still neglectfully smiled at Oxnard.*

Boss: Urgh...*Boss held between his eyes.* Sometimes you are just...just...

Stan: *Stan smiled smugly.* Clueless?

Snoozer: I can't sleep too well in the cold... but my sock is warm...

Maxwell: ...W-Well, *Maxwell points up the mountain.* We should be okay, for the snow trail is only about three miles long... uh... in human length at least...

Boss: *Boss looks at Maxwell.* Do we really have to travel across the snowy part?

Maxwell: ...Sadly, unless we all want to be swept up with the wind and sent spiraling with a splat at the end, then sure we don't have too!

Oxnard: Gosh, I'd rather have fluffy snow to land into.

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro held up his fencing sword.* Then its settled! Up the mountain we go!

*Suddenly, breaking all silence, there was a guitar strum.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked back and forth looking for the guitar.* Eh...? Jingle's here?

Stan: *Stan looks around too.* Man that guy sure is wild.

Jingle: As white as snow, and sky like blue... Does the hams know just what to do? Or do they even have a clue.

Boss: ...? *Boss looked up and there Jingle was, sitting in a tree.* AH! *Boss points.* There you are! Why are you way out here?

Jingle: I'm here so I do not disappear, the wind blows hard up here... *Jingle strums again.*

Maxwell: ...Was you heading to the clubhouse for something, or just wandering like normal?

Jingle: I go where the wind takes me, so my courage does not break me. I ask the question twice just to be nice...

Boss: *Boss frowns.* Can you tell us where you are going, so we can be on our way?

Jingle: I go everywhere, as long as you have a pair...*Jingle smiles and strums his guitar once again.* of shoes that is...

Boss: *Boss holds a fist up.* WE DON'T GOT SHOES! URGH! *Boss starts to walk off.*

Hamtaro: J-Jingle! *Hamtaro walks towards Jingle.* Did you see Bijou come up here? Or the other girls?

Jingle: What's that Ham-bo? You're looking for a friend? Does your relations have no end?

Hamtaro: My... *Hamtaro sighed.* My names Hamtaro...

Jingle: Oh? Changed your name again? What a shame... but I did see your friend up the mountain if that helps your pain!

Boss: Oh! *Boss ran back to Hamtaro's side.* T-Then which way?! Is there a fast way up that mountain?!

Jingle: *Jingle strums.* They went the way they went, time they did so well spent.

*The Ham boys fall over baffled.*

Boss: ANSWER MEEEEE! *Boss got close to the tree.*

Jingle: *Jingle smiled and looked at them.* Past this way I know, but which way did they go?

Boss: *Boss slumped over.* It's useless... he's like... so... sooo...

Stan: *Stan held up a maraca.* A poet!

Oxnard: Or some guy who cant talk...

Jingle: I can't talk too much, but I can rhythm on a dime... *Jingle looks at his wrist.* Well, look at the time. Maybe the wind will let the sun shine! *Jingle hops off the tree.* See ya around Ham-an-Eggs and the others with legs!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro wanted to run up to him, but of course stopped himself.* MY NAME'S HAMTARO!

Oxnard: Jingle! ...Uh ...Uh ...W-Where are you going? To where its ...s-snowing!?

Stan: Let the man let his singing out in silence... *Stan rubbed his forehead.* Well, at least I can stop decoding his words...

Maxwell: ...Um ...*Maxwell looks at Hamtaro.* Shall we start up the mount-

*Suddenly, out of the trees, came out balloons holding a large object.*

Jingle: *Jingle appeared on a giant pig, named Herbert, carried by the large balloons.* I shall see what I can do, and I say farewell to all you too!

Boss: WOAH! WOAH! JINGLE! *Boss pointed at Jingle, but turned to the others.* If we catch that ride on Herbert, we can gain some precious time! We might catch the girls before they make it to the LOST WOODS!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro runs by him.* Then lets go!

Boss: RIGHT BEHIND YA! *Boss, and the other Ham-boys dashed behind Hamtaro up a tree.*

Ham-Boys: BADDA-BADDA-BADDA-BADDA-BADDA!

Hamtaro: HA! *Hamtaro jumped on the pig's side. The other hams grabbed onto Hamtaro.*

Jingle: Oh lookie here! I didn't know you guy's cared! Following the wind I see? Is that how it'll be?

Maxwell: *Maxwell, who was at the bottom of the chain of hamsters as they held onto Hamtaro.* If it leads us faster to Bijou, then sure! Urgh *His paw slipped a hair, and he started to freak out.* I'm not a fan of heights! Let me up!

Hamtaro: Up we go...! *Hamtaro climbed up onto the pig, the other Ham's climbed up one at a time.*

*Suddenly Herbert the pig began to descend*

Jingle: Uh oh! *Jingle strummed the guitar.* You guys have to be good sports, your free ride will be cut short!

Boss: Cut short?!

Stan: *Stan and the others peeked over the pig.* We're heading right at the start of the snow!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned to Jingle.* Cut short...?

Jingle: The weight on this pig is no big, but not for long so I can't really finish my song.

Maxwell: At least we made it to the top fast...

Oxnard: Ohhh, I wish I brought something warm...*Oxnard looked down.* I'm already getting cold...

Hamtaro: No worries Oxnard, climbing down is always easier then going up! *Hamtaro raised a fist in confident.* I bet we can see Bijou from the top!

Boss: Um, Earth to Hamtaro? We wont get to the top unless we freeze!

Hamtaro: Uh? *Hamtaro's head tilted.*

Maxwell: It will be just a three hour walk! We'll be fine if we dash through the snow...

Stan: And if we fall in smarty pants?

Maxwell: Well... um...

Hamtaro: We'll stick together! At the rate we'll run, the exercise will keep us warm!

Jingle: Activity is the best possibility!

Oxnard: ...Ohhhh, running?

*Herbert finally got close to the ground.*

Stan: *Herbert touched down in the snow, and the wind just picked up, blowing snow.* Brrr! Better then freezing!

Hamtaro: Ahahaha, *Hamtaro slid down.* Well, I like the snow...

Boss: *Boss slid down, followed by the others, minus Jingle.* Well, you probably are the only one!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned to Boss.* Well... Bijou likes the snow...

Boss: Grrrr! *Boss got in Hamtaro's face.* WHAT DID THAT MEAN HUH?!

Hamtaro: *A sweat dropped from the side of Hamtaro's head.* Uhhh...

Jingle: I must be off! I hope my dear friends don't catch a cough! *Herbert started to float up in the air once again.*

Oxnard: AH! WHAT?!

Boss: *Boss held up his fist.* ARE YOU SERIOUS, YOU SPINELESS RODENT?! HOW DARE YOU JUST LEAVE US IN THE SNOW!

Hamtaro: Oh leave him be. *Hamtaro smiled.* We're ahead of schedule, plus... We won't find the girls in the air as easy as on the ground...

Maxwell: *Maxwell was rubbing his arms.* W-Well, can we start off?! I'm getting cold!

Snoozer: OOOh...too COLD! *Snoozer suddenly slipped into the sock, and squeezed it shut.*

Hamtaro: Right! Let's get moving!


	6. Chapter 4

_[Snow mountain's path.]_

* * *

Bijou: ...ohhh *Bijou still laid on the branch.* ...I wonder if Hamtaro is worried about me... or if he even knows I'm gone...

*There was a silence, but then Bijou saw piece of snow shatter off the cliff.*

Bijou: Hm? *Bijou looked up curiously.*

?: Just... a little further...

*Then Bijou saw Sandy and Pashmina carrying a large branch. When they made it towards Bijou, they both peered down the cliff.*

Sandy: You alright girl!?

Bijou: I juzt waz getting comfy actually. *Bijou shuffled until she was on her stomach.* Are you galz okay?

Pashmina: Just peachy! *Pashmina and Sandy then shifted the branch forward and leaned it off the cliff.* We got you a ticket off the branch!

Bijou: Thank you... *Bijou quickly grabbed it and climbed it. After a moment of awkward climbing, she got on top of the path again. Bijou stretched.* Aye aye aye... I feel all stiff...

Penelope: Ookwee!

Pashmina: She's right! We better get moving!

Sandy: *Sandy put her paws on her hip.* We'll get your feet feeling normal in no time!

Bijou: OUI! By the way... *Bijou smiled and pointed down the path.* We might NOT have to go through the snow...I think if we follow this path around, and climb down, we can just cut our time in half!

Pashmina/Sandy: THEN LETS GO! *They grab Bijou's paw and the four girls start on their path.*

* * *

 _[Snow Mountain's peak]_

* * *

*At the very peak, was Spat, wearing his devil costume. He stood in the shadows of rock formations.*

Spat: AH-...AH-...ACHOOOO! *Spat sneezed, and then rubbed his nose.* I can't believe I'm here in the snow...I hate snow as much as I HATE LOVE DANG IT! *Spat then kicked a blanket of snow.* PFFFPT- *However the blanket soon revealed a rock, which Spat kicked.* G-GAK! PW-OW-OW-OW-OW! *Spat hopped around in pain. Soon, as the pain was relieved, Spat rubbed his leg in a ponder.* ...Urgh... that girl...sending me here ...Why? She said I had to stop the forces coming to destroy her ...What forces is THAT?!

?: Hamtaro? What are you doing...?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro, not really listening, was standing there watching the flakes float down. He stared for but a moment.* ...HA! *Hamtaro jabbed with his fencing sword and sliced a snow flake in half.*

Spat: ...hm. *Spat had heard the voices and now watched closely.* ...Hmmmm? ...AH! *Spat then saw Hamtaro and waved his arms in shock.* Oh what?! Pffft- it's that Hamtaro guy! Why on EARTH is he HERE?! He's always DOING THIS! FOULING MY PLANS! PFFT!...*Spat then thought again.* Wait... could he be the forces that the girl talked about?...*Spat then smiled evilly, and then ducked out of sight.*

Boss: Ooooo, nice one Hamtaro. Maybe you can slice up a fire! *Boss then shivered and continued walking* Let's keep going, num nut!

Hamtaro: Hm? Did you say something Boss? *Hamtaro started to run by him.* I was busy thinking...

Boss: O-Of what Hamtaro...?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro lowered his fencing sword a bit, examining it.* Well... about that guy... and... Bijou...

Boss: *Boss then eyed Hamtaro coldly, and annoyed.* ...What ABOUT Bijou?

Hamtaro: Well, why she got mad at me... and why she's going after this flower. *Hamtaro crossed his arms.* What could of driven her to seek such a thing? Bijou's not really power hungry...

Boss: *Boss rubbed his arms constantly.* Nor is she much of a thrill seeker like you buddy...AHCHOO! *Boss rubbed his nose.* You must of REALLY ticked her off...

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro put his sword away.* ... Maybe she was... trying to tell me something...

Boss: Man, you can't tell what girls are trying to tell you. Man, I bet Bijou tried so many TIMES to tell me that she loved me as much as I loved her, but who knows...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro giggled as he crossed his arms.* I dunno Boss, maybe she's just shy!

Stan: *From a distances.* Yo dudes! You did say stick together right!? Your falling behind!

Boss: We're coming! *Boss then dashed away from Hamtaro.*

*There was a rumble suddenly, but Boss didn't stop running.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro took a step* Wait up Boss- Huh? *Hamtaro felt it as the rumble shook, forcing him to take a step back. Hamtaro looked around.*

*Boss ran by a hill, but above the hill was a giant snow ball rolling fast, and even growing bigger.*

Hamtaro: GUYS! LOOK OUT!

Stan: Huh? Look out? *Stan stopped by Maxwell and Oxnard. Stan turned around.* What are - HOLY SNOWBALLS!

Boss: *Boss stopped abruptly* Look out? *Boss then looked to his right.* HOLY MOTHER- *The snow ball then rammed into him hard, and he was carried off.* GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS HELP! *Boss's head was only visible as he rolled away, down the side of the hill.*

Oxnard/Maxwell/Stan: BOSS!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro slid by the others.* C'mon Ham Hams! We gotta-

?: Leave him be, and worry about yourselves? YEAH, sounds about right...pffffft!

Hamtaro: Huh...? *Hamtaro slowly turned around.* When have I heard that... *Hamtaro then looks up to see Spat.*

Spat: *Spat himself was using his wings on his costume to float high into the air. He had a pitch fork in hand as he had his arms crossed.* Heheh! That guy was rolling crazy! you see that! PFFFTT, HAHAHAHA! WHAT A FUNNY SIGHT RIGHT?!

Stan: I'm looking at a funny sight alright...

Hamtaro: Why did you do that!? *Hamtaro clenched his fists angrily.* What are you even doing here!?

Spat: It's what I do...right?!

Oxnard:... *Oxnard looked at Hamtaro.* Who is this guy Hamtaro?

Maxwell: He's not nice obviously...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turns around.* His name is Spat and well... *Hamtaro turns to Spat.* He's kinda just always in a bad mood...

Spat: What?! Phffft! You're the only one who puts me in a bad mood! *Spat slowly floated down a hair.* I would rather you go away and live in a hole forever, then see you're face again...

Hamtaro: C'mon Spat... didn't me and Bijou ruff you up enough already?

Spat: GRR! You know how long it took to get all that LOVE SHOT OFF?! LIKE! A HOUR! IT WAS SO ANNOYING! *Spat then suddenly swooped down, and crashed under Hamtaro, sending him in the air. The others just backed up fast enough.*

Hamtaro: WAAH!? *Hamtaro flipped onto his back. Hamtaro then slowly stood.* Well, I guess so much for a friendly hello...

Stan: Well, he's a real jerk alright...

Oxnard: GO AWAY YOU BULLY!

Spat: *Spat floated up with a smile.* Where is that girl anyways...the one you've been running around with last time I saw you.

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro flipped around, gripping his sword.* Like I'll even tell you!

Spat: Pfffft, what a shame. I wanted to heartbreak you two as a revenge scheme! But no matter PHFFT! This is JUST as good!

Hamtaro: Heartbreak...? Heke? *Hamtaro tilted his head in confusion.*

Spat: *Spat soon floated over to the hill again.* Phffft, doesn't matter anyways. LET'S HAVE SOME FUN! *Spat then floated high and soon was out of sight in wind of snow.*

Stan: ...Huh? ...He left?

Maxwell: Yeah! Run you crazy coward!

Hamtaro: I don't think... he would just-

*Suddenly there was a even bigger rumble.*

Oxnard: *Oxnard stepped backwards.* Uh...Oh...

Stan: Errrrr- *Stan looked up and his eyes widened as he waved his arms as he freaked out.* OH MAN-OH MAN-OH MAN!

Maxwell: What is it?!

Stan: JUST LOOK UP!

*The Ham-Boy's looked up and saw three giant snowball's heading right for them.*

Oxnard: HIT THE DECKS! *Oxnard turned around and started running.*

Maxwell/Stan: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *They turned and followed Oxnard.*

Hamtaro: Uuuh, Uuuh... *Hamtaro took a few steps back.*

*All three snow balls hit the dip Hamtaro was in, and flew into the air, heading right for him.*

Hamtaro: AAAH-... Hm? *Hamtaro felt his fencing sword.* GRRR- HA! *Hamtaro reacted by jumping forward and slashing, causing the middle snowball to break apart in half. Hamtaro had a sloppy landing and rolled painfully.*

*The snowball fell on top of Hamtaro in pieces, covering him in snow.*

?: HEHEHE! I got them away at least, and maybe even hurt them! *Soon, Spat floated down. He smiled pleasingly as no one was around to see him.* Ohhh...I guess my fun is ALREADY done...

Hamtaro: You think so? *Hamtaro lifted up, and then turned around to face him, still half deep in snow.*

Spat: Hm? AH! *Spat floated down, and he was clearly in shock.* H-HOW?! HOW DID YOU DODGE ALL THREE SNOW BALLS?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro laughed.* Ahaha, I don't think I did... I just think your plans are childish let alone selfish...

Spat: PHFFFT! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! *Spat stomped his foot several times.* GR-GR-GR! FINE! *Spat then pointed his pitch fork at him* This time IM NOT USING TRICKS! WE'RE FIGHTING YOU PIECE OF HAM I CAN EAT!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro sighed.* Why the violence...?

Spat: Their my orders PFFFT! I have to stop you, or I will be hurt myself! PFFT- *Spat then looked as he was pale.* ...O...Opps...

Hamtaro: Opps...?

Spat: *Spat held the back of his head.* N-NOTHING! *He pointed the fork at him again* BUT WE'RE FIGHTING! GOT IT?!

Hamtaro: ...*Hamtaro shrugged.*

Spat: ...N-Not going to run away?...PHFFT! I HAVE A WEAPON AND YOU DONT!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked annoyed.* Your not all that scary...

Spat: WHAT?! ENOUGH OF YOU! *Spat then dashed as he flew, going very fast.* PHFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT! *Spat then jabbed with his pitch fork.*

Hamtaro: HA! *Hamtaro jumped out of the snow and swung down with his own sword, knocking his pitch fork far into the snow. Hamtaro had jumped a few feet away.*

Spat: WHA- *Spat held on to the fork for dear life, but that ended him up with his head into the snow.* ...er...er...ER! *Spat lifted up, popping his head out of the ground. He shook the snow off.* Errr...*Spat stood up and blinked a few times staring at Hamtaro, who held his sword.*...W-WHEN DID YOU GET A SWORD?!

Hamtaro: ...*Hamtaro looked at his sword for a brief moment.* I dunno Spat, I would tell you, but I don't like telling secrets to none friendly people...

Spat: WHO NEEDS FREINDS! WHO NEEDS LOVE! GRRR! *Spat then dashed at him again, swinging harder.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro hopped back from three swings of the pitch fork, Hamtaro then swung himself parrying the forth attack.* HA! *Hamtaro then hopped up and dropped kicked Spat.*

Spat: KEK, BA-BA-BA-BA-! *Spat was sent rolling like crazy on the hill. He then sat up, feeling dizzy.* ...PHFFFT! *He kicked his legs as he sat and waved his arms.* NOT-FAIR, NOT-FAIR, NOT-FAIR! *Spat then jumped into the air.* ENOUGH OF YOU BRAT! *Spat then flew up into the air, then dove at him faster then before.*

Hamtaro: *A sweat dropped slowly, creeping down Hamtaro's head. He pointed the sword at the incoming devil hamster.* ...Mmmmmm...

Spat: BE IN PAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! *Spat then jabbed hard.*

Hamtaro: RAGH! *Hamtaro rolled out of the way, but then he spun around and rammed Spat in the back with his shoulder.* TACK-Q!

Spat: GAH! *Spat flew hard, and spun into the hill side. There was a small rumble as snow covered him.* ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro had his sword ready.* ...Huh? *His ear started to twitch as there was some rumble across the ground..*

Spat: GAK! *Spat suddenly bursted out of the snow and flew at him fast.* HAMTAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hamtaro: Uuuuh, Spat? *Hamtaro backed up.*

Spat: PHHFFFT! *Spat swung at him.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro parried him quickly.* Oh well! *Hamtaro used this moment to parry him hard again, just hard enough to make Spat flip onto his back.*

Spat: GAK! *Spat was up quickly.* PHHHFFT, YOU ANNOYING PEST, PHFFT! I WILL NOT STOP FIGHTING TIL YOU ARE HURT PHFFFT! I SWEEEARR-

*There was a large rumble.*

Spat: ...Heke? *Spat turned around, and he froze at the spot.*

*A giant snow ball hit the dip and flew into the air right at Spat.*

Spat: ...AHHHHHH- *The snow ball crashed into him, sending him rolling.* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PHFFFT, WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro watched Spat roll away. Hamtaro smiled awkwardly to his demise.* ...I'd hate to be him right now...*Hamtaro's smile faded fast as he remembered something.* Wait a minute! BOSS! *Hamtaro went to take off running down the mountain.*

?: Hamtaro WAAAIT!

Hamtaro: Huh? *Hamtaro turned to who was calling him.*

*Right behind Hamtaro, was Boss, Stan, Oxnard, Snoozer, and Maxwell.*

Snoozer: *Snoozer had his head out, and his eyes was actually open.* ...So...cold...

Boss: H-H-Heyyyy *Boss was shivering hard.* ...That...snowball...was cold...r-right...Snoozer?

Snoozer:...So cold...

Hamtaro: H-How did you guys get up here so fast?

Boss: We hit...a...wall...

Stan: They was out cold, so we carried him up here some of the way...*Stan wiped his head.* I'm actually getting hot form the sweat...

Maxwell: *Maxwell smiled.* Boss woke up half way up here, and we ran here to help with that Spat guy...*Maxwell laughed and rubbed his head.* Too late I guess...

Oxnard: I'm still cold...Can we get out of the snow now?

Hamtaro: Yeah! But these snow balls just gave me a good idea! *Hamtaro turned around and ran towards a large tree, then Hamtaro stuck his sword into the bark.* And... DOWN! *Hamtaro cut down and down came a piece of bark that laid perfectly on the snow.*

Maxwell: Alright! That's a great idea! A sled!

Stan: Sweet, we're be out of here when we hit the peak!

Boss: ...Oh...but it'll be...*Boss closed his eyes from depression.* So cold...

Snoozer: So cold...

Hamtaro: And we'll all stay cold unless we get out of here! Ham Hams! Lets get moving! *Hamtaro readied the sled, and everyone got behind him.* One... Two... THREE!

*The Boy-Ham's hopped on and down they went, all towards the end of the snow on the mountain.*

* * *

 _[A distances away from Snow mountain]_

* * *

Bijou: *Bijou, and the other ham-girls had been walking for three hours now since they left snow mountain. They was on a trail that was on open fields.* So, we past snow mountain...what waz next again?

Sandy: Well like... *Sandy held the map in her hands.* It says once we pass the Snow Mountain, we, like, will arrive to the Hot Springs!

Penelope: Ookyoo?!

Pashmina: Hot springs?...Are you sure we wont be passing just one hot spring pond?

Sandy: No, its like totally, a bunch of hot spring ponds!

Bijou: That soundz wonderful! *Bijou turned.* How long til we get there?

Sandy: We should see it soon, it's suppose to be near the mountain!

Bijou: Oh really? *Bijou soon stopped and saw a hill they was coming across.* ...Hm! I bet its just up this HILL! *Bijou took off.* Badda! Badda! Badda! Badda! Badda!

*The three other girls watch her run.*

Pashmina: Doesn't she remind you of someone...?

Sandy: Makes you wonder if that's why she loves him so much... Hamtaro has her...

Penelope: OOKWEE!

Pashmina: You know, its up to us to make sure they get together even if this flower can't do it!

Sandy: Like, *They both smile at one another.* you know it!

Bijou: *Bijou was on the hill.* Heke? GIRLZ COME UP HERE! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIZ!

Sandy: Be right there!

*The three girls run up quickly to reach Bijou.*

Sandy/Pashmina/Sandy: BADDA-BADDA-BADDA! BADDA...BADDA... *The three girls slow their pace as they soon reach the top.*

Bijou: ...Look *Bijou pointed, and all four smiled.*

Ham-girls: Awwwwwwwwwwwww *Across the fields, was a lot of puddles, but that's not what made them so awe struck. It was the fact that all the ponds had steam raising higher and higher, making it hard to see past the other side.*

Sandy: Wow, like, those ponds look like hot bathes!

Pashmina: *Pashmina hopped with joy.* YAY! My paws can defrost! I can't wait to try one!

Sandy: *Sandy crossed her arms.* I don't think we have time to bathe in one...

Penelope: *Penelope looked disappointed.* Ookyoo...

Bijou: *Bijou smiled at them with remorse.* L-Listen, you can dip your four paws to defrost, but we should hurry ...We have to still make it back to Maria's today...

Pashmina: T-Thank you, Bijou! *Pashmina started up ahead.*

Sandy: ... *Sandy smiled.* Let's go Bijou! *Sandy chased after Pashmina. Penelope followed.*

Bijou: ...*Bijou stayed there, thinking about certain things. One was how much time they had. She looked into the sun. It was in the middle of the sky, and that made Bijou frowned.*...W...We're not going to make it...*Bijou then thought of her options. If they went back now, they could get home before Maria made it home. However, she thought of what they was after.* ...Ohhhhhh...

Bijou: *Bijou ran down the hill.* Sorry, Maria...I have to do thiz!

* * *

 _[ Above the base of Snow mountain.]_

* * *

Max: D-D-DID W-W-WE HAVE TO RIDE DOWN ALL THE W-WAY! *Everyone was still on the sled. It was Hamtaro's idea to keep going, even if the sled started to break from rocks. Luckily it was frozen enough to stay on, at least for a while.*

Stan: M-M-My ta-ta-tail m-m-might be-be frozen -to- this stupid sled!

Snoozer: Hmmm, I'm finally warm in this sock...

Boss: S-S-S-S-SHUT UP SNOOZER! *Boss held on to Hamtaro.* HAMTARO, HOW ARE WE GOING TO SLOW DOWN?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro didn't speak, at least not for a moment.* We're not...

Oxnard: W-W-What?! W-W-WHY?- AHHH! *Oxnard soon let go of his seed, thanks to a bump.* M-M-M-M-Y S-S-S-S-S-SEED!

Boss: C-C-C-C-Chill O-O-Oxnard, I-I-I-I go-got a-a-a-a- b-b-b-back u-up!

Maxwell: *Maxwell pointed ahead.* T-T-THERES THE BOTTOM! *And it was true, the base was nearing fast.*

Hamtaro: Hold on guys! We're not stopping for no MOUNTAIN! *Hamtaro steered them straight for it, and with a large bump, they soared upward onto the flat grass.*

Oxnard: OH NOOOO! *They hit the ground hard, and the sled broke.*

Ham-boys: *All the ham-boys flew in different directions.* AHHHHHHHH!

Hamtaro: -AAAAAAAH OOF! *Hamtaro hit the grass and rolled. He rolled forward until he sat upright.* Ouchy... *Hamtaro rubbed his head.*

Boss: *Boss and Oxnard laid on the ground, dizzy.* ...Ow...I think I'm frozen to the ground...

Stan: AAAAAHHH HMMM! *Stan flipped in the air, then zoomed towards the ground, but he planted his feet firmly and landed perfectly.* S-S-S-Still...got it... *Stan fell over exhausted.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell sat up and held his head.* ...Hmmm...Hm? *Maxwell looked to his left and saw Snoozer on the ground.*

Snoozer: Ahhh...zuu...zuu...zuu...

Maxwell:...*A sweat dropped on Maxwell's face.* Even through a crash?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stood and walked forward. He saw the trail up ahead.* ... *Hamtaro looked at his friends and pointed.* Guys, this must be the way! Where are we heading to next?

Maxwell: ...Hm... *Maxwell soon opened his book, and moved the ribbon slightly to see the map.* ...After the Snow Mountain, we are headed to hot spring valley...

Stan/Oxnard/Boss: *They stood and crowded Maxwell instantly.* HOT-SPRINGS!?

Maxwell: *Maxwell stood and backed up one step.* ...Y-Yeah?

Boss: *Boss pointed towards the trail.* LETS GET GOING! LAST ONE THERE IS A FROZEN HAM HAM! *Boss ran off, and he was followed by Stan, and Oxnard. Hamtaro, and Maxwell stayed there for a moment.*

Maxwell: ...Well, they seemed pumped for that huh Hamtaro...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was looking down.* ...Hmmm... Yeah...

Maxwell: ...Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: Huh? *Hamtaro looked at Maxwell.* What?

Maxwell: ...What's on you're mind. Ever since this trip, you been over excited and at times...*Maxwell saddened with remorse.* ...Too quiet...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro crossed his arms, and then rubbed his head thinking.* W-Well... these guys that's been appearing out of no where has been saying some ... odd things, things I should understand but my brain just can't...

Maxwell: *Maxwell stepped forward with a smile.* Well, give me some info buddy. I'm a smart Ham Ham...maybe I can understand.

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned.* What's a heartbreak?

Maxwell: ...A heartbreak? ...Like, give me a example of the term. I know what it means, but with what circumstances?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro started rubbing his head.* I-I-I don't know... but that Spat guy said something like... *Hamtaro looked forward.* He said he wanted to break me and Bijou's heart...

Maxwell: ...Hmm...Okay...I get it...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned around.* Okay? Could you tell me?

Maxwell: ...And I just know how to do it too! *Maxwell soon pulled off his backpack and started digging through it.*

Hamtaro: Heke..? *Hamtaro watched him.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell soon stood up and pulled out his small box.* ...*Maxwell then opened it, revealing a small diamond ring.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled.* Oh wow! Pretty...

Maxwell: ...Now, you know how me and Sandy love one another?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro frowned.* Love...? ...I know you guys like each other, but this love word... its confusing...

Maxwell: Well, love is where you are in deep for one another. Where you will do any, and EVERYTHING to keep the one you "love" happy. Its where you care for this person so much... *Maxwell looked at the ring.* ...you'll even die for her ...This ring is an engagement ring ...If Sandy accepts this ring, me and her will get married... *Maxwell looked at Hamtaro with a blush.* Like Oxnard and Pepper!

Hamtaro: So...love is... like... strong feelings?

Maxwell: Yep...Now a heartbreak... *Maxwell looked determined.* Okay there is two ways I can get heartbroken ...One is if I lose this ring, and I cant marry Sandy...

Hamtaro: And the other...?

Maxwell: ...Well.. *Maxwell closes his eyes and closes the box.* ...If Sandy doesn't accept the ring...It would tell me Sandy never loved me back...

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro looked at this ring. He only half got what he meant. Hamtaro looked back at Maxwell.* ...Maxwell, if someone says they like someone... and they say they like "really" like you... what does that mean?

Maxwell: ...D-Did...Bijou tell you she likes you...a lot?

Hamtaro: Y-Yeah... *Hamtaro looks down slightly.*

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell smiles and looks down.* Then that just explains everything!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looks up fast in shock.* I-It does!? TELL ME! What did I do wrong!?

Maxwell: ...Hamtaro...I don't know...if I'm the one to tell you that...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked shocked and he started to rub his head.* But-But-But-But-But-, what does liking someone a lot mean then!?

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell signed.* Well...it means Bijou loves you Hamtaro...

Hamtaro: Uh... *Hamtaro stared at him, and he stared for a while.* ...She ...But ... does that mean... I... broke...

Maxwell: Weeell...maybe you hurt her, but I don't think she's heart broken...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked down.* I... still don't understand a lot of this stuff...

Maxwell: ...When two people love one another, they grow stronger together. They care for one another, and they will die for one another...That's the basics...

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro paused, and then he gripped his sword. He looked down to stare at it.* ... That's... what love is? And...*Hamtaro suddenly looked up in shock.* And Bijou loves me?!

Maxwell: Maybe she does...but to know what love is...well...you trust your feelings in here *Maxwell then stepped up and held his hand on Hamtaro's heart.* ...

Hamtaro: Awe... *Hamtaro stared at Maxwell.* ...Then... what about the Flower...?

Maxwell: *Maxwell shrugged.* Bijou is after the flower...I don't know what for, but it's not to give anyone any powers...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro backed up. He was beginning to blush.* We should... get going...

Maxwell: Hm. Alright!


	7. Chapter 5

_[Middle of the hot springs]_

* * *

Boss: Awwwwwwww, so much better then the cold... *Boss slowly sunk in the hot water that all the ham ham's was in.*

Oxnard: *Oxnard smiled as he ate with a sun flower seed as he held on at the same time.* You was right Boss. This isn't so bad if we hold on to the edge...

Stan: Ha! *Stan was in a different pond.* You guys are risk takers! I prefer the shallow pond! I can dip my whole body in!

Boss: OH YEAH! WATCH THIS! *Boss completely let go, and he fell in.*

Oxnard: B-Boss!

Boss: *Boss soon appeared up with a jolt and held on again.* HAHAHAHA! SO MUCH BETTER!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro walked by. He and Maxwell was by each other as they finally caught back up. Hamtaro had his eyebrows cocked up.* Hey guys, how's the water?

Oxnard: It's great Hamtaro! You should really try it!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro held his arm.* I... dunno...

Maxwell: ...W-Well! *Maxwell looked at Hamtaro.* I don't feel like it either, but while they soak, maybe we can give a practice run on fencing. We haven't had much practice...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned to Maxwell.* Yeah! The only practice I had was Spat and Boss!

Maxwell: *Maxwell crossed his arms and nodded. Then he turned to Boss.* So Boss, where's your sword?

Boss: ...*Boss pointed.* Over there by Snoozer of course!

Snoozer: *Snoozer laid there right next to the sword.* Zuu..zuu..zuu...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled. He ran over and picked up he sword.* Here Maxwell! *Hamtaro tossed it to him.*

Maxwell: ! *Maxwell soon caught, but almost dropped it.* O-Opps... *Maxwell then held it.* Heheh...I hope I can give you a decent run...I never did practice sword play before...

Hamtaro: I never did it until Masquerade gave me the sword... *Hamtaro then fell silent as he thought about him.* ...

Maxwell: ...*Mawell smiled and turned to Stan.* Stan! Wanna be point guy again?!

Stan: Way ahead of ya! *Stan held up both maracas and gave them a shake.* Alright, on you're marks...

Maxwell: *Maxwell looked at Hamtaro.* Ready Hamtaro? ...You have to be confident for Bijou...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro blushed, making him even more silent.* ...

Stan: GET SET!...*Stan shook both maracas hard.* AND A GO!

Maxwell: You're move Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro nodded. Hamtaro then stepped forward slightly towards him. They faced each other in silence.* ... HA! *Hamtaro parried his sword to the side.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell was ready, and he held tight on Hamtaro's blade.* Good swing...HA! *Maxwell shoved his sword hard, making Hamtaro stumble.*

Hamtaro: TICK-TICK! *Hamtaro regained his balance, and then jumped back forward jabbing his sword.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell jumped back, and parried, but only to stop the blow.* Hehe, this is fun!

Hamtaro: I know! Lets keep going! *Hamtaro parried him, leaving Hamtaro opened to jab.*

Boss: *Boss watched with Oxnard as Hamtaro and Maxwell went back and forth.* Wow, they really are going at it...

Hamtaro: HA! *Hamtaro parried Maxwell once again, but took this chance to parry his sword again, shoving it upwards making Maxwell lose his footing.*

Maxwell: KEK-KEK! *Maxwell was hopping on one foot.*

Hamtaro: HAAA! *Hamtaro jabbed Maxwell on the stomach, knocking him back.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell backed up holding his gut.* ...ow...

Stan: *Stan shook the left maraca.* Point 1! Ham-Ham- Hamtarooooo...

Maxwell: Nice one... *Maxwell ready himself.* ...But this time, I'll stop thinking of Sandy...

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro's mind started to wonder.* ...Bijou...

* * *

 _[Nearing the forest of lost]_

* * *

Bijou: Finally noon...*Bijou, Pashmina, Sandy, and Penelope all walked side by side. Out into the far distance was trees, and they knew it was the forest of lost.*

Sandy: No worries girl-friend! *Sandy had her paws behind her head as she walked.* Once we past this forest, Its a clear shot across the ocean and to your flower!

Pashmina: *Pashmina cupped her hands.* Then to Hamtaro!

Bijou: ...But, I'm...worried...about Maria now...We're not going to make it back in time...We still have...*Bijou soon closed her eyes, with tears slowly falling.* ...a day to go!

*The three other girls looked sad with her.*

Pashmina: Please don't be sad Bijou... We'll make it in good time!

Sandy: Yeah! Maria can't be too mad at you. She'll just be happy your home at all!

Bijou: ...*Bijou made a sad sign.* Doesn't matter now...even if we turn around now...it'll be too late... *Bijou started forward, even in her sorrow.*

Penelope: Ookwee...

Pashmina/Sandy: *They look at each other, exchanging sadden expressions.*

Sandy: ...We should like...say something...

Pashmina: What can we say? All we can hope for is that she gets everything, and I mean like EVERYTHING she ever wanted...

Penelope: Ookyoo...

Bijou: Girls? *Bijou was already half way to the forest. She noticed they was still on the hill. Her expression saddened.* ...Girls...?

Sandy: *Sandy see's Bijou.* O-Oh! Bijou, we're coming! *Sandy races towards her. Pashmina and Penelope follows.*

Bijou: ...*Bijou kept walking all until Sandy, Pashmina, and Penelope came up behind her. She slowed her pace.* ...Girls...was this a dumb idea?

Sandy: *Sandy crosses her arms.* As dumb as the clubhouse!

Pashmina: Yeah! This is a great idea! It can't really go wrong!

Bijou: *Small tears form.* ...What if the flower's fake, and we don't find it? ...Then Hamtaro will still be clueless as ever...

Sandy: *Sandy winked at her, then punched Bijou's arm playfully.* Then I'll just tie him up and draw the meanest picture ever!

Bijou: ...*The girls only saw the tears grow more.*

Pashmina: ... *Pashmina grabs Bijou's paw.* Please don't cry! We'll get Hamtaro's heart for you! We just have to believe!

Bijou: *Bijou tugged the paw away.* But thatz juzt it! I just want Hamtaro to understand from ME! Not from my friendz

Sandy: And he will! *Sandy looked determined.* Just give it time... Time will make him realize!

Bijou: And if he doez, and he doesnt feel the same?!

Pashmina: ... *Pashmina looks down.*

Sandy: *Sandy backs up and crosses her arms.* No! I won't believe that will happen!

Bijou: ...Whatever... *Bijou then walked forward, but stopped. For in front of them was the forest. However, inside the trees was nothing but darkness.*

Sandy: *Sandy and Pashmina walked beside Bijou. Sandy looked more determined then ever.* ...We stick together girls... No matter what bumps in the road we face! All for love! *Sandy then took off.*

Pashmina: *Pashmina took a step forward.* BUT WHAT ABOUT STICKING TOGETHER!?

Bijou: C-Come on! *They ran inside.*

* * *

 _[Trail to the Forest of lost]_

* * *

Boss: *Boss and Stan was in front.* I still can't believe the points was 11 to 12... Hamtaro won, but it was so close I thought you two might tie!

Oxnard: *Oxnard was beside Hamtaro and Maxwell* Yeah Maxwell, I never thought you as the sportsman type...

Maxwell: Well, I-Im not! *Maxwell rubbed the back of his head.* I think I just read too many books on everything...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro threw a thumbs up.* Yeah! You really taught me well!

Stan: I think its all kinda fishy...

Oxnard: *Oxnard leans past Maxwell and Hamtaro to see Stan.* Why's that Stan?

Stan: Cause its by points... not how hard you hit the guy... *Stan turns around and walks backwards.* Like how you gonna beat that Masquerade guy if your tapping your opponent?

Hamtaro: I... *Hamtaro gripped his sword.* I beat that Spat guy didn't I!?

Stan: *Stan crossed his arms.* With a snow ball...So technically you didn't...

Maxwell: Stan, I don't see you're problem... if you jab hard enough you can stab someone...

Stan: *Stan turned back around and shrugged.* I'm just worried for the Ham, so bite me!

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell smiled.* If you insist! *Maxwell then poked Stan in the backside with the sword*

Stan: E-OW! *Stan jumped past Boss.* You little RAT!

Boss: *Boss grabbed Stan's head and shoved him forward.* Chill guy! We still have a long way to go, and I don't want to hear the constant whining!

Oxnard: But I'm hungry!

Maxwell: Well, we'll eat after the forest... we have to think hard for I'm worried it's. ..name comes from getting lost in there...

Hamtaro: We'll just have to stick by one another so we don't get lost!

Boss: *Boss crosses his arm.* Oooh, real smart, but what if we ALL get lost...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro paused.* ...I... didn't think about that...

Maxwell: We ALL have to try...*Maxwell smiled at Hamtaro.* For Bijou.

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared at Maxwell.* ... Maxwell, each time you say that... my... *Hamtaro stopped to blush.*

Maxwell: ...What? ...You're heart? *Maxwell stopped too. The others kept going without either of them noticing.*

Hamtaro: Well, it makes me nervous...

Maxwell: Nervous? *Maxwell smiles.* You're saying you don't think you can help Bijou...or is it the name of Bijou making you nervous?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared at the ground.* I think... its Bijou... herself...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell suddenly tilted back from laughter.* HAHAHAHA! Well, it seems that you "love" Bijou too!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned bright red.* W-WHAT YOU SAY!? *Hamtaro shook his head and started to rubbed his cheeks.* H-H-How do I know I love her!?

Maxwell: Heheh...Well, you're face is bright red...and you're freaking out like a girl?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro crossed his arms and turned.* W-Well... Maybe... *Hamtaro suddenly started walking.*

Maxwell: H-Hey Hamtaro! *Maxwell ran by him.* Maybe I should tell you a few things before you see Bijou again...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at him.* Like what?

Maxwell: ...When you confess you're love for someone, you have to find the right moment...*Maxwell smiled.* Mostly because you're going to find it a lot harder to actually say "I love you" then you think.

Hamtaro: I can tell... *Hamtaro looked up.* I'm already getting nervous you saying that word...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell smiled sheepishly.* Then again, you're stubborn as a bone...so I'm more worried about Boss...

Hamtaro: *Suddenly that statement fell into Hamtaro's brain like a shattering piano.* OH CURD! How am I going to dodge that bullet?! *Hamtaro started to rub his head.* I knew Boss liked her! I just forgot!

Maxwell: 8Maxwell turned to him, trying to sooth him.* Woah! Relax!...I'll break that news to Boss.

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro didn't seem relaxed but he let his arms down.* Thanks Maxwell...

Maxwell: Well, you're the one who got me and Sandy together *Maxwell smiled greater.* So it's only fair...

* * *

 _[Thin part of the Lost Forest]_

* * *

Pashmina: *Pashmina was looking around the forest.* Ya know... this doesn't looks so bad...

Bijou: ...Yeah... but... we already don't know where Sandy is ...I hope shes up ahead... *Bijou's expression lowered.*

Pashmina: No worries, I can see her yellow fur just past that corner! We just gotta speed up.

Penelope: Ookwee! *Penelope leaped onto Pashmina's head.*

Bijou: Then lets go! *Bijou started dashing ahead.*

Pashmina: I-I meant together! *Pashmina chased after her.*

Bijou: Badda! Badda! Badda! Badda! *Bijou and Pashmina dashed fast through the forest. They seemed to have ran for about five minutes, and the forest slowly got thicker and thicker. Bijou slowed her run a little when she realized they got nowhere closer to Sandy. Soon enough, Bijou slowed her run to a walk.* ...Are we going the right way?

Pashmina: I-I don't see Sandy! ...I... I thought she was near by!

Bijou: S-she should be...*Bijou cupped her paws to her mouth. She turned as she yelled out.* SANDY! IF YOU'RE NEAR BY, SAY SOMETHING!

Pashmina: *Pashmina took a paw to her ear to listen.*

*After a moment, they heard nothing but silence.*

Penelope: Okyooo... *Penelope grew worried.*

Pashmina: Oh nooo, we lost her... *Pashmina looked very worried.*

Bijou: ...OOOH, and she's the one with the map! SANDY! *Bijou walked forward more.* SANDY PLEASE! WE DONT WANT TO BE LOST!

Pashmina: SANDY! SAY SOMETHING! PLEASE!

Penelope: *Penelope hops on Pashmina's head as she calls.* OOKWEE! OOKWEE! OOKWEE!

Bijou: *Bijou and the girls went silent to listen, but was greeted with more silences.* ...We're...*Bijou's eyes suddenly flowed with tears.* ...We're lost...

Pashmina: B-But we can't give up! We'll find our way... we just gotta... *Pashmina began to walk.* Lets keep moving straight.

Bijou: ...Um...but didn't we just come from that...way...?

Pashmina: *Pashmina pointed.* I thought it was this way!?

Bijou: Don't you remember we looked around in a circle listening? *Bijou pointed at a rock.* We past that rock too...

Pashmina: *Pashmina looked behind Bijou.* But what about that rock behind you.

Bijou: Huh?! *Bijou looked, and the rock was very similar to the other.* ...Oui, just great! ...*Bijou soon looked to her left, and there was another rock.* ...Don't tell me...*She turned around, and yet again, there was a fourth rock.* ...

Pashmina: *Pashmina looked up.* I-I can't really tell where the sun is from here...

Penelope: *Tears formed in Penelope's cape.* Ookwee...

Pashmina: It'll be okay Penelope... ...We'll... think of something...

* * *

 _[Entrance to the forest of Lost]_

* * *

Boss: So now where did those two go? They was just right behind us!

Stan: What guys? *Stan wasn't paying attention and he looked behind him. Hamtaro and Maxwell wasn't there.* ...But they was just...

Oxnard: ...*Oxnard looked down.* I'm hungry...they better get here soon so I can eat...

Boss: You just ate at the hot springs!

Oxnard: ...Yes, but that was my snack! I haven't had my fourth brunch yet!

Stan: Chill guys. I haven't been hungry so I got left over seeds!

?: There they are! See, they didn't get into the forest yet!

Oxnard: Oh, there they are. *Hamtaro and Maxwell came running straight towards them.*

Hamtaro: Good thing you guys didn't get lost already!

Maxwell: Yeah...dark forests like this can get tricky...We wont be able to see the sun, nor will we be able to tell tree from tree... if we get turned around once, we WILL get lost...

Boss: I'm a field Hamster! It'll be like my tunnels! *Boss turned around.* This isn't a very scary forest anyways!

*They then stared at the dark opening for a moment. Some unfamiliar noise suddenly came to be heard from it.*

Oxnard: *Oxnard shivered.* I-It seems scary to me Boss!

Stan: Yeah like... deadly scary...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro spaced out staring at it. He didn't realize he was gripping his sword.*

Maxwell: ...I wish I brought my compass...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro shook his head and looked determined.* We gotta get to that ocean! Bijou's in this forest!

Boss: Hamtaro's right! *Boss pointed.* LETS MOVE OUT! *Boss then entered the forest.*

Hamtaro: W-WAIT FOR US BOSS! *Hamtaro chased after him. The others followed Hamtaro.*

Boss: *Boss walked forward, and the others caught up fast.* Yup, so far not scary!

Oxnard: I wonder if this place has sunflowers...

Maxwell: Maybe by the edge...When we get deeper in this place, it'll get darker. Sunflowers need the sun.

Stan: I'm starting to like the view in here... Let alone the scary feeling.

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was looking around the forest.* ...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell frowned.* I hope the girls didn't get...lost in here...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stopped when Maxwell said that. He didn't notice they kept walking.* ...Bijou... *Hamtaro finally looked back up.* We can't lose ...hope... *Everyone was away from Hamtaro.*

Oxnard: ...Hm? *Oxnard looked back.* H-HAMTARO! *Oxnard left the group and ran back at him.* Hamtaro!? Why did you stop!? We have to stick together!

Hamtaro: Oxnard! I kinda just scared myself there. L-Lets hurry with the others! *Hamtaro started running, and Oxnard followed behind him.*

Oxnard: That's weird! They was just ahead of us! *Oxnard and Hamtaro slowed down. The group was nowhere to be seen.* ...W-Where did they go?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro saw something past the bushes.* T-There! *Hamtaro ran forward and past the bushes.*

Oxnard: HAMTAROOO! DONT LEAVE MEEE! *Oxnard, frightfully followed.*

Hamtaro: Uuuh... *Hamtaro saw Oxnard run by him. Hamtaro looked back to what he saw, and it was a tiny bird eating something on the ground.*

Oxnard: ...Hamtaro... That's a bird...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro started to rub his head to keep himself from freaking out.* Oooooh! I didn't just get us lost did I!?

Oxnard: Don't think like that! *Oxnard turned Hamtaro and went through the bushes again.* We just have to catch back up!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro nodded.* R-Right... so which way is that?

Oxnard: *Oxnard got out of the bushes then took a right.* I just hope they didn't turn...

Hamtaro: Let's go straight then! If we keep going in one direction, we'll bound to reach the ocean anyways!

Oxnard: Uhh...Sure I guess...

* * *

 _[Deep part of the lost forest]_

* * *

Boss: Alright Stan... Pashmina or Sparkle...?

Stan: Pashmina's cute... but Sparkle does know more about being a star!

Boss: Hmm...Sparkle has that stubborn side though and you know it...I say Pashmina because there would be more of a chance...

Maxwell: *Maxwell just held his head as he heard this conversation.* ...Good grief...

Stan: ...Well, I think Sparkle has that side to her cause she likes to be noticed, and "I" notice her.

Boss: Fine whatever...*Boss then blushed.* Bijou takes the cake though...

Stan: *Stan smiles.* Ya got me there, she's quite the show stopper!

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell then turned around, worried on Hamtaro's reaction to this.* Ham- *Thats when he saw that Oxnard and Hamtaro was gone.* AH! *Maxwell turned to the others.* GUYS! I DONT SEE OXNARD OR HAMTARO!

Boss: *Boos stopped to turn around.* But they was just... OH NO! *Boss saw it too now, Boss paused staring into space trying to wrap his mind around it.*

Stan: That's no good...

Maxwell: I thought they was speaking about something, but they stopped to chat?...Ohhhhh *Maxwell turned to Boss.* What do we do Boss?!

Boss: Me? *Boss looks at Maxwell.* You're the genius! You think of something!

Maxwell: Boss! If we even go anywhere back, we ALL will get lost...*Maxwell signs.* ...We only have one shot...

Stan: So you mean we have to keep going this way? *Stan points to his left.*

Maxwell: No...We go behind you... *Maxwell tilted his head.* ...R-Right?

Boss: Your both wrong! We go that way! *Boss points in right.*

Maxwell: Oh great...now WE'RE lost...

Boss: We're NOT lost! We go this way! *Boss started moving right, brushing past Stan.*

Stan: Are you sure Boss?

Boss: Sure as a field Ham can be! Lets go Stan, Maxwell! *Boss brushes past the bushes.*

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell looks at Stan.* Stan ...Boss is wrong alright ...but you need to find Hamtaro and Oxnard even if hes right! ...Can you be brave enough to do that?

Stan: *Stan crosses his arms.* I would but... The ladles would miss me, anyways! Boss is right anyways. I'mma follow him, you find the Ham-Dudes! *Stan then turned and ran after Boss.*

Maxwell: But I need to...*Maxwell signed.* Hamtaro, I promised you so I have to follow Boss! *Maxwell then walked forward into the bushes.* Stan WAIT-...*There was no one to be seen.* ...Oh cats...

* * *

 _[Somewhere else in the Forest]_

* * *

Hamtaro: Tick-Ticky... Tick-Ticky... Tick-Ticky... *Hamtaro lead the way down a path in the forest.*

Oxnard: ...Hamtaro, I'm scared...

Hamtaro: I am too... but not for myself...

Oxnard: Well I'm scared for myself! I lost my seed, I have no food...I...I...*Oxnard then sat down, and a stream of tears shot out in both directions.* WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stopped.* Oh come on Oxnard, there's plenty to eat in a forest! Like... Alfa-Alfa sprouts!

Oxnard: ...*His tears stopped, but not fully.*...W-where?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro held up a finger.* Not where your crying! We gotta keep moving!

Oxnard: ...Okay Hamtaro...*Oxnard stood up and followed.*...You think everyone, even the girls, are lost?

Hamtaro: I... don't want to think about it...

Oxnard: *Oxnard stopped again.* You sure been acting funny...I mean, you're attitude changed after we got off that mountain...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stopped too, but he didn't have the guts to turn.* I... have a lot on my mind.

Oxnard: Maybe you should eat something. That always clears my mind!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at Oxnard a bit.* Maybe... C'mon we gotta keep moving.

Oxnard: Okay-

?: KAK! KAKKK! *The sound blasted everywhere.*

Oxnard: W-W-W-W-WHAT WAS THAT?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro gripped his sword.* I-I DUNNO!

Oxnard: *Oxnard had a hard time keeping still.* ...Ohhh...ohhhh...

?: KAKKK! KAKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Oxnard: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Oxnard nearly ran Hamtaro over and he dashed into the bushes.*

Hamtaro: AH! *Hamtaro lost his balance and he fell over.* OXNARD! DON'T RUN AWAY! *Hamtaro tried to chase him, but the further he ran after him, the more Hamtaro realized he had lost him.* ...Oxnard... *Hamtaro was lost.*

* * *

 _[Somewhere 'else' in the forest]_

* * *

Bijou: Ohhhh...ohhhh.. *Bijou and Pashmina was looking around, clearly lost in the forest.* ...We are so lost...

Pashmina: SANDY! SAAANDY! PLEASE! * Pashmina walked by Bijou worried.* B-B-B-Bijou... I'm scared...

Bijou: I am too... *Bijou looked at Pashmina then saw how scared she looked.* B-But we cant lose hope! We'll find Sandy!

Penelope: Ookwee... *Penelope looked like she was losing hope.*

Pashmina: ... *Pashmina began to walk ahead slowly.* I-I-I hope so...

Penelope: ...! *Penelope soon saw something rustle in the bushes.* OOKYOO! *Penelope pointed* OOKWEE! OOKWEE! OOKWEE!

Pashmina: Penelope?

Penelope: *Penelope hops off Pashmina's head.* OOKYOO! OOKYOO! OOKYOO! *Penelope soon hops away, and hops into the bushes.*

Pashmina: OH NO! PENELOPE! *Pashmina ran after her.* DON'T LEAVE MY SIDE! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! *Pashmina ran through the bushes.*

Bijou: PASHMINA! DONT LEAVE ME TOO! *Bijou quickly dashed through the bushes.*

Pashmina: *Pashmina had stopped at an opening. She was looking in all sorts of direction.* Ooooh, Ooooh, Ohh, Penelope!? Where are you!? ...T-THERE YOU ARE!

Penelope: *Penelope was trying to gain their attention by hopping and waving her arms.* OOKWEE! OOKWEE! OOKWEE! *Penelope then turned and took off, running down the path. Penelope was gaining distances, but then a crackle was heard and Penelope suddenly fell through the bushes.* OKWEEEEE!

Pashmina: Penelope ARE YOU OKAY!? *Pashmina ran after her.*

Bijou: GIRLZ! WAIT UP! *Bijou ran, trying to follow.*

Pashmina: PENELOPE- EKKKK! *Pashmina then fell through the same hole Penelope did.*

Bijou: *Bijou ran to the hole.* ...? *Bijou peered through it, and saw a slope.* ...Girlz?! *Bijou crawled through had slid down safely. Bijou then landed on the ground and she found herself in a opening.* ...PASHMINA! ...Penelope? ...oui ...no ...GIRLZ!?

* * *

 _[Somewhere 'else' in the Forest]_

* * *

Stan: *Stan was shaking his maraca's nervously.* So your "absolutely" sure this is the way out to the ocean Boss-Man?

Boss: A field hamster can't get lost on the field, or we cant be called field hamsters... *Boss shoots him a look.* Got it?

Stan: *Stan shakes the maraca a bit harder.* I-I didn't say I doubted you but ya know... mistakes do happen.

Boss: Just because you don't trust you're "Boss-man" doesn't mean I'm LOST!

Stan: Didn't I just say I trust ya?

Boss: No, you said you don't doubt me...it's not the same as trusting...

Stan: *Stan crosses his arm.* Fine, Fine, I trust you...

Snoozer: Trust is the key to survival...

Boss: See? Even Snoozer trusts me. We'll be just fine...alright?

Snoozer: I said it was key, not that I had it...

Stan: HAHAHAHA-

Boss: SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU! *Boss turned.* grumble...grumble...

Stan: So Boss, you think this flower thing is true? And what type of powers you think it has?

Boss: Well, a flower doesn't give powers...*Boss holds his chin.* It must be something of value... I think people just treasure the thing...*Boss continues.* But what gets me is why Bijou is after it... She doesn't always go for treasures...

Stan: *Stan shrugs.* The girl knows a ribbon when she see's one though.

Boss: *Boss stopped and was looking around a bit.* You saying the flower is going to be used as a ribbon?

Stan: *Stan points the maraca at Boss.* No, but girls love pretty much anything cute, so in turn, Bijou wants the flower as a gift!

Boss: ...? ...*Suddenly Boss had a blush.* HM! You might be right!...She must be getting the flower for ME!

Stan: I never said-

Boss: OH! BIJOU! You shouldn't have! I mean, all this trouble, when you should know I feel the same way! *Boss suddenly dashed in joy.* BIJOU, HERE I COME!

Stan: *Stan ran as soon as he did.* NAH-UH, YOUR NOT LEAVING ME!

* * *

 _[Somewhere near the forest entrance]_

* * *

Sandy: Oh man... *Sandy didn't know where she was, so she has been walking aimlessly.* Why did I like, dive straight into this forest... I lost the girls... *Sandy walked through some bushes.* And I have the map... Man I failed Bijou! I'm a horrible navigator!

Sandy: *Sandy walked down the path, unknown to her, it was the path that was the very first path from the entrance.* ... I hope they find their way without me... I hope I find my way like, without them... or I hope we ALL find our way... *Sandy walks forward down the path.*

?: HAMTARO! OXNAAARD! WHERE ARE YOU TWO!

Sandy: Heke...? Like... was that... *Sandy walked forward.* Hamtaro, Oxnard? A-Are they here? ...That voice... *Sandy listens for the voice again.*

Maxwell: Even with my book, I'm so lost in here...Why did they have to wait a second! *Maxwell suddenly walked into view for Sandy.* I told them not to turn around...

Sandy: Like... *Sandy blushed.* Oh my gosh! *Sandy then bursted into view.* MAXWELL!? IT IS YOU! *Sandy ran and then glomped Maxwell.* AHAHAHAHA!

Maxwell: *Maxwell jumped hard, causing them to fall over.* AHHH?! *Maxwell then saw who tackled him.* ...S-S-S-...SANDY?! I-I FOUUND YOU?! *Maxwell was shocked.*

Sandy: *Sandy rubbed her face into Maxwell's.* Ahaha, no silly I FOUND YOU!

*After a long greeting, Maxwell and Sandy sat by a tree, discussing everything.*

Maxwell: And then I turned around, and Hamtaro and Oxnard was missing...

Sandy: Then where's everyone else...? *Sandy was now holding onto her twirling ribbon.*

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell smiled and stared at the ribbon.* ...You put that on the map on purpose didn't you...

Sandy: Like, yeah! Totally! Is that how you guys followed us?

Maxwell: ...Well, half of it...Hamtaro found out about the white rose first...

Sandy: H-Hamtaro did!? How did he?

Maxwell: Well, this guy, Masquerade fought Hamtaro, but he told Hamtaro about the white rose and Bijou trying to find it.

Sandy: Wait! Hamtaro knows about the white rose!? Oh man... he wasn't suppose to know about that!

Maxwell: Hm? Why? Doesn't this flower give you...p-powers?

Sandy: W-Well... Yeah... *Sandy looked away.* Bijou was going to use it...

Maxwell: *Maxwell leaned back.* Bijou doesn't seem the power hungry type.

Sandy: *Sandy tilted her head.* Power hungry? Bijou only wants to use it on... . *Sandy looked away.* Well, never mind.

Maxwell: ...OH! *Maxwell hit his fist into his palm.* She wants to give it to Hamtaro, right?!

Sandy: *Sandy blushed.* Wow, your, like, way to smart to keep secrets from...

Maxwell: Well, kinda...*Maxwell looked up in thought* ...Hamtaro...well, he asked me about love...I think he's falling for Bijou, because now every time you mention Bijou, he gets nervous...

Sandy: *Sandy looks at him widened eyed.* What? No way! That's pretty cool...

Maxwell: Maybe... I promised Hamtaro Ill break the news to Boss...*Maxwell looked down nervously.* But...you and I both know that leads us to trouble...

Sandy: *Sandy plays with her ribbon, tugging the wrinkles out.* Bound to happen...

Maxwell: ...Y-Yeah...*Maxwell then pulled out his box slowly, but still hid it well. A blush came across his face.* ...S-So, how was Snow Mountain?

Sandy: Jeez, don't remind me... We like walked on this one path, and the wind blew us away!

Maxwell: Wow... *Maxwell looked at Sandy.* G-Glad you're okay...

Sandy: It was Bijou and Penelope who had the most trouble there... *Sandy grew widened eyed.* Which reminds me! We gotta find the others!

Maxwell: ...R-Right...*Maxwell looked down, and put his box away quickly, disappointed.*

Sandy: *Sandy smiled.* Lets go! *Sandy holds out her hand.*

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell smiles and takes it.* Right!

* * *

 _[Somewhere 'else' in the forest]_

* * *

Hamtaro: BADDA! BADDA! BADDA! BADDA! BADDA! BADDA! *Hamtaro was running through the forest, desperately trying to find any sign of an exit.* C'mon Hamtaro, you been in sticky situations before! You can easily get out of one location... *Hamtaro stops and looks right.* although this is a "big" location... Oh well! BADDA-BADDA-BADDA! BADDA-BADDA-BADDA! *Hamtaro goes through alot of bushes.* BADDA-BADDA-BADDA!

Hamtaro: HA! *Hamtaro jumps over a small ditch that was in his path.* BADDA-BADDA-BADDA! *Hamtaro then saw a pond with a few rocks he could use to cross.* BADDA...BADDA...BADDA... *Hamtaro jumped across the lake and continued running.* I have to be getting close to something! I just gotta be! BADDA-BADDA-BADDA! *Hamtaro then ran through a few more, but thicker bushes.* BADD-

*Crash!*

?: AHHHH! *Hamtaro headbutted a female hamster into a pair of bushes.* ohhh...

Hamtaro: Oooow, *Hamtaro landed flat on his back. He held his head and rubbed it.* Kush-Kush...Hm? *Hamtaro lifted up to look to see who he ran into.*

?: Sandy? Pashmina? Waz that you? *That was Bijou herself lifted from the bushes. She held her head for a moment, before finally peering at who had hit her.* ...H...Ham...HAMTARO?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro lifted himself up quickly.* B-B-Bijou! Its you! *Hamtaro smiled.* I finally found you!

Bijou: ...*Bijou stared at Hamtaro for the longest of time. She had not expected this, and was so full of shock, any words had escaped her.*...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro took a step.* Wow! And I was expecting to run into Boss!

Bijou :...*Bijou looked down.*...you...*Bijou looked right with a frown.*...YOU...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro tilted his head.* ... Me?

Bijou: *Bijou cupped her paws.* YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE COME! *Bijou suddenly took a mad dash away from Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: B-BIJOU! WAIT! *Hamtaro chased after her, desperately not wanting to loose her.* PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!

Bijou: JUZT GO AWAY HAMTARO! *Bijou ran hard, taking several turns in hopes of losing him.* BADDA BADDA BADDA!

Hamtaro: BADDA-BADDA-BADDA BADDA-BADDA-BADDA! *Hamtaro kept at her pace, but he could not just gain any closer to her. Hamtaro knew she was really trying to lose him.* BIJOU! PLEASE!

Bijou: OUIIII... *Bijou then suddenly went through the sloped bush.* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hamtaro: Bijou...? *Hamtaro stopped before the bush.* ...Where did you- WAAAAAAH! *Hamtaro fell forward into the slope, sliding down it fast. Hamtaro crashed and rolled with Bijou.* W-A-A-AHHH! *Hamtaro landed on his back, his eyes spinning as he was dizzy. Bijou was right on top of him.*

Bijou: ...*Bijou shook her head and rubbed her head.* ...ohhh.. *She soon felt her pigtail and her eyes widened. There was no ribbon.*...M-My ribbon! *She got off of Hamtaro, and looked around.* It haz to be here somewhere!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro got up rubbing his head.* What...? YOUR RIBBON!? OH NO! *Hamtaro got up and started to crawl to look for it.* D-Don't worry! We'll find it...

Bijou: We better, or I'll have ANOTHER reason to be mad at you... *She looked back at the slope.* ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was sweating it as he was looking or the ribbon. Hamtaro crawled near where they landed. He then looked back and saw it was actually where Hamtaro had landed, he must of fell on it.* T-THERE IT IS! *Hamtaro points.*

Bijou: ...*Bijou ran over to it and snatched it up before Hmataro could grab it for her.* ...HMPH! *She closed her eyes and slowly tied it on. She tried her best to ignore Hamtaro.* ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro sat where he was. His eyes suddenly felt locked onto Bijou.* ...

Bijou: *Without opening her eyes, she signed.* Why are you even here Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: I was... I was... *Hamtaro looked down.* I was worried about you...

Bijou: Uh huh, well I'm fine, so go away!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled.* Coulda fooled me! We're kinda lost!

Bijou: ...*Bijou finally finished tying the ribbon and took another sign.* I can find my way without you Hamtaro...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stood.* B-Buts that's not what I even worried about!

Bijou: So? Why do you care?

Hamtaro: I... *Hamtaro rubbed the back of his neck.* I... I do care... I really do...

Bijou: ...Hmph *Bijou suddenly started walking off.*

Hamtaro: B-Bijou! *Hamtaro started after her.* You know you can't leave me, or you'll lose me!

Bijou: Oui? Didn't notice. I guess I WASNT trying to lose you a second ago...

Hamtaro: Bijou please! *Hamtaro was getting upset.* I don't want to lose you... I... I need to talk to you...

Bijou: Well I DONT need to talk to you! *Bijou went through some bushes.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro frantically brushed through the bushes.* Could you at least level with me here!?

Bijou: ...*Bijou suddenly turned and shot him a look.* ...How zo?

Hamtaro: Like... let me apologize for mistreating you the way I did?

Bijou: ...Tsk, like you even know HOW you mistreated me...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stood firm and gripped his sword.* I think I do...

Bijou: ... *Bijou blinked a few times. Her eyes was now on the fencing sword.* W-Where did you get a sword?

Hamtaro: This...? *Hamtaro took it out and pointed it outward.* This Masquerade guy gave it to me... after we fought with them.

Bijou: ...Masquerade gave you it...OUI! *Bijou turned fast and walked.* I knew I zhouldnt have trusted HIM!

Hamtaro: Trust me! I don't either! *Hamtaro followed.* He wants to fight me again!

Bijou: Maybe he zhould. Knock zome zense into you!

Hamtaro: Well, maybe I need IT!

Bijou: ...*Bijou came to a opening and looked around.* ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked down.* Bijou... please...

Bijou: ...

Hamtaro: Bijou... I think I...

?: KAKKKK! KAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Bijou: *Bijou jumped and backed up.* What waz that!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro jumped in front of Bijou protectively.* I-I dunno yet!

Bijou: *Bijou instantly realized Hamtaro wasn't scared. He just was showing off.* ...HMPH! *Bijou shoved Hamtaro forwarded and walked off.*

Hamtaro: PLAK! *Hamtaro hit the ground face first. Hamtaro rolled over and got up.* B-BIJOU! WHAT DID I DO THAT TIME!?

Bijou: Nothing...like ALWAYZ!


	8. Chapter 6

_[Somewhere 'else' in the Forest.]_

* * *

Stan: *Stan was looking up tiredly.* All the trees look the same... I'm getting sick of looking at them...

Boss: Uh huh, could you stop complaining about trees? We see them all the time sport...

Stan: *Stan waved his arms frantically.* B-But we might ALWAYS have to look at them if we don't get out of here!

Boss: We'll get out of here dude. We're NOT lost!

Stan: I saw you turn multiple times... *Stan crosses his arms.* How are you so sure you know exactly where we are going?

Boss: Hm...*Boss looks down.* I watch the ground. If we DO get turned around, I would see foot steps...right?

Stan: And... *Stan stared at the ground too.* And what if the forest is too big to retrace our steps?

Boss: Then we simply pop out the other side you DOLT! *Boss kept walking.* It's not as if the forest goes on and on and ON!

Stan: *Stan felt surprised by his statement.* B-But YOU KEEP TURNING!

Boss: Sure, but not in circles... *Boss got a sweat drop.* Can you stop doubting you're "Boss-man"?

Stan: *Stan sighed.* I guess I can't help even if you are lost...

Snoozer: The longer you are lost, maybe the longer I can sleep...

Stan: You're lucky Snoozer dude! I want to sleep, but then I KNOW I'll never get out of here...

Snoozer: Zuuzuuzuu...not if you dream!

Boss: OKAY! Let's keep going-

?: HELLO!? IS THERE ANYBODY OUT THERE!?

?: OOKWEE?!

Stan: ... *Stan crosses his arms.* Ookwee...?

Boss: WOAH! HEY! OVER HERE! *Boss turned to Stan.* Think...that was...?

Stan: A cutey and her little sis? *Stan smiles.* Yeah! PASHMINA! WE'RE HERE! *Stan started to walk towards the voices.*

Boss: Hm? What if it's another girl and her little sister or friend hamster? *Boss follows.*

?: ...BOSS?! WAS THAT YOU?! *She sounded a distances away.*

Stan: AND STAN! *Stan started through a bunch of bushes.* CAN YOU FOLLOW MY VOICE?

Penelope: OOKYOO! OOKYOO! OOKYOO! OOKWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Boss: ...Well *Boss appears behind Stan.* We sure can follow THAT voice...

Stan: Well, Boss-Man, times a wasting! Lets book it! *Stan then dashed forward, towards Penelope.* I'M COMING, YOU KEEP CALLING!

Pashmina: ...Hmm...OHHHH, STAAAAAAN!

Boss: What is she-

Stan: I'M COMIN BABE! JUST HOLD ON! *Stan was going through a lot of bushes.*

Boss: Hold UP STAN! YOU CANT GO WITHOUT ME, OR ILL- I MEAN YOU WILL GET LOST! *Boss quickly followed*

Pashmina: *Pashmina and Penelope was in a big opening, with a small pond in it.* ...They should be close by now...

Stan: Ticky-Ticky! ...Ticky-Ticky! ...Ticky-Ticky! *Stan then popped out of the bushes behind her. Stan blinked as he noticed her. He smiled.* T-There you are Pashmina!

Penelope: *Penelope soon jumped for joy.* OOKWEEE! *Penelope jumped on Stan hard.*

Stan: WHA-OOw! *Stan hit the ground. Penelope was hugging him hard.* Ahaha... you too Penelope...

Boss: *Boss soon came out of the bushes and blinked a few times, his mind not wrapping around the situation. He soon looked from Stan to Pashmina.* ...I'm so glad we found you!...*Boss tilted his head.* Why are you two alone? Where's the other two?

Pashmina: *Pashmina sat down and started to tap her paws together worried.* W-Well, Sandy went into the forest first... b-but after awhile, me and Penelope fell down a ditch and we got separated from Bijou...

Boss: ...Heke? I don't get it. Are you saying all of you are separated AND lost?!

Pashmina: Y-Yeah...

Stan: *Stan stood up with Penelope standing on his head.* No worries babe! Stan and the Boss-man is here to take away all your troubles. Hehe, YEAH! We can lead you out of here in no time, no sweat...

Pashmina: R-Really?! *Pashmina sat up.* So you know the way?!

Stan: *Stan stuck his arms behind his back.* Boss does!

Boss: ...Of course I do! ...Its just... *Boss looks down worried.*

Stan: *A sweat dropped from Stan's head.* It's just... what?

Boss: *Boss turned to Stan.* I-It's just we...WE HAVE TO FIND THE OTHERS! ...Uh yeah! *Boss looks down again unsure.* They...must of got lost! So we have to find Hamtaro, Oxnard, Maxwell, Sandy, and BIJOU!

Pashmina: Wait!? Hamtaro's here too!?

Boss: *Boss looks at Pashmina.* W-Well sure? You thought his stubbornness wouldn't drag him here?

Penelope: Ookyoo? *Penelope tilted her head.*

Pashmina: N-No its just... well, never mind... we best find the others...

Boss: Just leave it to the most travel sensed ham you ever MET! *Boss then walked backwards into the bushes.*

Stan: *Stan still looked annoyed as he walked through the bushes.* ...We're doomed.

* * *

 _[Somewhere 'else' in the forest]_

* * *

Bijou: *Bijou walked forward in front of Hamtaro, closing her eyes, clearly still annoyed by the presents of Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro kept his head down, he had not thought of the right words to get through to Bijou, in order to gain her forgiveness.*

Bijou: *They soon went into a opening. It was big enough for a small pond.* ...Hmm... Thiz is new...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro walked by the pond and peered down it.* Yup... we definitely didn't see this before...

Bijou: ...*Bijou soon looked over to Hamtaro. Bijou saw once again someone she had fell in love with. The innocence, the bravery, and the confident ham who was always ready to help friends. However, what Bijou had shadowed in her heart, was his cluelessness. This made Bijou frown.* ...Tsk *Bijou walked into some bushes without warning him.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro freaked. He then dashed through the bushes instantly worried he might of lost Bijou again.* B-BIJOU!

Bijou: *Bijou frowned and turned to him as he appeared.* What iz it?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at her sadden.* P-Please stop doing that... you're scaring me...

Bijou: Oui am I? *Bijou turned to him.* I am scary to the brave Hamtaro! The one who izn't even scared of a cat! *Bijou turned around.* You make me laugh!

Hamtaro: I may face cats like nothing but... *Hamtaro took a step.* But I'm having a very hard time facing... *Hamtaro looked away.* You...

Bijou: ...Zo?...It'z not like ...you understand my true feelings.

Hamtaro: B-But Bijou! *Hamtaro reached out to her.* I-I-I think I-

?: KAKKKKKKKKK!

Bijou: *Bijou jumped hard.* There it iz AGAIN! What IZ THAT!?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro gripped his sword and looked up.* I'm not sure! I hope it isn't dangerous...

Bijou: ...What if it hurtz the otherz...

Hamtaro: ... Well... We should be able to hear them if it gets close to them right?

Bijou: ...True...*Bijou turned to Hamtaro.* ...We need to find the otherz...don't TALK to me until then?

Hamtaro: Find the others...? T-Then you'll talk to me...?

Bijou: ...*Bijou crossed her arms.* Well, you're not going to leave me alone...are you...?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro held his sword high.* Not a chance!

Bijou: SO ZIP IT! *Bijou then turned around and stomped off.*

Hamtaro: *Leaving his sword high, a sweat began to creep down.* Uh... Yeah... right...

Bijou: *Soon, Hamtaro followed Bijou again. They walked slowly through the forest, not knowing where they was heading.* ...Oui...I can't tell where we are...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro giggled.* Yeah I know, I was the first to get lost...

Bijou: ...*Bijou let her head drop.* ...Hamtaro...?

Hamtaro: Uh... *Hamtaro slowly cupped his mouth.* R-Right, no speaky...

Bijou: ...Talk again.. *Bijou looked at Hamtaro, and for the first time, her eyes looked dark.* I'll shut your mouth with BOTH of my ribbonz...

Hamtaro: Uhhhh... *Hamtaro stepped back.* D-Did I say something!? I-I-I... *Hamtaro then grabbed grass and stuck it in his mouth.* MO I DIDN'T!

Bijou: *Bijou then couldn't hide her smile.* ...Oui, you still are soo...SOOO...*Bijou let out her breath.* Whatever... *Bijou turned around and continued to walk.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro spat out the grass out as soon as Bijou was out of hearing range.* What am I...?

*Bijou and Hamtaro once again walked around, but it finally felt like hours since they first crashed into one another. They still was lost with no clues where to look.*

Bijou: ...Ouiiiii... *Bijou started to get worry, and her expression showed it.*

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro had his arms behind his back, Hamtaro kept his head down.*

Bijou: ...*Bijou soon walked forward, keeping a distances from Hamtaro, but she couldn't hide her worry well.* ...What do I do...I...I'm failing...I'm failing Maria...I'm failing Pashmina...I'm failing Sandy...*Bijou looked up, tears forming.* ...and worse of all...I'm failing...*Bijou went silent.*

Hamtaro: ... *Bijou didn't know it, but Hamtaro kept silent with his arms still behind his back, and he was listening closely. Hamtaro waited for Bijou to say it, but he had a feeling she wouldn't say it.*

Bijou: *Bijou soon collapsed in tears.* OUI! I CAN'T DO THIS! I'M SORRY! I'M ZO ZO SORRY! *Bijou soon bursted into large sobs.*

Hamtaro: B-Bijou...!? *Hamtaro slowly walked by her and held her shoulder.* ...W-We can make it... we'll find the flower...

Bijou: ...*Bijou soon held a tear from one eye.* ...W-What?...*Bijou looked at Hamtaro.* ...*Bijou suddenly frowned, realizing what he had said.* ...What...do you know?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro gave her an expression of envy.* Now... I'm not smart as Maxwell but... *Hamtaro kneeled by her.* I hurt you somehow, and maybe I'm too stupid to know why... but I know whatever this flower does... it'll help you... *Hamtaro looked down.* It'll... help... us.

Bijou: *Bijou stared at him in awe. Hamtaro's words was a instant effect, warming her heart, for she knew the moment it came out of his lips, that those words came from the heart. Bijou wiped tears, but they still flowed.* ...B-But even if we can find this legendary flower, w-we...*Bijou took a deep sign.* We're still lost...

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro smiled with determination.* Not if I can help it-

?: KAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!

Hamtaro: T-There it is again!?

*However, the forest suddenly was engulfed with a shadow.*

?: KAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! *Soon the shadow zoomed across the opening in the sky, and it was soon gone out of view.*

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro only stared.*

Bijou: ...I-Its'...it's a bird...

Hamtaro: ... Hm? *Hamtaro then heard bushes ruffle from a distances.*

?: KAAKK!

?: O-O-OH NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Bijou: ...! OUI NO! THAT SOUNDED LIKE OXNARD!

Hamtaro: WHAT!? Oh no! We HAVE TO HURRY! *Hamtaro picked Bijou up, and then ran on ahead.*

Bijou: *Bijou held her paw to her lips in shock, worry and awe. When reality hit her, she had blushed.* ...H-...Hamtaro...

* * *

 _[Cliff side at the edge of the forest]_

* * *

Oxnard: ...Don't hurt me big guy...I-I may be big and round...BUT IM NOT TASTY! *Oxnard was near in tears and he shivered as he hugged the wall of the cliff. For in front of him, was a very large brown and yellow hawk.*

Hawk: ... *The hawk tilted his head suddenly, then took a step forward. Lowering his head close to Oxnard.*

Bijou: *Bijou and Hamtaro suddenly bursted from the bushes into the large opening. Bijou soon held her mouth in shock.* OXNARD! HE'S IN DANGER!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro held his sword tightly.* T-T-Thats a HUGE BIRD!

Bijou: Not just a bird! A HAWK! THEY EAT HAMSTERS!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro eyes widened.* Hamsters!? OH NO! *Hamtaro started forward.* O-Oxnard! RUN FOR IT!

Oxnard: *Oxnard however was way to scare to hear him. As the Hawk inched closer, he held his seed up in great worry.*

Hawk: ... *The Hawk tilted his head the other way.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro had a distances to run but he was swinging his sword trying to look intimidating.* GO AWAY YOU STUIPD BIRD, I WON'T LET YOU EAT MY FRIEND!

Oxnard: Please don't eat me Mr. BIRD! IM NOT TASTY! I TASTE LIKE A DIRTY SOCKS!

Hawk: ...Kak! *The Hawk then jabbed its beaks forward.*

Oxnard: AHHH! *Oxnard jumped to the left, making the hawk hit the cliff wall.* AHHH! AWWWWW! *Oxnard soon bent over, shivering in pure fear.* ...I'm so deaaad! IM SUCH A COWARD!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was nearing them.* ITS OKAY TO BE SCARED OXNARD! JUST RUN!

Oxnard: H-Hamtaro?! *Oxnard looked at Hamtaro, but as he did the Hawk stepped forward.* Ohhhh- MAN!

Hawk: *The Hawk leaned forward over Oxnard.*

Bijou: OUUUI NO! OXNARD!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro slowed down. His expression looked drained. He feared the worst.* Oxnard... No... he's...

Oxnard: AH! YOU STUPID BIRD! GIVE ME BACK MY SEED!

Bijou/Hamtaro: *Both Bijou and Hamtaro tilted their heads.* Heke?

Oxnard: *The hawk soon lifted its head, revealing it had Oxnard's seed. Oxnard himself tried desperately to jump for it.* GIVE-IT-BACK-CHICKEN-BRAINNNN!

Hawk: KAAAA! *The Hawk turned, and then took off.*

Hamtaro: Hmmm? *Hamtaro turned and watched the hawk fly towards a higher rock on top of the cliff. He then saw a nest, right on a tree next to this rock.* Is that his nest...?

Bijou: *Bijou looked up.* ...Weird. ...birds live in nests. ...But Hawks eat meat. ….Why would he take the seed inztead of Oxnard?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled at Bijou.* Let's find out! *Hamtaro took lead and ran towards the tree. He proceeded to climb it.*

Bijou: *Bijou walked by the scared Oxnard.* HAMTARO! BE CAREFUL!

Hamtaro: BADDA-BADDA-BADDA! BADDA-BADDA-BADDA! ... *Hamtaro lifted up and peered over the nest.* Hmmm... AW! *What Hamtaro saw delighted him; the Hawk was sitting on the edge of the nest. The hawk dropped the seed inside of it, feeding three baby hawks.* Now I get it... *Hamtaro looked down towards Bijou and Oxnard.* IT'S GOT BABIES!

Bijou: Babiez! No wonder it got only the seed!

Oxnard: *Oxnard yelled up.* CAN YOU GET MY SEED BACK?!

Hamtaro: Uuuh... *Hamtaro looked back at the Hawk. The Hawk watched as the baby hawks fought for the seed, however only one could eat it.*

Baby Hawks: Kaa kaa kaa! *The Baby's fought for it, but the smallest managed to push them aside and he was the who one got it.* Kaaa... *The baby birds looked down sad.*

Hamtaro: Awww... *Hamtaro leaned back to get a better view of Bijou and Oxnard.* G-GUYS, THE HAWK NEEDS MORE FOOD! THE BABIESS ARE HUNGRY!

Oxnard: But...what about my seed?!...

Bijou: *Bijou frowned.* But we're not hungry! Babies always need food!

Oxnard: *Oxnard rubbed his stomach.* But, I'm always hungry...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro slides down the tree fast.* We don't have time to worry about that! *Hamtaro hooped off the tree and ran to the two other hams.* Those babies look hungry! The hawk must not be able find anything in the forest without getting lost! We gotta help her!

Bijou: But we don't know what hawks eat, and there are no sunflower seeds...*Bijou looks down.* And Pashmina was holding on to the rest of our food...

Hamtaro: Birds like worms! We just gotta find a soft part to dig! ...*Hamtaro started to think.* But where...

Bijou: ...Wait! There was that pond...*Bijou looks down.* But...we might get lost if we cant get there and back fast...

Hamtaro: ... I know! *Hamtaro runs by a tree and cuts a tree with his sword.* I'll mark our path! Now we CAN'T get lost!

Oxnard: That's so smart! Even if we cant find the pond, we can get back to the birds if we find something!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro held up his sword.* Let's get started! *Hamtaro ran forward and started to cut each tree he ran past!* HA-HAH-HA-HAH-HA!

Bijou: *Bijou blushed and watch in awe as Hamtaro ran off.* ...W-Wow...he's so...

Oxnard: ...So full of energy?

Bijou: *Bijou looked down. She didn't want to say that.* ...Y-Yeah...*Bijou looked at Oxnard.* Let's go Oxnard!

Oxnard: Y-Yea... *Oxnard and Bijou started on their way behind Hamtaro.*

* * *

 _[Somewhere in the forest.]_

* * *

Maxwell: *Maxwell was on a branch, he was looking in the sky.* I-I can see the sun...

Sandy: But like, can you tell where we are?!

Maxwell: *Maxwell looked down with sweat.* W-Well, just looking at the sun only tells me which direction we can go...not where we are.

Sandy: *Sandy crosses her arms, but she still was smiling.* Like, that totally doesn't help us...

Maxwell: Actually! It does! *Maxwell pulled out his book and turned to the map.* ...By looking at he sun, and since the white rose is west...*Maxwell looked up and back and forth to the book and the sun.* ...It's...hmm... *Maxwell then pointed West.* That way! That way is to Bijou and Hamtaro's rose!

Sandy: *Sandy jumped for Joy.* That's my sweetie! I enjoy your brain so much! *Sandy blushed and rubbed both paws on the side of her cheek.* Let's hurry so we can make Bijou's dream come true!

Maxwell: *Maxwell soon jumped off the branch and slid down.* Alright! *Maxwell landed and took a breath.* ...Lets go! *Maxwell started to run.*

Sandy: *Sandy nods and follows Maxwell.* Yeah, lets!

*They both run in one direction for a while.*

Sandy/Maxwell: BADDA-BADDA-BADDA! BADDA-BADDA-BADDA!

?: No worries Pashmina! I'm sure I'm sure!

Maxwell: Huh?! *Maxwell stopped abruptly.*

Sandy: Badda! Badda! Badda! Badda! *Sandy comes out of the bushes, Maxwell just passed.* Badda! Badd- AHH! *Sandy crashed on top of Maxwell, making Maxwell fall forward.* ...Why'd you, like, stop?!

Maxwell: *Maxwell was flat on his stomach.* GRR...I heard Boss! He mentioned Pashmina! URGH! Hurting! CRUSHING...me...

Sandy: Pashmina!? *Sandy stood up and stepped on Maxwell's head as she hopped forward.* Sorry Maxy! No time to lose! *Sandy ran through the bushes ahead.* PASHMINA! BOSS!?

Maxwell: WAIT! Don't get LOST! *Maxwell was quick to chase her after scrambling to his feet.*

Boss: *Boss's ears perked up.* Was that...?

*Stan and Pashmina looked at each other with a interested expression.*

Stan: Is that my-

Sandy: *Sandy bursted from behind Stan and plowed him over.* GUYS! WE FOUND YOU!

Maxwell: *Maxwell appeared too.*

Boss: SANDY! MAXWELL! ...Man, I'm so good at tracking *Boss looks up with a smug smile.*

Sandy: Like, sure Boss... *Sandy looks at Pashmina.* I see you found Pashmina!

Stan: And... you nearly... made me road kill... *Stan looked defeated as he still laid on the ground.*

Sandy: *Sandy held the back of her head.* Heheh, sorry bro, got excited...

Pashmina: *Pashmina walked up, looking worried.* Have you seen Bijou yet? Or any signs of her at least?!

Penelope: OOKYOO!

Sandy: I-If we did... they would be with us...

Maxwell: We'll find them. It's only am matter of time... *Maxwell looks at Boss.* ...OH! And thanks for leaving Oxnard and Hamtaro behind BOSS!

Boss: Hey! Its not MY fault they got themselves lost!

Stan: *Stan had finally sat up. He was rubbing the back of his head.* It kinda was...

Maxwell: Whatever the case may be, I found out how to get out of this forest...but we NEED Oxnard, Bijou and Hamtaro!

Sandy: *Sandy walked by Pashmina.* Maybe they like, found thier way out already...

Boss: No they haven't because I'm NOT lost! Why don't anyone of you believe me!

Stan: *Stan stood up.* So then how do you know they "haven't" left this confusion forest trap yet?

Boss: Because they would have to passed me up, Stan!

Stan: And we can't see past those bushes ahead of us, so how do you know they didn't walk around?

Boss: *Boss waved his arms frantically.* STOP DOUBTING MEEEEEEEEE!

Sandy: Like, we don't doubt you, but we doubt Bijou, Oxnard, and Hamtaro will stay in one stop ya know...

Maxwell: Sandy's right. We need to find them Boss. And YOU can lead the way!

Boss: ...Hmmm...*Boss closed his eyes and walked past them.* Fine...Fine...Let's go find the lost guys...*Boss goes through the bushes.* Grumble grumble...

Pashmina: He's big, and head strong isn't he...

Maxwell: *Maxwell whispered.* ...And I have to break some news to that guy?

Stan: *Stan slides by Maxwell in his own whisper.* Speaking of breaking news... so, you tell her yet, buddy old pa- *Maxwell instantly turned and planted his paws over Stan's mouth.*

Maxwell: SHHHHUSH! Of course I haven't! I been too worried about getting out of here!

Pashmina: *Pashmina puts a paw under her chin.* News...?

Sandy: I dunno, more confusion boy talk...

Penelope: Ookwee...

Maxwell: *Maxwell looks over the bushes.* ...Good, Boss is waiting on us. *Maxwell turns to the others.* Let's go gang!

* * *

 _[Somewhere 'else' in the forest]_

* * *

Hamtaro: BADDA-BADDA-BADDA! BADDA-BADDA-BADDA! *Hamtaro ran as he slashed trees in his path, not wanting to lose his trail. Hamtaro cut the tree's straight and perfect.* I just KNOW something tasty for the Hawk's babies has got to be here! There just GOTTA be!

Bijou: ...*Bijou and Oxnard ran together, a few feet behind Hamtaro. Bijou looked down, getting worried for they spent hours in this forest. Bijou knew they never will be able to get back to Maria on time at all. But suddenly light shot out in the corner of her eye.* Huh? ... *Bijou stopped and looked. There was something reflecting past the bushes.* ...*Bijou turned to Hamtaro, who was gaining ahead and waved at him.* Hamtaro! I see something!

Hamtaro: Badda! Badda! Badda...Da... *Hamtaro stopped and turned.* Huh? ... What do you see?

Oxnard: *Oxnard stopped by Bijou.* Something yummy to eat?

Bijou: ...No... *Bijou soon walked over to the bushes and pushed it a aside. What she saw made her smile.* The pond from earlier! We found it guyz!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro slid by Oxnard.* Seriously!? Good job Bijou! *Hamtaro walked to Bijou delighted.* That's why I can ALWAYS count on you!

Bijou: Hmm *Bijou walked forward to hide her blush.* It waz nothing!...You're the one who is working hard...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro rubbed the back of his head. He looked away.* Y-Yeah... but I wouldn't be working so hard if it wasn't... for...

Oxnard: Come on guys! We are wasting time...and I'm getting hungry! *Oxnard walked by Bijou.* Lets get digging and we can hurry back to the birds! So they can eat! THEN I CAN EAT!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro nodded.* You're absolutely right! *Hamtaro got on his knees and started digging fast.* DIGGY-DUGGY! DIGGY-DUGGY! DIGGY-DUGGY! DIGGY-DUGGY!

Bijou/Oxnard: *Bijou and Oxnard smiled at one another, then they bent down and started digging.* Diggy-Duggy! Diggy-Duggy! Diggy-Duggy! Diggy-Duggy!

Hamtaro: DIGGY-DUGGY! DIGGY-DUGGY! DIGGY-DUGGY! DIGGY-DUGGY!DIGGY-DUGGY! DIGGY-DUGGY!DIGGY-DUGGY! DIGGY-DUGGY! *Hamtaro was getting deep inside the very soft mud, where he had to reach one hand in eventually.* Diggy...Duggy...Diggy... *Hamtaro felt something.* Duggy...? *Hamtaro sat up a bit too look.* G-Guys! Look!

Bijou: *Bijou popped her head out of a hole she had dug.* You find anything?!

Hamtaro: Ehehe, *Hamtaro reached into his hole and then pulled out something. The very thing the hams knew all birds ate.* WORMS! *Hamtaro had a complete handful of worms.*

Oxnard: Oh wow! You must be part bird to find them that fast!

Bijou: Great! *Bijou climbed out, and Oxnard soon followed suit.* Now we can feed the baby birdz!

Oxnard: Let me carry a few Hamtaro! *Oxnard walked up to Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned.* There's a lot more in the hole I dug! Its a jack pot!

Oxnard/Bijou: Alright! *Both of them reached in and grabbed some worms.*

Oxnard: ...*Oxnard stared at in slight awe.*

Bijou: *Bijou held it far from her.* Their so slimy!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro walked by the bushes.* But for the babies, their perfect! Lets hurry, and then we can focus on your rose Bijou!

Oxnard: Oh duh I forgot! *Oxnard looked at Bijou.* ...HAMTARO FOUND YOU?!

Bijou: *Bijou sweated.* Y-You juzt now noticed?!

Oxnard: *Oxnard looked down slightly.* I'm forgetful when I'm hungry...

Hamtaro: You're not the only one who's hungry! We gotta hurry! Lets go guys! *Hamtaro ran and lead the way.*

* * *

 _[Cliff side]_

* * *

Hamtaro: BADDA-BADDA-BADDA! *Hamtaro ran straight through the bushes and into the cliff area, behind him following was of course Bijou and Oxnard. Hamtaro lead the way up the tree.* OH BABIES! WE GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU!

Bijou: ... *Bijou soon looked up the cliff before going up the tree.* ...Hamtaro? How are you suppose to climb the cliff with worms in your pawz?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro held out the worms and Hamtaro held with his feet.* It's all in the legs! *Hamtaro reached the high branch, and popped his head over the nest.* Hey! Momma Hawk! Looky here! *Hamtaro held out the worms.*

Hawk:...? *The hawk turned and saw Hamtaro.* ...? *The hawk tilted its head as it saw the worms.* ...*It spreaded its wings hard suddenly.* KAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Hamtaro: WAAAAH! *Hamtaro nearly fell backwards. What saved him from falling was dropping the worms into the nest and catching the tree.* Phew...

Hawk: ...KAKKK- *The hawk went silent as the baby hawks ran over to the side of the nest, and went to start eating up the worms.*

Baby Hawks: KAKK..KAKKK!

Hawk: ... *The hawk slowly sat down and then stared at Hamtaro.* ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro pointed up with his finger.* Be right back! *Hamtaro quickly slid down the tree. He then turned and held out his hands.* Bijou, Oxnard. Give me the rest of the worms!

Bijou: BUT HAMTARO!

Oxnard: Yeah! We can't climb a tree with a paws full like you can!

Hamtaro: Like I said, give "me" the rest of the worms! The babies want more!

Bijou: ...J-...Just be careful! *Bijou soon grabbed the rest of the worms, except for one small one that Oxnard caught. Bijou then walked over to Hamtaro and handed him all the worms.* ...That's a lot...you zure you okay?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro winked at her.* As sure as ever! *Hamtaro climbed up there, but not as fast.* Ticky-Ticky... Ticky-Ticky... Ticky-Ticky... *Hamtaro reached the top.* SUPPER TIME! *Hamtaro just throws the worms in.*

Baby Hawks: KAKK! *All the baby hawks jumped for the worms, and barely caught any at all. But they all enjoyed it none the less.*

Hawk: ... *The hawk still stared at Hamtaro.* ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro waved hesitantly.* N-No need to thank us! We have to go now! We have other adventures to venture off to! *Hamtaro slide down back down the tree. Hamtaro hopped off of the tuck and landed by Bijou and Oxnard.* Well, that's that!

Oxnard: Wow...we just fed birds... *Oxnard tilted his head.* Why again?

Hamtaro: Cause I don't like anything starving! Especially babies!

Bijou: *Bijou turned slightly, and she was blushing, twirling her paws around.* Hamtaro...

Oxnard: But what about me!...*Oxnard soon then looked down upon the small worm in his hands.* ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at the worm.* Um... Oxnard?

Oxnard: ...OH TO CATS WITH IT! *Oxnard then quickly shoved it in its mouth.* ...mmm...mmm... MMMM! *Oxnard soon hopped around frantically, regretting his decision.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro just watched hopelessly.* Maybe... he'll lose his appetite...

Bijou: *Bijou tilted her head.*...Not likely.

Oxnard: *Oxnard then stopped and tilted his head back* ...MMMMM *He then gulped it.* Awww...*Oxnard then smacked his lips as he looked down at the ground* You know...not as bad as you think...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared, then he and Bijou bursted out laughing.*

Oxnard: ...H-HEY! I-I WAS HUNGRY OKAY! Try spending HOURS ALONE SCARED AND HUNGRY!...I haven't ate since the springs...

* * *

 _[Somewhere 'else' in the forest]_

* * *

Sandy: *Sandy smiles to Pashmina.* ... We should be there soon!

Pashmina: Yup. in no time we will find that rose!

Maxwell: *Maxwell, Stan, and Boss stood in front, walking down a path that had the sky in the air..* ...Boss...You're lost...

Boss: *Boss crossed his arms.* Keep saying that, but we'll be outta here before you can say Ham-Cat!

Stan: Hey Boss-man.. *Stan frowned.* We're not trying to get OUT of here remember?...We're trying to find the ones who are LOST! Ring a BELL?!

Sandy: Maybe they already left? We did mention that as a possibility...

Boss: Bijou? Maybe...However, Hamtaro is clueless as a BIRD! There's no way he'll get out of here!

Maxwell: He may be clueless, but he is very clever...

Boss: Clever as a dog...

Stan: Dude...like not cool...

Sandy: *Sandy cupped her paws.* I think like, dogs are very clever! Like Brandy!

Maxwell: She has a point Boss, so I'll forgive for you insulting our friend...

Boss: *Boss looked down and pouted.* Like I need your forgiveness...

Stan: What got under you're fur! Oh I know *Stan then stopped and shook his maracas in a rhythm.* WE'RE-LOST, WE'RE-LOST!

Sandy: Like, Maxwell knows the way...

Maxwell: *Maxwell frowns.* The way out sure...To Hamtaro, Bijou, and Oxnard? ...No...

Snoozer: One must always back-track the way they came...

Stan: Ya know, the sleeping ham gots a point! Lets blow this joint and see if they got out of here! If they didn't we can like, do something about it!

Sandy: Wow, like, did I smell rubber get burnt hard in that whizz-wheel in you're head?

Boss: *Boss smiled to that.* I smell it!

Stan: DO NOT!

Pashmina: So there IS a whizz-weel in your head?

Stan: COME ON! We ALL got whizz-wheels in our heads! You just don't use it enough to burn it!

Snoozer: Mine I sleep in...

Boss: ...*Boss smiled and snickered.* ...Alright, so where do we go Maxwell...

Maxwell: *Maxwell looked up.* By the look of the sun...*Maxwell then suddenly frowned and looked at Boss.* ...Oh look at that...we're already GOING the right WAY to get OUT of here!

Stan: Oh man! *Stan rubbed his head.* Boss is leading too...

Boss: SEE?! I wasn't LOST! I was following Pashmina's advice from the start!

*Everyone sweated the statement.*

Sandy: That's not, like, what you said a few seconds ago...

Penelope: ...*Penelope frowned and then jumped on Boss.* OOKYOO! Ookyoo! Ookyoo, Ookyoo OOKYOOO! *Penelope pulled on Boss's helmet, pulling him backwards.*

Boss: AH! WHAT IS THIS LITTLE GIRL SAYING!?

Pashmina: *Pashmina and Sandy giggled to one another, then she looked at Boss.* She is saying that you're going to get us lost AGAIN!

Boss: *Boss frowned.* But we're going the right way...

* * *

 _[Cliff side]_

* * *

Bijou: *Bijou, Oxnard, and Hamtaro walked along the cliff side. It wasn't long until all three of them noticed that the forest ended right at this cliff side, but it was hard to tell because the cliff side was blocking the view of anything else. It was Bijou who noticed that there was a shade of blue in the long distance.* It'z amazing that this cliff side will lead us right to the ocean!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled and nodded.* Yeah! Your almost there Bijou!

Oxnard: ...Hmm...What is this rose about anyways...You know Bijou?

Bijou: AH! *Bijou looked down, trying to find words. She felt embarrassed.* Uhh...I ...I cant say right now...

Hamtaro: Why is it that you don't want to say it...? *Hamtaro tucked his arms behind his back.*

Oxnard: Yeah, it cant be that bad!

Bijou: ... *Bijou was so close to the rose, but it felt so far now. Bijou stopped walking.* ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stopped and he stared at her.* ...

Bijou: ...Alright. Listen hear...Oxnard, I wont tell you anything because this doesn't involve you...okay?

Oxnard: Wha...? *Oxnard tilted his head.* Doesn't involve me...?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro mouth gaped open. He knew what this meant. The rose WAS for him. Hamtaro stayed silent.*

Bijou: I'm sorry Oxnard, but it does not...So...can I please speak with Hamtaro in silence?

Oxnard: *Oxnard stared, then he took a step back.* O-O-Oh... I see, I'll... just *Oxnard turned and started walking.* Find something to eat, n-not too far of course...

Bijou: *Suddenly Bijou felt bad.* O-Oxnard wait!...

Oxnard: *Oxnard stopped.* N-No! Its okay... *Oxnard smiled.* I get it! ...Its kinda like... ya know, ... *Oxnard started walking faster.* I-I just get it!

Bijou: DONT BE MAD K!...*Oxnard soon was out of ear shot, and Bijou's ears folded.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiles.* He understands! He wouldn't say he did if he didn't...

Bijou: ...I guess so... *Bijou soon turned around and looked at Hamtaro.* ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared. Bijou noticed he wasn't smiling anymore.* ...

Bijou: ...*Bijou signed.* Alright listen Hamtaro, I wanted to say this away from Oxnard, because its already hard to say it to you...because I don't want to sound mean...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro closed his eyes.* ... I can take it. I know I can.

Bijou: ...*Bijou soon smiled softly.* It'z not that bad Hamtaro...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro opened them again.* T-Then tell me! I'm... tried of being clueless...

Bijou: Well, I cant help you with that...yet...Juzt.. *Bijou slightly looked away.* ...Listen...I do not want to...talk about..."us"...until I find the white rose... *Bijou then looked at Hamtaro.* Then when I have it in my paws...THEN we can talk about us...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro placed his paw organist his chest.* Then can I talk about... "me"?

Bijou: As long as it has nothing at all to do with me...you cant even say "you"...Hamtaro...

Hamtaro: I have feelings...

Bijou: As do I...As does everyone else, but those feelings was hurt Hamtaro...I cant talk to you about them until I get this white rose...understand?!

Hamtaro: I understand... *Hamtaro grew silent, but then he looked down.* Man, I want to talk about you though...

Bijou: ...Well, can I say...I want to talk about you? ...Ever since I met you?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stood there, and then Hamtaro rubbed his head hard.* D-DARN IT! We gotta find that rose! There's so many things I want to let out... *Hamtaro punched a sideways fist to his chest.* From my heart...

Bijou: ...*Bijou closed her eyes. What Hamtaro said was from the heart, but Bijou didn't want to take another chance. Hamtaro could still be clueless. Bijou then looked at him sadly.* ...After the rose Hamtaro...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro then gripped his sword.* I'll give it to you personally! *Hamtaro said no more and began to walk.*

Bijou: HAMTARO! ...Don't touch the rose...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stopped, but didn't turn.* ...Then... I'll just let you give it to me... *Hamtaro turned.* That is what this was all about... wasn't it?

Bijou: ...*Bijou then shook her head.* No more talk about the rose, Hamtaro! Not until I have it!

Hamtaro: ...Then we'll find it... *Hamtaro walked off.*


	9. Chapter 7

_[Ocean shores]_

* * *

Sandy: LIKE, AWESOME! *Maxwell, and Sandy dashed out of the forest and stared awe.* ...Woooow

*Right outside the forest was sand, border lining the ocean. The shores stretched out for miles, and no one was even near. the only thing that was near by was star fish and jelly fish.*

Maxwell: YEAH! We're finally out of there...

*Suddenly the others came out of the forest.*

Stan: *Stan was looking back and forth.* I don't see the others though...

Pashmina: *Pashmina cupped her paws in worry.* Ohhh, that only means they are still in the forest!

Penelope: Ookyoo...

Snoozer: Never jump to conclusions...

Boss: And Snoozer's right! We just got out of that Hamster trap of a forest. We gotta make sure we're not going to waste our time running straight back in there!

Maxwell: ...Hmm...Well *Maxwell then dashed through the sand into the middle of the shore.* We should be able to see anyone from any distance if we stand here!

Sandy: *Sandy walked by him. She paused as she was looking around.* ...Are you sure we can see them? ... I see a bunch of rocks over there they can be behind...

Maxwell: And if they come around those rocks, then we will see them!...*Maxwell however frowned.*

*The others soon walked behind them slowly. They all stared for a good long moment.*

Boss: *Boss crossed his arms.* Oh I give up! I guess we'll just have to... *Boss turned around and walked towards the forest.* ...go back to the fore-

?: GUYS! T-THERE YOU ARE!

Boss: B-... *Boss turned with a huge blush on his face.* BIJOU! I KNOW THAT VOICE ANYWHERE AND EVERYWHERE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Boss soon dashed through the sand.*

Maxwell: Oh JUST GREAT!...*Maxwell kicked the sand.* ...Urgh, it'll be so hard...

Stan: *Stan slowly walks to Sandy.* ... Should we tell Boss that was Oxnard's voice?

Sandy: Boss is a idiot...

Pashmina: It's not that bad! BESIDES! I do see Bijou! AND HAMTARO! *Pashmina soon held Penelope's paws and they hopped softly.* We're TOGETHER AGAIN!

Sandy: Yeah! Now, its time to get that rose...

*In the far distance, was Bijou, Hamtaro, and Oxnard walking together.*

Oxnard: Boss better not have ate all my seeds...I'm so dang hungry...

Hamtaro: I'm... *Hamtaro was slightly staring at Bijou. His eyes seemed to be attracted to Bijou.* I'm sure their fine...

Bijou: ...Urgh.. *Bijou looked slightly away, aware of Hamtaro's glare.* ...

?: BIJOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Hamtaro: Uh guys! Boss is charging towards us, top speed...

Oxnard: Oh and did he say Bijou?! *Oxnard turned to Bijou* BIJOU MAKE A RUN FOR IT BEFORE BOSS TRAMPLES YOU!

Bijou: *Bijou sweats but just frowns.* I know just what to do! *Bijou soon walked behind Hamtaro and grabbed his shoulders.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro started to try walking backwards, but he only kicked up sand.* B-B-B-BIJOU! I SAID I WAS SORRY!

Boss: BIJOUUUUUUUUUUUU! *Boss then jumped, and right as he did, Bijou dashed sideways. Boss's shadow loomed over Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: Cats-! *Hamtaro was smashed under Boss.*

Boss: *Boss soon grabbed Hamtaro, crushing him and hugging him. He even rubbed his cheek against his.* Oh Bijou, I was SO WORRIED! I searched that forest high and low for you, and battle MANY deadly birds! OHHH BIJOU!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro felt embarrassed as this was happening to him.* W-What... type of birds?

Boss: THE BIG AND SCARY TYPE! EAGLES BIJOU, EAGGGGLES!

Bijou: Mhhhmmmmmm... *Bijou walked beside them with a smile.*

Boss: Heheh...heh..*Boss then saw Bijou.* ...*Boss then looked at Hamtaro.* ...What the...

Hamtaro: The pain...

Boss: ...OH! *Boss then dropped Hamtaro.* ...Sorry...

Bijou: *Bijou sweated.* Thanks for worrying about me Boss...

The other Ham Ham's: HAMTARO! BIJOU! OXNARD! *Everyone else ran up to them.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was brushing himself off as Maxwell walked up to them. Hamtaro gave him a smirk.* Guess you didn't break the news yet...

Maxwell: *Maxwell held a finger.* Shush...tonight...

Bijou: Wow, zo many of you came to help me? *Bijou was currently surrounded by all the boys. Pashmina, Penelope and Sandy stood by her, trying to make sure they don't crowd her.*

Stan: Of course! Its dangerous for you ladies to go alone!

Oxnard: Come on! We all got lost, so of course its dangerous!

Boss: I-I was never lost! I just wanted to find you guys is all...

*Stan and Sandy looked annoyed by Boss's false pride.*

Bijou: ... *Bijou smiled as she advanced from the crowd. They all watched as she she walked along the shore. She was staring at the sunset, which began to form.* ...

Hamtaro: B-Bijou! *Hamtaro ran by her, everyone else just watched. Hamtaro follow her foot prints in the sand.* ...

Bijou: *Bijou stopped and watched the sun.* ...Ouuui...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned to the sunset too.* ... Your worried about Maria huh...?

Bijou: *Tears began to form.* ...I should be home...you should be home...*Some tears escaped.* ...I promised myself I would go home before the three days Hamtaro...

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro looked down.* I know what you mean... Laura's going to be very upset when she's see's I'm gone...

*The other ham hams look down in sadness too.*

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell signed.* I feel bad for them...

Sandy: I wish like, we could start heading home now... but... the rose...

Boss: ... *Boss turned from them and started for the forest.* ...I...I...I'll go get some fire...wood...*Boss signed and ventured off.*

Hamtaro: Laura will be worried but... *Hamtaro was still staring at the ground.*

Bijou: ...Poor Maria! *Bijou was now crying.* I SHOULDNT HAVE COME HERE! WHAT WAS I THINKING!

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro looked at Bijou very worried.* ... Bijou... Home's... not what I'm worried about, I already nearly forgot about home...

Bijou: Well, thatz why we are different! *Bijou soon stared at him. She would stare him cold, but she was in tears and full of sadness and guilt.* I don't WANT Maria to worry about me! I worried about home when I LEFT!...And now... *Bijou looked down.*

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro looked down again.* Maybe I wasn't worried about home... but there was this one thing that I NEVER stopped worrying about...

Bijou: ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at the ocean, tears forming in his own eyes.* B-But... I can't say that word...

Bijou: ...! *Bijou soon realized what Hamtaro wanted to say. But she never expected Hamtaro to look so sad.* ...Hamtaro... *Bijou soon sobbed harder.* Don't cry for me! I don't want to see you cry!

Hamtaro: Maybe we feel the same way... *Hamtaro looked away.* I don't want to see you cry...

Bijou: ...*Bijou soon couldn't help it and she soon hugged Hamtaro hard. She then cried in his shoulders.* H-Hamtaro...!

*The other hams had been watching privately and quietly.*

Pashmina: Wow...I never seen them act like this before...

Oxnard: This whole trip has been getting to the both of them...

Stan: Man! I'm almost about to cr- I mean! I almost am sa- I MEAN!...*Stan soon sat down and shook his maracas.* I'm too cool for that... *But then Stan looked down sad like.*

Sandy: Man like, I almost want to go to that island, and go straight for that rose... *Sandy had tears in her eyes.* I just want the both of them happy...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell then turned to Sandy and held out his book. His eyes was suddenly dark, but determined.* Here...

Sandy: *Sandy looked at him confused.* Huh?

Maxwell: Hold my book. I need to do something...

Sandy: W-Whats that...? You look... nervous?

Maxwell: ... *Maxwell soon forced the book in her hands.* That's because I am, but seeing them cry like that makes me want to give Boss some bad news... *Maxwell then turned.* I'll be right back!

Sandy: MAXWELL! *However, Maxwell ran off too soon, Maxwell disappeared in the forest.*

Stan: Let the Ham be a Ham...

* * *

 _[Somewhere in the forest]_

* * *

Boss: Grumble... Grumble... *Boss was slowly picking up sticks. He had a sad expression and walked sluggishly.* I can't protect Bijou... Nor can I make her happy...

?: BOSS! WHERE ARE YOU!?

Boss: *Boss's ears perked up and turned towards the bushes.* M-... Maxwell...?

Maxwell: *Maxwell soon appeared from the bushes, and he instantly saw the expression on Boss's face. He knew this was not going to be easy.*...H-...How are you holding up?

Boss: Why do you ask!? *Boss stuck another stick in his arm full of sticks.* Think I can't find my way back or something?

Maxwell: No! That's not it! ...Just...concerned for my fellow Ham!

Boss: Well, if you must know, I'm holding up... kinda okay... *Boss picked up another stick.* Doesn't mean I can't hold myself up... I'm just worried for Bijou is all.

Maxwell:...W-Well...so...is...*Maxwell then blinked.* So is Hamtaro!

Boss: *Boss looks at him. His eyes squinted slowly.* That's odd to say... Hamtaro's always worried about the Ham Hams... No surprise there...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell then signed.* Okay, and Bijou is worried for Hamtaro...

Boss: *Boss's eyes opened back up.* ...What ... are you...trying to say Maxwell

Maxwell: I'm trying...to say something hard to say okay?! I already know you are...not...going...too...*Maxwell wasn't brave enough to finish.*

Boss: *Boss dropped all the sticks suddenly. Boss clenched his paws.* If you have something to say to me! BE A HAM AND SAY IT!

Maxwell: DONT YELL AT ME!

Boss: THEN STOP BEING A WUSS! I'M A FIELD HAM! YOUR WORDS CAN'T HURT ME!

Maxwell: FINE!...*Maxwell took a deep sign.* ...Hamtaro likes Bijou

Boss: ... *Boss seemed too calm.* O-Of course he does... he likes all the Ham-

Maxwell: *Maxwell took the step forward he needed.* AND BIJOU LIKES HIM BACK!

Boss: *Boss arms suddenly fell loose. Boss eyes seem to droop to these words.* What...?

Maxwell: ...Sandy explained...that...Bijou...is getting the white rose for Hamtaro...and...Hamtaro...told me...he fell in love with Bijou...

Boss: ... *Boss paws clenched again.* YOU'RE LYING!

Maxwell: ...No... I'm not...

Boss: T-THEN WHY DIDN'T BIJOU TELL HAMTARO BEFORE!

Maxwell: ..*Maxwell now was getting upset that he was the one to break the ice.*...It's why Bijou left in the first place, because she DID try...Hamtaro explained that she did, but Hamtaro didn't know that liking someone A LOT means she loves him...

Boss: OH!? *Boss stepped forward and pointed at Maxwell.* AND YOU SAY HAMTARO FEELS THE SAME! *Boss had no control over his voice anymore.*

Maxwell: ...He does...He said so himself!

Boss: *Boss clenched his fist. Boss looked away, clamping his eyes shut. Boss looked like he was going to throw blows at anything, but he was holding back so much that his body kept tighting. Boss was twisting and turning.* NO! ...This can't be... I thought... we... had... NO!

Maxwell: ...Listen...I...I promised Hamtaro I would do this...so please...*Maxwell stepped forward.* Please calm yourself...

Boss: *Boss held one of his arms.* T-This is his fault... *Boss opened his eyes. They was wet with tears.* I-If he never helped me sing that song to Bijou when we first met... maybe... MAYBE THINGS WOULD BE DIFFERENT!

Maxwell: Maybe, but they ain't...Hamtaro and Bijou are actually crying right now on the beach...They worry for one another...*Maxwell soon walked over and started to pick up the sticks, figuring Boss was in no mental state to do it himself.*

Boss: I... I... *Boss held himself up on a tree.* I... I can't take this...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell finished and put the last stick in the bundle. He was sweating it, for it was heavy for himself.* ...Listen... one day there will be another girl ham for you... just... just...*Maxwell turned.* Bijou and Hamtaro still needs you...okay? ...Just cool down ...and help them ...be happy... *Maxwell soon started off.*

Boss: ... *Boss looked down, and his tears was finally flowing.* B-Bijou...

* * *

 _[Shores]_

* * *

Sandy: *Sandy sat on a rock staring at the forest.* ...Ohhhh...like, I hope Maxwell isn't lost...*Sandy closed her eyes.* And I SO hope like, Boss didn't flip on him...

Stan: *Stan was kicked back on a boulder that was in the sand.* Oh relax will ya? Maxwell is one strong Ham...

Sandy: ...I wish like...he had his book...He could hit him with that...cause he ain't that strong Stan...He's like...my Maxy...

Stan: You underestimate your Ham sis... Why does he need a book if he's already going to use the words from it?

Sandy: Stan, I don't know...Like, when did you like Maxy so much?

Stan: *Stan smiles calmly.* We boy hams talk ya know...

Sandy: *Sandy looks at Stan.* Meaning?

Stan: *Stan opened one eye to think of something fast.* Ya know... guy stuff.

Sandy: ...*Sandy frowned.* Guy stuff...?

Stan: *Stan got even comfier.* Guy stuff...

Oxnard: ...Oh hey! *Oxnard looked at the two.* Bijou and Hamtaro is coming this way!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro walked over first. His hand gripping his sword hard. He was looking down with his eyes closed though.* ...

*The hams looked at Hamtaro with remorse.*

Oxnard:...H...Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: I'm fine... *Hamtaro looked at everyone.* I'll be fine... *Hamtaro sat down.*

Sandy: ...Will you be okay? ...Like...I...never seen you that sad before...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at her angrily.* I SAID I'LL BE FINE!

Sandy: *Sandy slowly leaned back, in slight shock, but it didn't take much to regain her composer.* I-I'm sorry! OKAY?!

Hamtaro: I... I didn't mean to yell... *Hamtaro felt Bijou walking up.* I just have so much on my mind, its... confusion.

Bijou: ...*Bijou finally walked up, and she laid the same expression that Hamtaro had. However, she walked over to Pashmina who was a distances away. From there, Hamtaro watched her hug Pashmina.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro had to look away, or be faced with more tears.*

Stan: ... *Stan watched Hamtaro.* Jeez man, what is going on with your emotions?

Oxnard: ...*Oxnard frowned.* Hamtaro! Come here! *Oxnard suddenly waddled off.*

Hamtaro: ...Oxnard? *Hamtaro stood up and started to walk over.* I'll be back guys...

Oxnard: *Oxnard waddled, because he still held his sun flower seed he got from Pashmina. He then soon, as he got from earshot of everyone else, he turned around quickly.* ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro still had his head down as he walked to Oxnard.* ...

Oxnard: ...Okay, spill the beans...

Hamtaro: Heke? I have no beans...

Oxnard: No you dolt! Obviously it has something to do with this whole trip...*Oxnard then stepped forward.* ...You like Bijou...don't you...

Hamtaro: I... *Hamtaro suddenly felt stiff, and his head was turning by itself. Hamtaro felt like he forced himself to stare at Bijou, at least one more time.* I... I...

Oxnard: ...Come on...I was the first to meet you, so that makes me you're best friend! I'm your neighbor Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro looked down.* Fine! You found me out... yes, I like her... *Hamtaro looked at Oxnard saddened.* I like her so much...

Oxnard: ...*Oxnard soon smiled.* Now see? Was that so hard?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro had to turn and cross his arms.* I-I dunno... I... never had this experience before...

Oxnard: Well, I'm married, so I do...Now listen...I don't know what Bijou told you, but right now, everyone is sad...and Maxwell just went for Boss, and I don't know what THAT was about either...but I DO KNOW that if we all stay sad like this...what will Bijou think when we get the white rose?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned to Oxnard.* B-But that's just it! Its something I haven't figured out! Bijou won't tell me about the rose... she forbidding me from asking about the Rose! Her! Or... Us...

Oxnard:...And there's where you should have got the message Hamtaro...Why a "Us"...?

Hamtaro: ...*Hamtaro stared at his friend.* ...I ...I don't... know... *Hamtaro let his arms drop.*

Oxnard: ...*Oxnard slowly nibbled on the shell of his seed.* Let me tell you Hamtaro, krump-krump...If you make Bijou happy...you'll be happy...

Hamtaro: B-But I... I... *Hamtaro stepped close to Oxnard and held his heart.* BUT I DON'T KNOW MY OWN FEELINGS ANYMORE!

Oxnard: That's what its like! Being in love!...But you being like this is news to me... *Oxnard soon started walking off abruptly.* Hamtaro? NOT making his friends happy when they are in need? That's impossible...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked down. He was staring at the sand, and his own shadow that was barely visible in the dark.* ... *Hamtaro clenched his fist.* Oxnard...?

Oxnard: ...Hm? *Oxnard turned. He was almost down the hill, with half of him only visible.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned and ran towards him.* W-Wait... *Hamtaro got to him, and he looked down once more.* ...F-...Fight me...

Oxnard: *Oxnard had to smile and let out a laugh.* W-Woah! Where did that come from?!

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro looked at him with a shy smile.* I still have Masquerade to worry about... I just know he's going to be there waiting for me... *Hamtaro gripped his sword.* And if I want Bijou... I gotta fight for her...

Oxnard: Wow! You really ARE in love...

* * *

 _[Shores, forest border]_

* * *

Maxwell: *Maxwell soon appeared from the forest.* I-I'm BACK!

Sandy: MAXY!

Stan: *Stan was rubbing his eyes.* Oh? Fire wood's here?

Maxwell: *Maxwell sweated as he carried the wood.* H-How's everyone? *Maxwell soon however got to Sandy, but his eyes was tore away as he saw Bijou sitting with Pashmina, who was rubbing her back, trying to sooth her.*...O-...Oh...

Stan: *Stan leaned back.* We're still riding a emotion coaster bud...

Maxwell: Trust me... *Maxwell looked down.* I got the front seat of it all...Well...*Maxwell dropped the sticks.* ...kinda...

Sandy: Oh... *Sandy was playing with her twirling ribbon.* Boss didn't take it well, ….. did he?

Stan: *Stan sat up.* Take what well?

Maxwell: ...N-No he didn't...It took all he had not to pummel me into the dirt...

Sandy: *Sandy looked down.* Poor Boss...

Stan: Come on guys! I'm in the dark here...! ...Huh? *Stan however lost his focus when he saw Hamtaro running towards them with Oxnard slowly following.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stopped in front of them.* M-Maxwell, where's the other sword?

Maxwell: Um, I think somewhere by Bijou...Pashmina wanted to see it while we was in the forest...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro nodded. Then Hamtaro ran towards Bijou and Pashmina.*

Bijou: ...W-What if she will be mad at me Pashmina?

Pashmina: *Pashmina stroked Bijou's back softly.* I-I don't think she'll be mad... I think she'll be more relieved!

Bijou: ...B-But...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro reached them.* H-Hey girls! *Hamtaro looks at Pashmina.* Wheres the other sword?

Bijou: *Bijou, who still carried a sad expression, looked at him confused.* O-Other sword?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro never looked at her, but nodded.*

Pashmina: ...OH! *Pashmina soon reached over the rock and pulled it out of the sand.* The one Maxwell let me see! *Pashmina slowly held it out to him.* ...Why? Why two swords anyways?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled confidently. * Just wait and see! *Hamtaro turned around and ran towards Oxnard.* OXY! CATCH! *Hamtaro threw it at Oxnard.*

Oxnard: Uhhhhh! *Oxnard stared as the sword soared over his head.* I GOT IT! *Oxnard was quick to follow under its shadow, and he dove.* KEKKKKKKK! *He was covered in sand, but then he held up the sword.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro threw a finger towards San.* STAN! You're our Ham!

Stan: *Stan cocked his eyebrows.* Say what now?

Maxwell: Just keep score Stan...

Stan: *Stan stood up with both maracas in hand.* Wasn't you just down in the dumps?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at him.* Maybe I was! But you know what!? Being all sad isn't going to fix a single problem we have! We must be prepared for tomorrow! Cause tomorrow is where it all counts! *Hamtaro smiled at Oxnard.*

Stan: ...*Stan had his eyes cocked still, but he smiled.* Whatever ham dude...

Oxnard: *Oxnard and Hamtaro soon walked a distances from one another.* ...Alright Hamtaro, ready for this?

Hamtaro: I'm ready for anything! *Hamtaro stood straight and made a perfect fencing stance.*

Bijou: ...But why? Why even practice tonight? Of all nights?

Sandy: You better signal them off bro...

Stan: *Stan frowned.* I still don't get this...*Stan then shook the maracas.* AND A GO!

Hamtaro: Lets go Oxnard! *Hamtaro readied himself.*

Oxnard: OKAY BUDDY! *Oxnard soon dashed.* TICKY-TICKY-TICKY-TICKY!

Hamtaro: Hmph... *Hamtaro pointed his sword at Oxnard.*

Oxnard: GRRR! HA! *Oxnard soon slashed at Hamtaro's' blade.*

Hamtaro: HAH! *Hamtaro took a step back and let him miss, then Hamtaro took a step forward and jabbed him.*

Stan: Woah! *Stan shook the left.* Point 1! Ham dude! Again!

Bijou: Awe...*Bijou looked at Pashmina.* ?

Pashmina: *Pashmina was too into what was going on.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro whispered.* Don't hold back Oxnard! Lets go all OUT! *Hamtaro then stepped forward and instantly parried Oxnard.*

Oxnard: GR! *The blade slashed across the sand.*...Who said I was GOING TO HOLD BACK! *Oxnard countered with another parrying attack, sending Hamtaro's blade into the air.*

Bijou: Aweee...*Bijou watched contently. Hamtaro and Oxnard now went back in forth, slashing, and parrying each other with no holds bar. They didn't hold back, nor can one of them touch the other for the longest time, slashing back and forth Bijou soon stood up, so awe struck by the fighting.*...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro spoke as they clashed swords fast.* I-JUST-CAN'T-LOSE-HERE!

Oxnard: UH-HUH-EAT-MY-SEEDS-I-MEAN-SWORD! *Oxnard's soon was parried however.* KEK! HUH?!

Hamtaro: HAAA! *Hamtaro jabbed Oxnard hard.*

Oxnard: GAHHH! *Oxnard soon flew backwards and landed on his back.*

Stan: POINT! *Stan shook the maraca.* ...Heheh, Ham dude turned this night fun!

Sandy: Wow! Hamtaro and Oxnard is going hard tonight...

Stan: That's nothing! When Maxwell and Hamtaro went at it, man did THEY go at it!

Sandy: *Sandy blushed.* M-Maxwell...?

Maxwell: *Maxwell rubbed the back of his head.* W-Well...it WAS a close match...

?: Excuse me...

Sandy: Huh...? *Sandy turned towards Bijou, who had just walked over.*

Maxwell: Oh hey Bijou? What's up?

Bijou: ...P-...Pashmina told me you have pillows...

Stan/Sandy/Maxwell: *They titled their heads surprised.* Heke?

* * *

 _[Oxnard and Hamtaro clashing.]_

* * *

Hamtaro: *They was still bashing their swords together.* WOW-OXNARD! YOU-HAVE-SO-MUCH-STRENGTH!

Oxnard: I-EAT-A-LOT! *Oxnard then parried Hamtaro extremely hard.*

Hamtaro: AHH! *Hamtaro's arm flew sideways.*

Oxnard: THIS POINT IS MINE! *Oxnard then dashed and went for the jab.*

Hamtaro: GRRR- *Hamtaro swung his arm back, and just managed to catch the blade in time, but Oxnard's force began pushing Hamtaro to the ground, making him bend backwards.* Errrr-rrrr!

Oxnard:...GR! *Oxnard jumped backwards.* HA! *Oxnard then jumped back at him.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was looking down, but then Oxnard reached him. Hamtaro's arm swung sideways really hard and knocked Oxnard's blade sideways.* RAWH!

Oxnard: AHH! *In a instant, the sword flew out of his hands.* ...Oh man...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro slowly walked to Oxnard happily, and then just playfully tapped him.* Tag!

Oxnard: NO FAIR!

Stan: POINT! HAM DUDE! AGAIN!

*The hams cheered.*

Oxnard: ...*Oxnard signed.* Ill go get the...*Oxnard then turned and saw something.*...Huh?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was still letting out some giggles.* What is it Oxnard? *Hamtaro turned himself.*

?: Let's do this Hamtaro. *Then out from behind Oxnard, came Bijou. However, Bijou was in the old pillow straps that they had used for the first time on their first practice. In her hand, was the fencing sword.* ...First point wins...

Hamtaro: ...W-.W-... *Hamtaro's arm began to shake.* What!?

Bijou: *Bijou smiled with her eyes closed.* Come on Hamtaro! You cant have all the fun can you?!

Hamtaro: But...But... But...

*Stan, Sandy, and Maxwell all watched in slight awe.*

Stan: DUDE!...She's not serious!

Sandy: *Sandy couldn't hold in her excitement.* W-Wow! So unexpected!

Pashmina: *Pashmina and Penelope both ran by the others.* YOU GO GIRL!

*Bijou, and Hamtaro stood in a distances from one another. Oxnard slowly backed off.*

Oxnard: ...Um...I'll just...YIPE! *Oxnard ran off in a hurry.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro's sword began to shake slowly.* B-B-Bijou...? I-I-I- don't think I can do this...

Bijou: Then what waz that you said a second ago? Tomorrow is what countz?! *Bijou stepped up, her eyes fully serious.* Well, if I can't help tomorrow, why did I even come?!

Hamtaro: You know I don't know that answer...

Bijou: Then its settled! First point wins!

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro looked at his sword* I just... I just don't want to fight you anymore...

Bijou: ...*Bijou smiled.* Fight me?...You're not fighting me Hamtaro...You're playing with me...This is going to be fun! Just watch!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at her.* Playing with you...? *Hamtaro stared at her.*

Bijou: ...*Bijou then frowned as she looked at Stan.* STAN! START US PLEAZE!

Stan: ..UH...UH...AND A GO! *Stan then shook both maracas.*

Bijou: *Bijou smiled with a serious look on her face.* Ready Hamtaro!?

Hamtaro: S-Sure...

Bijou: HAAAAAAA! *Bijou suddenly took off running, and she got close to Hamtaro as she clashed her sword against his. She smirked too.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro didn't want to fight it, he just stared into her eyes.* Uh...? Uh...?

Bijou: *Bijou then backed off, and skillfully parried his sword sideways.* FIGHT ME HAMTARO!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro's arm flew sideways.* ... But... it... I... feel... *Hamtaro gripped his sword.* WERID! *Hamtaro dashed at her and parried her, but not too hard.*

Bijou: !...*Bijou then countered with a hard parry to his right.* DON'T GO EAZY ON ME! *Bijou then went right for the jab.*

Hamtaro: TICK!? *Hamtaro's body automatically tilted sideways dodging it.*

Bijou: HA-HA-HA-HA-! *Bijou jabbed several more times.*

Hamtaro: AH-WHA-AH-AH-WHA! *Hamtaro was hopping back trying to dodge her.*

Bijou: COME ON HAMTARO! THIS ISN'T YOU! *Bijou then backed up.* ...I'm done attacking...you attack me...

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro gripped the sword with both hands and stared at her.* But...

Bijou: ...*Bijou smiled.* Just a game...

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro looked down.* I know... but its who I'm playing with... *Hamtaro shook his head.* But... my friend wants it! THEN SO BE IT! *Hamtaro dashed at her.* HAAAAAAAAAA!

Bijou: ...Errrrrrrrrr HA! *Then in one sudden swift movement, Hamtaro was jabbed in the chest softly. Hamtaro was so worked up, he didn't point at Bijou like he did every time to everyone else.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro blinked.* ...I... lost?

Bijou: *Bijou smiled proudly.* You did!

Stan: *Stan sat there with a dumb expression.* Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Sandy: *Sandy was blushing.* THIS IS TOO CUTE!

Maxwell: ... *Maxwell quickly slapped Stan.* CALL THE MATCH!

Stan: OW! OKAY! *Stan then shook the right one.* POINT! FRANCH BABE! WINNER! BIJOUUUUU!

*The hams cheered.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro just stood there rubbing the back of his head, a bit embarrassed.*

Bijou: *Bijou then held out her paw.* ...*Bijou smiled at Hamtaro as he looked dumbfounded at it.* That waz a great spar!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at her.* Y-You think so?

Bijou: Kinda...You didn't exactly go hard on me at all, but I got to see how it felt, and it felt wonderful!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro blushed.* I... I think so too!

Bijou: Then take the paw Hamtaro...and tomorrow we will get that rose!

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro looked at her paw with awe, Bijou was finally forgiving him, so he took it with a happy smile.*

Bijou: ...*Bijou looked into Hamtaro's eyes just one more time. His eyes was full of awe and wonder. Maybe...just maybe.* ...*Bijou looked out into the sea and saw the moon peaked half way, with its twin reflection in the water.* ...Tomorrow...


	10. Chapter 8

_[Early Morning]_

* * *

*Everyone was still asleep early morning, except for one ham ham running around.*

Hamtaro: Wassy-wassy, wassy-wassy- *Hamtaro quickly, but very quietly dashed through the sleeping bags all around.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell slowly opened his eyes. Maxwell blinked a few more times to see Hamtaro more clearly.* ...Hm?...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was carrying a large bamboo stick on his shoulder, cut in half. The bamboo log was long enough to where Hamtaro had to drag it across the sand.* Wassy-wassy, wassy-wassy, Wassy-wassy, wassy-wassy...

Maxwell: *Maxwell sat up.* ...*Small whisper.* Hey!...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned, he stared, and then smiled* Morning...

Maxwell: *Maxwell slowly stood.* You're up early. What's up?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro gestured forward, then he moved forward. Laying by the water was an almost finished boat.*

Maxwell: HOLY- *Maxwell soon covered his mouth for around him everyone signed or yawned.* ...*Maxwell slowly stepped up by Hamtaro.* ...To build a boat takes hours...*Maxwell eyed Hamtaro.* How long have you been awake?

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro set the log down.* I never went to sleep...

Maxwell:...Did you TRY to sleep? Your fight is probably today...

Hamtaro: Of course I did... *Hamtaro looked at the sand.* But... she kept me awake...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell soon walked to Hamtaro. He looked at him for a moment, but then smiled.* ...You're a weird ham Hamtaro...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro blushed and rubbed the back of his head.* It's not my fault Bijou glows when she sleeps by a fire...

Maxwell: *Maxwell laughed.* ...Hey, Sandy does too... *Maxwell soon looked and saw Sandy, who laid by the dieing fire.* ...*Maxwell looked back at Hamtaro.* Today is the day Bijou gets the rose...And she will. *Maxwell looked over to the others.* RAISE AND SHINE EVERYONE! IT'S AROUND 7 O CLOCK!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro picked up his bamboo again.*

Stan: Then guy... *Stan got up rubbing his head.* We got like all morning to grab the rose...

Bijou: *Bijou slowly rose. She seemed wide awake, and looked right to Hamtaro. Then she looked over him and saw the boat.* ...*Bijou stood up, and her eyes was huge. She was instantly speechless.*...Y-...You...You already built the BOAT?!

Pashmina: *Pashmina walked slowly behind Bijou.* Wow! Who built it?

Sandy: *Sandy walked to the other side of Bijou.* Like, look! Hamtaro did!

Maxwell: That he did!...*Maxwell smiled., but then he frowned. Maxwell slowly looked around, and his face grew more and more worried as he did.* ...Oh...cats...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looks at Maxwell.* ...What is it, Maxwell?

Maxwell: ...Urgh *Maxwell stepped forward.* Boss isn't here...

Stan: Like! Not cool man! *Stan turned and stared at the forest.* Did he get lost in the forest again!?

Bijou: ...*Bijou stepped up cupping her paws. She bit her lip.* ...Hamtaro...where was Boss last night?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at Bijou and his eye brows cocked.* Gathering wood?

Sandy: ...Ohhhhh...*Sandy looks down, not wanting to give anything out.*

Maxwell: ...I...I know why *Maxwell looks down.*

Pashmina: ...*Pashmina tilted her head.* Heke?

Bijou: ...Why Maxwell? *When she said this, her eyes didn't leave Hamtaro.*

Maxwell: W-Well! Um...UHH...*Bijou looked at him hard.*

Bijou: WHY MAXWELL?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro put his arms behind him.* I would tell you, but I still can't say that word...

Bijou: ...SO IT WAS YOU HAMTARO! *Bijou stepped up.* DONT YOU KNOW WE NEED BOSS?! He's SMARTER THEN YOU! *Bijou then walked off hard.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro reached out, but felt empty with words.*

Sandy: *Sandy backed up from Bijou as she stomped by.* Oooohhh...

Ham-Hams: *The Ham-Hams watched quietly as she walked away from them. They didn't fully understand.*

Maxwell/Hamtaro: Ohhh... *They both exchanged very uneasy expressions.*

Bijou: *Bijou walked a few more feet then stopped, but she was steaming so bad, that she clenched her paws downward as if they was pulling her down.* .Ouuuui...OUUUI! *Bijou turned fast and pointed at Hamtaro.* I'M GOING! CALL ME WHEN BOSS GETS BACK! *Bijou then turned and walked off.*

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro looked down, his eyes grow dark.*

Oxnard: H-Hamtaro...

Stan: ...Man BRO! This is Maxwell's FAULT!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked up and clenched his paws to his chest.* N-No! This is my fault alone! I should of told Boss! I was just so focused on... myself...

Stan: Bro? *Stan tilted his head and crossed his arms.* Like, I don't get it...Make more sense please?

Sandy: *Sandy was watching Bijou walk away.* Like... Hamtaro, you wasn't focused on yourself... you was focused on Bijou...

Stan: *Stan's face had dropped.* ...Duhhhh- *Stan then jumped and shook his maraca's crazy.* LIKE, SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IM IN THE DARK OF!

Pashmina: Oh don't you get it, Stan? Hamtaro likes Bijou!

Stan: *Stan frowned.* ...Say what now? You're saying after all this time, Hamtaro likes Bijou?

Maxwell: *Maxwell turns fast.* No! He fell in love at the bottom of the mountain! *Maxwell then walked off a hair.* ...Urgh, I'm stress...sorry...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro crossed his arms.* No, I didn't fall in love with Bijou at the bottom of Snow Mountain!

Pashmina: ...T-Then when did you?

Penelope: Ookyoo?

Hamtaro: I fell in love with her when she told me her feelings...

*Everyone seemed to look down slightly in thought. That is when all of this had begun.*

Sandy: ...So like?...*She walked forward worried.* What now Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: Well, I don't know... *Hamtaro looked down.* I never noticed these feelings... they have been getting in my way this whole time. I've always been so focused on helping people I never started helping myself... but now I can't just stop helping Bijou... *Hamtaro looked up.* I'm looking for Boss!

Maxwell: *Maxwell grabbed his book and turned.* I'm right with ya! We need him, just like Bijou said!

?: Pipe down! I'm right here...

Ham-Hams: Heke? *All the ham-hams turned with their heads tilted.*

Boss: *Boss stared at them with a slight frown. On his shoulder was his own pickaxe. Snoozer was on his back.*

Snoozer: A nice nap in the forest...zuuzuuuzuu...Birds sing along

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro gripped his bamboo.* Boss...

Boss: So determined because of her, you need to build a boat already?...Fine.. *Boss walked around everyone.*

Hamtaro: ...Uh? *Hamtaro watched him move.*

Sandy: Like...Boss? *Boss passed her and went by the boat.*

Boss: ...*Boss lazily sat in it.* ...All aboard...

Hamtaro: O-Oh! I just gotta put this last piece in the front! *Hamtaro ran towards the boat.*

Boss: OHHH! *Boss then snatched it out of his hand and then pointed with it down the shore.* ILL BUILD THE STUPID BOAT! GO GET BIJOU TOUGH GUY!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared back, his eyes dotted onto Boss.* Y-Yes sir... *Hamtaro turned and walked slowly.* But you don't have to be so mean...

Boss: Hey, love hurts. Now get going *Boss turned around and went to the front of the boat, behind the sail.*

* * *

 _[Cliff side.]_

* * *

Hamtaro: BADDA-BADDA-BADDA! *Hamtaro was running at full speed. he knew Bijou would be only straight ahead. However, Bijou made no breaks on her walk.*

Bijou: *Bijou sat high up on the cliff. Usually she didn't climb too high, but she was so mad, she couldn't help but to be far away when he came back to get her.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looks up, and then he sees her.* T-There you are! *Hamtaro ran for only a small distances more. He soon skids to a stop below her. He looks up to her.* W-Why did you go so far out!? W-Why are you so high up...?

Bijou: I don't know. Maybe sometimes you 'inspire" for me to reach high places...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro's ears drooped.* Bijou... Boss is back, he's agreed to keep going...

Bijou: How could you stoop so LOW?! Why did you tell him I'm after the flower for YOU?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stood higher on his paws.* I didn't tell him THAT!

Bijou: Why did you tell him ANYTHING?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro frowned.* I didn't tell him anything ABOUT you...

Bijou: LIES!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro shook his head.* No lies... *Hamtaro looked back up.*

Bijou: Then WHY is he mad?!

Hamtaro: Cause I told Maxwell to tell Boss about...!

Bijou: OHHHHHH! *Bijou looked down.* ...I myself knew boss had feelings for me Hamtaro...The girl has to break the ice...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looks down.* Ohhh, I didn't know that... Maxwell didn't mention that either...

Bijou: YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING DO YOU?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looks up.* No! I don't know anything about it! But I know its there!

Bijou: *Bijou stared at him hard. This was the hardest she has ever stared at him ever.*

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro looked right.* And I'll never know unless you make me... Lets go get the Rose...

Bijou: *Bijou's stare shattered into sadness. She soon looked down and her arms shook.* ...*Bijou signed.* Okay Hamtaro...I'm going to let you do one thing so that we can put this behind us...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked back up, his head tilted.* W-Whats that?

Bijou: *Bijou looked at him.* ...You're allowed to say one sentience with that word...*Hamtaro opens his mouth, but Bijou put a paw up.* BUT!...You cant say your feelings...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro frowned into sadness.* B-But that leaves no room for anything...

Bijou: Then don't do! ...See if I care *Bijou looked down.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro took a deep breath.* ...Then I'll get the Rose for "you".

Bijou: ...*Bijou signed.* ...Fine, but...I don't want the rose...remember? *Bijou soon stood up and ran across the top of the cliff, leaving Hamtaro behind quickly..*

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro slowly walked.* Then I want it...

* * *

 _[Boat]_

* * *

Stan: I said I want the front seat Sandy! *Stan soon tried to push Sandy out of the very spot.*

Sandy: *Sandy put her foot in front of him.* And I said, I was in the Ham-Hams first! So I win! *Sandy then stuck her tongue out.*

Maxwell: Orrrr...*Maxwell then went over to the back.* We can take the two spots in the back...

Sandy: *Sandy had sparkles in her eyes.* Like, Yeah! Totally! *She quickly left the front seat.*

Stan: *Stan grunted and sat.* Thanks Maxy... *He proceeded to shake his maracas in a steady beat.*

Pashmina: Where's Bijou or Hamtaro...?

Oxnard: I don't know Pashmina...You see them Penelope?

Penelope: OOKWEEEE! *Penelope just sat on the tip of the boat's sail, which held the bucket.*

Boss: ...Urgh, first I have to finish his boat...NOW I GOT TO GO GET HIM! *Boss soon dragged his pickaxe and gritted his teeth.* GRRRRR...

Snoozer: Never jump to conclusions... Oh wait, that was already said... Zuuuzuuuzuuu

Boss: OH, NOW GETTING SMART! *Boss stopped and pulled the strap off and dropped it.* See ya Snoozer... *Boss walked off holding his pickaxe.*

Snoozer: *Snoozer landed softly.* Zuu...Zuuu...

Stan: Oh curd, now Boss is going to beat the tard out of red while their alone...

Sandy: Um...What if Hamtaro got to Bijou already...

Pashmina: I hope those two don't ALWAYS fight...

Maxwell: *Maxwell frowns.* It'll be okay...They still have to face one another...

* * *

 _[Shores]_

* * *

Boss: *Boss walked in a slow walk, knowing what he would see. He would see Bijou and Hamtaro together, like always.* ...It's not like I haven't seen this before...First, it was the Valentine times gift...Then that date...*Boss signed.* ...But I saw HER FIRST! ...*Boss clenched his paws.* IT'S MY CLUBHOUSE!...Dang it, I'll sell my Clubhouse for Bijou...*Boss then looked up ahead. then he saw someone coming.* ...?

Bijou: *Bijou walked slowly. Her expression was her looking down, with a angry frown.* ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was shortly behind. Hamtaro kept his head down. He only looked upset.*

Boss: Tsk...Why the long faces...? *Boss then frowned himself and marched.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was the first to look up.*...Hm?!... Bijou, Boss is there...

Bijou: HM?! *Bijou looked up, and sure enough, there was Boss, holding his pickaxe.*

Boss: Hows it hanging Hams...?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro rubbed the back of his head.* G-Good... I hope...

Bijou: ...B-Boss?...Um...

Boss: ...*Boss signed.* You can't just leave Bijou...Not when we are so close...*Boss then grabbed the back of his head.* I-I guess I did hold up the line huh?

Bijou: *Bijou looked down, worried.*...Its okay...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looks at Boss.* We need someone to protect us!

Boss: Hm? Hamtaro...You're the one with the sword...*Boss looked down.* And I was lost the whole time...I let my ego get ahead of me buddy...

Hamtaro: But that makes you Boss! There's no Boss if you ain't Boss!

Bijou: ...*Bijou just stepped back away from the two. She realized they had dead eyes locked on one another. Hamtaro with hope, and Boss with a questioning figure.*

Boss: I'm no Boss. They don't look up to me! They look up to you...You saved Penelope from a cat, and you even flew first! YOU MAKE ALL THE IDEAS... *Boss looked down.* All I got is the stupid Clubhouse...I'm not even a host...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stepped forward holding his paws close together.* But if we never met you, there would be no Ham-Hams...

Boss: Sure! Without me!

Bijou: Oui...

Hamtaro: ...*Hamtaro looked at Boss hard.* You don't need a sword! Your stronger then me!

Boss: Uh huh...but that's not what makes you better then me kid...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro had a sweat drop. Hamtaro held a chuckle in his expression.* I'm not very far to shoot for...

Boss: ...Kid, the reason why you're better then is because you are. But not because you try hard enough. You are clueless about emotions because all you think about is everyone else...You're not even thinking of yourself when you went for this adventure, or even now...You think of all you're friends who are in need before yourself...*Boss then turned around.* ...S-Soo...*Boss wouldn't let him see his tears as he walked away.* I cant be mad when you're not trying to be selfish...

Hamtaro: ...*Hamtaro arms fell loose.* Boss...

Bijou: ...*Bijou then frowned in sadness again, but she then ran to Boss.* B-BOSS!

Boss: *Boss stopped, but he held his head down, not turning around.* ...

Bijou: *Bijou then slowed to a stop.* ...I don't know if I ever told you this...or if you ever remember me telling you this... *Bijou looked down.* ...I alwayz looked up to you like a bigger brother...

Boss: ... I know you did... but its not always easy having feelings... even for people who feel them, but don't notice them... *Boss looked at Hamtaro with a smirk.* Right Hamtaro...?

Hamtaro: ...Heke?

Bijou: ...*Bijou looked down, but she stared at Hamtaro slowly.* ...

Boss: ...So! TO THE BOAT! MARCH-HUT-2-3-4! -HUT-2-3-4! -HUT-2-3-4! -HUT-2-3-4! *Boss Marches away.*

Hamtaro: B-BOSS! I WASN'T READY! *Hamtaro frantically ran past Bijou.*

Bijou: ...Zo...*Bijou smiled as tears fell.* Nothing...will change?

* * *

 _[Out in the middle of the sea]_

* * *

*All the ham hams sat in the boat. The boat wasn't very big, but the sail was, which allowed two groups on either side of the boat. Hamtaro, Oxnard, Stan, and Maxwell sat on one side. Bijou, Pashmina, and Sandy sat on the other side. Boss, Snoozer, and Penelope sat up the sail, in the bucket.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro sat on the boat, staring up ahead of where the boat sailed. He was leaning on the boat, his thoughts now leaning on to two things; the rose and Bijou.* ...

Stan: ...Urgh *Oxnard and Stan leaned over a hair to see the view of Maxwell, with a hint of Sandy on the other side of the sail.* Is he ever going to tell her yet?

Oxnard: Tell her what?

Stan: AHHHH! *Stan covered his mouth.* M-MOTHING!

Oxnard: *Oxnard leaned forward.* But you did say something... didn't you?

Stan: *Stan put on a cocky smile but he still sweated as he waved a maraca.* No I did not, my ham boy!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned, with a firm expression.* Who's her?

Stan: Hmmm...*Stan frowned.* ...Hamtaro, did Maxwell tell you yet? You two been doing more guy talk then I have...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro thought about it.* Well... um... Maxwell talked to me about some personal issues... but ... *Hamtaro then looks at Stan excited.* Oh wait! You mean the ring!?

Stan: GRK! *Stan stood up and hit Hamtaro in the head with a maraca.* NOT COOL RED! YOU CANT JUST-

Oxnard: Ring? What Ring?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled.* A special one, for Maxy and Sandy!

Oxnard: ...Wha! No way! *Oxnard stood.* OOHH! This reminds me and Pepper! *Oxnard sat hard.*

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHH! *The boat had tilted on one side.*

Stan: *Stan and Hamtaro was on the floorboard with their feet hanging on the seats.* ...What...did I...

Maxwell: *Maxwell looked at them.* Could you guys keep it down!

Sandy: Yeah! Me and Maxwell was talking about maps!

Stan: *Stan sat down with a firm grim.* ...That's not what he WANTS to talk about...

Sandy: *Sandy looked at Stan.* What does that mean...?

Stan: Dunno sis...*Stan shook his maracas again.* You tell me...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looks at Stan.* Cut it out Stan!

Stan: *Stan then looked at Hamtaro.* Cut it out? Says the Ham who cant tell if hes crazy or insane!

Hamtaro: I'm neither of those!

Oxnard: Lets not-

Stan: Are you sure? Can you tell me that with a starigent face?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stood up on his seat clenching his fists hard.* I'm not CRAZY! I'm not INSANE! I'M IN LO- ... *Hamtaro stopped, for he forgot he was with the others.*

*On the other side, Bijou, Pashmina, and Sandy stared into space.*

Bijou: ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro sat down. With his arms crossed, Hamtaro seemed to close his eyes calmly.* Just cut it out Stan...

Maxwell: ...Those two...better...

Stan: ...Sorry Red-

Boss: YOOOOOOOOOOO! HAM HAMS! LOOK AHEAD!

Hamtaro: Ah! *Hamtaro stood up, but with only one foot on the seat. He gripped his sword.* ...That... has GOT TO BE IT!

*Up ahead was a island, with a small hill, and trees surrounding it.*

Ham-Hams: *The ham hams all stood up.* WOWWWWWWWWWWWW...

Maxwell: Just by looking at it, I can tell that's not a forest on that island! It's just trees surround something!

Hamtaro/Bijou: *Both Bijou and Hamtaro stepped up to the front.* The Rose...

Boss: Can I get a look Penelope?

Penelope: *Penelope looked through a telescope.* Ookyooooooooooooooooooooo

Boss: *Boss frowned.* ...Please?

Snoozer: The island is only one step more. But with this step, somethings in store...

* * *

 _[Island shores]_

* * *

*The ham hams dock on the sands. They all slowly climbed out.*

Bijou: *Bijou stepped forward, feeling extremely nervous. The final step to the journey was near.* ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was restless. He was already walking down the trail.*

Bijou: ...Hm? Hamtaro? *Bijou frowned. and ran after him.* YOU'RE NOT TOUCHING THAT FLOWER HAMTARO!

Boss: *Boss looks up as he was tying the rope from the boat to a rock,* Oh brother...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stopped and turned to Bijou.* And of course I'm not... *Hamtaro smiled.* Its my gift remember?

Bijou: ...*Bijou frowned and looked at him hard, but he saw tears move in her eyes.* You wasn't suppose to know about any of this until I gave it to you...

Hamtaro: Maybe I know more then you allow me to express...

Bijou: ...Grr YOU SAID 'YOU" *Bijou then turned and stomped off.* HMPH! MAYBE IT'LL BE A SURPISE IF I GIVE IT TO YOU!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro reached out again.* B-BIJOU! I'm sorry! Those rules are hard to remember! *Hamtaro chased after her.* BIJOU!

Maxwell: Ahhhhh, the prime of young lov- *Maxwell soon looked and he caught the death stare of Boss.*...

Boss: ... *Boss stared, but then he turned.* ...C'mon... we better make sure those two don't get us killed by booby traps or something...

Oxnard: B-Booby traps?

Maxwell: I don't think so Boss *Maxwell stepped up.* This isn't a treasure...its a plant!

Stan: I don't care about traps man! I can easily see things before I take my steps! Ahahahaha! *Stan took a step forward, but he didn't see a piece of bamboo on the sand and he rolled across it.* EIIIIIK-OOFF!?

Sandy: Like...smooth bro...

* * *

 _[Past the trees]_

* * *

Bijou: *Bijou walked forward, inside a trail within the small valley of trees. She still was mad that he came too close to pushing things too far. She wanted to tell Hamtaro how strong her feelings was for Hamtaro, but not after him. Not before the Rose.*

Hamtaro: Bijouuuu! Please! I swear I won't say it again! *Hamtaro then slowed down.* Drat... Why did I have to go and say that!?

Bijou: *Bijou then stopped.* ...Ouuiii...*Bijou then waited. She wanted to see Hamtaro one more time to check something.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked up. He walked forward nervously.*

Bijou: *Soon, Hamtaro stepped over the hill into view.* ...?

Hamtaro: ...Hey? Why'd you stop?

Bijou: ...Can you guess?

Hamtaro: Your tired?

Bijou: *Bijou then face pawed her self.* Like a real GUESS?...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro frowned.* Are you still mad at me?

Bijou: ...Y-Yeah...a little...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro sighed.* I'll promise to keep my mouth closed until you have the rose...

Bijou: ...I'm sorry I've been mad...but I wasn't going to be this mad if...if...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro tilted his head.* If you did this on your own?

Bijou: ...*Bijou nodded.* ...

Hamtaro: M-Maybe I would of... *Hamtaro crossed his arms.* But there's always this gut feeling that makes me want to chase after... *Hamtaro stopped and stared.* That word...

Bijou: ...*Bijou smiled.* You know...how long I been feeling that feeling Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiles.* I'm guessing longer...

Bijou:...*Bijou held her ribbon.*...When...you compliment my ribbonz...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looks at the blue ribbons in her pigtails.* ...*Hamtaro uncrossed his arms, eyes widened.* Your favorite...

Bijou: *Bijou nods.* Thatz why I alwayz wear my blue ones...the one you like...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiles, closing his eyes with glee.* I still like them!

Bijou: *Bijou blushed but turned away.* I'm...glad...Um...lets go get it! *Bijou started ahead.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro nods confidently.* Definitively!

* * *

 _[Shore trail.]_

* * *

Stan: Sooo... *Stan had his paws behind his head.* That flower is in the middle of the island?

Maxwell: *Maxwell sweated.* I-It's just a guess...

Sandy: *Sandy winked.* But with you, its always a smart guess!

Stan: *Stan lowered his head.* Oh brother... *Stan looked at Pashmina.* So babe! Since everyone is on a love train why don't me and you go cut across the trees and go see some views!

Pashmina: *Pashmina looked at him with a blank look.* Please don't become Howdy and Dexter, please?

Stan: Pfff! C'mon! Admit it, I'm way cooler then those geeks!

Sandy: *Sandy frowned.* Their still our friends...

Boss: OHHH! Quiet it back there! *Boss stopped.* I mean seriously...a bunch of kiddy hams back there...

Stan: *Stan gave him a firm look, however a smile snuck in.* And you're not a kid? I mean, you call your place the clubhouse!

Boss: *Boss then turns at him with a firm look.* Want to be kicked out buddy? You call it the clubhouse too...

Stan: *Stan shook his head, holding onto his smile.* Man-oh-man! Maxwell must of ruffled your fur big guy...

Boss: Tsk *Boss walks forward.* He didn't... But, Hamtaro did...*Boss soon gained ahead of them.*

Sandy: Like, so uncool Stan! Why did you have to go on and mention everything!

Stan: *Stan stuck his paws to his side.* Listen here fur balls...If Boss takes this too seriously, we ALL will lose the clubhouse...did THAT cross you're mind?

Oxnard: *Oxnard steps forward.* B-But guys! We need to worry about Hamtaro and Bijou! ... *Oxnard looks down at his seed.* Boss will come around...

Stan: Seriously? *Stan soon steps in front of all of their paths.* Doesn't any of you think this is going too far now? First Bijou gets hurt, then Hamtaro, and then Boss! I mean, if this keeps up, we're ALL going to feel miserable!

?: Ahahaha! Your ALL going to feel that way after today! PFFFT!

Pashmina: Heke? *Both Pashmina and Penelope turned and looked up.* ...AHHHHHHHH! ITS THAT ONE UGLY HAMSTER AGAIN!

Oxnard: Huh? *Oxnard looks up.*

Stan/Sandy: Ugly!? *Stan and Sandy look up too.*

Oxnard: AH! SPAT!

Spat: *Spat was using his costume to fly above them.* Ah, so all of you are trying to stop my boss's plan! Phfft! No matter! I don't have time to play with youngsters that only can call names... *Spat puts the pitchfork to his face.* Which is the behavior I stand for! So amuse me kiddies!

Pashmina: ...Um...So who's this boss?

Spat: NONE- *Spat falls a bit, before he catches himself.* OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Sandy: Mmm...*Sandy looks at Pashmina.* How do you know Spat Pashmina?

Pashmina: *Pashmina looked at Sandy.* Long story...lets just say that this guy tried to fool Penelope by being me. *Pashmina held her cheek in ponder.* I still don't know how he looked sooo...like...well, me!

Stan: HA! That's it?! Wow, you are SOO not bright...SO! Is this about the white rose, or are you just that nosy?

Spat: White rose...? *Spat tilts his head.* Ah! So that is the treasure she mentioned... Thanks for the TIP! FOOLS! PHFFFT!

Pashmina: SO YOU'RE BOSS IS A GIRL HUH?! *Pashmina and Penelope jumped forward.* WELL YOU CAN JUST CAN IT! WE'LL STOP YOU BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING PHONY-BOLOGNA !

Spat: AHAHAHA PHFFT! If you kids grow wings and fly! Sorry, I gotta split! *Spat starts flying above them, passing through.*

Sandy: Ohhh YEAHHH... *Sandy then twirled her ribbon high.* HA! *She then shot it out towards the trees right as Spat went over them, and the ribbon latched on to Spat's foot.*

Spat: Laa, Laa, Laaa... Hm? *Spat then notices the tugging.* Whats this? A ribbon...? AH! *The tugging got harder.* THE HECK IS THIS CHILD DOING!? *Spat then was tugged through the leafs, Spat then flew hard and grabbed the tree trunk.* S-STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!

Maxwell: *Maxwell stepped beside Sandy, holding his book.* Tell us what is going on, and we might! So big plan with the rose? Is you're boss wanting its power?

Spat: Huh!? Powers!? ...AH! I SEE! That's the big deal... *Spat then looks up with a smug smile.* Maybe "I" can take it for myself... Tee Hee- GAK! *Spat was tugged off the tree.* AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- PLAK!

Sandy: *Sandy stepped up.* Oh NO! That's HAMTARO'S AND BIJOU'S! And we're their friend! You try ANYTHING and you will feel OUR HAM-HAM WRAITH! *Soon, all the ham hams walked up, casting a shadow over Spat.*

Spat: *Spat was crawling a bit backwards.* N-N-Now look... Lets talk this out r-right? That's whats being nice is-is about... right?

Sandy: ...Or you can just GO AWAY!...Leave us ALONE!

Spat: Leave...? *Spat crossed his arms.* THAT ... I can do... *Spat then got up and ran.* LEAVE FOR THE FLOWERS! SEE YA LOSERS!

Maxwell: ...Sandy?

Sandy: He's so DUMB! *Sandy then pulled hard with the ribbon.*

Spat: PLAK! *Spat fell over.* OH BEGONE ALREADY! *Spat then jabbed his pitchfork through the ribbon, releasing himself.* AHAHAHAHAHAHHA- GAK! *Spat ran into a tree.*

Sandy: *Sandy then pulled the ribbon towards herself.* ...Ohhh...nooo...My ribbon!... *Sandy's eyes grew tears.*

Stan: It'll be alright sis, you'll get something... better! *Stan shook his maracas with a remorseful smile.*

Sandy: ...This was the ribbon you made for me Stan...*Sandy felt tears go down.* ...I didn't want this to break...that's why I left it behind...

Maxwell: Sandy...

Stan: Oh c'mon sis... you already got something better then that!

Sandy: ...And whats THAT!? *Sandy stood up, examining her ribbon still.*

Stan: Well, I can easily replace that ribbon... *Stan tucked his arms behind his back.* But I couldn't replace your boy-ham!

Sandy: ...Y-...You like mean... *Sandy then looks up and looked at Maxwell with slight awe.*

Maxwell: UH! YEAH! *Maxwell rubbed the back of his head.* What he said!...

Stan: But you two already have each other... I have a feeling that Spat guy has a bone to pick on Hamtaro and "his" lovely lady...

Oxnard: *Oxnard stepped towards the trail.* Yeah! A-And I'm really really worried!

Pashmina: Me too!

Penelope: Ookyoo...

Sandy: ...THEN! *Sandy quickly tied a knot in the ribbon.* LET'S GO! *In a second, she dashed out on to the trail.*

Oxnard: YEAH! BADDA-BADDA-BADDA!

Stan: *Stan walks past Maxwell.* Welp, the rest is up to you book-ham...

Maxwell: *Maxwell blushes.* It'll take more then a book to express my feelings for her...maybe two books at least...

Stan: *Stan smiles at Maxwell.* Why in the world would ya need books? You got a brain no one else gots! Sandy likes, so adores the heck of it...

Pashmina: ...AHEM!

Stan/Maxwell: B-WAAAH! *The two freaked out and stood straight. They froze and they didn't turn to Pashmina.*

Pashmina: *Pashmina crossed her arms.* Maxwell...Stan? What are you two planning with Sandy?

Penelope: OOKWEE!

Stan: Well... *Stan started walking backwards, towards the trail.* I'm not planning nothing! *Stan turned and ran off.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell held up his fist in anger.* OH! AND I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO HELP A FELLOW GUY HAM OUT!

Pashmina: *Pashmina titled her head.* And your asking a guy ham for girl ham advice...?

Maxwell: *Maxwell looked down.* It's...more then some advice Pashmina...

Pashmina: *Pashmina smiled.* I can at least give support to what ever you're planning! I know you wouldn't do anything low to your Sandy!

Maxwell: *Maxwell looked at her, but failed to hide the blush.* Y-You don't say?

Pashmina: *Pashmina nods.* So tell me already!


	11. Chapter 9

_[Near the end of the trail.]_

* * *

Bijou: *Bijou and Hamtaro walked down the trail. Trees was beginning to thin out.* I really hope we get there soon...I'm getting tired of such a long journey...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was smiling.* You and me both Bijou... *Hamtaro then looked down, something seemed to bother him. However, Hamtaro didn't want to lose his smile.*

Bijou: ...*Bijou tilted her head to Hamtaro.*...S-Something wrong Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro rubbed the back of his head slowly.* Nothing I can say...

Bijou: *Bijou frowned.* Will you stop that?! Not three days ago, you wouldn't have said that word so much!...*Bijou looked down, realizing she was being rude.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at her, a sweat dropped.* I... I only wanted to understand things!

Bijou: ...Well Hamtaro...don't let you're naiveness change too much...*Bijou walked forward more.* it's something I always liked about you...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled, as he proceeded to follow.* And I'll always learn what I need to if it's for my friends... *Hamtaro stepped by her.* And... for that one word.

Bijou: ...Ouuui...*Bijou blushed and then went through some bushes.*...W-WOWWWWW...

Hamtaro: Huh...? *Hamtaro walks through the bushes, then he himself saw what was up ahead. It was a large meadows with a lot of small pink roses.* ...W-Woaaaaah... *Hamtaro stepped by Bijou.*

Bijou:...i-isnt it just...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro blushed.* Y-Yeah...but ... uhh...

Bijou: *Bijou was blushing herself now and she looked at Hamtaro.* But what Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro blushed harder, Bijou took notice of the blush.* Its not as beautiful as... *Hamtaro suddenly started walking.* Well, ya know!

Bijou: ...OUUUI! *Bijou then ran forward and took some pink roses. As she ran by she shattered them all over Hamtaro's face.* SILLY BOY! BET YA CANT CATCH ME!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro watched the flowers fall, then Hamtaro looked towards Bijou.* HA! Silly? I've been chasing you all the way here! *Hamtaro began laughing, as he enjoyed this chase up the hill.*

?: *A ham with a helmet and a pickaxe soon walked out of the forest, but hid in the shadows. It was Boss.*

Boss: ...*Boss soon look left.* Heke...? *There he saw Hamtaro chasing Bijou, and Bijou stared back with a great smile. He then looked at Hamtaro, who had a even bigger smile.* ...*Boss then looked down, with his eyes shaking.*...B-...Bijou...

Hamtaro: Wow! You're even faster then I remember! Have you been practicing?

Bijou: Not Really! You're just slower then before!

Hamtaro: But I'm not trying to catch yo- *Hamtaro then caught his mouth, which resulted in him diving forward into a pile of roses. Hamtaro paused and uncupped his mouth.* ...O-Opps?

Bijou: *Bijou stopped and tilted her head towards him, but her smile never left.* You can use it for a little bit...but NO FEELINGS! Hahahaha! *Bijou then took off again.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled greatly.* YOUR ON! *Hamtaro chased after, actually trying this time.*

Boss: *Boss watched them in a daze, leaning on a tree.*...Look at those two...*Boss then frowned more.*...T...They ...look so...

Hamtaro: Ahahahaha! I'm... so... *Hamtaro reached out for her.* close...

Bijou: HAHAHA- *Bijou then stopped.* Heke?

Hamtaro: G-Gotcha-Huh!? *Hamtaro didn't noticed she stopped and Hamtaro ran into her, making them roll down some of the hill.*

Bijou: Ouuiiii *Bijou slowly sat up after recoiling from the roll. She shook her head.* ...*She looked up and saw more forest.* Huh...I don't think we should go farther when we are in the middle of all the roses...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro got up, roses stayed shattered on his head.* W-What are you talking about...?

Bijou: *Bijou stood and looked at Hamtaro.* ...heh...HAHAHA! *Bijou then pointed and laughed at Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: Heke...? *Hamtaro looked at the top of his head.* O-Oh, aha... Its cause you stopped... *Hamtaro smiled.* And I caught you!

Bijou: ...*Bijou smiled and kneel down. She hummed Hamtaro's tune as she started picking some of the flowers.*

Hamtaro: Ahhhh... *Hamtaro smiled and joined her.*

Bijou: ...*Bijou looked up with a cocked eye brow.* Do you know what I'm doing?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro lifted his shoulders in order to shrug.* Something with flowers!

Bijou: ...EHEHE...*Bijou then lifted some flowers. She had connected them by the stems.* I'm making a ham cap of flowers!...

Hamtaro: Oh! That's awesome!

Bijou: ...And...I want...*Bijou soon gathered more flowers and never finished the sentience.*

*Boss simply watched leaning on the tree, feeling pretty low of himself.*

?: Yo Boss!

Boss: Hm? *Boss turned, not lifting himself from the tree.*

Sandy: *Sandy and Oxnard soon stepped up.* Like, what's up Boss?

Boss: *Boss looked down, not really wanting to answer.* I dunno guys... like, look for, like yourself.

Oxnard: ...*Oxnard frowned.* Did you have to copy Sandy's lingo...

Sandy: *Sandy soon walked in front of them, looking out to the fields.* Like, if Like, Boss wants to like, be a party pooper, that's him...*Sandy crossed her arms and smiled in delight. She saw Hamtaro and Bijou sitting in the flowers with smile.* ...W-...Wow...

Oxnard: *Oxnard walks forward.* Woah... all those flowers... *Oxnard smiled.* I wonder if the white rose is there!

Sandy: Heheheh, I bet...But, like, you see Hamtaro and Bijou Oxnard?

Oxnard: *Oxnard closed his eyes in delight.* Of course! You can't miss those happy faces...

Boss: *Boss closed his eyes.* Tsk...I can...I would be glad to have missed it...

Sandy: *Sandy turned annoyed.* You should be happy for him! You know how many times Hamtaro helped every single one of us without thinking about himself!? Its about time he did!

Boss: Then there wouldn't be a US without my clubhouse! Without ME, there would be no THEM!

Oxnard: *Oxnard frowned.* That's not right...

Sandy: *Sandy puffed out anger.* No Boss! THERE WOULDNT BE A BIJOU!

Boss: Maybe it would be better that way! Who cares?! Just BACK OFF OF ME! *Boss was so mad, he flung his pickaxe downward, stabbing the ground in front of the two.*

Oxnard: *Oxnard jumped back scared.* B-Boss... why are you so...

Sandy: *Sandy smiled cockily.* He's heart broken, but hes also selfish... unlike Hamtaro, you only think OF YOURSELF! ... *Sandy then turned around.* I like helpful hams... lets go see one! Let's go Oxnard!

Oxnard: UH-UH...OKAY! *Oxnard jumped away from boss to Sandy's side. They started off together.*

Boss: ...Whatever...Want helpful...? *Boss picked up his pickaxe and walked into the field.*...Ill be...helpful...

*On the other side, Stan, Maxwell, Pashmina, and Penelope just stepped into the field.*

Stan: Awwwwee.. Now if I was a chick, I'd be all over this shindig!

Maxwell: Oh! *Maxwell nudged Stan.* You're saying you don't think this place is cool?

Stan: Its cool, for sure man! *Stan began walking into it.* But its not like I would use flowers BESIDES for the girls...

Pashmina: *Pashmina ran forward.* EHEE AHAHAHA! *Pashmina dove into the flowers and began to browse though it all.* Their so pretty!

Penelope: OOKYOO! OOKYOO OOKY- *Penelope jumped into the same batch.*

Maxwell: ...Um...uh... *Maxwell was in a huge blush as he slowly looked around.*...

?: MAXY! I SEE YOU LOOKING FOR ME! OVER HERE! *Sandy was in the distances waving.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell scratched his cheek in a blush.*...Oh...maaan...

Stan: *Stan waved over to Maxwell.* Go get her man! Girls love it in flower fields! They melt in your arms!

Maxwell: But I don't know how to approach! *Maxwell grabbed Stan and shook him hard several times.* HELP ME MAAAAAAAAAAAN

Stan: W-O-O-O-A-A-H! MAN! CHILL! *Maxwell seemed to relax, but he was still gripping Stan tightly.* ...How about... *Stan looked around.* give her some roses dude...

Maxwell: AH! *Maxwell soon ran off.* THANKS STAN! *He then turned around and waved in a happy delight.* Stan, back in the day, you annoyed me, but you're ALRIGHT! THANKS AGAIN! *Maxwell soon took off after Sandy.*

Stan: *Stan shook his head slowly.* That nerd doesn't know anything ABOUT being cool...

Bijou: *Bijou soon held up a nearly complete headband of flowers.* TA-DAH!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled.* Wow, you picked some good ones!

Bijou: I did...*Bijou was blushing.* ...Its almost complete huh...?

Hamtaro: Yeah... but... *Hamtaro stood.* Why isn't it done?

Bijou: *Bijou stood.* It just needs...the white rose...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro then cupped his paws.* Ah! Of course... *Hamtaro smiled, he walked over and put a rose into Bijou's hair.* I'mma go look for it! *Hamtaro then ran off.* Don't worry I'll call you over so YOU can pick it!

Bijou: ...Ouui...*Bijou soon clenched the band of flowers for she was blushing very red.*...Hamtaro...

Maxwell: *Maxwell was looking around.* Wow, I never seen so many flowers in one spot before...

Sandy: *Sandy was behind him.* Like, their so pretty aren't they!

Maxwell: *Maxwell kneel down. He soon coiled up some paper.* They sure are!...*Maxwell soon picked some flowers out of the view of Sandy.*

Sandy: *Sandy walked by him, arms clutched behind her back.* Like... what are you doing?

Maxwell: Ohhhh! *Maxwell then stood up fast and held out something. A perfect bouquet of roses.* I wanted to give you this!

Sandy: *Sandy quickly grabbed them.* Oh wow! You didn't, like, have to... *Sandy blushed.* There is plenty to go around ya know...

Maxwell: *Maxwell smiled with a cocked eye brow.* Then Ill just take it back- *He reached for it.*

Sandy: *Sandy tucked it behind her.* Nah- uh! I don't think so... their now considered special to me!

Maxwell: ...I see...Sandy...Can I ask you something? *Maxwell picked up a rose then twisted in his paw.*...Have you ever...thought of our future?

Sandy: *Sandy blushed hard.* Which time?

Maxwell: I see...We-

?: EVERYONE! *There was a sudden silence as the giggles from everyone died slowly.*

*All the Ham-Hams looked up towards Boss on top of the hill. Boss stood with his arms crossed.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared up towards the hill. Hamtaro was closest to him.* ...Heke?

Maxwell: *Maxwell lowered his arm to his side.*...Now what?...

Boss: While all of you hamsters sat there playing in those stupid flowers, I been working my tail off!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro frowned.* Working on what!?

Boss: Hm, maybe I should just go ahead and stomp on IT!...You know...THE WHITE ROSE?!

Hamtaro: WHAT-

Bijou: *Bijou soon ran to Hamtaro's side.* B-Boss! Are you saying you found it?! THE WHITE ROSE?!

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell's expression soon dimmered.*...G-...Great...

Sandy: *Sandy smiled.* Yay! Now they can be happy! *Sandy smiled at Maxwell.* Like us!

Maxwell: *Maxwell barely could smile.*...R...Right...

Boss: So WHAT?! Are you just going to play in the flower some more, or should we keep your HUMANS WAITING!

Hamtaro: HEY! *Hamtaro pointed at Boss angrily.* Bijou has been upset for this ENTIRE TRIP! If you want to yell at someone YELL AT ME!

Boss: Oh, CAN IT YOU HAM VENTURER! *Boss closed his eyes and walked down the hill.* JUST GET THIS STUPID ROSE...

Bijou: ... *Bijou then ran.* LETS GO HAMTARO!

Hamtaro: R-Right! *Hamtaro quickly followed.*

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell signed and dropped the rose.* ...

Sandy: *Sandy smiled and ran, holding her flowers.* Lets go Maxwell!

Maxwell: ...S-...Sure...*Maxwell gloomily followed.*

*All the other ham-hams gathered together on the bottom of the hill.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro ran besides Bijou. They had slowed their pace.* ...

Boss: *Boss soon stopped in front of Bijou and Hamtaro. Boss seemed to eye them with a blank expression.* ...

Bijou: He...ke...? *Bijou tilted her head.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared at Boss.* ...So? Where is it?

Boss: ...*boss shook his head.* ...Fool, its on top of the hill...but I want to get some last ditch emotions out of my chest...

Bijou: ...W-...What iz it Boss?

Boss: ...*Boss closed his eyes and signed.*...Listen Hamtaro...You're a good guy...Bijou is a good girl...if it takes both of you to make you fully happy...*Boss then tried to walk around them.* cheers...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned to Boss.* But it doesn't just take me and Bijou... *Hamtaro spreaded his arms out.* It took EVERYBODY to get here! I may seem like a big shot, but I just want EVERYONE happy... even you Boss...

Boss: *Boss kept on walking.* Well! *Boss then turned to him with the biggest fake smile yet.* Then go get her!

*Soon, all the other hams cheered.*

Sandy/Pashmina: GO BIJOU! THIS IS IT!

Penelope: OKKKKKER-WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Oxnard/Stan: *Stan and Oxnard hopped on one foot* GO-GO-HAM-HAM-DUDE!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro rubbed the back of his head.* Aw... chucks...

Bijou: *Bijou smiled and waved at them.* THANK YOU EVERYONE! THANK YOU ALL FOR BELIEVEING IN ME!...*Bijou then blushed as she turned away and started up the hill.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro grew a blush himself right as Bijou walked by him. He followed her up the hill.*

*Soon up the hill, Bijou and Hamtaro stopped dead in their tracks in wonder and awe.*

Bijou: Aweeeeeeeeeeee! *Bijou blushed even harder and hopped up.* T-THERE IT IS! THE LEGENDARY WHITE ROSE!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled at it, then he turned to Bijou.* Yeah! You found it Bijou! ... *Hamtaro looked at Boss.* Thank you Boss...

*Both hams stared at the wondrous flower. The white rose had just bloomed and the sunlight shine through it's pure white petals. The was a sorta awe factor to it, that no other flower can describe.*

Bijou: ...Ouuiii...*Bijou stared at it in shock and awe.*

Hamtaro: Well... *Hamtaro grabbed her shoulder.* Do what ever you wanted to be done... *Hamtaro didn't smile.* Do what you wanted since you started on this journey...

Bijou: *Bijou looked down in ponder. She was already getting nervous. She then walked up slowly. She then kneel down and grabbed it.*...Please...be it...*Bijou then picked it softly, leaving it wonderful. She then pulled out the other band of flowers and began to work on it.*

Boss: *Boss from the bottom of the hill just got down.* ...Urgh *Boss looked down.* ...

*All the other Ham-Hams stared at Bijou and Hamtaro. Bijou turned to face Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stood firm. He was too interested to have an expression. He was too much in thought.*

Bijou: ...*Bijou lifted the white rose up with a blush. It now was in the center of the headband, and it wasn't just the only white one, but also the biggest.*...And there it is...

Sandy: *Sandy stepped forward.* I-Its time Bijou!

Pashmina: *Pashmina grabbed Sandy's shoulder.* She...she can do it...

Bijou: *Bijou soon was shaking from the nervousness. She had picture this differently, with her and Hamtaro being home, and alone. But now she was presenting him this in front of everyone and at the end of this journey.* ...H...Hamtaro...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared, then he nodded.* This is... what you wanted... right?

Bijou: *Bijou looked down.* O-Of course...b-but...I...really wanted to say something first...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked down, his heart was making himself nervous.* Say what you needed to say... *Hamtaro looked up determined.* Say what I didn't understand!

Bijou: *Bijou blushed so hard, it felt like her heart was about to stop.*...I...I...I LO-

?: HAMTARO! BIJOU!...Congratulations...

Boss: *Boss turned.* WHO THE HELL?!

Hamtaro: Errr? *Hamtaro gripped his sword. He knew who this was. However, something pumped through Hamtaro;s heart, and it showed on his expression. Anger. Hamtaro turned swiftly towards someone behind the Ham-Hams.* So... you actually did come...

Ham-hams: MASQUERADE?!

Masquerade: *Masquerade, still under his mask, slowly walked up. Under his cape was clearly another fencing sword.* ...Heheheh...I did, didn't I?

Biju: ...*Bijou frowned and stepped up.* WHY ARE YOU HERE?! HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT ME! WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT YOU-YOU-YOU... *Bijou was so angry all words escaped her, and tears formed. She felt very low.*

Hamtaro: Ah!? *Hamtaro looked at Bijou, then he turned back to Masquerade.* Don't you think you coulda waited for Bijou!? This is important to her!

Masquerade: ...Now Bijou *Masquerade soon stepped close to the other ham hams, who all stared at him bewildered by his approach. Some looked angry.* You really think I CARED if you did what you wanted Bijou?

Bijou: ..B-BUT THE MA-

Masquerade: ALL a joke...you see... *Masquerade soon swung his sword.* I WANT THE ROSE!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro then took out his sword in a way it flew up into the air, then Hamtaro caught it in a spin. The spin soon landed towards Masquerade as Hamtaro pointed it straight at him.* It's NOT for you...

Bijou: ...*Bijou couldn't help it as the tears flown down.* ...Its...Its ruined...*Bijou soon sat and tossed down the flowers, tearing off a couple of pink roses.* IT'S ALL RUINED!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned to Bijou.* NO! IT'S NOT! ... *Hamtaro turned back to Masquerade.* ... You'll get EVERYTHING! *Hamtaro gripped his sword hard.* Just wait for me Bijou... I... I WANT THAT ROSE! *Hamtaro dashed forward.* MASQUERAAAAADE!

Boss: HOW DARE YOU MAKE BIJOU CRY! *Boss soon stepped up and swung his pickaxe downward.*

Masquerade:... *Masquerade quickly slashed the wood of the pickaxe with ease, making it fall.*

Boss: ...Uh...GRRR! *Boss then tossed the wood at him* SCREW YOU!

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade then slashed that in half too. He then yawned.* ...Why don't you idiot hams back off...Hamtaro's coming...

Hamtaro: AND HERE I AM! *Hamtaro jumped into the air, using the hill to his advantage. Hamtaro gripped the sword tight to the left as he spun downward.* OPP-PAAAAAAH!

Masquerade: *Masquerade stared at him as he landed. There was a long silence.*...Heheh...It's weird...You seemed upset about me wanting this rose...Or are you not as clueless anymore?

Hamtaro: Oh... *Hamtaro clenched paw forward.* I'm still clueless to meanies like YOU!

Masquerade: And still as childish...I'm not a simple hamster... *Masquerade soon pulled his cape off and threw it. It landed on Snoozer, who laid in the flowers.*

Snoozer: Zuu..zuu...night time already?

Masquerade: ...I'm not a goodie goodie...nor do I want to be...*Masquerade points the sword at Hamtaro.* I want that rose Hamtaro...I don't CARE if that girl wants it more then I...

Hamtaro: Hehehe... *Hamtaro smiled.* Oh yeah? How about me! *Hamtaro then began charging at Masquerade.* I WANT THE ROSE MORE THEN BIJOU!

Bijou: *Bijou nearly stood up.* HAMTARO DON'T!

Masquerade: ...Tsk *Masquerade skillfully side stepped from him as Hamtaro jabbed.* ...And?

Hamtaro: GRR-HA! *Hamtaro slashed sideways.*

Masquerade: *Masquerade skillfully blocks it and they hold the clash.* ...Hm...Some improvement...*Masquerade then slashed Hamtaro's blade away and jumped back in a skid.* BUT, is "playing" with your hams enough to learn the art of fencing?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro pointed at Masquerade.* I stopped playing as soon as you showed your mask... *Hamtaro stared at him hard.* And the game ends after you made her cry...

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade shifted his sword to point at him.* Then no more playing...We'll see how much of a ham you have become...Hamtaro...

Hamtaro: YOU READY!? *Hamtaro charged at him, but Hamtaro ran in a curve to hop up the hill, but then Hamtaro jumped from it jabbing with his sword.* HAAAA!

Masquerade:...Still NOT ENOUGH! *Masquerade then slashed hard downward on the jab, forcing the fencing sword into the ground. This sent Hamtaro right for Masquerade.*

Hamtaro: WAAAH! *Hamtaro was without his sword now, so he covered himself with his arms.*

Masquerade: ...Tsk Tsk *Masquerade then brought his arm down hard, smashing Hamtaro into the ground.*

Hamtaro: GAK! *Hamtaro bunched off the ground.*

Stan: Hamtaro's getting creamed!

Pashmina: *Pashmina and Sandy stepped by Stan, Oxnard and Boss.* This isn't good!

Sandy: This is SO not cool!

Boss: *Boss had his arms crossed.* ...C'mon kiddo...

Bijou: ...*Bijou was holding her face in great worry.* ...Hamtaro!...Please...don't be hurt...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro slowly got up. He was staring at Masquerade who was just in front of him.* ...

Masquerade: No kiddy remarks?...No playful puns?...*Masquerade tilted his head.* Or are you finally going to cry in kiddy fear?

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro smiled.* Not yet! *Hamtaro then dashed on all fours, then he tucked into a roll past him.* TACK-Q! *Hamtaro then slide and grabbed his sword, Hamtaro spun with a slash.* RAWWWWH!

Masquerade: *Masquerade just relaxed and his sword was sent sideways in his arms.*

Hamtaro: TICK-HA! *Hamtaro hopped up with a jab.*

Masquerade: *Masquerade just side stepped with a smirk.* ...I wonder if you can actually touch me...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro rolled as he landed, then he spun around.* HAAAA! *Hamtaro then started jabbing fast, however all Hamtaro kept catching was air.*

Masquerade: *Masqurade side stepped each jab, but the few that got really close he patted away softly with his sword.* WOW! This is more then the last time? Have you been practicing?

Hamtaro: Y-Yeah! THANKS-TO-YOU! *Hamtaro jabbed, but Masquerade jumped over the last Jab.* UUUH!?

Masquerade: *Masquerade turned to him.* Because of me? I don't see how...What have I ever done to you buddy?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro spun fast, swinging his sword with him.* YOU TAUGHT ME!

Masquerade: *Masquerade caught the blade with the sword.* ...I didn't teach you anything...*Masquerade then looked up the hill in mid slash.* ...See her?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was grunting as he turned his head.* ...B...Bijou?

Masquerade: ...Heheheheheh *Masquerade looked at him, and for the first time, Hamtaro saw his eyes behind his mask.*...I'm taking her rose...and you cant DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?! HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared, still struggling.* ...It...makes...me...feel... *Hamtaro's arm was becoming tighter, then in one final push Hamtaro shoved Masquerade forward.* LIKE ME!

Masquerade: ?! *Masquerade actually stumbled back. He looked up.* HUH-

Hamtaro: RAAAAH! *Hamtaro was in the air, he had his sword pointed straight for him.*

Masquerade: KEK! *Masquerade soon blocked the incoming attack, however, Hamtaro was in the air, making the force great, it made him stumble more.* W-

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro touched the ground, but only for a split second before lunging at Masquerade and smashing his sword again, Hamtaro continued to repeat this.* HOW, DOES-THIS-MAKE-YOU-FEEL!

Masquerade: *Masquerade struggled as he parried incoming smashes, each making him have to back up in a slight stumble.*...That's it! ...That's more LIKE IT! *Masquerade soon smashed a incoming attack, to make Hamtaro back off.* SOME MORE HAMTARO! *Masquerade countered with his own smash.*

Hamtaro: KEK! *Hamtaro had blocked an incoming attack, but then Hamtaro hit his sword back.* RAW!

Masquerade: *Masquerade countered and countered again.* COME-ON-FIGHT-FOR-THIS-ROSE!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro then kept hitting Masquerade's sword some more.* ITS-NOT-ALL-ABOUT-THE-ROSE!

Maxwell: At this rate, they might go on forever! ...Ohhh...

Sandy: We like... have to stop this!

Pashmina: B-But how!

Stan: *Stan was sitting now.* Girls! Its best you sit this one out!

Boss: *Boss and Oxnard turned to Stan.* How can you say THAT?! DID YOU NOT SEE HIM RUIN BIJOU'S PLANS?!

Oxnard: I agree with Boss on this one Stan...

Stan: *Stan held his arms up in defense.* I-I meant the girls... *Stan sweated his own statement.* We guys do the fighting ya know...

Boss: SO LETS GO KICK HIS HAM IN!

Masquerade: *Masquerade soon skidded from a large incoming attack, but he turned.*...I wouldn't...*Masquerade then looks at Hamtaro.* Or I'll go for Bijou next...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stood straight, and then turned to the others.* Guys... I don't want help...

Sandy: WHAT?! LIKE...you cant do this alone!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro giggled, and this made Masquerade stop to stare at Hamtaro.* But... I'm having too much fun... *Hamtaro gripped his sword, then he stared at his free, but clenched paw..* ...I...I can understand some buried feelings just by... just by fighting for them...

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade tapped the ground with his blade.*...Fun?...*Masquerade shook his head towards the ground but looked back up at Hamtaro.* This isn't suppose to be FUN!...Your fate all lays in this white rose, whether or not Bijou will forgive you for you're cluelessness...What makes you think I'll let you take what BELONGS TO ME! *Masquerade dashes at Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: How does it belong TO YOU! *Hamtaro parried Masquerade hard, however Masquerade never lost his current expression.*

Masquerade: IT JUST DOES! *Masquerade countered with his own parry.*

Hamtaro: WAAH! *Hamtaro's arm was out of control as it shot sideways.*

Masquerade: HMPH! *Masquerade soon stood, and his arm shot out again, smashing Hamtaro sideways.*

Hamtaro: GRAAH-AAH! *Hamtaro bunched off the grass, dropping his sword ahead of him.*

Masquerade: ...I should have never trusted you... *Masquerade soon turned around and started walking towards the hill.*

Hamtaro: T-Trusted me!? *Hamtaro tried to pick himself up, but his knee was hurt.* AHHH! *Hamtaro held it.* NO! GUYS! BIJOU! RUN!

Boss: OH YEAH BIG GUY?! *Boss, Stan, and Oxnard stood in front of the hill.* BRING IT! WE WILL STOP YOU YOU BIG IDIOT!

Stan: Yeah! *Stan held clenched paws up.*

Oxnard: *Oxnard couldn't stop shaking.* Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-...Yeah...

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade took a step closer.* I only wanted to fight the real ham of your group...*Masquerade took yet another step.* So back off...

Boss: I-I'll show you a REAL ham! *Boss started charging down the hill.* Badda... Badda, Badda, BADDA-BADDA-BADDA!

Masquerade: ...Tsk *Masquerade soon stooped low, and kicked with a quick sweep, sending Boss into the air.*

Boss: WH-WH-WHAAAAAH! *Boss hit his face into grass first, then proceeded to roll fast.*

Hamtaro: Oh no! Boss! *Hamtaro helplessly watched Boss roll on by.*

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade turned from Boss and stared at Stan and Oxnard.* ...

Oxnard: *Oxnard took a step back.* W-We're cat food!

Stan: *Stan stepped forward.* HE'S cat food!

Masquerade:...such pitiful ha- *Suddenly Masquerade was hit over the head with a large soft object.* ...*Masquerade turned to look at a book that was threw at him.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell stepped up.* HEY MASQUERADE! YOU SUCK!

Masquerade: Oh... the smart guy eh? *Masquerade kicked the book a bit away.* But that means the less active one...

Maxwell: ...Want to find out?...Let me see a sword!

Masquerade: Heh... *Masquerade stared at Maxwell.* What can you do that Hamtaro cannot?

Maxwell: ...Um...*Maxwell looked down in thought, trying to find a comeback.* ...WELL NOT MUCH, BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE THE ROSE!

Sandy: Y-YEAH! WHAT HE SAID!

Pashmina: Sandy... you just agreed he was weaker then Hamtaro!

Sandy: *Sandy blushed and rubbed her forehead.* I-I know, but I was trying to help Maxwell...

Masquerade: All of you are too young and dumb to know what the real world is like...*Masquerade soon looked at Stan.* Do you ALL want a piece of me?

Stan/Maxwell: YEAH!

Oxnard: NO!

Masquerade:...Heheheh...*Masquerade soon pointed his sword at Stan, who backed up.* ...Very we-

?: NO! STOP IT! STOP IT ALL!

Masquerade: Hm...? *Masquerade lowered his sword, and saw Bijou behind everyone, higher up the hill.* ... Ah Bijou... how was your trip?

Bijou: ...All horrible...*Bijou clutched the white rose.*...All thanks to you...

Masquerade: *Masquerade lowered down his sword even further, softly smiling.* If I cared for your feelings... I would cry to a cutie like you... but... *Masquerade smiled evilly.* I don't really care, do I?

Bijou: ...So what was this suppose to be ABOUT?! Did we just LEAD YOU HERE?!

Masqurade: Yes and No... You lead me here, but I lead you to the flower... *Masquerade started forward.* But now since the first step is over, you all can go home... Hamtaro wasn't what I needed...

Bijou: ...So you wanted Hamtaro...?

Masquerade: Not anymore... and you shouldn't want Hamtaro either... He's no Ham I thought he was...

Bijou: ...HE'S MORE HAM THEN YOU!...*Bijou stepped back.*...So you don't want the rose...?

Masquerade: Ohohoho... don't be mistaken my dear! *Masquerade then started running up the hill.* THE ROSE IS MINE!

Bijou: NO! *Bijou held it more.* IT'S NOT YOURS! *Bijou soon dashed up the hill, running.*

Stan: OH NO YOU DONT! *Right as Masquerade dashed passed him, Stan jumped and grabbed his legs.*

Masquerade: OFF YOU SWINE! *Masquerade jabbed Stan in the head with the butt of his sword, knocking Stan off his legs. Masquerade quickly turned back to his chase.*

Oxnard: *However, Oxnard stood there, froze.*...H-Hey...Whats up...Um...? *Oxnard shook where he stood, and he even dropped his seed.*

Masquerade: Heh... *Masquerade started walking forward.* Hi there big guy... HA! *Masquerade jabbed his sword towards Oxnard.*

Oxnard: *Oxnard soon closed his eyes.* AHHHHHH!...Huh? *Oxnard opened his eyes and saw Masquerade wasn't standing in front of him.* ...Huh?... *Oxnard turned and saw Masquerade running towards Bijou again.* H-HEY! NOT FAIR!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro finally willed himself up, however he now ran with a limp.* B-B-B-...BIJOU! *Hamtaro made his way up the hill.*

Bijou: *Bijou ran to the top and stopped however. Past the hill, was only a cliff.*...Cats...*Bijou turned and saw Masquerade coming.* G-GO AWAY!

Masquerade: My dear, don't you see? I will go away! From your lives if that matters any... *Masquerade reached out a paw.* But not without that rose you see?

Bijou: Oh really?... *Bijou then held the flower over the cliff.*...What if I destroyed it!?

Masquerade: Er? *Masquerade seemed to stop, however a smile came across his face.* Ahhh, that's not a bad plan in your paws... but I know something, something eating at you... *Masquerade hissed something out of his mouth.* Love...

Bijou: ...I don't NEED this flower Masquerade...*bijou clutched it harder.*...I...I...I JUST WANT IT!

Masquerade: Ahhhhh... *Masquerade walked forward.* Like you know how to even use it... it doesn't work for you... *Masquerade held a paw out.* Just let me show you...

Bijou: ...YOU HURT HAMTARO AND BOSS! YOU EVEN HURT STAN! NO WAY ON THIS PLANET I'LL TRUST YOU!

Masquerade: Then by all means, drop the stupid thing...

Bijou: ...*Bijou slowly loosened her paws slightly. In one moment, she could let it go, and ruin everything she had planned. But Masquerade would ruin it more. She knew what she had to do...*

*However in that one moment, the wind picked up hard, blasting both Masquerade and Bijou with gusts of wind.*

Bijou: AHHHH! *Bijou held the flower tight in fear.*

Masquerade: *Masquerade gripped his sword with both hands.* WHO'S THERE!?

?: PHFFFFFFFFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOKS LIKE I MADE IT ON TIME WITH NEW ORDERS! *Suddenly what came up over the cliff side was a giant flying machine. A Hamster head with black devil wings.* WHAT A SIGHT! I'M GLAD TO HAVE MY BABY BACK!

Masquerade: And who the hell? *Masquerade stared at the machine.*

Hamtaro: BIJOU! MASQURADE! *Hamtaro ran up the hill.* ...and... Spat?

Bijou: OH JUST GREAT! NOW SPAT IS HERE?! WHY YOU SPAT?! WHY NOW?!

Spat: BECAUSE! I want to see the views, the nice nature smell... AND THAT GOOD OLD FLOWER SMELL! *Suddenly out of a hatch on the bottom of Spat's machine came out a robotic hand, it shot straight for Bijou.*

Hamtaro: BIJOU! *Hamtaro ran beside Masquerade.*

Masquerade: THE ROSE!

Bijou: *Bijou had tears falling as she reached out for Hamtaro. She was now getting carried away from them into the air.* HAMTAROOOOOO!

Spat: PHHFFFFT! SEE YA AT THE TOWER, HAMTAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hamtaro: T-Tower!? ...HMPH! *Hamtaro then jumped off the cliff without thinking. The only thoughts, was Bijou.*

*The other Ham-Hams finally caught up as Hamtaro fell. The ham-hams quickly shoved Masquerade back to peer down the cliff.*

Masquerade: TSK...*Masquerade watched them in confusion.*

Stan/Maxwell/Sandy/Pashmina: HAMTARO!

Boss: The heck is he thinking!?

Oxnard: Oh man! *Oxnard peered over the cliff.* I hope he lands in trees...

Masquerade:...Fools...Hamtaro is heading for Spat's tower...

Sandy: S-SPAT!? OH NO! *Sandy looked from Masquerade to the bottom of the cliff in worry.* But... wheres Bijou!?

Masquerade: *Masquerade crossed his arms tightly, looking annoyed.* FOOLS!...Spat HAS Bijou AND THE WHITE ROSE!

Stan: Then we better get moving masked man! *Stan looked at him, angrily.*

Boss: Yeah! We gotta help Bijou!

Masquerade: Heheh...I work alone fools...I don't hang with foolish clubhouse fools...

Boss: W-WHY YOU?! *Boss stepped close to the masked ham.* WHY ARE YOU SO STUCK-UP!?

Sandy: Yeah! You're a selfish ham!

Penelope: OOKWEE!

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade looks down.* Not everyone in this world is good, and you should learn that FIRST hand...*Masquerade soon started down the hill.* Life is all about how you look at it, and some look at it...for gain...*Soon Masquerade was out of earshot.*

Stan: Bummer man... it seems like we have another place to get to...

Sandy: But we was like, right THERE!

Pashmina/Penelope: *They both signed hard.* ...

Boss: But he's right ya know...*Boss turned and stared out into the distance.*

Oxnard: What do you mean Boss? *All the hams turned to look at Boss.*

Boss: *Boss had his arms crossed.* Not everyone looks at life the same way... *Boss then stuck his arms to his hip.* But I like looking at life Hamtaro's way!

Stan: Mmmm...*Stan crossed his arm and thought about it.* Yeah, you got me there. *Stan looked up with a smile.* Always having fun, and helping hams...

Sandy: Yeah! He hardly ever thought about himself! That's why he's been so clueless!

Maxwell: *Maxwell soon came up the hill.* Maybe hes been acting funny because he doesn't know HOW to think of himself...and he feels weird that HE wants Bijou...but now we have to go save Bijou from Spat...and who knows who else...

Boss: *Boss punched a fist in in his palm.* Well I'm going to save BOTH of them! They need their Boss man at a time like this... They need THE HAM-HAMS!

Ham-Hams: YEAHHHHH!


	12. Chapter 10

_[Trail out of forest.]_

* * *

Hamtaro: HAAA! *Hamtaro launched out of the bushes, which lead to another large open field. Ahead of Hamtaro saw a set of large trees. Past these tree's was a cylinder looking tower.* ...A tower? What for!?

*Hamtaro soon jumped through the trees and he stopped. Before him wasn't a tower. It was a large black castle.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro gripped his sword tight.* Bijou! I'm going to get you out of here! *Hamtaro ran forward.* BADDA! BADDA! BADDA-

?: HAMTAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stopped at the bridge of the front court yard. He had to skidded and looked around.* Heke!?

?: OVER HERE YOU CLUELESS BRO! *The sound came from behind Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned around and saw who was calling.* G-Guys! Is Masquerade with you!?

*Soon, the ham hams marched by Hamtaro, with Boss in the lead.*

Boss: *Boss was carrying Snoozer on his back once again.* Have that wimp on our team?...Nah, not our type...

Sandy: Yeah! We're totally ready to free Bijou... *Sandy walked over to Hamtaro kinda flirty, but on purpose.* Righhht, her knight in shining armor?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro only looked at her normally.* ...Sandy? Of course I have to save her...

Pashmina: *Sandy backed off of him.* You have to admit...He's still clueless...

Penelope: Ookyoo...

Maxwell: *Maxwell stepped up.* Well, we need to hurry before Spat sets up a defense!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro pouts.* Ya know... I'm not that clueless...

Boss: If we keep pouting, then we ain't saving! *Boss removes Snoozer off his back and leans him next to the wall. He then turns back to Hamtaro and then suddenly plants a shovel in front of him.* I lost my pickaxe...but my shovel will do!

Hamtaro: Oh! That's brilliant! *Hamtaro smiles with glee.* I know Spat always has tricks in our way! But with all of our work we can save Bijou!

Boss: Alright! Now I know our gang is more stronger then ever! *Boss points his shovel.* MARCH! *Boss ran.*

Stan: Like bro...What's with the running...

Oxnard:...His running always makes me hungry...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro then runs, he starts to gain speed.* I have to run the fastest!

Boss: *Boss looks back.* Are you serious? *Boss slows down.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro runs by Boss.* I'm sorry Boss! I'd normally will always let you take lead! But Bijou has to give me that flower first!

Boss: ...Alright... *Boss looked back at the other Ham hams.* Alright Hams! Listen up! We need two groups! Hamtaro, Oxnard and I will go find Bijou...You guys should wait here for some type of signal...to run for the other Ham hams!...Uh...

Stan: Like you kiddin!? *Stan eyes brow crossed and he ended up shrugging.* Don't I like get to come and save the day and stuff!?

Snoozer: The best are the rested...Zuu zuu zuu...

Boss: And leave Pashmina alone...? *Boss then eyed him as he turned with a smug look.* I thought you would like that role... *Boss then ran off.* OXNARD, HUT-2-3-4...

Oxnard: *Oxnard runs with.* Oh man! Why do I always end up tagging along!

Stan: *Stan smugly looked at him.* Cause your Hamtaro's best friend...right?

Oxnard: *Oxnard turned around and ran backwards. He was already out of ear shot.* But it's always the scary stuff I don't like!

Stan: Heheh...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell frowned.* What about me!? *Maxwell suddenly walked in front of everyone.* I don't want to stay here!

Sandy: You could like... *Sandy smiles.* teach me some more reading!

Stan: *Stan looks at Sandy.* You want to read while there's action going on?

Sandy: I don't know...do I look like a reader?...

Pashmina: ...Whatever the case may be, what now?

Stan: I'll tell you whats going on babe! *Stan slides to Pashmina.* Me, you, the flowers. Time to chill girl friend!

Pashmina: Sure...and we leave the fate of the clubhouse to Hamtaro...You think that's the best idea?

Stan: *Stan shrugs.* He'll be fine. he pulled through before...*Stan soon paused then crossed his arms.* Whatever, we'll just stand watch then.

Maxwell: *Maxwell cupped his paws.* But I want to do much more then that! For the first time, I think I can do it! Its why I wanted to take on Masquerade...*Maxwell looked down.* but he was right...I do just read a lot of books...

Sandy: *Sandy looks at him, but then she blushes.* But that's what I like about you... your smart and totally awesome!

Maxwell: *Maxwell blushed.*...Thanks Sandy...*Maxwell then looked down determined.* ...Hmm...*Maxwell then turned around and walked.*

Sandy: W-Where are you going-

Stan: *Stan slid in her way.* No way sis! There's already hearts at stake already! Hamtaro and Bijou is fighting for love right now... *Stan smiled.* Can't let you and Maxwell dude go through the same thing...

Sandy: Fighting for love?! Of course we're fighting for love...I don't know about you, but didn't you get whacked over the head because you fought so much? Cant I get a swing?

Stan: Sis! You can swing at me if it makes you feel better!

Sandy: *Sandy then walked into his face.* ...No thanks! *Sandy then walked around him, steaming.*

Stan: *Stan shook a maraca in his face.* If there is a call for back up... I'M game.

Pashmina:...Oh so now I'm stuck with you alone with Penelope? *Pashmina then shoved Stan forward.* GO!

Stan: G-G-Go!? *Stan looked at her defenselessly* Go where!?

Pashmina: *Pashmina smiled up at him.* You should go keep Sandy safe...like a big brother would!

Stan: ... *Stan then smiled and softly punched his chest.* Yes maam!

Pashmina: And be careful! *Stan walked away with a wave.*

Penelope: OOKYOOO! *Penelope waved him off.* OOKYOO! OOKYOOO!

* * *

 _[At the main gate]_

* * *

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro walked up, and looked up at the gate.* ...Hmmm... *Hamtaro turned.* See a good place to dig Boss?

Boss: ...Don't know yet...*Boss looked towards the main gate closer.* ...Hmm...*Boss then stuck his shovel in and moved a large chuck.* Easy! *Boss then started to go fast.* DIGGY-DIGGY-DIGGY-DIGGY *And a moment of Boss blasting through the ground, Boss was on the other side.* TA DAH! *Boss popped his head through.* Guys come check this out!

Oxnard: Oh yay! Already through!

Hamtaro: I knew you could do it Boss! *Hamtaro and Oxnard jump through.*

*Boss and the two Ham Hams popped through to the next room, and they appeared into a giant hall. It was human size.*

Boss: Woah woah! Why so much space?! *Boss looked over to the knight armor.* WHY THE SCARY ARMORED SUITS?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was just out of the tunnel.* Spat doesn't need this space...?

Oxnard: *Oxnard hid in the tunnel.* What if Spat's Boss is a big scary monster!

Boss: Don't be ridiculous... *Boss stood out of the hole.* The only giant thing this size...is a human... *Boss then crossed his arms.* Do you think Spat's Boss is a human...?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro crossed his arms.* No... Spat doesn't like pretty much any body... so I doubt Spat wants to deal with humans, much like we do.

Oxnard: I don't know...might lighten him up...

Boss: Doesn't matter! We have to go save Bijou!... *Boss then looked over to the east hall.* HA! See some stairs!...*Boss then got a twinkle in his eye.* OH! AND I KNOW WHERE BIJOU MIGHT BE!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro lifted his paws high.* The top!

Oxnard: YEAH...

Boss: *Boss then kneel down, seemingly to clench his paws.* ...Ohhhhh, saving your princess from the highest top of the tower?! *Boss then looked at Hamtaro with tears running down his eyes.* How did you get ever so lucky...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked down.* You got it easy Boss... I can't enjoy these feelings like you guys can... I don't get the point of saving someone you like so much from a scary tower...

Boss: Don t get the... *Boss held his shovel to his shoulder in anger.* What do you mean you don't get the point!...*Boss then looked down.*...When you love someone Hamtaro, you would die for her...*Boss looked at Hamtaro.* Its times like this...that will make you two almost inseparable...

Hamtaro: I-Inseparable...? *Hamtaro raised a paw under his chin.* ...Boss, I know I... love Bijou, but I have a hard time, knowing when I'm feeling it...

Boss: Hmm...that's a interesting thing...*Boss then looked up in ponder.* ...Well...*Boss then looked at Hamtaro.* When you say nice things! Yeah...and...the moments that make Bijou smile...And...the moment she says you're great!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro sweated this info.* But I get it from you guys all the time! To me its normal...

Boss: That just means you love us all! ...*Boss then sweated.* Huh...Bijou must of liked you instead of me...

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro looks at Boss.* But Boss, that's just it... Bijou loves me, she doesn't like me... and when I feel that love, its all I can think about it... It was until she told me about her feelings, that her love seems to distract me now... like I'm beginning to see...

Oxnard: So Bijou kicked those emotions in!

Boss: *Boss crossed his arms.* So Bijou kinda confessed her feelings...

Hamtaro: No... there's more... a lot more... *Hamtaro clenched his fists.* That flower can tell me...

Boss: Hm? What more could there be?

Oxnard: We gotta find your flower!

Boss: Urgh... *Boss walked up front.* I doubt there is anything...but then there won't be ANYTHING if we stand here! *Boss points up.* LET'S CLIMB TO THE TOP!

* * *

 _[Courtyard]_

* * *

Maxwell: ... *Maxwell walked through the courtyard.* ...Hmmmmm...

?: I know you wanna go... so like go.

Maxwell: Hm?... *Maxwell turned slowly and gaped. Sandy sat on a white angel statue.* Aw...W-Whats...up?

Sandy: *Sandy had her legs over the angel's head.* You... want to go with Hamtaro don't you?

Maxwell: Well! Yeah! *Maxwell stepped towards her.* I don't want to stand here when I have some pretty good fencing skills myself!

Sandy: *Sandy smiles.* You don't have to like... prove yourself to me...

Maxwell: *Maxwell frowned, but he blushed.* It's nothing like that at all!...

Sandy: *Sandy closes her eye, showing her joy. Sandy then opened her eyes and paused.* You can... go ahead, and do your thing... *Sandy smiles.* Bijou's gonna be watching Hamtaro be a Ham! And I can tell you want to me to see one too!

Maxwell: Yes...*Maxwell then smiled.* And when I get baaack...I am going...to ask you something very important!

Sandy: *Sandy blushes and tugs on her twirling ribbon slowly.* I wonder what that could be...

Maxwell: Just you wait and see! *Maxwell soon slashed out the fencing sword.* I will be careful!...*Maxwell soon ran and waved her off.* I know you don't want a shredded Ham as your boy!

Sandy: *Sandy waves her twirling ribbon smoothly.* I know you will be fine! You'll be awesome!

* * *

 _[Tower]_

* * *

Bijou: *Up on the highest floor of the tower, stood Bijou. She sat in a chair by a table. laying on the table was the white rose, with a cup of tea. She sat in the chair and stared out of the window.*...Urghh... *Bijou then grabbed the cup of tea and dropped it out of the window.* Like I'll EVER drink their tea!

?: Oh dear! I just made that tea! PFFFHT!

Bijou: *Bijou crossed her arms annoyed.* Wait I forgot!...Is that how you laugh, or drool?

Spat: It's a laugh! *Spat opens the door, but the he leaves the door cracked when he closes it.* Now Bijou... I'm here to take that rose from you...

Bijou: *Bijou clutched the flower to her.* ...NO! *Bijou then held it over the window.* I'LL DROP IT!

Spat: *Spat looks over, then he freaked.* N-N-N-N-N-N-NOOO! *Spat inched closer.* You want that flower don't you!? Why would Hamtaro follow you here!?

Bijou: Afraid of Hamtaro Spat?...Are you?

Spat: *Spat calmly tucks his arms behind him and stands straight up.* Course not! ...*Spat smiled smugly.* Hamtaro isn't the one I'm afraid of...

?: It's not him... and Bijou darling... it's me you should be afraid of...

Bijou: ...*Bijou started to worry.*...W-...Who's that?

?: Hopefully a friend... unless we like to play with hurt feelings... *Soon a misty red hamster came in. Her eyes are yellow. The eyes themselves was similar to a reptile eye.*

Bijou: *Bijou stood up, knocking her seat over.*...Um...Ham...ha...

Spat: She's afraid of you, Vine!

Vine: SILENCE! *Vine then shot a gust of wind, followed by a pink mist. The force sent Spat through the Tower's window.*

Spat: URGH! WHY DID I Have to g- *Spat was now out of earshot.*

Vine: *Vine smiled evilly at Bijou.* Good help these days... He shouldn't of introduced me... *Vine's eyes grow darker.* I was hoping for something more... permanent...

Bijou:...Why am I here?! Let me go!

Vine: *Vine chuckled silently.* Well, I know something for sure... the flower... *Vine held out her paw.* Or I'll end your love life right in front of Hamtaro!

Bijou: W-What?! *Bijou backed into the table.* What are you threatening me with?

Vine: *Vine tucked her arms behind her.* Well... death... and then... *Vine tilted her head.* Hamtaro's torture!

Bijou: ...H...H...H...Why?!...*Bijou soon backed up, clearly getting more and more scared.* What is with this rose that would hurt someone!?

Vine: Like yourself, you want to bring forth something hidden deep inside you! *Vine cups her heart.* I only want to bring out myself...

Bijou:...Have you tried talking to them?

Vine: *Vine smiles evilly, showing sharp teeth.* Oh, but it means much more then that...

Bijou:...*Bijou then stared at the window.* ...

Vine: Go on... jump... You'll only do my job easier...

Bijou: ...*Bijou signed.* ...*Soon Bijou held out the flower closer to Vine, but out of reach.*

Vine: Ehehehe... *Vine begins chuckling.*

?: VINE! INTRUDERS IN THE COURT YARD! *Spat soon flew back into the window.*

Vine: *Vine turns.* How are you so sure?

Spat: *Spat thumbs the window.* Out the Window...

Bijou: WHAT?! *Bijou then shoved Spat aside so she looked out instead.*

Vine: *Vine was suddenly behind her.* UH-UH-UHHH! *Vine cupped her mouth hard and held her back.* We don't want to scream for your friends... *Vine then breathed in her ear.* Or maybe we do...

Bijou:...I'm...okay...without that,...

Vine: Fine... *Vine grabbed the hand that had the flower in her hand.* I'll be taking this...

Bijou: ...*Bijou suddenly lashed out her hand and backed her into the table.* NO! *Bijou then took the chance to dash past Spat, and right out of the door.*

Vine: ... *Vine looked at Spat.* ...

Spat: Uh...? *Spat slowly backed up.* O-Opps...?

Vine: FOOL! *Vine kicked him out the window.*

Spat: WHY ME!?

Vine: *Vine turned around and walked a few steps. She seemed to ponder the quick events that just happened. She twirled her paw knuckles in thought.* C'mon Vine, you done this before... *Vine looked up.* What did you do again? ... Oh yes! *Vine then held a palm outward.* The shadow mates...

*Suddenly shadows of hamsters came to life in front of her ascending from shadows. They all had yellow eyes. Each wielding a large shadow sword.*

Vine: Come with me to go get the girl... *Vine walked down the stairs.* The rest of you... take care of the ones intruding my work!

* * *

 _[Middle of the tower]_

* * *

Boss: HUT-2-3-4, HUT-2-3-4, HUT-2-3-4, HUT-2-3-4! SING IT WITH ME! *Boss, Hamtaro, and Oxnard all marched up the tower, climbing the tower fast.*

Oxnard: Hut...3...4... Hut...3...4...

Hamtaro *Hamtaro was silent as he wielded his sword outward. Hamtaro was right beside Boss, nearly ahead of him.* ...

Boss: HUT-2-3-4, HUT...2...3 *Soon, they ascended to a round room. On the other side of this room was a large door, with two hamster statues holding swords.* ...Hm...I was expecting a human sized door...

Hamtaro: Hmmmm...?

Oxnard: *Oxnard walks and stumbles right behind them.* Less... effort... to... *Oxnard's ears finally fold due to lack of energy.* to open...

Hamtaro: ...Bijou might be through there... *Hamtaro begins walking across the round room, across blue carpet.*

?: Hold up...Hamtaro...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro slowly stops, but instead of turning, Hamtaro closed his eyes.* ...Why should I?

Oxnard: W-W-WAAH!? *Oxnard jumped hard and rammed into Boss, Oxnard started shaking before he could turn to the hamster behind them.* W-w-w-w-who!?

Boss: *Boss clenched his fist.* Ohh, that annoying voice...who else could it be?! *Boss turned and shook his fist to the one and only, Masquerade.* WHO INVTIED YOU MASQUERADE!?

Masquerade: *Masquerade slowly tapped the ground with his fencing sword.* I think Bijou did...She did just get kidnapped...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro clenched his sword hard. He turned while the sword dragged across the ground.* Grrr, don't remind me! And don't talk about Bijou like you know her, got it? She never invited you to fight me!

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade was silent for a moment. Masquerade looked up to Hamtaro slowly.* Alright, so I don't know Bijou well...but I do know you...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled back.* Then you know I won't fall to anyone! Especially not to you, Spat, or who ever else is in my way to Bijou!

Oxnard: ...*Oxnard leaned to Boss.* He changed a lot hasn't he...

Boss: *Boss nods.* This is kinda getting serious...

Masquerade: ...Heheheheh...*Masquerade soon slowly points the fencing sword right at Hamtaro.* ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro frowns.* Put your sword AWAY! *Hamtaro slides the sword to his side and looks away.* I'm not in the mood for fighting you...

Masquerade: Then I'm in the mood to beat you senseless...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looks at Masquerade worried.* There's more at stake then just you AND me! I'm not in this for your pride, or whatever your doing!

Masquerade: ...Heheh...Let me say the same thing...There is a LOT more at stake then Bijou, the flower, and your poor poor love...Hamtaro...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro squinted his eyes hard. Love already felt uncomfortable, but when he put it into words like that Hamtaro's fist clenched hard.* My...My love isn't poor!

Masquerade: You wouldn't be IN LOVE if it wasn't me little boy...I'm the one who gave Bijou the map to the white rose...  
So, yes...*Masquerade let his sword down.*...Your love is EXTREMELY POOR!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stepped forward.* NO IT'S NOT! ... *Hamtaro clenched his sword and he began to shake.* ...and it wasn't you who taught me about love... Bijou never told me what the flower was about...

Masquerade: ...The problem is you STILL think I care for this thing you call ..."adventure"...I don't care for you, or Bijou...I only want...*Masquerade soon jabs the point towards Hamtaro.* IS WHAT I WILL GAIN IF I FIGHT YOU!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro still shook, but he willed a fist up.* What will you gain... huh!? *Hamtaro looks up at Masquerade, and he was nearly in tears.* I'M DONE FIGHTING! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THESE EMOTIONS I DO NOT UNDERSTAND!

Masquerade: Boo hoo...If you don't want love...get out of this tower...and leave... *Masquerade soon smiled and placed his sword on his shoulder.* If you do that, I'LL save Bijou...and obtain the white rose...

Oxnard: Hamtaro...?

Boss: C'mon kid, you ain't gonna let THIS punk tell you what you want...

Hamtaro: ...*Hamtaro stood straighter, and looked down.* Your wrong Masquerade... I want the love... but what I can't understand is... *Hamtaro looked up at Masquerade with anger.* What I "DON'T" understand is... you... what is IT THAT YOU WANT WITH THE WHITE ROSE!

Masquerade: ...Do you REALLY want to know...?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared at him.* ...Yes.

Boss/Oxnard: *They was silent, for this conversation was deadly serious.*

Masquerade: ...I don't want the white rose...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro shook his head hard.* NOW I KNOW I DON'T UNDERSTAND!

Masquerade: You don't understand much, and I get that...so let me put it in words you'll understand...*Masquerade then stepped forward and jabbed his sword down, stabbing the carpet.* I CAME HERE TO FIGHT YOU, HAMTARO!

Hamtaro: But I don't WANT TO FIGHT! I ONLY WANT... *Hamtaro clenched fist soon melted.* ...I want... to take Bijou home...

Masquerade: WELL IT'S TOO BAD! If you DONT fight me, ILL TAKE BIJOU MYSELF! YOU WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN IF YOU DONT CLASH WITH ME!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro shook his head.* You...just... don't...make... *Hamtaro looked up, and let out a scream.* ANY SENSE!

Masquerade: I DONT HAVE TOO!...*Masquerade then frowned.*...Alright, how about this...Hamtaro...If you fight me...*Masquerade stepped forward taking out the sword.* ...I'll let these two go for Bijou...

Hamtaro: ...But why... Why fight at all? You beat me already! You're already a better sword fencer! *Hamtaro stepped forward.* WHAT MORE DO YOU NEED TO PROVE!?

Masquerade: This isn't to PROVE anything...*Masquerade stepped forward again. They now stood only couple feet away.* ...You want me to be 100% honest with you Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro gripped his sword.* ... Yes.

Masquerade:...If you don't fight me...Bijou will die...but if you DO...fight me...there is a chance she can live...

Hamtaro: ... And... w-why? Why can't I just go save... *Hamtaro gripped his sword.* ...

Boss: Hamtaro! Go take care of this loser already!

Oxnard: AH! *Oxnard turned to Boss shocked.* YOU'RE AGREEING WITH THIS?! Are you nuts?!

Hamtaro: Huh? *Hamtaro looked at Boss confused.*

Boss: Hamtaro, its obvious this guy wants some Ham-Ham smack down, so the sooner you go ahead and give him his medicine the sooner you can save Bijou!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looks at Masquerade, but he still calls out to Boss.* B-But the flower...

Boss: OHHH! *Boss waves him off.* No one's gonna touch your stupid flower! I'll make sure to gift wrap it for you... *Boss walks.* Coming Oxnard?

Oxnard: *Oxnard looks at him.* But do I gotta?

Boss: *Boss frowns at him.* YOU can fight Masquerade if you want, and then me and Hamtaro goes save the girl...

Oxnard: *Oxnard signs* Oh just start the running Boss...

Boss: OH HO! Now IT'LL BE DOUBLE SMART MOUTH! HUT-2-3-4-5-6 *Boss then ran and marched off.*

Oxnard: AWWWWEEE! *Oxnard chases after him.*

Hamtaro: I just have one question... *Hamtaro never had his eyes on Masquerade as Oxnard, and Boss ran across the room They quickly went through the door.*

Masquerade:...It's the last...for after I will fight you until one of us...is...unable to fight...

Hamtaro: ... Are you my enemy?

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade smiled and readied himself.* ...I will answer...with my sword...

* * *

 _[Beside the tower]_

* * *

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell slowly came by a corner from the courtyard wall, and peered through it. There he saw the cylinder of the tower. There was nobody in sight.* Alright...its clear...but...*Maxwell then looked up with sweat.* How on EARTH am I getting up that tower...

Maxwell: ...WELP! *Maxwell then dashed into the open and ran.* Only one way to find out! *Maxwell then dashed hard.* HAAAAAAAAAA! GR! *Maxwell then jumped on the tower. He started to climb.* Almost-...Crud! *Maxwell's paws couldn't stick, for it wasn't poorly made. The stones was all flat surfaced.* GRrrrrrr awww...*Maxwell slid down.*

?: HALT! WHO GOES THERE!?

Maxwell: AHHHH! *Maxwell soon stood fast and pointed his sword at him.* ILL CUT YOU-...Oh...*Maxwell frowns.*

Stan: *Stan had his mouth cupped to change his voice, and behind Stan was Sandy who had a blush and was giggling softly.* AHAHAHA dude! I'm just screwing with ya! No need to cut a fellow Ham in half brah!

Maxwell: Maybe I might have too if you scare me again!...*Maxwell soon put away his sword and was silent for a moment.*...So..um...what are you two doing here? *Maxwell placed his paws to his side.* Shouldn't you two be...waiting for a signal?

Sandy: Pashmina volunteered!

Stan: *Stan looks at Sandy a bit announced.* Yeah and my sis dragged me here to watch on her boy ham...

Sandy: I didn't say watch him! I said help him!

Maxwell: Well thanks...*Maxwell sweated and looked up.* But we cant just go up the tower like I hope we could...it's too well built for that...

Stan: You big hero ham types... jeez *Stan walked up to Maxwell.* You're making this too difficult! *Stan walk ahead, over towards a window and picked up a rock.* Just go ahead and break in!

Maxwell/Sandy: W-W-WHAT?! *Both Maxwell and Sandy waved their arms then rushed over to Stan and grabbed both of his arms.* ARE YOU NUTS?!

Maxwell: Don't you think that will make too much noise?!

Stan: Yeah...? So?

Sandy: *Sandy let go of Stan.* You are like, so irresponsible! I can't believe you'd take shortcuts while Bijou is in this tower!

Maxwell: One good warning that we are here, Bijou could get hurt! Did THAT ever cross that thin skull of yours!?

Stan: Guys, Guys... *Stan smiled.* I know this, but Bijou's obviously somewhere deep in this castle, or somewhere out of reach. She isn't sitting at the front door... besides if it was that easy, Hamtaro would be here by now...

Maxwell:...*Maxwell frowned.* For your info, I scouted the area...Hamtaro, Boss, and Oxnard seemed to find their way in already...

Stan: EXACTLY! *Stan the suddenly turned and threw the rock. Shattering the glass, however it wasn't no small break in. The whole window fell bit by bit, making obvious noise.* ...THERE! We're in *Stan smiles proud, and pats his paws.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell and Sandy were slopped over shocked.*...So...much...*Maxwell soon clenched his paw in his face.* IF WE GET CAUGHT, OR BIJOU GETS HURT, ILL KICK YOUR HAM BEHIND, GOT IT?!

Stan: *Stan however, wasn't listen. He was trying to hop up the window, but the window was just three hams too high.* Yeah yeah... *Stan turned towards the other two Hams.* Ya guys wanna give me a hand here?

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell crossed his arms and was annoyed obviously.*...Alright...we're doing a stupid ham chain...*Maxwell then walked over and poked his chest.* BUT I'M UP TOP!

Sandy: *Sandy then plowed over Stan to get to Maxwell.* SHOTGUN!

Stan: ...*Stan slowly picked himself up annoyed.*...Sure...fine...whatever...

*After a few moments, Maxwell, Sandy, and Stan climbed on one another, with Maxwell on top, Sandy in the middle, and Stan holding the weight. It wasn't long at all until Maxwell was at the window.*

Maxwell: Almost...*Maxwell grunted as he pulled himself up. He sat on the ledge and looked down inside the room.* ...Oh boy...

Stan: *Stan grunted a hair.* What is it!?

Sandy: *Sandy reaches out a paw.* Maxwell, I need a hand!

Maxwell: Hold on! *Maxwell looked at the two.* Right as we get in, there's a drop! The floor was built in a hole, so its like a basement!

Stan: Hurry up and grab Sandy! Ya wanted to climb right? Just get her off of me!

Sandy: Oh quit your whining! *Sandy looked down at her brother.* Your like, so pathetic!

Stan: Bite me!

Sandy: *Sandy giggled and reached out for Maxwell. She managed to reach his paw slowly.* Lets go!

Maxwell: Oh alright...but...*Maxwell sweated and slowly pulled his paw away.* If I take you...Stan cant come...

Stan: Wait!? *Stan looks up* You're kiddin?

Sandy: *Sandy left both her paws up. She looks down anyways.* He's right... we couldn't reach you...

Stan: *Stan looks down disappointed.* Ah maaan, I guess I'll just have to-... Hm? *Stan sees shadows moving quickly across the ground.*

Maxwell: Sorry Stan...But a Ham chain works better if we had Boss, or Oxnard...but I can't pick both of you up at the same time...

Stan: ...Yeah... *Stan wasn't focused, he was watching moving shadows, however Stan noticed something off. They was edging closer and closer.* ...Maxwell! Take her...!

Maxwell: HUH?! *Maxwell looked at Sandy and then Stan, and looked back and forth.* B-But you're not going to object in this...? I was hopi-

Stan: *Stan turned his head.* HEY! SHUT UP AND MOVE IT!

Sandy: But-

Stan: GET GOIN- *Stan turned his head back, because something shifted in front of him. All three hams noticed that shadows began to transform in front of him. Like small puddle of shadows was all around him, each with heads of hamsters popping out of them.* WHAT THE!? *Shadow Hams began to form and surround Stan.*

Maxwell: ?! *Maxwell bent down fast and grabbed Sandy with with both paws and lifted her from Stan.*

Sandy: Stan! *Sandy was up the window, but she looked down it.*

Stan: *The shadow mates began to surround him. Some grabbed, and some pulled.* G-GET OFF OF ME! *Stan then managed to take out his maracas and smacked one across the face, enabling him to turn towards Maxwell and Sandy.* YOU TAKE CARE OF HER, YA HEAR!?

Maxwell: HEY! WE CAN'T LEAVE YOU! NOT LIKE THIS! *Maxwell looked at Sandy in a frantic manner.* LET'S MAKE A CHAIN DO-

Stan: CRAM IT NERD! *Stan then smacked two more across the face.* If YA THINK, I'M GOING OUT LIKE THIS, THEN YOU'RE CLUELESS AS HAMTARO! *Stan kept struggling as some more shadow mates grabbed his arms, trying to pin him..* Just promise me YOU'LL TELL HER!

Maxwell: Stan...please...*Both Sandy and Maxwell grew tears as they watched Stan.*

*A shadow mate started climbing the wall.*

Stan: *Stan's paw grabbed him.* OH NO YA DON'T! *Stan dragged the climber down. When they shadow ham fell, Stan caught him by the shoulders when he was at his level.* YOU'RE MESSING WITH THE COOL HAM! *Stan punched him across the face.*

*Soon the shadow hams jumped him.*

Sandy: *Sandy nearly jumped off, but Maxwell caught her. Tears flew out of her eyes.* STAAAN!

Maxwell: SORRY! STAN I'M SO SORRY! *Maxwell then grabbed Sandy and dragged her inside the window.* WE GOT TO CLIMB DOWN!

Stan: STOP APOLOGIZING! *Stan was still covered in shadow mates.* YOU'LL MAKE ME PUKE OVER THESE THINGS!

*Maxwell and Sandy climb down the wall on the other side. the room. They was in was a human sized library. It wasn't long until they climbed on a book shelf.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell held Sandy.*

Sandy: *Sandy rubbed her head in Maxwell's chest.* Stan... no...

Maxwell: He'll...he'll...*Maxwell blinked out his own tears.* He'll be okay! He's much more tougher and cooler then I am!

Sandy: *Sandy still held her face in his chest, however she wasn't convinced.* Why... Why did I have to climb up second... it should of been me...

Maxwell: It should be me! *Maxwell let go of Sandy.* I don't know what I was thinking...*Maxwell walked away, keeping his head down.* I cant save ANYONE! *Maxwell then punched the wall hard, shaking the pictures up top.* I SCREWED STAN!...And I was thinking I could DO something?!

Sandy: *Sandy clenched her eyes shut and shook her head.* Stop it... STOP IT! You're not acting like Maxwell, your acting like... like... *Sandy cried.* I'm sorry... I'm sorry Stan...

Maxwell:...I'm sorry...everyone...


	13. Chapter 11

_[Near the top of the tower]_

* * *

Boss: *Boss himself was panting now.* WHY is this castle HUMAN SIZE! *Boss an Oxnard climbed the 55th human sized stair case.* ...Urgh...

Oxnard: *Oxnard was three steps from Boss.* B-...Boss... we gotta... stop... I'm...

Boss: OOHHH! *Boss turned to him with a angry look.* YOU BETTER BE DIEING!

Oxnard: I'm...so... *Oxnard lifted himself up another step.* so... tired... *Oxnard stumbled forward to the next one.* Losing... weight...

Boss: ...*That's when a bulb popped into his head.* Oh!...Heheh *Boss smiled and looked up with a blank expression, but he couldn't hide the smile fully.* Y-Ya know!?...I heard in big castles like this...that at the HIGHEST point...is their food storage...and it being...human sizeeeeee

Oxnard: *Oxnard lifted him self up another step fast.* F-Food!? ... *Oxnard walked by Boss.* Up here? Where Bijou's at?

Boss: Well yeah! Why wouldn't they keep their prisoner by the food? They gotta eat too, ya know!

Oxnard: AND SO DO I! *Oxnard ran as he panted forward.* Boss! We gotta hurry! For foo- I mean Bijou!

Boss: ALRIGHT! FINALLY! *Boss and Oxnard dashed fast.* BADDA-BADDA-BADDA!

*Near the top of the tower, was another round room, however this one was three times larger then the one before.*

Boss: *Boss stopped in front in awe of this room.* Woahhh...What's with the new size?...

Oxnard: *Oxnard fell over, but he still seemed interested, even though he was wiped out.* Maybe... they...hold... food... around... here...

Boss: *Boss frowns.* All of this is way too fishy...We come here to find that Spat is staying in a human sized castle...*Boss frowned harder.* You think Spat just stays at this castle...in a hole or something?

Oxnard: If there was food around, I'd sure get it! *Oxnard smiled.*

Boss: ...*Boss walked forward.* Oxnard...I lied about the food...

Oxnard: *Oxnard looked at him annoyed.* Now that's fishy...

Boss: *Boss stopped n the middle of the room.* Oh come on! You're lazy, and I wanted to get up here fast...*Boss shrugged.* So I evened out the terms...

Oxnard: *Oxnard sat up on his rear and stared at Boss.* I'm not lazy... I just eat a lot...

Boss: Which I evened out terms...*Boss then looked ahead.* ...But yet another hamster sized door...Why is THAT?...

Oxnard: *Oxnard walked beside Boss. They both stared at the door, however on the door was two flowers on each side of the door, one upright and the other upside down.* ... You know, that is weird... Humans can't go through Hamster doors...

Boss: ...Its like this was built here recently...*Boss points at the wall.* ...See? If you remember, the castle walls outside, and at the bottom of this tower was kinda falling apart...BUT this is new!

Oxnard: *Oxnard stares at the wall.* I dunno Boss... maybe Panda could of told us...

Boss: *Boss put his shovel down on its tip.* And Cappy could of tried on some knight helmets! But BOTH ain't here!...*Boss frowned and walked forward.* Cant this adventure end yet?

Oxnard: *Oxnard sweated Boss's attitude, but walked beside him anyways.* Boss...?

Boss: *Boss reached for the door knob.* Shut up Oxnard-

*Suddenly, a shadow appeared slowly on the door.*

Boss: ?! *Boss backed up shocked.* Um..UHH...Am I...seeing things?

Oxnard: *Oxnard was already walking backwards.* N-n-n-no?

*Soon the shadow thicken, and a leg stepped out.*

Boss: AHHHHHH! *Boss jumped back by Oxnard. He held his shovel at both ends.* OKAY! IM AM JUST SEEING THINGS! RIGHT OXNARD?! PLEASE TELL ME THAT!

Oxnard: Y-Y-Y-Your seeing things B-B-Boss!

Boss: ...*Boss looked at Oxnard, then back at the shadow.*

*The shadow soon stepped out, and there stood a shadow ham.*

Boss:...Do...do you see that thing standing there...?

Oxnard: *Oxnard rubbed his head.* S-S-So we ain't g-g-g-going mad?

Boss: How should I KNOW?!...Er... *Boss sweated as he looked at the shadow.*

Shadow Ham: *The shadow ham didn't move.*

Oxnard: M-M-Maybe he's friendly...?

Boss: Ya think? *Boss leans by Oxnard.*

Oxnard: *Oxnard smiles.* Yeah! That's what Hamtaro would think!

Boss: *Boss smiled and backed up behind him.* Yeah! You're right! *Boss instantly frowns.* Go ask him *Boss shoves Oxnard forward.*

Oxnard: W-W-WHY ME!? *Oxnard soon turned slowly.* ...H...H...Hi?

Shadow Ham: ...*No reply.*

Boss:...*Boss gave out a harsh whisper.* Go around! See if it doesn't move!

Oxnard: *Oxnard whispers back.* ARE YOU NUTS!? *Oxnard then turns again.* ...Your ...not ...so ...scary ... are...ya... little...guy? *Oxnard was slowly stepping towards the side of him.* ...Um...

Shadow Ham: ...KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Suddenly, a sword of shadow appeared and he slashed fast at Oxnard.*

Oxnard: WAAAH! *Oxnard jumped back, but his seed got sliced in two. Oxnard turned around and ran to Boss.* HE'S CRAZY! ABSOLUTELY NUTS!

Boss: *when Oxnard ran around Boss and ran behind him, Boss looked at from Oxnard to the shadow ham.* And you want ME to fight him?!

Oxnard: He took out my seed! If he would do that to food... *Oxnard coward further to cover.* He's no ham...

Boss: ...*Boss frowned and stepped forward.* Do you EVEN SPEAK?!

Shadow Ham: ... *The Shadow Ham tilted its head.*

Boss: Thats' a no...*Boss stepped forward.* Now I'm going around you...ANY FUNNY BUSINESS,...AND I'LL HURT YA! *Boss stepped forward.* Wassy...Wassy...

Shadow Ham: *The Shadow Ham then lifted up a paw.* ...

Boss: Hm? *Boss stopped.*...What? I can't go forward?!

Shadow Ham: *It then dropped its arm downward, then suddenly two more shadow holes appeared from the walls. It was then two other shadow mates with swords came dashing out of them. They was already in a charge, running straight at Oxnard and Boss.*

Boss: ...Uhhhhhh *It happened fast, making Boss stunned.*

Oxnard: BOSS, DO SOMETHING!

Shadow Ham 3: *The Shadow Ham jumped at Boss, sword swinging down.*

Boss: OH CRUD, ITS ATTACKING! *Boss jumped back fast. As soon as the shadow ham landed, Boss closed his eyes and swung hard. The shovel planted firm across its face.*

Shadow Ham 3: *It slammed its head against the floor as it rolled sideways, resulting in a crash in the wall.*

Oxnard: YEAH! BOSS! YOU'RE THE HAM!

Boss: *Soon the other shadow ham came at him, with a swing of his sword. Boss quickly stopped it barely with the tip of the shovel.* OH SURRRE! CHEER ME ON AND NOT HELP! *Boss backed up some more, but it swung again and Boss barely held this.* TAG IN- TAG IN!

Oxnard: B-B-BUT, I DON'T GOT A WEAPON!

Boss: GRRR! *Boss then quickly jumped back, and hit this shadow ham in the face too. It flew across the room and landed right on the other shadow ham that was down.* ...Urgh...

Oxnard: *Oxnard looked left, then right.* Maaan... I know I can't do anything without a weapon... *He slowly walked by Boss.*

Boss: ...*Boss then stuck the tip of the shovel to the ground, staring at the shadow ham that still stood in their way.*...Can you move NOW?!...Or do you want to join you're twins?!

Shadow Ham: ... *The shadow Ham then appeared two swords in each hand and moved as he swung.* KRAAAA!

Boss: WOAH-! *Boss backed up and blocked with the handle, but that resulted it in getting split right in half.* AH NO!...*Boss then looked between the two fast as he backed up to Oxnard.* UH-...UH! HERE! *Boss tossed the handle part to Oxnard.*

Oxnard: *Oxnard had to fumble it into his hands quickly.* AW MAN! I'M NO GOOD UNDER PRESSURE!

Boss: HAAA! *Boss used one hand, due to the short shovel now, but he was quicker, and he blocked three incoming attacks.* WELL, ME EITHER, BUT WE'LL DIE IF WE DON'T FIGHT OXY!

Oxnard: *Oxnard ran to his side.* R-RIGHT, SORRY! *Oxnard then ran by and charged at him.* HAAAAA!

Shadow Ham: *The shadow ham backed up and stared at Oxnard as he came running into battle.*

Oxnard: *Oxnard ran as the shadow ham picked up the sword to block, but Oxnard swatted it down with the broken handle and then pressed forward, plowing right through him.*

Shadow Ham: *The Shadow ham was ran over, and even had its face stepped on hard.* Kraa...*Soon the shadow ham started to fade into the ground.*

Boss: ...Hm?...*Boss looked over to the other two, but they was already gone.*...Huh...

Oxnard: *Oxnard was panting too hard.* I'm... sorry... I... get... scared... easily...

Boss: *Boss smiled and turned to him.* That's fine! I'm pretty much a coward myself, but you did pull through in the end! So that makes it all roses and daisies sport *Boss turned and walked towards the door.*

Oxnard: We better hurry if we want Hamtaro's rose!

Boss: ...*Boss grabbed the knob.* Don't remind me... *Boss then opened the door.* ….Hm? AH! NO WAY!

Oxnard: ...*Oxnard walked forward and peered inside.* AW! NO WAY!? THE TOWERS EMPTY!

*It was true. The room with the white table and window was completely empty.*

Boss: Well this STINKS! *Boss then slammed the door.* THE ONLY OTHER PLACE TO HOLD PRISONERS... *Boss turned holding his shovel, but he looked angry.* IS THE STUPID DUNGEONS!

Oxnard: You mean we have to go ALL THE WAY DOWN!?

Boss: NO! *Boss turns to him in a yell.* WE FLY THERE! YES OXY, WE GO ALL THE WAY DOWN AGAIN!

Oxnard: *Oxnard nods.* I hope Hamtaro's pulling through...

* * *

 _[Castle Hallways]_

* * *

Masquerade: HA! *Hamtaro and Masquerade proceeded to clash with slashes, but Masquerade was backing up. They had entered a hallway from the last room.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was running at him.* HAAAA! *Hamtaro jumped, spun, and slashed Masquerades sword sideways.*

Masquerade: *Masquerade took this chance to spin around, and then slashed hard, pushing Hamtaro back instead.*

Hamtaro: TICK-TICK! *Hamtaro stumbled back, trying to regain himself.*

Masquerade: Hmph! *Masquerade ran forward, stopped, pulled his foot up as he stumbled, and stomped hard on Hamtaro's chest, sending him flying.*

Hamtaro: OOF! *Hamtaro flew for a few feet, but was sent sliding down as he hit tiled floors.* ...Grrr... *Hamtaro slowly picked up his sword.*

Masquerade: You are not the best...*Masquerade walked slowly forward with a smile.* But...I guess that IS for the best...cause you'll never be...*Masquerade then slashed sideways, cutting some curtains in half.* THE BEST!

Hamtaro: I admit it... you're better then me... *Hamtaro grunted, closing one eye.* But that still doesn't explain why we're fighting now! *Hamtaro held his sword tight.* I can only think of one reason... you're trying to stop me from stopping Spat!

Masquerade: Spat is just a minion in this equation...It's his boss you have to worry about...don't forget you beat Spat before...

Hamtaro: ...*Hamtaro lifted his sword up.* Then I should stop worrying about you... I need to save Bijou... OUT OF MY WAY! *Hamtaro charged at Masquerade.*

Masquerade: ...HEHE! WHAT WAS RULE ONE?! *Masquerade quickly lifted his foot once again, and smashed Hamtaro even further down the hall.*

Hamtaro: WA-AHAH-AH! *Hamtaro went sliding on his stomach, he ended up coughing.* ...Always keep your sword on your opponent?

Masquerade: That's right. STAND! We have a fight to finish!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro held his stomach as he stood.* Yeah, finish a fight you won't allow me to lose... *Hamtaro clenched his fist.* SO I'LL JUST HAVE TO WIN! *Hamtaro charged at him again.* I'M NOT STOPPING HERE DARN IT!

Masquerade: ... *Masquerade took a step back.*

Hamtaro: HAAA! *Hamtaro jumped to the right, then kicked off the wall, bringing down his sword against Masquerades.*

Masquerade: HMMM! *Masquerade slid due to the force, and the carpet behind him started to go with him, but it unraveled enough to stop Masquerade from sliding.* ...Heheheh...Still not past me...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was grunting to Masquerade's force.* What is Spat's Bosses plan...? Why can't they solve their problems without the flower? What powers does the flower have!? WHY ARE YOU SUCH A-

Masquerade: *Masquerade soon lifted his paw, and smashed his fist against his face, sending Hamtaro into a daze.*

Hamtaro: RAAAK! *Hamtaro was sent rolling. Once Hamtaro stopped, he shook in pain as he held a paw on a bruise.* Awww...Awww... *Hamtaro stood slowly.* ...You...You punched me...

Masquerade:...You was about to call me a pain...*Masquerade then held his sword on his shoulder.* so I showed you true pain...*Masquerade went silent for a moment as if collecting thoughts.* ...Now...if I tell you some...info...*Masqurade looked at him.* Will you finish this fight?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro frowned as he let go of his own face.* And why can't you just take this win!?

Masquerade: This isn't about winning Hamtaro...This is much more then that...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro gripped his sword and looked at it.* You've said this already... *Hamtaro looks back at Masquerade.* But so far all your doing is trying to have me NOT win...

Masquerade: ...You think that if I wanted you KILLED or hurt BADLY, couldn't I have done that at the meadow?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro frowned angrily.* And I know this... All I know is that you want Spat's Boss to WIN!

Masquerade: ...GRRR! *Masquerade soon was suddenly charging at him with his sword to his side.* YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SCUM! *Masquerade swung very hard.*

Hamtaro: WHAT-!? *Hamtaro blocked it, but it only resulted in Hamtaro falling to the ground.* ...?

Masquerade: *Masquerade pointed the point at Hamtaro's face.* ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was staring at him. What he said had made Masquerade angry. This only made Hamtaro grew more confused.* ... *Hamtaro went silent.* Then... what are you trying to gain from stopping me?

Masquerade:...I'm not stopping you...nor am I trying to stop you from saving Bijou...and I'm NOT *Masquerade then pointed the sword at his chest, and poked him slightly.* HELPING VINE!

Hamtaro: *A sweat dropped from the side of his head as he stared at the sword.* ...Vine?

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade backed up, releasing his hold.*...That's enough info...Get up...We have a fight to finish...

Hamtaro: NO! *Hamtaro stood. fast, picking up his sword.* Not until I'm NOT CLUELESS! I'M SICK OF NOT KNOWING THINGS!

Masquerade: ...There is only one need to know...*Masquerade pointed at him.* ...Want to hear it?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro pointed at him.* It's what I asked for...

Masquerade: ...Hehe...*Masquerade put his paw down then then pointed with his sword instead.*...Bijou WILL die...if you don't fight me...

Hamtaro: How can you be so sure... WHY CAN'T I JUST GO SAVE HER WITH MY OWN TWO PAWS!?

Masquerade: BECAUSE YOU CANT!...*Masquerade looked down.*...I cant...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stayed silent but for a moment.* Then I'll just have to die trying...

Masquerade: ...Or...*Masquerade then charges at him.* TRY FIGHTING ME!

* * *

 _[Library]_

* * *

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell climbed the shelf down and hit the floor. He soon held a paw up to Sandy who was following, but he was looking down. His expression was blank, but gloomy.*

Sandy: *Sandy took his paw and hopped down herself, she slowly looked back up.* Well... that took forever...

Maxwell:...Yeah...*Maxwell abruptly turned and started walking,.*

Sandy: Hm...? *Sandy chased after him.* Hold up Maxwell! Do ya like, know where to go?

Maxwell: We could just...stand in one spot if you like *He kept walking.*

Sandy: *Sandy kept on following.* And leave Stan in vain!? ... No thanks... *Sandy caught up a few more feet.* Please don't think this was your fault...

Maxwell: HA! *Maxwell looked up.*...you don't know how MUCH fault it is! The fault is all MINE!...Urgh *Maxwell looked down.* You wouldn't understand yet...*Maxwell then kept walking again.*

Sandy: And why wouldn't I!? It's as much my fault as it is yours! *Sandy crossed her arms.* We just gotta keep our heads up...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell soon looked at her and stopped.* ...Sandy...Me and Stan talked...about things...and I'm not telling you what yet, but it all happens to BE my fault!

Sandy: Yeah, right, guy stuff! *Sandy stepped up to Maxwell and poked his chest.* But what ever you two boy-hams spoke about sure seemed to make you two closer! So don't make it a big upsetting thing that Stan approves of you!

Maxwell: UH!...*Maxwell soon saddens and looks down, clearly tooken back by that statement.*...S-...Sorry...It's just...*Tears formed in Maxwell's eyes.*...That...Stan could be...

Sandy: And don't say that either! *Sandy crossed her arms and puffed.* Lets just get the flower... cause then no matter what happens... *Sandy looks up with tears beginning to drop from her eyes.* My big bro can be happy...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell soon looked up, with a single tear dropping.* ...I came here so I can help Hamtaro...Hm? ...*Maxwell soon backs up, seeming to be curious about something.*

Sandy: ...Huh? *Sandy turned around to look too.*

Maxwell: ...Huh...Is that what I think it is? *From Maxwell's view, he can see a book that was open and propped up. Sandy had to back to see it, but she just was a hair out of sight.*

Sandy: What is it Maxwell? *Sandy walked behind Maxwell and propped her head to the side of his to see.*

Maxwell: ...Lets find out! *Maxwell soon grabs her paw, and runs to the shelf.*

Sandy: *Sandy laughed.* Aw man! Back up!?

Maxwell: *Maxwell smiled and started to climb, letting go of her.* Come on! Its A BIG BOOK!

Sandy: Uh... alright? *Sandy reluctantly follows.*

Maxwell: Badda-badda-badda...ER! *Maxwell soon lifts himself up. He reaches down.* You'll want to see this!

Sandy: Better be an interesting book! *Sandy took the paw and Maxwell lifted herself up. Sandy soon could stand and brush herself. off.* ...So... what book is it?

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell just simply pointed to make her actually look.*

Sandy: ...Hm? *Sandy looks, but then her eyes slowly widen.* Uhh...?

*On the page that was open, the left page, was a giant image of the white rose. On the other page was a lot of words.*

Sandy: *Sandy walks to it slowly. She soon stared at the white rose, but then pauses before she goes to the other page.* At least the words are bigger so I can read it easier...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell slowly steps behind her.* ..."The Legendary White Rose:...Legend has it that if one can obtain it, they may be able to grant one wish from it, but only if they give it to someone else...It is a special rose that can grant someone their heart's desire, but they MUST desire it..."

Sandy: So the flower CAN tell Hamtaro Bijou's feelings...

Maxwell: There's more..."Long ago, there was war amongst Hams...Power struggled amongst great kingdoms to protect the white rose from evil doers..." ...*Maxwell frowns.* ...Continue on to next page? What else is there? History of the White Rose Ham wars?

Sandy: C'mon we gotta read on! *Sandy and Maxwell soon grab the page and take their time flipping the page over to the other side of the book.* ...There *Sandy steps back, cause now it showed a dragon.* ...?

Maxwell: Alright, now what is- *Maxwell stepped back from shock and gaped at the image.* Uh? Is this right...?

Sandy: I can't read some of these words... I see the word dragon...

Maxwell: Obviously...*Maxwell slowly steps forward.* ...Hmm..."The white Rose soon vanished from existence for a very long time, causing people to forget, or to spread legends...However, it soon was remember when a village had found it. A long time after, a Ham called "Vine" proposed to that she will steal the White Rose. The elder of the Village wouldn't allow such treachery, so they imprisoned the Ham."

Sandy: Get to the dragon!

Maxwell: *Maxwell frowned.* Okay Okay!...*Maxwell then smiled.* I was there! "However..." *Maxwell frowned again as it got serious.* "The Ham was no Ham...she was a demon from the forest...and soon she transformed into a red dragon with purple scales around her face and tail...She soon destroyed the entire village...Nothing stood but rubble...In the fiery of combat...the white rose vanished...once again...To this day, no one knows where, or IF the White Rose exists..." *Maxwell cocked his eyebrow.*...Continue on to next page? ...More?!

Sandy: *Sandy crossed her arms.* There seriously can't be more... but to double check! *Sandy went over first to turn the page, but then Maxwell follows suit. They quickly turn the page.*

*When Maxwell and Sandy backed up, there was another picture. This time, it was two gray hams clashing with swords.*

Maxwell: ...Awww...What could this mean?!

Sandy: I'm not sure... two hamsters? Why are they fighting!? ...Are they... fighting for the Rose?

Maxwell: ...Hm..."The white rose does have one legend more...Long ago, Vine, the demon, went out to venture to find the White Rose, hoping to rule the world...However, two hero hams was also on the search for the Rose...When the hams found the rose, they found each other...but only one Ham could use the Rose...They went into battle for a long time, but this seemed to make the white rose glow...Soon, when the battle hit its peak, the white rose soon bursted into light, revealing Vine behind them, ready to kill the two of them! Vine turned into a dragon, and the two hams settled their differences, and fought Vine...This is and, the legend of the village, is the most common legends of the White rose...others are speculation...The true existence of the white rose, Vine the demonic dragon, or the two hams are truly unknown, and are only legend." ...And...that's it...

Sandy: *Sandy's mouth was gaped open, staring at it in awe.* Doesn't it... remind you... of...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell looked down with a determined expression, and a great ponder.*...Masquerade...and Hamtaro?...No...*Maxwell held his face.* But didn't Masquerade say he wanted the White Rose?

Sandy: So did these to Hams...

Maxwell: *Maxwell looked at Sandy, astonished* Are you saying that the legend might get fulfilled?!

Sandy: Yeah, and I'm afraid Hamtaro and Bijou are going to be endanger if we don't warn them... *Sandy crossed her arms.* We have to grab the flower, the others, and split from this fortress... those shadow thingies might be a warning...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell looks at the picture of the two hams again.* ...What happens if the legend DOES get fulfilled?...What...What will happen?

Sandy: *Sandy was already nearing the edge of the shelf.* Nothing good with we don't like, help our friends! *Sandy slides down the shelf.*

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell signs.* ...Well, its time I actually join this legend...*Maxwell soon pulls out the fencing sword and stares at it.*...Don t worry Stan...I'll tell her...*Maxwell smiles.* but there is a few things that needs to be done! *Maxwell then runs and slides down, following Sandy.*

* * *

 _[Middle of the tower]_

* * *

*Oxnard, and Boss both hopped fast down the stairs.*

Boss: I'm not kidding Oxnard! If Hamtaro EVER hurts Bijou when their dating, I'll cream him like a cream puff!

Oxnard: *Oxnard was hopping just behind him. He had to stop and catch his breath.* But Hamtaro wouldn't hurt Bijou though! *Oxnard and Boss continued to hop down the stairs.* He didn't even mean to hurt you Boss...

Boss: *Boss turned to Oxnard as he finally landed on the last step before the door. Boss held his hip.* Oxnard...We have to get the White Rose...why?

Oxnard: Cause... Bijou want's it for Hamtaro?

Boss: *Boss walks by Oxnard then leans in his face.* And WHHHY does Bijou want Hamtaro to have this rose?

Oxnard: *Sweat started to drop from Oxnard's face. Boss was scaring him* C-C-Cause... she... likes... him?

Boss: NO! *Boss then yells in his face.* CAUSE HE'S CLUELESS!

Oxnard: *Oxnard stepped back teary eyed.* I-I'm s-s-sorry.. I forgot... b-b-but... Hamtaro does... like Bijou though...

Boss: ...*Boss signed.* It's fine...*Boss soon walks gloomily over to the door.* I like Bijou too you know,...and it's really hard to get over it...

Oxnard: *Oxnard quickly walks by him.* Boss... *Oxnard looks down as they continue to walk into the hallway.* If you like her... then you'll just have to make sure shes happy... Even if that means making sure she gets with Hamtaro...

Boss: *Boss looks at Oxnard with a frown.* ...Oxnard, "I" want to make her happy!...If it takes Hamtaro to get her happy, then HAMTARO'S making her happy

Oxnard: *Oxnard frowns with a slight concerned expression.* Sounds like to me that no one is making Bijou happy right now... WE GOTTA FIND THE FLOWER BOSS!

Boss: *Boss slightly slaps himself.* Duh! DUH! You're right! *They soon reach the hallway door and he grabbed it.* Just...help me later?

Oxnard: *Oxnard smiles.* Eheh, always...

Boss: ...*Boss smiles and then opens the door.* Sweet! Maybe we'll...*Boss soon shuts the door, but he began sweating, with a blank expression .*

Oxnard: *Oxnard was confused.* ...Boss?

Boss: *Boss closed his eyes.* I'm seeing things, I'm seeing things...I'm seeing things...

Oxnard: Oh no... does that mean...?

Boss: ...*Boss looked around* There are a whole bunch of those shadow hams...We need to fight our way through...*Boss looked really nervous.*

Oxnard: WHAT!? Oh No! Um... Um... *Oxnard looked around.* AH! *Oxnard ran to a sheet of metal laying against the wall. He picked it up and wielded it as a shield, trying to look confident although he scared out of his skin.* ...F-F-For... Bijou!

Boss: ...*Boss looked down.* Urgh...There is a LOT of them Oxnard...*Boss looked at Oxnard.* You sure that little piece of metal will work as a weapon?

Oxnard: I'm a big guy... *Oxnard gave Boss a disappointed look.* What? you scared?

Boss: *Boss looked at him.* THERE'S LIKE THIRTY IN THERE, AND ALL I GOT IS A SMALL PIECE OF A SHOVEL! YES, I'M FREAKING OUT!

Oxnard: SHUSH SHUSH SHUSH! ...They'll hear us... *Oxnard stepped forward.* You wanted to help Bijou right? Well, at least I'm not gonna run away this time. *Oxnard smiled.* Hamtaro wouldn't run away!

Boss: Hamtaro this, and Hamtaro that...*Boss slowly cracked open the door and peered through along with Oxnard.*

*In the smaller, but round room was as Boss said. Thirty or more shadow hams was all standing there silently, almost as if they was waiting for something. All had their backs turned.*

Boss: ...Hmm...if we go back up...*Boss still looked scared.* We can maybe...climb down the tower?

Oxnard: *Oxnard leaned too far forward.* THERES NO TIME! WAA- *Oxnard then tripped and fell on top of Boss, opening the door wide open.*

Boss: OOF! *Boss landed flat on his stomach, but he kept his eyes open.*...Oh nooo...

Shadow Hams: *Soon all the shadow hams turned to the two, but they all stayed still. They stared for a long moment.*

*Oxnard and Boss was on their feet instantly, staring at the shadows.*

Oxnard: W-W-W-What do we do B-Boss...?

Boss: Well, not run away! So guess what that leaves!

Oxnard: Our... Doom?

Shadow Hams: KRAAAAAAAA! *They all start charging at once.*

Boss: WE FIGHT! *Boss stepped in front of Oxnard.*

Shadow Hams: KRAA! *Two Hams attacked at Boss.*

Boss: HEAVE! *Boss blocked one.* HO! *Boss then hit the other in the face, sending him into the other.*

Oxnard: HA! *Oxnard rams the one Boss blocked however, Oxnard had fallen over again.* Aww...

Boss: *Boss grabbed him by the skin and picked him up.* INCOMING OXY! *Boss put Oxnard in front.*

Shadow Hams: *A lot of shadow hams, about five in total, jumped at them.*

Oxnard: *Oxnard started to struggle against Boss.* MOVE-MOVE-MOVE-MOVE!

Boss: BLOCK OXNARD!

Oxnard: AAAAAKKK! *Oxnard freaked out, but for some reason blocked incoming attacks.*

Shadow Hams: KRA-KRA-KRA-KRA-KRA! *They slashed at a ridiculously speed.*

Oxnard: DO-SOME-THING-BOSS! *Oxnard shoved forward causing the hams to stumble backwards on top of one another. He closed his eyes, then without realizing it Oxnard swung right and smashed one in the face.*

Boss: *Boss quickly stepped around Oxnard as more hams came at them.* HA! *Boss smashed one in the face.* HA-HA-HA! *Boss blocked one attack, parried another, then hit one in the face again.* ...*Boss panted loudly.* Thank goodness to- *Boss backed up from another attack.* TO FENCING PRACTICE- HA! *Boss smashed another.*

Oxnard: *Oxnard watched Boss. The Oxnard smiled.* Yeah! *Oxnard jumped up and tackled one.* RAAW!

Boss: There ya go Oxnard! *Boss stepped by him as Oxnard laid on the shadow ham.* ...Hmmmm...

*The remaining shadow hams, about twenty, all seemed to back up.*

Oxnard: Hey Boss, you got the sword... *Oxnard sat up.* And I've got the shield, lets run past these guys!

*That was when the shadow hams quickly backed up fast, and blocked the entire opening to the hall.*

Boss: OH GREAT! *Boss stepped forward.* THANKS FOR SPOILING THE PLAN OXY!

Oxnard *Oxnard shivered.* OOOOH! *Oxnard looked up angrily.* I'M BIGGER THEN YOU! *Oxnard charged right for them.*

Boss: *Boss reached out him.* OXNARD WAAAAIT!

Oxnard: RAAAAAAWR! *Oxnard ran, then jumped into the air, laying on the shield with his stomach and crashed right into the center of the shadow hams.*

*The shadow hams surrounded Oxnard.*

Boss: NOOO! *Boss dashed and started attacking shadow hams hard, literally sending hams flying.* OXNARD, ARE YOU CRAZY!? *Boss soon fought his way through the shadow hams, barely missing attacks, and went into the small opening by Oxnard, who stood scared.* IF THIS IS YOUR WAY TO NOT GET KILLED, YOU'RE STUPID!

Oxnard: *Oxnard looked at Boss worried.* I'm sorry Boss... *Oxnard stared at the shadow hams.* Guess I just got us surrounded huh...

Boss: *Boss held his shovel firm as he looked nervously around. All the shadow hams slowly circled them as they were all around them. they all hissed.*...Yeah. ...but they know we fight. ..So their concerned. ...They all can get beat by one hit I think...

Oxnard: *Oxnard blinked.* One hit you say? ... Gosh, I guess shadows are only shadows...

Boss: Yeah well...*The shadow hams all step forward.* there's a lot of them!

Oxnard: *Oxnard gripped his shield high.* Well, we Ham Hams won't lose!

Boss: Oxnard...we can't beat these guys...not if they decide to keep coming...and shadows exist everywhere...

Oxnard: *Oxnard grew a confident smile.* You think Hamtaro would even think about how many there are?

Boss: STOP MENTIONING HAMTARO!...ggggGGGGRRRR! *Boss then ran at them attacking* HAMTARO-IS-NOT-BETTER-THEN-ME! *The shadow hams move slightly from Oxnard to fight off Boss.*

Oxnard: THAT'S OUR BOSS! *Oxnard runs into the battle.*

* * *

 _[Courtyard]_

* * *

Pashmina: *Pashmina sat against the wall. Penelope was asleep in her lap. Pashmina was staring out at the castle.* ...Wow, I wonder how many Hams use to live here... *Pashmina stared at the castle longer.* I wonder if there was a king... or queen... or... *Pashmina's head started to bob back in fourth for she was slowly drifting to sleep.* ...or knights... or... jokers... or...

?: PASHMINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pashmina: *Pashmina jolted awake.* OR STAN! Huh? *Pashmina turned to see Stan running towards her, however Stan looked beat up, having fur stick up and scratches everywhere. Pashmina stood up, instantly waking Penelope.* S-STAN! W-What on earth happened to you!?

Penelope: Ookyoo?! *Penelope stood.*

Stan: *Stan then caught up to her and he grabbed his legs as he panted.* ...L-Listen...we...got...to...get...OUT OF HERE!

Pashmina: *Pashmina held her face in concern.* I-Is this the signal!?

Stan: *Stan stood straight angrily.* DOES IT LOOK LIKE A SIGNAL!? I'M BEAT UP, AND HURT! THINK ABOUT IT!

Pashmina: *She places a paw under her chin and stares.* ... W-Whats going on!?

Stan: ...THAT! *Stan turns quickly and points.*

*Nothing was there at the moment.*

Pashmina: Uuuh...?

Penelope: ...Ookyoo?

Stan: ...Errr...

*Soon, out of the horizon came black figures.*

Stan: YEAH! THAT! IT'S A ARMY OF SHADOWS DANG IT! *Stan turned to her.* We need to leave!

Pashmina: B-BUT THE OTHERS!

Stan: *Stan soon grabbed Penelope in a panic.* THE OTHERS ARE SAFER THEN WE ARE OKAY?! *Stan then started running.* THEIR CRAZY!

Pashmina: *Pashmina runs with him, but as soon as they pass a stone pillar she stopped and turned.* OH MY GOSH! WE ALMOST FORGOT SNOOZER!

Snoozer: Zuu...zuu...hm? *The ground started rumbling around him.*

Stan: Maaaan...Er! *Stan looked over at the shadow hams.*

*The shadow hams was just nearing the corner of the castle.*

Stan: GRRR! HERE! *Stan handed Pashmina Penelope, and he took off.*

Pashmina: *Pashmina was hopping on one toe to the other, she turned towards the Shadow Hams.* Ooooooh! STAN THIER COMING!

Stan: GRR! NO- *Soon Stan jumped and out he pulled his green skateboard. He landed on it, and was riding fast.* -PROBLEM!

Snoozer: Zuu, zuu, zuu...

*The shadow hams entered the court yard.*

Pashmina: EEEK! *Pashmina hopped back as the shadow hams ran quickly towards Stan and Snoozer.*

Penelope: OOKWEE!

Stan: *Stan then slid off his skateboard and landed by Snoozer.* IS TODAY THE DAY YOU RUN FOR IT?! THERE IS A ARMY READY TO KILL YOU!

Snoozer: I have a sword in one hand, but too tired to wield it... in my dreams anyways...

Stan: OF COURSE NOT! *Stan grabbed Snoozer and started strapping Snoozer on his back. While he did that, he stared nervously at the shadow hams.*

Shadow Hams: *A majority of them reached Stan already. They lashed out at him.* KRAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Stan: CRUD! *Stan jumped and landed on his stomach on the skateboard, only barely missing them.*

Snoozer: Zuu zuu... now I'm riding the wind...

Pashmina: STAN! *Stan slid right by her.*

Stan: *Stan stood up.* YOU WAS RIDING ME YOU JACK WAGON! *Stan grabbed Pashmina's arm and pulled her onto the skateboard and they all four took off.*

Snoozer: Was I riding a wagon?

Shadow Hams: *The shadow hams turn quickly and chase after the Hams.* KRAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

 _[Main hallway.]_

* * *

Sandy: *Sandy and Maxwell ran into the main hallway at a fast pace.* Ticky Ticky Ticky...*Soon, they entered a room with a huge stair case which split in two ways. The room was human size, so the room for a hamster looked like a huge open field.* Hm? Looks like we're at the front door...

Maxwell: Yeah...*Maxwell stepped into the room slowly.* But that means we might be late for the party...

Sandy: *Sandy crossed his arms.* And the party is located...*Sandy stepped beside him.* Well, where do ya think?

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell tilted his head.* You know, I'm not THAT smart...

Sandy: *Sandy smiled.* But you read more books... ever read any story's about knights and princesses?

Maxwell: *Maxwell frowned.* Yes, but even you know the stories! Knight in shining armor, and the knight climbs the highest tower to save her!

Sandy: *Sandy started to walk forward.* Guess its a start, Hamtaro might of already found Bijou! We best hurry!

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell thought out loud as he followed Sandy.* If I know anything about castles from what I read in books *Maxwell stopped to collect his thoughts.* A tower is only entered from the ground level *Maxwell looked at Sandy.* Which means we're at the right level!

Sandy: That's great! *Sandy smiled at Maxwell.*

Maxwell :...*Maxwell walked by Sandy.* ...You notice...*Maxwell looked around.* how this castle is human size?

Sandy: *Sandy crossed her arms.* Didn't notice at the library? We had to climb down just the book shelve...

Maxwell: *Maxwell looked at her.* That's just it! Why on Earth does Spat have a castle that's human size! Shouldn't it be hamster size?!

Sandy: Maybe its his boss-

?: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

Sandy/Maxwell: WAS THAT JUST-! *Maxwell and Sandy looked over towards the stair case.*

*Soon, out running from the right side of the stairs came Bijou.*

Bijou: HEKE?! *Bijou kept running down the stairs, she looked scared.* Maxwell?! SANDY?!

Sandy: BIJOU!? *Maxwell and Sandy started running towards her.*

Bijou: OUUUUUUI! *Bijou grabbed Sandy's paws.* WE GOT TO GO! NOW!

Sandy: Like, totally! B-But wheres the others!? Why did you like scream!?

Maxwell: *Maxwell slowly took out his sword as he stared up the stair case.* Did Hamtaro find you?

Bijou: *Bijou shook her head.* No he did not! Is everyone here?!

Sandy: Pashmina is outside, your Ham, Boss and Oxnard like... went in coming for you... and... Stan... *Sandy looked down and paused, Bijou could almost see her about to cry.* was attacked when we came in...

Bijou: ...Ouuii...*She saddened in remorse.*

? ?: KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Maxwell: *Maxwell jumped, but stepped forward.* The HECK was that?!

*Soon, about ten shadow hams started around the stair case and ran down fast.*

Bijou: SOME SHADOWS THAT'S BEEN CHASING ME!

Sandy: Oh man! The ones that got STAN!

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell frowned and stepped in front of the two girl hams.*

Shadow Hams: KRAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Three shadow hams launched themselves off the stairs and right for them.*

Maxwell:...Grrrrr RAH! *Maxwell soon swung hard, and slashed all three in half, making them evaporate.*

Sandy/Bijou Awwwe!

Maxwell: *Maxwell stepped up as they slowed down.* BRING IT ON SHADOW FREAKS! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO STAN!

Shadow Hams: *They paused, but not for long. They all burst into a charge right for Maxwell.* KRRRAAAAAAA!

Maxwell: *Maxwell looks back at Bijou and Sandy.* GET BACK NOW!

Sandy: *Sandy grabbed Bijou's arms, for Bijou still held the white rose.* Like, we gotta run Maxwell!

Maxwell: *All three ran, with Maxwell running backwards, but when they got to the door Maxwell stopped.*...No...*Maxwell soon looked at them.* I'M STAYING HERE!

Sandy: *Sandy turned.* But we have Bijou! We gotta make sure shes-

Shadow Ham: *A shadow ham jumped down at Maxwell and slashed.*

Maxwell: KEK! *Maxwell soon parried him, but that resulted his sword going downward. Maxwell however quickly spun with a kick, smashing him in the side.*

Shadow Hams: *They stop to watch that shadow ham slide across the floor.* KRAAA! *The remaining six dashed for Maxwell.*

Maxwell: I CAN DO THIS! *Soon, the six slashed at him.* FOR STAN! *Stepped back. Maxwell parried one.* FOR HAMTARO! *Soon, two slashed at Maxwell, and Maxwell blocked both, and shoved it back* AND FOR- *Maxwell then jumped at a unexpected shadow ham, and tackled him. Maxwell landed on top of him.* FOR YOU SANDY! *Maxwell dashed at the shadow hams who backed up.*

Sandy: *Sandy fell silent as Maxwell charged at them.*

Shadow Hams: *The five stepped back ready, seeming to circle around him.*

Maxwell: HA- *Maxwell slashed one sword away, and spun quickly to smash him with another kick.* COME ON PIECES OF DIRT!

Shadow Ham: KRA! *One jabbed at Maxwell.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell had to sidestep, but Maxwell jabbed him right in the face, exploding him.*

Shadow Hams: *One more decided to slash down at Maxwell as he was turned.*

Maxwell: HMPH! *Maxwell soon slashed its head off.* ...

Shadow Hams: *Another one charged at him.*

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell backed up a hair.* ...REALLY?! *Maxwell then readied his blade.* DIDN'T YOU GET THE HINT?!

Shadow Ham: *The shadow ham pointed at him for a jab.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell was quickly to slash down on the sword, then he stepped in and then ducked down with a great uppercut, sending the ham flying upward.* I'M NOT DIEING HERE!

Shadow Ham: *The last shadow ham stood there, a few feet a way. He only stared.* ...

Maxwell :...*Maxwell soon stood straight, keeping his sword pointed down.* ...*Maxwell smiled confidently*...What?...Scared?

Shadow Ham: *The shadow Ham slowly sunk into the floor.* ...

Maxwell: ...HAHAHA! *Maxwell soon turned around and thumbed at where the shadow ham disappeared at..* SEE?! Easy!

Sandy: *Sandy was very red, for she was blushing hard.* Like! That was so awesome! I didn't know my boyfriend was smart AND strong! *Sandy started rubbing her cheeks so fast she shook her head simultaneity.*

Bijou: *Bijou smiled at Sandy.* He really was good, no?

?: *Suddenly the three heard a slow clap.* ...Yes, he was... okay...

Maxwell: Heke...? *Maxwell turned slowly.*

Bijou/Sandy: Heke?! *Bijou and Sandy looked towards the stair case.*

Vine: *Vine confidently walked down to the split of the stairs, before giving them one final clap. She then tucked them behind her back.* Though, honestly I've seen better...

Maxwell: ...So, you must be Spat's boss! *Maxwell soon walked forward, holding his sword tighter.* ...*Maxwell stopped when he was at the beginning step of the stairs*...What is your name...?

Vine: Gosh... introductions already...? *Vine looked down and smiled.* I hate intros... *Vine then snapped her fingers and then shadow hams appeared before the staircase, making Maxwell step back.* I like telling people my names by hearing them cry...

Maxwell: ...*A sweat drop fell as he stared at awe for a moment. but soon however, he smiled.* What? those things gonna make me cry? I haven't even broken a sweat from the last batch!

Vine: Hmm... you look like a worm... *Vine smiled.* Not just any worm... a book worm... *Vine walked down two more steps towards Maxwell.* I wonder if you read up on the legend of the white rose... *Vine smiled.* Oh pretty Bijou... please tell your friends my name...

Bijou: *Bijou stepped from the door a hair.* ...Her name is Vine...

Maxwell: V-VINE!...*Maxwell looked over to Sandy.*

Sandy: *Sandy nearly covered her mouth.* Oh no... like that dragon lady!?

Vine: Awww... *Vine smiles evilly.* So you HAVE read the legend... *Vine then snapped her fingers and shadow hams appeared at the door way.*

Bijou: HEKE?! NO! *Bijou and Sandy both tried to run, but the shadow hams grabbed them too fast.* LET US GO!

Vine: *Vine smiled.* Oh sure... drop the flower.

Bijou: *Bijou had tears.* NO!...*Bijou held it tighter to her chest.* YOU'LL HAVE TO...KILL ME!

Sandy: *Sandy struggled.* Don't even bluff Bijou! She'll turn into a monster if she gets a hold of it!

Vine: ... *Vine's expression grows darker.* I hate when people spoil things... *Vine then snapped again.*

Shadow Ham: *The shadow Ham punched Sandy in the face.*

Sandy: GAK!...*She had now a bruise on her face.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell gaped at the shadow hams.* ...S...S...*Maxwell soon frowns very angrily.* WHY YOOOOOOOOOU! *Maxwell soon dashed at the shadow hams and vine with the sword at his side.* I'M GOING TO KILL YOU VINE-

Vine: *Vine only smiled.* Oh... kill me? How hush... *Vine then crossed her arms, and all the way up the stair case grew more Shadow hams.* Too bad they don't like the idea...

Maxwell: GRR! *Maxwell was quick and slashed the shadow hams that covered the first steps.* I DON'T CARE! *Maxwell then slashed again, killing another few.* I'M GOING TO HURT YOU FOR THAT! *Maxwell slashed another few.* I-*Maxwell slashed another.* WILL- *Maxwell slashed again.* -KILL YOU!

Vine: *Vine's smile grew right when she saw the last shadow ham fall.* Oh...?

Maxwell: YOU'RE MINE! *Maxwell soon dashed up the remaining flight, then jumped high above Vine. He brought the sword into a jab.* TAKE THIS-

Vine: *Vine let him come close, then she brought an arm up just as the sword drew near.* Not a chance... *Then Maxwell was blasted with pink mist and a large gust of wind, sending him nearly to the ceiling and across the room.*

Maxwell: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Maxwell was airborne for a long time.*

Bijou/Sandy: *both girls struggled as he fell.* MAXWELL!

Vine: Poor book worms, smart enough to read like a human... but foolish enough to face a demon...

Maxwell: GAK!...*Maxwell had hit his head and bounced a couple of times. He was already knocked out.* ...

Sandy: *Sandy was in tears.* No! MAXWEEELL! 8Sandy kept struggling, but it was no use. The Shadow Ham's gripped was like trying to rip chains in half.*

Bijou: ...*Bijou looked down at the rose.* ...M-...Maxwell...

Vine: *Vine started down the stairs.* Well, that was one foolish Ham... *Vine looked over to the other two.* Now about you two...

Bijou: ...FINE! *Bijou struggled again.* I'LL GIVE YOU THE ROSE!...*Bijou grew tears and looked down.* ...but...let Sandy and Maxwell...go...

Vine: *Vine stopped.* No...

Bijou: *Bijou looked at vine.* ...Oh yeah? ...Why?

Vine: Hmph... Cause they intruded my castle, I've been waiting years for that stupid flower to grow and all of you deiced to take it... *Vine smiles.* Every single one of your friends will... die...

Bijou: ...*Bijou thought long and hard.* ...*Bijou looked up.* NO VINE! THEY WON'T! *Bijou then struggled hard enough and then head butted the shadow ham behind her.*

*The shadow ham exploded.*

Bijou: HERE! *Bijou was quick and placed the rose in Sandy's hand.* DON'T LET GO!

Sandy: *Sandy struggled and reached it.* What are you-

Bijou: *She placed it in her hand.* ALMIGHTY LEGENDARY WHITE ROSE!

Vine: *Vine's arm loosened.* ...Why you little rotten-

Bijou: GRANT MY WISH! PLEASE BRING HAMTARO HERE TO TAKE THIS ROSE, SO HE MAY UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS!

Vine: *Vine growled and snapped her fingers.* NO YA DON'T!

Shadow hams: *The shadow hams pulled them away from each other.*

Vine: GRAAAAAH! *Vine rushed over to Bijou in an instant speed. and Then grabbed her paws and ripped the flower, breaking it.*

Bijou: NO!...*Bijou had tears rolling down her face instantly.* ...Why...?

Vine: The flower doesn't need to be whole... *Vine stroked it.* As long as it has its petals... *Vine growls at her* YOU BRAT! *Vine slaps her.*

Bijou: *Tears shot out.* AHHHH!

Vine: Luckily it takes someone who desires it for it to work...

Sandy: ...Oh yeah smarty pants! *Sandy smiles* SHE LIKE, TRULY DESIRES IT! SHE BEEN ON A THREE DAY TRIP JUST FOR THAT REASON ALONE!

Vine: *Vine smiles.* And I've been waiting years... if she desired it, the flower would of- *The flower then started to glow.* WHAT!? OH NO!

*The flower glow a light that was white. It glowed, and grew until it soon illuminated the entire room, blinding everyone.*

Bijou: YES! MY WISH HAZ BEEN GRANTED!

Vine: *Vine was growling.* Darn it! *Vine steps back slowly Soon the light shot up into an orb, leaving the flower.* ...

Sandy: ...*Sandy looked up. The light was gone and the orb was too.*...There it goes...*Sandy smiled at Vine.* GETTING HAMTARO!

Vine: This frustrates me... *Vine stares at them.* Heheheh... luckily I know more about this flower... *Vine grips it tight.* I can still get my wish as long as the flower doesn't die! However, you've only delayed my wish... *Vine steps closer to them.* Lets just see how fast Hamtaro can get here... if he can get here fast enough...


	14. Chapter 12

_[Outside, on top of the castle.]_

* * *

Masquerade: HA-HEH-HA! *Masqurade and Hamtaro was still doing battle, parrying each other in a constant rate.* YOU'RE GETTING SMOOTH WITH THE BLADE, HAMTARO!

Hamtaro: I-HAVE-NO-CHOICE! *Hamtaro then hit Masquerade sword hard enough to send them both sliding backwards.*

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade parries it off of him.* HA! I know...*Masquerade smiles.* Grand isn't it?

Hamtaro: Having to be forced to fight for no reason ISN'T GRAND! *Hamtaro charges at him.* I WILL END THIS!

Masquerade: No, I'LL END IT! *Masquerade also charged at him.*

Hamtaro: HAA! *Hamtaro jumps into the air.*

Masquerade: *Masquerade stops.* Grrr! *Masquerade prepares himself, point right at Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: HAAAAA! *In the middle of the air, Hamtaro spins sideways and goes down fast. Hamtaro knocks his sword side ways and lands.*

Masquerade: KEK! *Masquerade spins away from Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: GRRR! *Hamtaro hops and jabs.*

Masquerade: *Masquerade stops his spin, and parries him. *Masquerade then jabs.*

Hamtaro: WHA-! *Hamtaro bends backwards. Then Hamtaro landed on his back to roll away.*

Masquerade: *Masquerade then runs at him.* HEHEH! *Masquerade then suddenly rolls fast, and then he brings up a kick.* TACK-Q!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro had lifted him self up.* GRAAK! *Hamtaro was kicked in the stomach and sent backwards. Hamtaro landed on his back.* Grrrr... *Hamtaro lifted his head up slowly.*

Masquerade: *Masquerade walked over to him and pointed at him.* ...*Masquerade soon backed up.* Stand Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro hopped to his feet, but paused before lifting himself.* ...RAAAH! *Hamtaro pointed his sword straight at him and charged*

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade ran at him slightly, but he parried Hamtaro.* FOOL! *Masquerade still ran, and then smashed him int he gut with a fist.*

Hamtaro: GAAAK! *Hamtaro was sent flying backwards, but as soon as he hit the ground he rolled sideways.* ... *Hamtaro twisted and managed to slid to his feet.* I'VE BEEN A FOOL! *Hamtaro dashed at him.* BUT THAT CHANGES NOW!

Masquerade: *Masquerade points at Hamtaro.* How quite foolish...

Hamtaro: Lets see! *Hamtaro then swipes his sword to the the right, parrying him sideways.*

Masquerade: *Masquerade reacts by jumping backwards.*

Hamtaro: GR! *Hamtaro then clashes with Masquerade, but he didn't swing hard enough, so he swung again and knocked it sideways.*

Masquerade: KEK- GRRR! *Masquerade brought his sword back and hit hard, keeping the clash.* YOU CAN'T PROTECT HER IF YOU DON'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!

Hamtaro: ...*Hamtaro's fur started to stick up from anger.* FINE THEN! *Hamtaro then stepped back and then jumped forward shoving Masquerade back.* YOU'LL SEE IT!

Masquerade: HEH! ALRIGHT! *Masquerade soon back ups.* Give me your BEST!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro slashes his sword sideways.* Don't you regret it... *Hamtaro then charges.* HAAAAAA!

Masquerade: DON'T HOLD BACK! *Masquerade points his sword upward with a smile.*...Bijou IS waiting...

Hamtaro: RAAAAAAWR! *Hamtaro soon reaches him and jabs forward.*

 _*However, Hamtaro didn't see himself jab his sword. A image of Bijou, standing in a white abyss is all was Hamtaro saw.*_

 _Bijou: …...Hamtaro...*Bijou was looking down, cupping the white rose. She had a sadden expression. Bijou looked up and stared at Hamtaro with tears in her eyes.* FIND ME!_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro saw he had stopped the fight, holding the sword inches from Masquerades face.* ...Uh?

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade simply pointed his sword down.*...GRRRRR! *Masquerade slashed the sword away from his face.* WHY DID YOU STOP YOU RAT!?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro nervously backed up.* I... I have to go...

Masquerade: ...No you don't...*Masquerade steps forward.* I won't let you...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro grew angrier from his attitude.* ...You HAVE NO CHOICE! *Hamtaro then turned and started running.*

Masquerade: W-WHAT?! *Masquerade ran after him.* DON'T BE A COWARD, !

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro ignored him, he gripped his sword tight. Hamtaro was nearing the door to the staircase, that lead back into the hallway of the tower.*

Masquerade: *However, soon Masquerade was soaring over Hamtaro in a long jump and he landed in front of him.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned sideways and pointed his sword.* Out of my way!

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade slowly turned at him and pointed his sword. He had a evil smile on his face.* What's the hurry lover boy...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiles.* YOU'VE ALREADY ANWSERED IT! *Hamtaro dashes at him, he parry's Masquerade quickly then punched him across the face.*

Masquerade: KEK! What THE-

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro the rams him over and Hamtaro hops over him quickly continuing his run.*

Masquerade: ...Grrrr...*Masquerade lifts up, rubbing his chin.* GRRRRRR! HOW DARE YOU PUNCH ME IN THE FACE! *Masquerade ran after him. When Masquerade entered, he saw Hamtaro running down the stairs.* I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE!

Hamtaro: BADDA BADDA BADDA! *Hamtaro was skipping steps from the staircase.*

Masquerade: BRAT! *Masquerade soon jumps. He spreaded his arms as he fell, and he actually had timed it just right to land right on top of Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: WAAAK! *Hamtaro tripped and they both rolled sideways, Masquerade flew off and landed a few steps down, which lead right into the large round room. Hamtaro lifted up.* YOUR ADDICTED TO VIOLENCE!

Masquerade: *Masquerade lifted up slower, because he looked hurt.*...Sure...kid...that's what adults do...*Masquerade looks right at him, and took no time to point at him.* FIGHT ME!

Hamtaro: GRRR! *Hamtaro then jumps at him him slashing down at him.* THERES JUST NO TIME!

Masquerade: GRR! *Masquerade blocks, then he parries him backwards.* THERE IS ALWAYS TIME!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro parries was knocked away, but replies with his own parry.* SELFISH TIME!

Masquerade: *Masquerade parries him, and tries a jab.* TIME TO FIGHT!

Hamtaro: GRAAAH! *Hamtaro then parry's it hard, knocking him sideways Hamtaro then runs towards him and uppercuts him, then while he was in the air Hamtaro jabs him in the back.*

Masquerade: KEKKKK!...Why...? *Masquerade went flying up.*...What...? *Masquerade then started falling.*

Hamtaro: TIME TO WIN! *Hamtaro then began a barrage of slashes at Masquerade, juggling him the short amount of time he was in the air.* I-WILL-SAVE-BIJOU!

Masquerade: KEK! *Masquerade took the pain, and he rolled in the air and landed. The slashes had cut him badly and he slowly got on his knees.*...What...? H-How...?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stood straight, without saying anything he started walking by him.* I have to go...

Masquerade: STOP! *Masquerade stood. However, something fell on the ground. Half of his mask.* ...Uh...*Masquerade looked at in awe.* ...*Then Masquerade looked at Hamtaro with a frown*...We HAVE to finish this fight...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro growled.* UNITL WHAT!? One of us DIES!? THERES MORE AT STAKE THEN-

Masquerade: I KNOW THIS! *Masquerade steps up. He had green eyes. He raised a clenched paw at him.* BUT NONE OF IT MATTERS UNTIL THIS FIGHT IS DONE! YOU HEAR ME! DON'T RUN AWAY!

Hamtaro: I'M NOT RUNNING! *Hamtaro then suddenly stepped forward fast, then lashed out to punch him in the face, sending him flying.*

Masquerade: GAH!...*Masquerade soon hit the floor and laid there stunned.*...No...please... *Masquerade soon tried to sit up.*...don't...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro clenched his eyes, he didn't want to leave a ham in need. But was he really in need?* ... *Hamtaro turned to him with a growl.* THEN SPILL THE BEANS DARN IT! WHY ARE WE FIGHTING WHEN THE ONE I LOVE IS BEGGING FOR MY HELP!?

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade laid back*...You really want to know? ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked down.* Yes...

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade was quiet for a long moment.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro almost started walking off.* Then don't tell me-

Masquerade: *Masquerade reached out.* W-WAIT!...*When Hamtaro stopped, he tried to get up again.* Okay...but you have to...*Masquerade soon grabbed his sword, and finally stood.*...Take me to where Bijou is...

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro looked at him.* I couldn't understand your sword... whether you was my enemy or not...

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade frowned.*...Honestly? ...I couldn't understand either...if you was going at me full power or not...*Masquerade looked down.*...but at this point, you decided to fight me hardcore...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro rubbed his head hard.* Masquerade! Are you a bad guy or not!?

Masquerade: *Masquerade looked at him.* NO!...*Masquerade soon had a face a remorse.*...I'm not...*Masquerade stepped forward holding his head.* ...But Bijou IS endanger OF the bad guy!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at him cold.* And your trying to stop me...?

Masquerade: *Masquerade stood a foot away from him and growled.* Didn't I SAY I wasn't trying to stop you?!

Hamtaro: Stop beating round the cage Masquerade! Why do we have to continue the fight when you've already lost!

Masquerade: *Masquerade soon clapped his paw on Hamtaro's shoulder.*...Listen...take us to Bijou...and I'll answer...*Masquerade frowns as he looks ahead.*...Hopefully...Bijou used her wish before...Vine did...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro helped Masquerade down the stairs.* I have a feeling...

* * *

 _[Main entrance.]_

* * *

Vine: ...*Vine was pacing back and forth.* ... Where is that idiot...?

?: HAMTARO IS NOT A IDIOT! *It was Bijou. She was tied up on chair right behind her. Vine still stood at the top of the staircase by the split.* AND HE'LL BE HERE! AND WHEN HE DOES, YOU'LL BE SORRY!

Vine: *Vine stuck a paw to her own lips and giggled.* Oh poor helpless Bijou... *Vine smiles.* I wasn't even talking about your dead Ham walking... *Vine growls and turns.* I was talking about my useless moron...

Bijou: ...O-Oh...*Bijou sweated.* W-Well...he IZ an idiot...*Bijou soon signed and looked down. She then looked up at the ceiling with a great worry expression.*

*High above in the ceiling, tied to the chandlers, was Maxwell and Sandy. They was tied to where they hung at a lower level, but still high up there.*

Bijou: ...

Vine: *Vine then looked up towards them as well.* My Shadow Mates do good work, yes? *Vine looked at Bijou.* They seem to reach places Hams like us could NEVER dream of! Like... the ceiling, so if your friends try to escape all they will do is break something!

Bijou: ...*Bijou looks at Vine.* Maybe they could do some GOOD instead of thiz...bad things...

Vine: Oh please, shadows don't care for the right nor wrong... Only if I let them wonder about from time to time... *Vine walked over and gripped Bijou's shoulder.* And if I don't go ahead and eat them...

Bijou: Eat shadows?! *Bijou tilts her head away from her, scared, and disgusted.* H-How does that...taste?

Vine: Not as good as you will be... *Vine eyes grow dark.* Your going to be my first meal in a long time... Eheheh...

Bijou: OUUUUI! *Bijou soon kicked her legs and shook her head.* YOU'RE SO REVOLTING! GO AWAY AND DIE OR SOMETHING!

Vine: *Vine backed off and smiled.* Ah, but I'm not so revolting... yet...

?: OHHHHHHHH MY DEAR!

Vine: *Vine shivered out of disgust. She turned to the door.* Is that Spat!? What the hell did he just calling me!?

Bijou: Could be worse...maybe a witch...

Spat: *Soon, Spat kicked open the door with a triumph smile.* I GOT SOME AWESOME NEEEEEWS! *Soon Spat walked in, but he was followed by a whole parade of shadow hams.*

Vine: *Vine grips the reels of the staircase and stares down at him.* You caught some illness and will die soon?

Spat: EVEN BETTER! *Spat and the shadow hams walked in front. Spat then hit the butt of his pitchfork and soon the shadow hams threw two hamsters on the ground.*

Bijou:...Hmm...? OH! NO!

Boss: ...*Boss was looking around, however he could only look with one swollen eye open.* Where are we Oxnard?

Oxnard: *Oxnard was still laying on the ground.* I dunno Boss... *Oxnard slowly got up, but he fell on his rear as soon as he did. Oxnard kept one eye closed, for he was in a lot of pain.* I think we're back in the entrance...

Boss: ...*Boss's eyes soon wandered until he stared at Bijou.* ...B-B-B-B...*Boss stood up fast, both eyes open as they could.* BIJOU! ...Ah...*Boss soon saw the other red ham by her.*...HEY! LET BIJOU GO AND YOU CAN HAVE ME, OKAY?!

Vine: *Vine waved happily at him.* Oh, I'll have you... for lunch... but first the fat one...

Oxnard: HEY! I TASTE LIKE DIRTY SOCKS!

Bijou: *Bijou soon struggled hard, she was in tears.* HAMTARO IS COMING AND HE WILL HURT YOU VINE IF YOU EAT ALL HIS HAMS HAMS!'

Vine: Quiet my pretty Bijou... *Vine smiles and turns to Bijou.* He won't hurt me, for I would already have disabled his ability to feel anything by the time I start devouring all of you...

Boss: OH YEAH! THINK WE'LL MAKE IT EASY!

Oxnard: *Oxnard hopped up with a frown.* AND HAMTARO IS WAY STRONGER THEN ALL OF US!

Sandy: *Sandy, who was the only one awake in the ropes above them all.* YEAH! HAMTARO WILL DEFINTLY WIN!

Boss/Oxnard: HUH?! *Both of them looked up at Sandy and Maxwell, but their expressions dimmer.* ...Oh great, they got them too...

Spat: *Spat was rubbing his pitchfork with his cloth.* Hey Vine, don't you think that this devouring talk is a bit much? I mean, that just sounds CRAZY!

Vine: *Vine walks towards the steps, only to see Spat better.* Crazy yes... *Vine then grows a very evil look.* But it is very logical. It shall happen to all of you... *Vine smiles.* Even you Spat...

Spat: ...Hmmmm...Er? *Spat looks at her dumbfounded.* ...Wait... you're not...b-b-b...bluffing?

Vine: *Vine smiles with a chuckle and pulls out the white rose.*

Spat: ...Um...the white rose...?

Boss: NO! *Boss soon tried to run, but shadow hams was quick to grab him.* THAT IS BIJOU'S YOU WITCH! GIVE IT BACK TO HER!

Vine: QUIET THEM!

*The shadow hams pushed Boss back, and they close in around Oxnard and Boss.*

Bijou: NO STOP! DON'T HURT THEM!

Sandy: S-STOP!

Oxnard: *Oxnard was still sitting.* Boss, I can't fight anymore... they beat the seeds right out of me...

Boss: ...Yeah me too...but I can STILL YELL! *Boss got up and raised a fist above the shadow hams.* JUST WAIT TIL HAMTARO GETS HERE WITCH! IT'LL BE A FUNNY SIGHT!

Oxnard: *Still tired, Oxnard lifted his head to yell.* YEA, HAMTARO IS THE BEST HAM AROUND!

Sandy: *Sandy was crying about now, but she turned to Vine.* YEAH! HAMTARO!

Bijou: *Bijou struggled so hard, she toppled over.* H-HAMTARO!

Vine: *Vine kept turning to who ever spoke.* And your all brats! Including that rat you guys call Hamtaro!

?: HA! YOU'RE MORE OF A RAT! *All heads turn, even the shadow hams, to Maxwell.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell had one eye open.* EVEN AS A DRAGON, HAMTARO IS THE ONE GONNA BE DEVOURING YOU, DRAGON WITCH!

Oxnard: *Oxnard got scared, so scared it opened his eyes.* D-Dragon!?

Boss: ...*Boss frowns with a look of annoyance.*...And Hamtaro fulfills the story book by fighting a dragon to save the princess... Yay me...

Bijou: *Bijou soon smiled.*...Know why he's gonna win?

Vine: *Vine smiles.* I always loved these hero speeches before my meals... *Vine smiles and turns to Bijou.* Amuse me girl!

Bijou: *Bijou smiles struggles.* GRRR! *Bijou soon struggles hard enough to sit back up in the chair. She took a breath from the struggle.*...*Bijou smiles and looks at the hams.* Should we tell her?!

Ham-Hams: YEAH!

Bijou: *Bijou soon smiled at Vine.* Do YOU want to hear it Vine?!

Vine: Please, say the final breath of your last words... *Vine growls.* And trust me, it'll be your last!

Bijou: THEN LET IT BE!

*Soon all the ham-hams lift their heads.*

Ham-Hams: HE WILL WIN! BECAUSE HE'S OUR FRIEND!

Vine: *Vine crosses her arms.* And that will make him win...? *Vine smiles grows, then she turns to laugh hard.* AHAHAHA THAT IS SO-

Ham-Hams: HE WILL WIN! BECAUSE HE'S OUR FRIEND! HE WILL WIN! BECAUSE HE'S OUR FRIEND!

Bijou: *Vine could hear her the most clearly.* HE WILL WIN! BECAUSE HE'S OUR FRIEND!

Vine: *Vine started to get annoyed.* FRIENDSHIP MEANS NOTHING!

Ham-Hams: SO WHAT WITCH?! HE WILL WIN! BECAUSE HE'S OUR FRIEND!

Vine: GRRR! YOUR GONNA BE SORRY DARN IT! *Vine growls.*

?: Sorry Vine...There's only one who will be sorry...is you ...you sinful demon...

*Everyone fell silent as Vine turned to who spoke. Masquerade and Hamtaro was climbing down the tower. Everyone could see Hamtaro carrying him.*

Vine: ...Hmmm... I know that Voice... *Vine smiled.* Well, if it isn't Jade... that one Ham that ran away crying the last time we met...

Masquerade: ...*Masquerade looked up.* ...I go by Masquerade as this moment...*Masquerade looked down.* I guess that' will be another reason why I hate you...ruin the surprises I set out...

Vine: Oh? You hate spoils as much as I? *Vine smiles.* Eheh, too bad...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looks at Masquerade: That's your real name...?

Jade: Sadly...*Masquerade soon grabs his mask.*...Guess I don't need this thing anymore...*Jade soon takes it off, and drops it. It soon revealed a long scar ran across his eye.*...

Bijou:...M-...M-Masquerade?!...And...

Ham-Hams: *All the Ham-Hams shook and cheered.* HAMTARO!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro releases Jade slowly and walks forward. He kept his eyes on Bijou.* ... *Hamtaro walked forward, in front of the shadow hams, he examined Bijou, he noticed she had been crying.* ...BIJOU!

Bijou: *Bijou soon smiled and closed her eyes as she cried.* HAMTARO! ...My wish is coming true...

Boss: HA! *Boss soon punched a shadow ham to create a small opening so he and Oxnard could be seen.* SUP HAMTARO! How's it going?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled at Boss.* Wow, your early to this party? What ya do? Fight already?

Boss: *Boss held his hips.* Oh, look at Mr. Smarty pants! Guess what! You're LATE to the party! *Boss pointed up.* Maxwell and Sandy got front seats! *Boss thumbed back.* Me and Oxnard got the second row...*And Boss then smiled confidently.* You get the stage buddy...

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro nodded, he then looked at Bijou again.* ... BIJOU, YOU'LL GET YOUR WISH! FOR SURE! *Hamtaro threw his sword up, but only enough to flip it back into his hand.*

Jade: *Jade soon walked up fast.* HAMTARO HOLD UP!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at Jade, expression not really changing.* Hm?

Jade: *Jade stood by Hamtaro and looked up at Vine. As he did however, Hamtaro could tell his expression grew dark.*...Want to know my story?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared at him.* We don't have time-

Jade: Long ago...*Jade pointed straight at Vine.*...She stole my...family away from me...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro's mouth gaped open.* Uh!?

Vine: ...*Vine smiled and crossed her arms.* Oh spare me! ...Do we really have to listen to this...?

Jade: ...It's actually part of the legend... Back when I was a child...the demon of the forest went to obtain the white rose...*Jade looked at Hamtaro.* The white rose was once a family heirloom for my whole family...*Jade then pointed his sword at her.* UNTIL SHE WANTED IT!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned and stared at Vine, determined.*

Vine: And I would have got it too...*Vine smiled evilly.* If I didn't go and kill everyone...

Jade: ...Grrrr...GRRR! *Jade then stared at Hamtaro.* HAMTARO LISTEN TOO ME!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned to him, obviously concerned.*

Jade: *Jade looked angry, but he looked like he was trying to control himself.* ...Also a legend was two warrior hams went to fight for the rose...while Vine went for the rose... *Jade eyed Vine slightly.*...I was ALSO part of that legend...

Maxwell: *Maxwell looked down at Jade.* You was one of the hams who fought for the rose!?

Jade: *Jade nodded.*...Yes I was...*Jade frowned.*...I was looking for the power to defeat Vine...*Jade looked down even more.*...It was then I learned about...the white rose's... second gift...

Hamtaro: Second gift...?

Bijou: W-What do you mean second gift?!

Jade: ...When two hams... fight one another, it can activate the white rose... It's something I've learned... *Jade looked at Vine.* ...When I came upon the white rose long ago... another ham had used the white rose... I was mad... so mad I fought him... but after we fought hard, so hard that we nearly died... When the white rose... *Jade looked at Hamtaro.* When the white rose is used once, it will start dieing... but if two hams desire to fight for the rose... it'll become whole once more from the desires of the two hams!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro paused, then he stepped closer to Masquerade.* Is that why you wanted to fight me so much!?

Jade: ...*Jade looked at Vine suspiciously.* I don't know yet...*Jade stepped forward.* SO DID IT WORK!? DID YOU GET THE WHITE ROSE'S SECOND GIFT!? IS IT WHOLE ONCE MORE?!

Vine: *Vine smiled as she stroked the white rose.* ...I'm not sure, but, just by looking at the two of you... I'd say the rose likes the desire you two hams shared...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro's eyes widen as he peered at the white rose in Vine's hands.* G-GIVE THAT BACK!

Vine: *Vine closed her eyes.* Give me just one good reason why I should, little ham...

Hamtaro: GRRRR! *Hamtaro clenched his paw and showed her it.* THAT IS BIJOU'S ROSE, AND HERS ALONE!

Vine: Ohhh, but she said I could have iiiiit...

Bijou: *Bijou struggled, looking up.* I DID NOT!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro steps forward, about to charge.* I SAID, GIVE IT BACK-

Jade: *Jade threw his hand in front of Hamtaro.* ...Wait...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro growled when he looked at Jade.* WHY SHOULD I!?

Jade: ...Because even I can't touch Vine in her current state. ...*Jade was spoke in a small whisper.* ...but if she turns into a dragon...she is actually more vulnerable...

Hamtaro: AND WASTE BIJOU'S WISH!? *Hamtaro threw his arm aside, turning to Jade.* I'LL NEVER LET VINE USE IT!

Jade: *Jade turned to him in a snarl.* THEN WE'LL ALL DIE! WOULD THAT BE BETTER?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro closed in on Jade.* NO, OF COURSE NOT! BUT THEN WHAT WAS THIS ALL FOR THEN HUH!?

Jade: TO AVENGE MY FAMILY OF COURSE!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked back at Vine.* Tsk, revenge... *Hamtaro looked at Jade again.* You can kill on your own, I'm saving Bijou...

Jade: ...I never asked you to commit a sin...*Jade looks at Vine.* ...I'm not sure if revenge is the answer either Hamtaro...*Jade looked at Vine angrily.* SO ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FAMILY!? ...You always bragged about how I would never know what happened to them...

Vine: *Vine smiled.* Ah, but that has always been the funniest part, leaving you in the dark...

Jade: *Jade looked down.* ...See? ...I was away from home when she started her...rampage ...when I came back...*Jade looked up at her.* Nothing was there. ...only pieces of dust remain...

Vine: *Vine smiled evilly.* And you Jade... after I devour poor Bijou and her precious friends... you and Hamtaro shall share the very same fate...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stepped forward.* AND just what fate is that suppose to be? HUH?

Vine: *Vine stepped down a few steps.* Now, would telling you make it easier for me...*She soon had her red mist grow thicker.* Or you?

Hamtaro: You leaving my friends alone would do just fine!

Vine: HAHAH! *Vine gently covered her mouth in delight.* You're so funny for thinking that after all what your friends did to ruin my plans would make me be forgivable...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared at her.* So far that I know your the only one who needs forgiveness, do me a favor and stop acting like your higher then everyone!

Vine: ….Oh? ...Should I give a demonstration?...*Soon, the red mist formed under her. The red mist soon started to make her float up.* Hamtaro...you are FAR...below me...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro held his sword tight.* And you'll just have to fall further below ME!

Vine: By all means...*Vine held her arms out.* TRY!

Hamtaro: THERES NO SUCH THING AS TRY! *Hamtaro instantly jumped and jabbed a shadow ham in the face, making it explode, Hamtaro then proceeded forward.*

Vine: Heheheh...

Jade: HAMTARO! *Jade quickly slashed a shadow ham as it inched to him.* YOU WON'T BEAT VINE THE WAY SHE IS!

Hamtaro: I don't care! Bijou will be saved! *Hamtaro was running by Shadow hams, slashing each and every one.*

Jade: DARN THAT- *Jade then slashed another one as it got in his way, then ran up the stairs.* -FOOL!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro slashed a few more shadow hams, he then hopped on the reeling of he stairs and jumped for Vine.* RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Vine: Heheheh...*Vine just watched as Hamtaro inched closer.*

Hamtaro: HAAA! *Hamtaro swung his sword at Vine.*

Vine: *Vine soon snapped a finger, and the red mist suddenly latched on to the sword.*

Hamtaro: KEK! *Hamtaro was jerked with it.*

Vine: ….Hmmm... I can get a good look at you...*Vine soon leaned closer to him as Hamtaro just hung there.*...Young...Very young...

Hamtaro: Ugly... very ugly...

Vine: …...*Vine soon inched closer and licked his cheek.* Hmmm... Tastier then Bijou I figure...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro backed his face.* And your a creep! *Hamtaro swung a punch, but Vine moved quickly, making Hamtaro only swing himself.*

Vine: No...*Vine held her chin..* I ate many hams back in my day...*Vine looks at Hamtaro.* Some very younger then you... poor thing... I wish I WOULD eat you...BUT I decide I don't like the taste...

Hamtaro: THEN STARVE! *Hamtaro grabbed the sword with both paws.*

Vine: ….Heheh... Nah... I'm going to eat Bijou and the other...*Vine looked up in thought with a evil grin.* Ham-Hams was it? Sounds tasty!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro grabbed higher on the sword, attempting to climb his sword.* I'll never, EVER let you eat my friends!

Vine: ….Doubtful *And with that, Vine let the red mist drop him.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro gasped as the sword was released, and he began to fall.* T-TSK! *Hamtaro fell.*

Maxwell/Sandy: *Maxwell's and Sandy's eyes widen as they helplessly watch Hamtaro drop.* HAMTARO!

Jade: GRRRR! *Jade soon jumped and caught Hamtaro. They slid by Bijou.* GOT YA!

Hamtaro: Masquerade! *Hamtaro took a deep breath.* T-Thanks...

Bijou: Hamtaro! *Bijou tried to hopped with the chair closer to him.* I'm...*Bijou looked down sad.* zo sorry...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stands. He looks at Bijou and walks up to her.* D-Don't be... *Hamtaro reaches to the back of the chair and starts untying her.* I'll stop Vine! She won't hurt a single one of you...

Jade: *Jade looked up at Vine. She now was hovering high into the air.* ...I think she's about to use the wish...

Vine: *Vine had the rose cupped in her hands, and she had a dark expression where it was hard to see her yellow eyes.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro had finished untying Bijou, he quickly drops the ropes.* WHAT!? NO! THE ROSE!

Jade: ...*Jade looks at Hamtaro and Bijou.* Her plans is to eat you... so she has to turn into a dragon for that...*Jade looks up.* ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro starts to run past Jade.* SHE'S SO SICK! *Hamtaro runs to the stairs and launches himself from it, jabbing his sword at Vine.* GIVE ME BACK THE ROSE!

Vine: ...*Vine just smiled at Hamtaro as he got close. She then snapped once, and the red mist quickly slapped Hamtaro back to the stair case.* NOT A CHANCE LOVER BOY!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro bounced off his back of some of the steps.* GAAK!

Bijou: HAMTARO! *Bijou quickly went to him and held him up.*

Jade: *Jade walked beside the two.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro reached out, holding one eye shut to block out the pain.* Nooo... the rose...

Bijou: It's okay Hamtaro...

Jade: *Jade was looking up at Vine.* She's powerful... I fought her before Hamtaro... she has one weakness...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro gets up and stares at Vine.* How do we get past that pink mist!?

Jade: ...When she is a dragon...*Jade looks at Hamtaro.*...We have to remove the rose...THEN she'll be very weak...

Hamtaro: R-Remove... do you mean... *Hamtaro looks up at Vine worried.* W-We have to destroy the rose!?

Vine: White rose...*The white rose instantly started to glow, but she cupped it more, covering the light.* grant my wish...

Jade: ...*Jade frowns.* ...It'll already be destroy...after she makes that wish...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro kept his eyes on Vine. Hamtaro had a sweat drop from his head.*

Vine: MAKE ME BACK INTO MY REAL FORM! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *Soon the white rose shined so bright, it blinded everyone wind started to pick up, and the red mist began to burst.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro covered his face, as Bijou covered herself behind Hamtaro.* W-Whats with that power!? *The red mist was blowing hard around everyone, nearly pushing them all backwards.*

Maxwell/Sandy: AHHHH! *The power of the red mist pushed against the chandler, making them swing.*

Boss: *Boss covered his face with one arm.* Ah! MAN! THIS IS CRAZY! JUST WHAT IS HAPPENING!?

Oxnard: I dunno! I'm really scared!

Bijou: ...*Bijou looked down.* I'm zo sorry Hamtaro...I caused ALL of this!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stood and slowly looked up at Vine.* Your wrong... it was me... *Hamtaro looked at Vine more determined then ever before.* But from this point! Things are going to change! *Hamtaro pointed at Vine with his sword.*

Jade: ...*Jade soon grabbed his sword.*...But you're not alone...*Soon Jade pointed at Vine too, with his sword by Hamtaro's sword.* THINGS WILL CHANGE VINE! YOU HEAR US?!

Vine: HAHAHAHA! *Her body was slowly morphing, but it was hard to tell because the red mist was growing more and more thicker.*

Spat: ...*Spat backed up. His face was blank, but he was covered in sweat.*...Y-Yeah...maybe I should...*Spat was slowly backing up towards the door.*

Shadow Hams: ... *The shadow hams slowly began to melt into the floor.*

Boss: Wha!? *Boss looked around him, confused on what was happening to the shadow hams.* Where are they going!?

Oxnard: You think their scared too?...AH! *The entire place suddenly started to rumble hard.*

Maxwell: EK! *Maxwell looked around as all the glass on the chandler started to shake.* Is there a earthquake?!

Hamtro: Gr!? *Hamtaro balanced himself.* A-Are we... MOVING!?

Jade: ...What is going on...? *Jade soon walked over to a window that was just at the split of the stairs and stared out.*

*Outside, clouds was moving down.*

Bijou: What do you see Masquerade?!

Jade: ...*Jade soon let go of the curtain and turned back to Vine.*...Well... we're not at sea level anymore... lets put it that way...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned quickly.* A-ARE WE SINKING!?

Jade: *Jade shakes his head.* ...No...we're floating into the sky...

Bijou: W-WHAT?!

Hamtaro: YOUR KIDDING! *Hamtaro turned and looked at Vine.* ... *Hamtaro readied his sword.*

*Vine was now not visible. The Red mist expanded into a large size, covering nearly half of the room.*

Oxnard: ...*Oxnard backed up as the red mist was reaching the ground.* M-M-Maybe we should...

Boss: *Boss steps back too.* She's become massive!

Jade: She's almost done...*Jade looks down.* ...Grrr...*Jade looks at the bottom where Oxnard and Boss was.* HEY FATSO'S! GET AWAY FROM THE RED MIST BEFORE SHE STEPS ON YOU!

Boss: *Boss raises a fist.* Who ya calling fat-

Oxnard: *Oxnard quickly grabbed Boss's shoulder and started pushing him towards the stairs.* WE GOT TO GO!

Boss: *Boss sweated it.* R-Right... *They both run around Vine's mist and reach the stairs.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro steps down the stairs a bit. His eyes locked towards Vine.* ...

Boss: *Boss and Oxnard soon ran up the stairs to the split. Boss stopped by Bijou and grabbed her paw.* You alright?...

Bijou: *Bijou lifts up and nods.* Yes, I'm okay...

Oxnard: *Oxnard runs by Hamtaro last.* Hamtaro...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro never looked at him.* Go by everyone else... this is my fight...

Oxnard: O-Okay! B-But Hamtaro! What about Maxwell and Sandy!? *Oxnard looks towards them. Sandy and Maxwell still shook a hair.* ...What can we do to make sure they don't fall...?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked up worried.* I dunno Oxy... *Hamtaro looked at Vine.* But we have a bigger problem right now!

Oxnard: ...Ohhhh...*Oxnard turned to the red mist. it expanded a little bit more, but was slowing down.*...Yes, but if that red mist hits the ceiling...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro closed his fists and looked down.* Oxnard! Now's not the time to worry! Go free them already! I have to focus or we'll all fall!

Oxnard: AH! *Oxnard backed up slightly by Boss and Bijou*...O-Okay...*Oxnard turned to Boss.* WE SHOULD GO AND SAVE THEM!

Boss: *Boss threw thumbs up.* Yeah! We're the Hams to do it... *Boss turned to Hamtaro.* Hamtaro, don't go dieing on Bijou... you hear?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared up at the mist, locked onto its power.* ...I won't...

Bijou: ...*Bijou stared at Hamtaro in worry. Her heart throbbed with his love, which was rekindled greatly. She soon dashed and hugged him from behind, burying her head on his back.* ...Please...be...safe...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro gripped her arms nervously.* I won't be if your around me... go with everyone else... now is not the time for us...

Bijou: *Bijou backed up slowly, not wanting to leave his side.*...*Bijou looked at Masquerade.* Masquer-...Jade ...Please ...protect him.

Jade: ...*Jade looked down, but then back up.*...with my life...

Hamtaro: GO! *Hamtaro swung his sword out.*

Boss: LETS GO HAM-HAMS! *They soon dashed off, with Bijou staying behind for a moment.* BADDA! BADDA! BADDA!

Bijou: ...*A tear fell, but Bijou turned and dashed with the others.*

Jade: ...*Jade stepped by Hamtaro, and was slightly staring at him. He soon however smiled and smirked, turning from him to look at Vine. The red mist grew more darker.*...I never met someone...with such great friends...

Hamtaro: If it wasn't for them, I can't say I would have great friends... it takes everyone...

Jade: ...Well, if we die...I'll be glad to die...as your friend...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stepped forward.* That's great we're friends and all... *Hamtaro kept walking down, sword ready.* But who said we'll die?

Jade: ...*Jade smiled and walked behind him.* Who knows who said it...

*The red mist soon started to steam, as if it was evaporating.*

*Up in the roof, was Boss and Oxnard. Boss just grabbed Sandy.*

Boss: You okay Sandy?

Sandy: *Sandy smiled up at Boss.* BOSS! Wow, you can climb fast!

Maxwell: *Oxnard was grabbing Maxwell, as Maxwell struggled to make it easier, but he was weak.* Man...you look worse then me...

Oxnard: *Oxnard closed one eye smiling.* Its what happens when your the first ones to enter an evil castle...

Jade: ...Looks like they got your friends to safety... *Jade smiled as Oxnard and Boss carried the two back to the staircase and quickly ran down a hall. However Bijou stopped before doing so and turned.*

Bijou: ...*Bijou soon had more tears, but she turned down the hall.*

Spat: I'M OUT OF HERE! *Spat soon jumped into the air and flew into the sky.* OUTTA-OUTTA-OUTTA! *Spat crashed through the top window above the front gate.* FREEEEEEEDDOOOOOMMM!

*Something large drops from the red mist.*

Jade: ...*Jade still kept his eyes on the red mist, and it soon disappeared.* ...Well, so it begins...*Jade soon stared at the thing that dropped from the red mist. It nearly could barely fit in the room. It was a creature with very large red wings, which covered its body.*

*With a large thud, it crashes down onto the floor, blast gusts of wind straight at Jade and Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: GRRRrrrr... *Hamtaro had covered himself, but he soon removes his arm to stare at the beast before him. The first thing he noticed was that Vine still had the very same yellow eyes, however that was the only thing that was the same. The rest of body was covered in red scales, with a hint of purple. She had a very large neck and a huge head.*

Vine: ...It's been way too long...*Soon, Vine spreads her wings with a huge thrust. The wind itself ripped out tiles, and the wind soon chased up the stairs, blasting Jade and Hamtaro back.*

Jade: KEK! *Jade smashed into the wall.*

Hamtaro: KAAK! *Hamtaro flipped, and he slide on his stomach across the floor.* ... *Hamtaro looked up with disbelief.* You said that she's weaker this way!?

Jade: ...Well... no...*Jade sat up.*...You can say I FORGOT how strong she was...but...*Jade pointed his sword but was panting.* ...If we...get the rose...she'll be so weak...we can finish this...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro lifted himself up slowly.* Alright... if that's the plan, lets do it!

Vine: Hold it kiddies...*Vine lifted herself up, and her head nearly reached the top.*...Let's make some room...HEEEE YAAAAA! *Vine soon lifted her claw and then swung it, smashing one of the walls hard, smashing it away.*

Hamtaro: AH-AHHH!? *Hamtaro stepped back from shock. Hamtaro now started to get scared.*


	15. Chapter 13

_[Outside]_

* * *

Stan: *Stan rode his skateboard on top of a grassy hill, but he stops suddenly, for he heard a rumble, he looked at the castle.* HOLY-CATS!

Pashmina: *Pashmina ad Penelope was looking down as she walked up to Stan. She looked up in fright.* W-WHAT?! Please don't tell me the shadow hams are back!

Stan: I WOULD RATHER SEE THEM, THEN THAT THING! *Stan pointed at the remains of the castle.*

Pashmina: Hm? ...*She turned towards when Stan pointed.* ...W-Whats going on at the castle!? *There was smoke coming from the castle. Both Penelope and Pashmina stepped up to look closer.*...but what thing...Hm?

*Out of the castle, came a red head.*

Pashmina: AHHH!

Penelope: OOKYOO?! *Penelope jumped on Pashmina's head.*

Pashmina: *Pashmina jumped back to Stan.* What IS that thing!?

*The head soon came out more clearly, but from the distances they saw it lash out, smashing more of the castle to pieces.*

Stan: Large head... wings? ...Looks like a lizard... *Stan crossed his arms.* Oh man! ... *Stan clenched his paws.* THAT THING IS A DRAGON!

Pashmina: A DRAGON?! *Both Pashmina and Penelope looked.* ...Hm?

*Pop-Pop-Pop-Pop-Pop-Pop!*

Pashmina/Penelope/Stan: AHHH! *All three hams held their ears.*...Ow?

Stan: *Stan held his ears.* Holy molly, my ears said hello! What's with the popping!?

Snoozer: Weird...Are we going higher up? I mean...I WAS in the clouds...

Penelope: ...Ookyoo?... *Penelope turned to Snoozer who was on Stan's back.*

Pashmina: ...No...we couldn't be...*Pashmina soon looks left, where there was a good view of the sky.*...Hmmm... Um... shouldn't we see the ocean that way? *Pashmina pointed.*

Stan: Uhhh... *Stan looked left, and he cocked an eyebrow up.* Well, yea, why wouldn't we see the-... *Stan eyes widen.* WHERE DID THE OCEAN GO!?

Pashmina: But it WAS there! *Pashmina and the others soon watched as clouds slowly fell.*...And...the clouds...they're...

Stan: Now why are we...? *Stan looks up.* ...uh...uh...UH! *Stan started freaking out.* WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT THING!

Pashmina: HUH?! *Both Penelope and Pashmina looked up.*

Penelope: OOKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Penelope held her face in shock and then started rubbing Pashmina's face. Tears formed.*

*Up in the sky, was a round vortex. As if a black hole, there was rocks floating into it and sharp lighting shot out of the vortex.*

Pashmina: WHAT-WHAT-WHAT IS THAT!? A BLACK HOLE?! OH NO! *Pashmina soon grabbed Stan in a hug.* I DON'T WANT TO DIE STAN!

Stan: *Stan kept his eyes on it, but his mouth slowly closed.* ...And we won't! *Stan kicked down his skateboard.* C'MON! WE'RE FINDING THE OTHERS!

Pashmina: But the others are...Ohhhh...*Pashmina and Penelope looked at the castle, where the dragon stood.*...

* * *

 _[Castle]_

* * *

Vine: *Vine smiled as the last wall fell with a loud thud.*...Much better...*Vine soon turned from her work. Now the entire room was bare, with only a staircase and a way to the hall way. Other then that, it was nothing but a floor and broken walls.*...

*Hamtaro and Jade stood straight, both with swords in paws.*

Hamtaro: ... Jade, be ready...

Jade: *Jade pointed at Vine.* Oh? Seeing a dragon doesn't count?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled nervously.* Oh yeah, guess it helps...

Vine: ...Heheh... So you two are foolish? Even foolish people...*Vine smiles in her dragon form.* Taste...just as good...

Hamtaro: I said you'll starve today!

Jade: Heh! So IS THAT how my parents die!? YOU ATE THEM?!

Vine: I never said I would eat you...Your fate isn't in my belly...it's above you...

Hamtaro: A...bove? *Hamtaro looked up, there he saw the black hole. Hamtaro's eyes widened, then he looked back at Vine determined.* WHAT IS THAT THING!?

Jade: ...Ah...Ah...ah...*Jade backed up as he stared at it. He was in a great shock.*...No...way...what IS...that...?

Vine: ...Heheh... I guess the look on Jade's face was...worth the wait...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro raised his sword higher.* WHAT IS THAT STUIPID THING!? A BLACKHOLE!?

Vine: ...Heheh... It's your new home...

Jade: ...Grrr... *Jade looked at Vine.*...That... Is that where...? IS THAT WHERE YOU SENT THEEEEEEEMMM!? *Jade uncontrollably dashed at Vine.*

Vine: ...Heheh...*Vine soon whipped something behind her. It was her tail, and it soon it came around and went right for Jade.*

Jade: HAAAAA! *Jade kept running.* GRAAAAK! *Jade was smacked across his entire body and sent back. He slid by Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: JADE! *Hamtaro looked over him nervously.*

Jade: *Jade lifted up slowly.* I'm FINE! Focus on HER!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro quickly turned and gripped his sword tighter.* RIGHT!

Vine: Heheh...WEAK! *Soon Vine lifted her head, then brought it down hard, and she suddenly breathed out a red mist that was a thick bright pink.*

Hamtaro: MOVE! *Hamtaro tackled Jade who just got up, then both roll recklessly away from the fire, but they both slide to their feet.*

Jade: HAMTARO!

Hamtaro: LETS DO IT! *Hamtaro began to dash around Vine.*

Vine: DON'T THINK IT'LL BE THAT EASY! *Vine moved as fast as she could and soon a giant claw was hovering over Hamtaro, slowly coming down on him.*

Hamtaro: WAAAH! *Hamtaro rolled forward, missing the smashing blow.*

Jade: *Jade slides to a stop right before the claw.* KEK!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro kept running around Vine.* GRRRRR! *Hamtaro was behind her.*

Vine: Why you LITTLE! *Soon, her tail whipped the other way, and smashed into Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: KAAAK! *Hamtaro flew backwards, bouncing off the ground and hit the wall.*

Jade: *Jade runs off a piece of rubble on the ground and launches himself off towards Vine's head.* HAAAAAA!

Vine: *Vine looked right at Jade as he was airborne.*...Heheh... This is all too- *Vine then lifted her claw.* -FUN! *Vine then swatted Jade towards the stair case.*

Jade: *Jade was sent rocketing towards the stair case.* RAAAK! *Jade bounced off the stair case, but then began to roll down it.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro fell out of the wall in pain.* J-Jade! *Hamtaro lifted himself up quickly and stared at Vine.* HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL!? *Hamtaro dashed at Vine, sword outwards.*

Vine: ...Why? *Vine then turned to Hamtaro, breathing red mist out of her nostrils.* Why do you have to be so...kind?

Hamtaro: CAUSE ITS RIGHT! *Hamtaro slide to a stop as he turned too fast. He then ran forward and launched himself right for Vine's arm and he grabbed a hold of it.*

Vine :...Hm? *Vine lifted her arm a slight hair, and then extended it outward. She then flicked her other claw, swatting Hamtaro even higher airborne, towards the staircase.*

Hamtaro: WAH-AAAAAHH! *Hamtaro crashed straight into the stone wall only slightly above the stairs, becoming buried inside of the stone.*

Jade: *Jade lifted himself slowly up.* H-Hamtaro! *Jade ran up the stiars, then started to unburying Hamtaro.*

Vine: Heheh...*Vine slowly turned to them.* Why are you unburying Hamtaro Jade...? Isn't such a suiting grave?

Jade: *Jade pulls out a hurt Hamtaro.* CAUSE WE AIN'T DEAD YET!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looks at Vine, having to close one eye because of pain.* ... *Hamtaro then smiled at Vine.*

Vine: Please...*Vine then spread out her wings.*...You two are NOT worth my time...*Soon she flapped it hard, sending herself into the air. She hovered above them.*...Heheh...

Jade: Hamtaro... You can still run for it, be with Bijou... I can take her on...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro grabbed Jade's arm, pulling himself up.* No... I said no one is dieing... *Hamtaro grabbed his sword which laid on the floor, Hamtaro dragged it as he walked forward slowly.* VINE! THIS WON'T END THE WAY YOU WANT IT TO! YOU MONSTER!

Vine: Sure it will...*Vine then tilts her head back.* IT ENDS- *She then brought it down, sending a turret of fire from her mouth.* -NOOOOOOOOOW! *

*The fire went right for them.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro backed up slowly.* ...Errr...

Jade: MOVE IT FOOL! *Jade tackles Hamtaro, but since Hamtaro was under Jade, Jade took all the heat.* KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! *They hit the ground.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro lifted him up from on top of him as soon as the fire slowed down.* J-JADE!

Jade: ...Kek...*Jade got up slowly.*...No...I'm not dieing yet...*Jade looked at Vine.* I'M NOT DIEING YET!

Vine: ...Eheheh...such foolish hearts...YOU'LL ALL- *Vine then tilted her head, but was shorter delay this time. She instantly shot her head forward, blasting a large amount of fire this time. This fire spread, which threaten to cover the entire room.*- DIE HEREEEEEEEEEE!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro had picked Jade up, Hamtaro nervously stared at it.* No...

Jade: ...We NEED TO GO! *Jade then grabbed Hamtaro and dashed with him. Seconds was left until it touched down. They ran to some near by rubble.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro legs felt loose as Jade carried him.* TSK!

Jade: GRRRRRRRR! *That's when they made it with only a couple seconds to spare. Jade quickly looked for something, but his eyes peered to one small opening. The debris of the castle walls made a small cave.* ...*This was when Jade grabbed Hamtaro and stuffed him in there. There was only room for one ham inside* GET READY! *Jade quickly leaned against the opening , with only his front half covering it.*

Hamtaro: JADE-

*The fire exploded everywhere as it hit the ground.*

Jade: *Jade closed his eyes and screamed as the fire only slightly leaked through the cracks around Jade's body.* KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

*Soon it stopped.*

Jade: ...Heheh...heh...*Jade fell backwards.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro crawled quickly to Jade, leaving his cover.* JADE-NO! *Hamtaro lifted Jade slowly, shaking him.* C'mon, please don't be dead! PLEASE!

Jade: ...K-Kek! *Jade soon grabbed his shoulder. He had only one eye open.* CLUELESS FOOL! STOP SHAKING ME! ...*Jade looked up at Vine.*...So ...how bad is my back...? I can't...feel it anymore...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled, but tears began to leak out of his eyes. Hamtaro already saw his back. It was nothing but black and red.* It's horrible! *Hamtaro tried to laugh, but it came out in small sobs.* ...Jade... I can't do this without you...

Jade: ...*Jade smiled as he saw Hamtaro's tears. Jade looked down with a tear falling out of his eye.*...Please... put me in that opening...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro picked him up, and walked him inside the cover. He placed him down.* ...There...

Jade :...Hamtaro... don't be scared... *Jade had his eyes closed.*...I might...die...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro grabbed both sides of the opening.* Don't say that!

Jade: Well live with IT! *Jade looked at him with a winch.*...Life...is hard...and painful with one...without friends ...you live... life short... thinking it'll be better...*Jade leaned back.*...when it will never do...

Hamtaro: I'M YOUR FRIEND! YOU'LL LIVE! PLEASE! DON'T LOSE YOUR LIFE!

Jade:...I now know... *Jade smiled and soon reached out to Hamtaro, sword in hand.*...You really are... such a ham...I thought you was...

Hamtaro: *Tears flowed down his face, he reached out and grabbed Jade's hand.* ...Jade?

Jade: ...You have many friends... so your life isn't as hard as mine... *Jade closed his eyes because tears fell too.*...Your life has so much purpose, even I can't comprehend it ...so please...*Jade then forced the sword into the same hand that held his.*...Take my blade...get the rose... *Jade then opened both eyes, still flowing with tears.*. ...And end this... for...you... for me... And most of... for Bijou...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared at the sword.* ...I won't end this... *Hamtaro looked down and clutched the sword tight.* WE WILL! YOUR BLADE WILL FIGHT WITH MINE! *Hamtaro turned swiftly, holding now, both swords in each hand.* We'll survive this JADE!

*Vine was now hovering really high into the sky.*

Vine: *Vine flapped in the sky gracefully.* Hmmmm...*Vine then smiled evilly and dropped lower with a laugh.* HA! ...By the look on your face Hamtaro,...we are down already...one ham...

Hamtaro: YOUR WRONG! *Hamtaro walked confidently forward.* ...There's still two Hams standing...

Vine: ...Heheh... Really? So where is he?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro then dashed forward. Hamtaro folded one arm to hold his heart as he ran.* RIGHT HERE!

Vine: HAHAHAHAHAHA- *Vine then bent her head.* -BAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *She fired another turret of fire at Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: OOOP-PAAAAAHHH! *Hamtaro ran up the stairs, and then launched himself off of it and dove straight into the fire with a spin. The flames danced right by him and Hamtaro soared right for Vine.* RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Vine: *Vine hovered slightly higher.* WHAT GOOD WILL IT BE IF YOU CAN'T REACH ME!?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro hopped on the rubble and shot himself upward.* THEN I FLY HIGHER!

*Suddenly, the black hole was nearing, sucking up everything that was close. The tower itself was nearing it, and it was breaking apart, brick, by brick.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro used these bricks to hop on, one after another to reach Vine.* HA-HA-HA-HA! *Hamtaro then paused as he landed on a larger piece of stone, then he bent down and launched himself right for Vine.* RAAAAAAAWWWR!

Vine: NO WAY! *Vine then slashed her arm right at Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: KRAAK! *Hamtaro used both swords to block most of the blow. Hamtaro spiraled for another stone in the air. Hamtaro landed on it then recoiled into a launch for her.* HAAA!

Vine: GRRR! *Vine then grabbed a huge bundle of rocks that was floating nearby. She then threw them right at Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro screamed a battle cry.* RAAAAAH! *Hamtaro only used these bundles of rocks as an advantage. He jumped on them one after another, making himself faster. Hamtaro then launched off the last one and dove straight for Vine's chest. Where connected to her chest was the white rose, which was fading into a darker color.*

Vine: I-DON'T-THINK-SO! *Vine then managed to swat Hamtaro downward.*

Hamtaro: RAAAAAK! *Hamtaro was sent flying downwards and smashed into a large stone piece that was flying up. Hamtaro, however, struggled to get back up since the stone piece was flying up very fast.* KEK-EEEK!

*Soon, Vine and Hamtaro had entered the Void.*

Vine: GIVE IT UP! *Lighting around her illuminated her.* YOU FAILED BIJOU AND THE OTHERS!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro had slowly lifted himself up, but his back was still in a bend.* NO!... *Hamtaro started to make himself move forward.* ITS...NOT... OVER... UNTIL... I... DIE!

*The stone slow down immensely.*

Hamtaro: *Feeling his weight shift lighter, Hamtaro then dashes straight for her.* VINNNNNE! *Hamtaro jumped into the air in a flip, then he dove straight for her.*

Vine: GRRRRRRRR! *Vine went to swing for him, but was slow due to the power of the void.*

Hamtaro: AAAAAAAHHHH! *Hamtaro reached her arm, but then planted his feet on it. Hamtaro then launched himself straight at the rose in her chest. Hamtaro then face planted into her chest.*

Vine: OH NO! I WON'T LET YOU! *Vine went to grab him.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro climbed up, to reach the rose. Hamtaro grabs it with both hands and stands on her chest, he begins to pull. White mist started to leak out of of the rose and Vine's chest as soon as Hamtaro started to pull.* COME... OOOON!

Vine: *Vine suddenly grabbed Hamtaro.* LET'S GO LITTLE HAM! YOU'LL BE MY FIRST MEAL! *She pulled.*

Hamtaro: KAAA-AAAAK! *Hamtaro kept a hold, but the white rose was stuck onto Vine.* I'LL NEVER LET GO!

Vine: LET-GO! *Vine tugged at Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: KEEK...KEEK! *Hamtaro kept his grip, but he knew he would have to let go soon enough. So he closed his eyes in hopes to keep a hold of it* KEEEK...KEEEKKK!

*Then suddenly Hamtaro couldn't feel the force of anything. Not Vine's claws, the vortex, not the wind, or even the white rose.*

* * *

 _[The white abyss]_

* * *

*Hamtaro slowly opened his eyes. All Hamtaro saw was white. Hamtaro reached out his paw, just to make sure he could see anything, and he did. He saw his paw, not hurt at all.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro blinked a few time, wondering how he got into this place, or if he was in a place at all.* ...What...? Where...am I? *Hamtaro took a few steps, looking around, all he could was white mist. If it was mist anyways.*

*There was nothing around him at all. No castle, no island, and no white rose.*

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro then looked forward.* ...

 _?: Legendary white rose...*A dark voice loomed behind him.*_

Hamtaro: Huh...? *Hamtaro flipped around, and saw a young red ham, in tears.*

 _?: *Her eyes was closed, and she was in great sobs. She was on her knees. In her hands was the white rose*... I... I know how powerful you are... please...don't ...don't leave me and betray me too..._

Hamtaro: Uh...? *Hamtaro stepped forward and reached out to say something.*

 _Vine: *She leaned down to the white rose.*...Don't trust me either...just please...GRANT MY WISH! *Suddenly the white rose flashed.*_

*It blinded Hamtaro quickly, forcing him to shield his eyes. However it didn't last long, but the lightning, which suddenly began to strike around him told Hamtaro he wasn't in the same place anymore.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro slowly opened one eye, and noticed he the young red ham wasn't there anymore. He nervously uncovered his eyes.* ...?

*Hamtaro was in a different location. He was in a long trail, in the middle of some forest.*

 _?: *A voice echoed in the sky, forcing Hamtaro to look around for the voice.*...Let the ones who betrayed my trust... and made fun of me... perish... GIVE ME THE POWER TO DO SO!_

Hamtaro: That voice... *Hamtaro tried to grab his sword, but that too, was gone. Hamtaro grabbed his side trying to feel for his sword.* M-MY SWORD!

 _?: HEY GUYS! LOOK, I BET WE CAN GET TO GRANDPA'S SOON IF WE TAKE THIS PATH!_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro blinked as he saw three hams run, but something was weird. They seemed to run slow, dream like. Now that Hamtaro thought about it, their voice's was even distorted.* ...

 _Ham 1: *The boy ham, with a green turban hat ran forward in front of his friends. He stopped in front of Hamtaro, and then waved to his friends.* COME ON! It's not like anyone is going to hurt fellow hams!_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro watched the two other hams run towards them. Hamtaro walked forward, however a small river stood in his path.* ...Uh? Hello? *Hamtaro's voice seemed to feel distance.*

 _Ham 2: *The girl ham, with a pink headband walked forward, looking nervous.* Are you sure we even need to take a shortcut? I mean *She stepped closer to him.* ...it's not THAT far from your grandfathers..._

 _Ham 3: *The smallest ham, a baby ham with a green hand band walked up.* Ookyoo?_

 _Ham 1: SURE AS CAN BE! *The boy ham walked forward.* What's the worst that can happen?_

 _Ham 2: *She puffed out and put it to her hips.* I dunno! Birds, cats, giant moles, tigers, lions, birds... cats... *She seemed to have driven herself off track.*_

 _Ham 3: OOKYOO! *The smallest ham smiled and followed the boy ham.*_

 _Ham 1: SEE! *The boy ham held his hip.* Even your sis wants to go..._

 _Ham 2: *She shook her head.* Whatever, but if you tell my daddy! I'm so going to show you what its like to be hurt!_

 _Ham 1: Sure sure *They all three start down the path.* There is no worry..._

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro started to walk down the other side of the river, in hopes to follow them.*

 _Ham 2: I hope so...I mean...What if-_

 _?: What if...you all GET EATEN!_

 _Hams: HUH?! *They all look around.*_

 _Ham 1: ...*The boy ham walked backwards.*...W...Who said that?_

 _Ham 2: *The girl ham grabbed the boy ham's shoulder, very nervously.* I-I dunno! It sounded... b-big..._

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro gritted his teeth. For he had a suspicious idea on who had spoke.*

 _?: This little piggy...went SCREAMING HOME!_

 _Ham 3: ...Oookyoo...*The baby ham backed up.*...O...O..._

*Suddenly a shadow loomed high above the clouds.*

 _Ham 3: OOKWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *The baby ham then dashed away.*_

 _Ham 2: WAIT! BABY SIS! *The girl ham went to go for her, but suddenly something landed behind them with a huge thud.*_

 _Ham 1: ...Uh...Uh...*The boy ham backed up as the shadow loomed over him.*_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro ran as close as he could to them.* RUN FOR IT! DON'T SIT THERE! SHE'LL-

 _Vine: HI THERE HAMS! YOU LOOK...Tasty..._

 _Ham 1: ...Run...Run for it sis..._

 _Ham 2: NO NOT WITHOUT YOU!_

 _Ham 1: ...GO- *Suddenly, a giant claw grabbed the boy ham.* AHHHHHHHH!_

 _Ham 2: NOOO! *the girl ham reluctantly ran to the legs of the dragon and pounded on it with her paws.* LET-GO-OF *Soon the other claw grabbed her too.* AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro covered his eyes, scared to watch. He started to shake.* St-...Stop this...Stop this...

 _Hams: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *The screams stopped with a crunch, then a munch.*_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro shot his arms aside.* STOP THIS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

*Suddenly everything went quiet. The lighting behind Hamtaro's eyes told him he was somewhere else again.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked down, his eyes clamped shut. He was too scared. He couldn't stop shaking.* ...

 _?: ...Almighty Legendary white rose...*This voice was too familiar with Hamtaro. It was nice and soothing, with a french accent.* …..please grant my wish..._

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro's eyes eased open, Hamtaro stood straight and looked ahead. He saw who he expected, Bijou. Bijou had her back turned to Hamtaro. They was in the white mist again.*

 _Bijou: *Bijou seemed to look down at something in her hands. Hamtaro guessed it was the white rose.* ...Please... bring Hamtaro here...and let him take this white rose... so he may understand my feelings! *Once again, the white rose flashed, instantly blinding Hamtaro.*_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro covered only one this time. He didn't want to lose the sight of Bijou.*

*This time when the light faded, they was taken into a all too familiar location. The place he was taken to was the club house.*

*In the clubhouse, there stood everyone Hamtaro knew. Bijou, Boss, and the other ham-hams stood behind Bijou. Bijou held her ribbon as she stared into a mirror.*

 _?:OUUUI! My ribbon'z! Their all dirty!_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro eyes widened, as he stared at Bijou. This scene seemed all too familiar. However Hamtaro looked right, and he jumped for what he saw. Himself.* AH!?

 _Past Hamtaro: AH! *The younger Hamtaro held up his paw.* Those ribbons! Their perfect! They just needed some dirt to give some class!_

 _Bijou: ...*For the first time, Hamtaro saw something he didn't before. Bijou had blushed.* R-Really?...You think their..._

 _Boss: *Boss then stepped up.* What do you say gang? Do we want to party to celebrate Bijou's welcome to the clubhouse?!_

 _Ham-Hams: *All the ham-hams stood and raised a paw.* YEAHHHHHHHHH!_

Hamtaro: Uh! *Hamtaro reached out, but the white rose flashed Hamtaro once again.* AAAH! *Hamtaro covered his eyes in surprise.*

 _?: D-DIDN'T...REALIZE?! *Soon the light faded into a new scene. But still the same location.*_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was still in the same spot, but he turned and noticed everyone across the room.* ...

 _Maxwell: *The scene happened fast for he wasn't listen at first.* So as you can see, no one is at fault here! Cappy just gave Hamtaro the ribbon for blinds man bluff, and Hamtaro hadn't realized it as a ribbon, but a perfect blindfold! *Maxwell had a blackboard with a drawing of Cappy, blinded by his own saucepan, and Hamtaro grabbing the ribbon.*_

 _*The Ham-Hams soon applaud Maxwell for his explanation.*_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro walked over, and saw his younger self and Bijou side by side.*

 _Past Hamtaro: S-See? I didn't MEAN to take your ribbon... Honest!_

 _Bijou: *Bijou backed up, still slightly in tears.* That's not why I'm upset!_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro tilted his head.* Heke...? Why was she upset... did I ever figure that out?

 _Past Hamtaro: Then why are you upset?_

 _Bijou: *Bijou then tilted her head and shook her head upset like.* IT IZ NOTHING! NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! *Bijou then ran past Hamtaro.* I WAZ ZO FOOLISH! *The young Hamtaro was quick to chase Bijou, but Bijou ran into the door which lead to Boss's room.*_

 _Past Hamtaro: BIJOU WAIT! WHY ARE YOU SO MAD AT ME!? *Hamtaro knocked on the door loudly.* PLEASE! I'M SORRY! Open up!_

 _Boss: Oh let her be.. *Boss looked away smugly.* I'll put a good word in for you...*A shine appeared in his eyes.* Later!_

Hamtaro: Urgh... *Hamtaro crossed his arms, he didn't like the way Boss said that.* This feels different... I'm noticing things I haven't...

*Suddenly the white rose flashed again, but this time it was shorter then the others. Hamtaro was now in Boss's room where Bijou laid on the bed crying.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro gasped.* Holy cats... I'm inside the room!?

 _Bijou: *Bijou held her ribbon in tears.* How could you be so cruel...? How could you have treated me SO BAD!?_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro felt low, his arms felt heavier.* I didn't understand Bijou... *Hamtaro spoke, but he knew she couldn't hear him.*

 _Bijou: I thought I was special to you...but I see I'm just like everyone else! All he cares about is having fun and frolicking with the others..._

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro's ears perked up.* Special... to m-me?

 _?: Sure Hamtaro gets excited sometimes, but he's never mean or unkind..._

 _Bijou: Hm? *Bijou sat up.*_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned at the door way.* ...S-...Snoozer?

 _Bijou: ...*Bijou suddenly walked right through Hamtaro ghost like.* ...? *Bijou opened the door and walked in the room. She hesitates, but she walks to where Snoozer was sleeping on the floor.*...Had I imagined it?_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro leaves Boss's room and watches Bijou.*

 _Bijou: ...What's this? *Bijou reached for something on the table. It was a drawing out of crayons. A map that told Bijou everyone was in the woods at the park.*...?_

 _Snoozer: *Snoozer smiled.* Everyone's waiting there! ..._

 _Bijou: *Bijou smiled at Snoozer.* T-THANK YOU SNOOZER! *Bijou then grabbed the backpack that was already there, then she was quick to ran out the door.*_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro paused as she ran out the door, then Hamtaro flicked a finger and winked at Snoozer.* I owe you one Snoozer!

 _Snoozer: You owe me one Hamtaro...Zuu...zuu...zuu..._

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro closed his eyes in delight.*

*Then the white rose flashed once again, and Hamtaro knew he was somewhere else.*

Hamtaro: *Uncovering his eyes, he realized he was standing in the white abyss once more. Seeing nothing but white.* ...

 _?: Hamtaro...?_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro's fur stuck up. He flipped around to see Bijou, facing him with the white rose.*

 _Bijou: ...My wish has been granted... but I feel as if my deepest feelings I should tell you myself... *Bijou looked down.* ...My...love for you is grand... nothing spells it out more then telling you how... special it is to me to call you my friend..._

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared at her, his eyes flicked constantly as he looked her over. It was Bijou alright.*

 _Bijou: ...*Bijou looked at him with tears suddenly in her eyes.*...But... I can't tell you I love you here... only the real me can... but... I will tell you...*Bijou stepped close to him. So close they was near nose to nose.* ...I will tell you... that I know... that me and you...*Bijou then hugged her.* My feelings to you...iz stronger then anyone elzes! and I want you to sweep me off my feet! ...That is how much I love you... Hamtaro...*Soon, Bijou herself started to shine into light.*_

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro went to hug her back, but he went right through her. Hamtaro kept his eyes closed, and he noticed his body began to feel everything again.*

 _Bijou: *Bijou soon let go of Hamtaro.*...My wish has been granted... I now know you understand my feelings but I wanted to say...*Soon Bijou began to fade with the light.*...I wanted to say...I ...I LO- *Soon Hamtaro started to see darkness.* I LOVE- *Then Hamtaro woke up.*_


	16. Chapter 14

_[Castle]_

* * *

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro opened his eyes. In the sky, was blue, but wind was rushing fast, and clouds was rising fast. The vortex was gone, but that didn't stop the feeling of motion, but it was different.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro lifted himself up. However it was too easy. He noticed his feet didn't want to touch the ground. Touching the ground took effort.* ...We're... We're falling...

?: C-curse...you...H-Hamtaro... *A dark dark voice loomed behind him.*

Hamtaro: Hmph... *Hamtaro turned and saw Vine.*

Vine: Keek...Keek...*Vine was kneeling down, however her red mist was spazzing out hard. It shot out everywhere uncontrollably.*...Why...WHY?! *Vine punched the ground, but that left her panting.* WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!

Hamtaro: Says all those Hams you devoured... *Hamtaro looked away.* So why should I feel pity for such a witch?

Vine: WHY- *Vine suddenly got up and swung at Hamtaro.* - YOU! *Vine simply fell before she even reached for Hamtaro.*...I WILL make you PAY!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro drifted a bit away from her.* You already made me pay... You hurt my friend... and so why should you hurt more!?

Vine: *Vine picked herself up.* BECAUSE I AM THE QUEEN OF YOUR WORLD!

?: No... just the queen of the world you'll be going too...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled happily. He looked at the stair case.* J-Jade!

Jade: ...*Jade held the railing with one hand, and a sword in another.* ...I get it now...errr... *Jade slowly walked down the stairs.* ...You didn't kill my family...*Jade barely made his way down the stairs.*...You... sent them in that vortex...

Vine: *Vine stood sluggishly then turned to him.* SO WHAT IF I DID!?

Jade: *Jade smiled.* So what? I should thank you...*Jade slowly made his way to her.* You spared my family...with a chance to bring them back...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro floated a bit to them.* But Jade! We can't continue this battle! This island is falling!

Jade: ...*Jade then hopped once so he could float to them. He actually floated too far to Hamtaro, nearly crashing into him, but Hamtaro caught him.* Hmph ...I'm not...I'm ending it...

Vine: *Vine looked at them.*...You wouldn't...

Hamtaro:*Hamtaro looked at Jade for his reaction.*

Jade: ...Heh...HEHEH! *Jade lifted his blade.* SO LONG DEMON!

Vine: *Vine tried to jump* NO-!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro shielded his eyes.*

Jade: NOW! *Jade jabbed hard, and it stabbed through Vine.*

Vine: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *There was no stab. Vine exploded into red mist. She was gone.*

Jade: ...Errr *Jade nearly fell forward.*

Hamtaro: Jade! *Hamtaro caught him.* ...We're getting out of here!

Jade: *Jade smiled.* Is that a fact...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled as he turned with him and floated out of the castle quickly.* Its a promise!

?: HAMTAROOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro blushed quickly, for he knew that voice. He was surprised on how soon he heard it again. Bijou floated right for them.* B-Bijou!

Bijou: *Tears floated right by her as she floated right for Hamtaro.* I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!

Hamtaro: Uh...? *Hamtaro chuckled a bit.*

Jade: Hmph... *Jade smiled as he pushed himself off Hamtaro quickly.*

Bijou: HAMTARO! *Bijou soon hugged Hamtaro, forcing them backwards, and flip past Jade.*

Hamtaro: Ahahahaha! *Hamtaro soon embraced Bijou hard enough for them to face each other straight. Hamtaro blushed hard.* W-Wheres everyone else?

Bijou: *Bijou was blushing herself.* Their on the edge of the island... They didn't want me to go for you, but...but *More tears formed.* I feared...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro frowned, although his blush was still there.* But the island...

Jade: *Jade frowned.* It's true... we're not going to have a fun dive into the ocean...

Bijou: *Bijou smiled gracefully.* AT LEAST it'z not fighting a dragon!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro frowned grew harder.* But we might not make it...

Bijou: ...*Bijou soon grabbed each of his paws.* ...I...I don't care...as long as I'm with you...*She soon grabbed them harder.* I just don't care!

Jade: *Jade shook his head in disbelief.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled confidently.* But you know... this is just another adventure! ... *Hamtaro grabbed her then started forward.* and we'll survive it together!

* * *

 _[Ocean shores]_

* * *

Boss: *Boss soon was placing a log down in a panic. He was tying it fast.* MORE ROPE! I NEED MORE ROPE!

Oxnard/Stan/Maxwell: *Maxwell, Oxnard, and Stan jump up with more rope.* MORE ROPE! MORE ROPE!

Boss: *Boss sweated as he grabbed it and tied it.* MAN! FIRST A BLACK HOLE, AND NOW WE'RE FALLING! COULD THINGS GET WORSE?1

Sandy: *Sandy held her hips* ...Yeah... like, how are we going to use a boat to live through a falling island out of the sky?

Stan: *Stan bumped into her on purpose.* Cause we go in style!

Pashmina: *Pashmina floated by them, but she was staring at Boss.* Are you sure Boss? We only got one chance!

Penelope: OOKYOO! OOKYOO! *Penelope, being small, was flipping constantly*

Oxnard: Oooooh, I hope Hamtaro and Bijou will be alright...

Boss: I wish she DIDN'T go back! What if the dragon's still alive?!

Maxwell: *Maxwell soon went up and started tying the sail.* Look! It'll be okay! She's just worried for Hamtaro! *Maxwell floated down fast to tie the rest.* We need to worry about our escape plan! We're nearing the ocean FAST!

Boss: *Boss crossed his arms.* Yeah... your right...

?: And as fast it grows, is as fast as it falls... is there a way to survive this cause?

Ham-Hams: HEKE?! *All the ham-hams started looking around.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell was floating high up.* Was that who I think it is?!

*Suddenly the giant pig Herbert, attached to ballons came floating up beside them. Jingle of course, riding him.*

Jingle: We Ham-Hams seem to get in trouble... but we shouldn't want to turn into a rubble... *Jingle strums his guitar.*

Ham-Hams: JINGLE!

Boss: OOOH THANK GOODNESS! *Boss floated near Jingle and hugged him.* WE'RE SAVED- WE'RE SAVED!

Sandy: Yay! We can get on Hebert and float back down!

Maxwell: *Maxwell floated down by Sandy in thought.* Problem! We once rode on Herbert and we started going down fast...*Maxwell looked up at Jingle.* We don't want to be stuck in the middle of the ocean!

Jingle: No problem my friend! Once we descend, Hebert's movement will not have an end! We shall float to the shores, as long as we don't be fools...

Boss: YEAH! WHIP-PEE! *Boss was so excited he grabbed Jingle's guitar and strummed it* HAHAHAHA!

Stan: All aboard Ham-Dudes and dudettes! *Stan floated on, then everyone followed.*

Pashmina: *Pashmina turned as she boarded Herbert.* B-But Hamtaro and Bijou!

Maxwell: Grrrr... *Maxwell soon tried to float up.* I'LL GO AND-

Sandy: *Sandy grabbed his leg.* No way Maxy! ... *Sandy looked at him serious.* You promised me a question!

Maxwell: *Maxwell tried to pull, but his blush was there.* THAT-CAN-WAITTTT!

Stan: *Stan kicked himself back.* Sorry Maxwell, I agree with Sandy on this one...

Boss: *Boss and Oxnard was looking down below.* AND WE DON'T HAVE TIME! OCEAN'S NEARING!

Jingle: Let's not fret! Hamtaro will use his best BET! *Soon Herbert started to float downward.* IT'S TIME FOR US TO JET!

* * *

 _[Near Ocean shores]_

* * *

Jade: *Jade floated in front of Hamtaro and Bijou, who held one another.* We're almost there...We don't have much time!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro hopped off the ground to gain speed.* W-We can make it...

Bijou: Ouuui... I hope the ham-hams found a way off the island!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at Bijou with a smile.* No worries! The Ham-Hams will always find a way!

Bijou: *Bijou smiled at him.* I know...*Bijou held his paws more firm.* It's why I-

Jade: Can we keep MOVING! *Jade looked at the two.* We need to get to the shores FIVE MINUTES AGO!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro growled.* We're on it! *Hamtaro then floated sideways to a tree and launched himself faster. He caught up with Jade quickly.* HOW much further!?

Jade: JUST PAST THESE- *Jade jumped on a tree, then launched himself past the trees.* -TREES!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro, Bijou, and Jade floated on the rocky shores.* We're here... *Hamtaro floated by him.* H-How do you suppose we can survive the fall?

Jade: ...Heheh... I don't know...Hm? *Suddenly Jade looked to his left.*...Oh...CRAP!

*Suddenly, the island itself started to shake.*

Hamtaro: JADE! WHAT IS IT!?

Jade: THE ISLAND IS BREAKING APART! THE FALL AND THE VORTEX! IT HAS DAMAGED IT! *Soon the ground started to crack fast.*

Hamtaro: WE SHOULD JUMP FROM THE ISLAND! OR IT'LL CRUSH US IN THE OCEAN!

Jade: Hmph...*Jade then grabbed both Hamtaro and Bijou. He floated to the trees behind them.* LET'S- *Jade launched hard, and they flew way past the shores.* -DO IT!

*Soon, the three hams was free falling. The island wasn't far from the ocean, but for hamsters, this was a very long fall.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro held onto Bijou tight, Jade had floated a bit away.* ...I'm sorry I couldn't save us...

Bijou: It's...*Bijou grew tears.* OKAY! Maybe we'll just be very HURT!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro grew tears.* I-I don't want you hurt...

Jade: GREAT! *Jade had a cocky smile.* WHO KINEW I WOULD DIE FALLING RIGHT NEXT YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS! I MIGHT PUKE, AND IT'LL END UP IN MY FACE!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro and Bijou smiled at him.* No one said you have to fall right beside us!

Jade: *Jade looked down with a smile and closed eyes.* Well...You know!

Bijou: *Bijou grabbed Hamtaro's paws.* Hamtaro...if we DONT make it...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro began to blush as they fell.*

Bijou: JUST REMEMBER! …...That... I LO-

?: KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Hamtaro: Huh!? *Hamtaro looked up, but saw nothing.* What was that- *Then suddenly something flew down and caught each one of them.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro laid in feathers with Bijou on top of him. Soon he looked up.* ...It's... *Hamtaro laughed happily.* IT'S THE HAWK!

Bijou: *Bijou was behind Hamtaro and she held Hamtaro.* NO WAY! IT IZ!

Jade: *Jade had landed near the rear. He sat backwards, but he turned to Hamtaro with a smile he couldn't hide.* Okay... let me get this right... You make so many dang friends, you make FRIENDS with BIRDS?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro and Bijou bursted out laughing.* AHAHAHA! I guess so!

?: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! HAMTARO, WE SEE YOU! *The sound came pretty close.*

Hamtaro: Huh? *Hamtaro and Bijou crawled forward to the front of the Hawk. There they saw Herbert and all the other Ham-Hams floating down.* G-GUYS! YOU MADE IT!

Boss: *Boss sat with Jingle. He stood, looking happy.* WE MADE IT?! YOU GUYS MADE IT! WOW! WHAT YOU GUYS DO!? LAND ON THE BIRD?!

Hamtaro: NOPE! IT SAVED US!

Bijou: *Bijou soon had a blush and she tried to rub it out.* ISN'T IT AMAZING?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro signed in relief.* Its over... *Hamtaro looked at Bijou.* ... *Hamtaro reached out his paw towards her.*

Bijou: ...Heke?...*Bijou slowly grabbed it.* Hamtaro?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro blushed and tilted his head.* We're going home!

Bijou: *Bijou smiled.* We are...AREN'T WE!?

Ham-Hams: YEAHHH! *Suddenly all the ham-hams jumped from Herbert as the hawk inched too close.*

Hawk: KRAAAAA?! *The hawk was shocked and fell down a bit due to the extra weight landing on it.*

Boss: ...*Boss looked down at the Hawk with worry.* Sorry Mr. Bird, but we want a ride too...*Boss then sweated.* Please don't eat us...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro laughed.* Welcome aboard Ham-Hams! We're finally going back to solid ground!

Jingle: Farewell Ham-Hams! I leave you be! For there is too much of this world to see!

Ham-Hams: *The Ham-Hams smile and waved as Herbert started to float away.* BYE-Q JINGLE!

* * *

 _[Beach, night time.]_

* * *

*Soon, a camp fire exploded. The biggest one of the entire journey.*

Stan: *Stan held his maracas high.* THERE WE GO! SLEEPING BAGS OUT, FIRE'S STARTED! *Stan shook his maracas.* TIME TO...umm... *Stan looked down.*...Time to um...

Maxwell: *Maxwell grabbed Stan's side and rose a fist.* TIME TO PARTY!

Ham-Hams: *The Ham-Hams fist pumps the air.* YEAH! PARTY-PARTY!

Jade: ...*Jade, who leaned by the forest of lost, sweated.* ...Heke?...

Boss: *Boss stood by the fire.* Hey! Masquerade! You joining the fun?

Jade: ...*Jade tilted his head.* Umm...What's involved? ...um... What was...*Jade walked forward.* I'm sorry, what WAS your name?

Boss: It's Boss, the one and only... *Boss smiled up at him.*

Jade: So what's involved *Jade walked forward, looking around. Everyone was in glee, chatting up a storm now.*

Boss: *Boss pulled Jade close.* FUN! AND FRIENDS ALL AROUND!

Jade: Um!...*Jade sweated as he looked around. Hams was now looking at him.*

Pashmina: *Pashmina walked up.* Come on Masquerade! It's the last time we might see you before you head out and we go home! *Pashmina held out a paw.* Let's at least have SOME fun on this crazy adventure!

Sandy: Yeah! Your like, so one of us now!

Maxwell: *Maxwell walked up, finally carrying his book again.* I don't see why not, since you helped Hamtaro and Bijou out!

Jade: I'm not really a party guy-

Penelope: OOKYOO! *Penelope soon grabbed Jade's arm and started to pull hard.* Oookyoo! ookyoo!

Jade: *Jade nervously walked over.* Uh, wha? ... *Jade and Penelope stopped by the fire. Jade looked down with a smile.* Guess it wasn't really a choice...

Oxnard: *Oxnard walked up to Jade, finally holding his seed.* But can you REALLY say no to THAT cute face?

Penelope: Ookwee...? *Penelope soon looks up, with a hint of tears.*

Jade: ... *Jade looked away.* ...N-...No... of course not...

Snoozer: *Snoozer was in a sleeping bag.* A celebration to a happy ending... Zuu zuu zuu...

*Over by the beach, was Hamtaro. He sat on a rock, alone.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was staring at the moon, as the moon sparkled in the ocean.*

?: Hamtaro...?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turned quietly, seeing Bijou walk towards him.* Hey... uh... *Hamtaro scratched his head.* Why ain't you with everyone else?

Bijou: I dunno...*Bijou tilted her head with a hint of worry in her expression.* Why ain't you with everyone else?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro crossed his arms and looked out in the ocean.* I guess... I'm not thinking about them...

Bijou: ...*Bijou soon walked over and sat on the rock by Hamtaro.*...Neither am I...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro paused, then he looked at Bijou.* What are you thinking about...?

Bijou: ...*Bijou soon looked down, and pawed her paws together*...Um...Well... You see...*Bijou looked up, with a blank expression.*...Before Vine used her wish... I used mine...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smirked and turned back towards the ocean.* I know...

Bijou: HEKE?! *Bijou looked at him and into his eyes. She saw something she had never did before. It was love.*...W...What...What happened then?

Hamtaro: Well, at first... *Hamtaro pointed at one of his fingers of his paw.* I heard you call me...

Bijou: ...W...When was that?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro recrossed his arms and looked at Bijou.* As I was fighting Jade...

Bijou: ...*Bijou smiled.*...Wow... So...is that it?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro shook his head.* ...

Bijou: ...T-Then...what else...?*Bijou scooted closer to Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro blushed.* When I fought Vine... *Hamtaro looked down letting his paws rest on the rock.* I got a hold of the white rose... and... *Hamtaro looked away.* It told me... your feelings...

Bijou: ...And...*Bijou swiftly laid a paw on Hamtaro's paw.*...W-What...is...my feelings...?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at her.* That you want to be special to me... but... *Hamtaro smiled at her.* You wanted to tell me the best part... in the real world...

Bijou: ...*Bijou had a tinkle in her eyes as tears formed.*...Ouuui...*Bijou blushed hard.*...But saying it, even though you know, iz zo hard...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro giggled.* I would, but your feelings said you wanted to say it! *Hamtaro inched closer.* C'mon... if you say it, I'll tell you my feelings...

Bijou: *Bijou looks down and puffs out air.* Okay... I can do it...*She then looked at Hamtaro.*...Hamtaro... I...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro held onto her paw tighter.*

Bijou: ...*Bijou was now red.*...I...I love you...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro took a deep breath.* ...*Hamtaro let it out.* Now was that so hard?

Bijou: *Bijou was still blushing as she tilted her head.* You tell me? Fight enough dragons yet?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked up and laughed.* AHAHAHA! ...*Hamtaro looked at her.* But... there was something else the rose told me you wanted...

Bijou: ...W-What...waz that?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro inched closer to her, very close.* You wanted me to...

Bijou: ...*She looked at him quietly and leaned, wanting for what she hoped it was.*...W-...What iz it...?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro kept leaning closer.* You wanted... *Hamtaro then ducked under Bijou's head and grabbed a hold of her waist and jumped off the rock with her.* TO Sweep you off your feet! *Hamtaro spun her quickly.*

Bijou: WOOAH! *Bijou was stunned for a moment, but then she smiled quietly. As Hamtaro stopped the spin, they both looked into each others eyes*...HEHEH! *She smiled hard.* IT REALLY IZ TRUE! The white rose told you my feelingz!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled, for he was very red from his blush.* ...Well, my feelings are strong now... Bijou... I love you too. *Hamtaro then leaned her down and leaned close to her. Hamtaro then kissed her.*

Bijou: *Bijou eyes shot open for she was not expecting this from Hamtaro in her life for the longest time. But she soon enjoyed it, closing her eyes.*

*Over at the camp fire, was everyone else. Who all stopped with their devices and caught the sight of the two.*

Pashmina: Ooooh MY! *Pashmina patted Sandy and pointed.* LOOKIE, LOOKIE!

Sandy: *Sandy turned from Maxwell.* What is it- LIKE, OH MY GOD!

Maxwell: *Maxwell frowned with slight glee.* Like, finally...

Stan: AW YEAH! THE ADVENTURE IS OVER! LOVE WINS AGAIN! *Stan jumped by the fire and started shaking his maracas.* Bijou and Hamtaro sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I.N. and a G!

Oxnard: that's awesome...Hm? *Oxnard soon turned to Boss, who leaned on a tree. Tears flowed down.*

Boss: ...Ohhh...*Boss wiped his tears slightly.* Great! Just Great! Big guy can't take it...

Jade: *Jade crossed his arms. He was sitting by the fire.* Well Boss man... you might as well be happy for them...

Boss: WHAT?! YOU FOOLS! *Boss then jumped up, suddenly not crying.* I WASN'T CRYING FOR ME! I WAS CRYING FOR THEM! I'M BEYOND HAPPY! HAHAHAHAHA!

Pashmina: Well... that s good...

Penelope: Ookyooo...

Boss: Heheh! *Boss walked over to Jade and patted his back.* And ALL of us made this happen...even you, Jadey...

Jade: *Jade crossed his arms and looked down.* Heh... you're wrong... *Jade looked over to Hamtaro, who was still holding Bijou tightly.* Hamtaro pulled through and made this happen...

Boss:...*Boss frowned hard.*...Why you...ARGHHH! *Boss soon picked Jade up by the shoulders and shook him hard.* IT-WASN'T-JUST-HAMTAROOOOO!

Jade: QUICK! -OXNARD-MY-SWORD!

Oxnard: Sorry *Oxnard sweated.* Even I don't want Boss to go nuts on me...

Ham-Hams: HAHAHAHHAHA! *All the hams laughed the night away.*


	17. Epilogue

_[Clubhouse]_

* * *

Panda/Howdy/Dexter: WHHHAAAAA- *All three hams bumped their heads together across the table, wanting to hear more of the story that Boss had told.* NO WAY!

Boss: And you better believe it! Hamtaro is not a single Ham now!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro scratched his head. Bijou was leaning on him holding his arms tight.* C'mon guys... it's not REALLY that hard to believe is it?

Dexter: *Dexter sat back into his chair, pointing a finger up.* Actually it is! We all know you are as clueless as they come!

Howdy: SO clueless that if we put so many clues out, you'll lose them all!

Dexter: *Dexter sweated and slightly looked at him, but then back at Hamtaro.* Ignore him...Still! Hard to believe!

Maxwell: *Maxwell was looking through his books.* Trust me guys! If you been there when things was going all SORTS of crazy...*Maxwell pulled out a book.* You'll believe it!

Panda: Believing isn't hard when we can see it! *Panda rubs his forehead.* Kushi Kushi! I'm happy for you guys!

Bijou: Thank you! *Bijou smiled with glee, rubbing her head on Hamtaro's arm.*

*Suddenly Cappy walks through the door.*

Cappy: HEY GUYS! *Cappy was wearing his red saucepan.* A little birdy told me the gang was back! And I- *Cappy soon lifts his saucepan cap up, and then finally sees Bijou and Hamtaro.*...Uhh...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro sighed.* Yes... me and Bijou is together...

Cappy: ...LIKE WOAH! *Cappy threw his hat of to sit at the table, which he flops down resting his head in his paws, leaning close to Hamtaro.* PLEASE TELL!

Boss: FINE! *Boss slams his paws down.* Long long ago...there was this white rose...and who gets it...BECOMES A GOD! *Boss stands on the table.* MANY FOUGHT FOR THIS WHITE ROSE! And soon... I was the victor *Boss fist pumps his side.* ...BUT!

Panda:...Please... we heard the real story already...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro laughed.* But that story would be a funny one!

Cappy: So what DID happen?

Boss:...Fine *Boss sat back.* this is what happened. After we went to Sunny Peak...

Maxwell: *Maxwell soon sat at his desk, pretending to read a big book, but really he was looking at the small box.*...After that whole adventure...and I couldn't...

?: So stop whining and tell her...

Maxwell: EK! *Maxwell turned and there stood Stan.*...Oh...Hey...Um...*Maxwell frowned.* But Pashmina and Sandy went somewhere...I think they was checking on things...

Stan: Oh cram it! You had plenty of chances on the way home... *Stan puts fists to his hip.* You better be lucky I'll let Bijou and Hamtaro be an excuse...

Maxwell: ...Maaan Stan...can't I just wait un-

Stan: No! I'm sick of waiting on love to become love when you two love each other! *Stan threw paws into the air.* IT'S POINTLESS!

Maxwell: ...But, I don't know the right moment. OKAY?!

?: HEY! What's pointless over there that you have to RUIN A GOOD STORY!

Stan: *Stan smiles cockily and looks down.* Busted Maxy...

Boss: ...*Boss was standing on the table with his paws to his hips.* WHAT'S BUSTED!

Maxwell: *Maxwell got up quickly and waved.* N-NOTHING! JUST WAS PLANING A SURPISE PARTY-

Hamtaro: Is it the ring Maxwell?

Boss/Bijou/Cappy/Howdy/Panda: RING?! *All heads turn to Maxwell.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell raises a fist to Hamtaro.* YOU STILL ARE SO CLUELESS!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro giggles.* Yeah, I guess so... *Hamtaro smiled up at him.* So are you going to propose to Sandy or what?

Boss/Bijou/Cappy/Howdy/Panda: PROPOSAL?! *All heads turn once again to Maxwell.*

Maxwell: *Maxwell was leaning over the railings in defeat.*...Oh... he's hopeless...

Stan: *Stan walks by him and slaps his back hard.* No worries, its not like they would be the one saying yes or no!

Maxwell: *Maxwell lifts up and yells.* DON'T PUT IT LIKE THAT! I'M NERVOUS ALREADY!

Bijou: *Bijou raises a paw.* IT'S NOT LIKE SANDY WILL SAY NO EITHER! We all should go down there and help you out!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro held Bijou with both paws.* Yeah! Lets do it! *Hamtaro turned to everyone.* Who's with us!?

Ham-Hams: YEAAAAAAH! *Hamtaro and the other ham-hams raise their paws.*

Maxwell:...Oooh no... *Maxwell froze.*...We're totally doing this huh...?

Stan: *Stan nodded.* You know it!

* * *

 _[City park]_

* * *

Sandy: *Sandy was walking and twirling her ribbon as she walked with a smile.* Isn't it amazing how owners with hamsters don't get mad if you leave, but are super happy when you come back!?

Pashmina: *Pashmina was holding onto her stomach.* I know right!? My stomach hurts from all the seeds mine feed me!

Penelope: OOKYOO! *She hopped up on Pashmina's head.*

Pashmina: Penelope's happy too!

Sandy: *Sandy smiles.* Of course she is! ...At least she didn't go through what we all did...

Pashmina: *Pashmina frowned and turned to Sandy.* Hey! Me and Penelope had to run from those Shadow thingies with Stan and Snoozer!

Sandy: *Sandy looked at her, still spinning the ribbon.* And we was hanging from a chandler tied to a rope...while everyone else fought shadow hams and a DEMON!

Penelope: Ookwee! *Penelope looked at Sandy annoyed.*

Pashmina: Yeah! It wasn't a competition!

Sandy: *Sandy smiled.* Yeaaah...*Sandy soon stopped her ribbon when she got a blush.*...but you really should have seen Maxwell...

Pashmina: *Pashmina smiled greatly.* I heard! He must of been like your Super Ham!

Sandy: *Sandy then blushed hard and rubbed her cheeks* HE, LIKE SO WAS! IT WAS AMAZING HOW HE TOOK ON THOSE SHADOWS! *Sandy looked up.*...Wait...A dang second...

Pashmina: Heke? ... You forget something?

Sandy: Kinda...*Sandy looked at Pashmina.* Maxwell said... he had a very important question for me...

Pashmina: *Pashmina's face glew.* Oh that must of been- *Pashmina cupped her mouth shut.*

Penelope: Ookyoo-OOKYOO! *Penelope waved at Pashmina, as if she was trying to keep her quiet.*

Sandy: So wait! *Sandy stepped up to Pashmina frowning.* You KNOW like, what it is!?

Pashmina: *Pashmina looked ashamed for blurting it out.* Yes... but I can't tell you...

Sandy: Oh yay! *Sandy soon tried to stomp off.* Like, what ELSE do you know?!

Pashmina: N-Not much! *Pashmina chased after her.*

?: SAAAAAANDY!

Sandy/Pashmina/Penelope: Heke...? *The three girl hams turn around.*

*All the Ham-Hams soon gather around.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled as he held Bijou's hand.* Hiya Sandy!

Maxwell: H-Hey...Sandy...*Maxwell was shyly blushing. He was in front, and he held something behind his back.*...H-How's it hanging...?

Sandy: *Sandy put her paws on her hip.* Just peachy... did you like, ya know... forget something... *Sandy looked away.* Like something important!?

Maxwell: O-OF COURSE NOOOT! *Maxwell then looked up shyly.* Trust me...Stan keeps reminding me...

Sandy: Oh! *Sandy stepped closer and stared daggers at her twin brother.* HE KNOWS TOO!?

Stan: *Stan backed up nervously.* Hey! Hey! It's Maxwell you should yell at... *Stan tucked his arms behind his back and turned.* I'm only a helpful Ham...

Bijou: *Bijou tilted her head.* And don't be too mad at Maxy! his heart is in the rightful place...

Sandy: *Sandy crossed her arms.* Well, it BETTER be!

Oxnard: *Oxnard stepped forward.* Just give him a chance!

Ham-Hams: YEAH! PLEASE SANDY?!

Maxwell: ...Oooohh... *Maxwell was nearly blushing red now, and he looked down.*

Boss: *Boss slapped him the back, shoving him a bit forward.* TAKE THE STAGE MAXWELL!

Maxwell: Ooooh!...*Maxwell looks from Boss and into Sandy's eyes.*...S-Sandy...?

Sandy: *Sandy let her arms loose.* ...What is it that you wanted to ask me? Why has it been so hard to ask me it?

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell tilted his head.*...R-Remember at the meadow...when I asked about our future?

Sandy: *Sandy blushed a bit.* O-Of course I do... what does that have to do with the now though...

Maxwell: ...*Maxwell smiled shyly.*...Everything... *Maxwell soon kneel down, with his arms behind his back.*

Sandy: Uh...? *Sandy stepped closer.* Maxwell?

Maxwell: ...Sandy...Will you...*Maxwell soon brought the box forward.*...Will you...*Maxwell then opened the box, and looked down, for he was super shy.* M-Marry me?!

Sandy: *Sandy gasped loudly. Her eyes was shining.* Like ...oh... my... gosh... *Sandy was red with blush.* Why did you wait so long!? *Sandy then tackled him.* OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!

Maxwell: GAK! *Maxwell was on the ground.* OW... You're...crushing …..*Sandy soon rubbed her face against his.*...Oh...never mind...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro held Bijou close.* YEAH! Their finally together forever!

Boss: MAN! *Boss held his hip.* Two loves together in one adventure?! *Boss turned and started leaving.* WHEN WILL I GET MY SHOT HUH!?

Stan: *Stan smiled and followed.* HEY! I can ya know... help with your Ham problems, Boss Man!

Boss: *Boss waved him away without turning.* YOU DIDN'T EVEN REALLY HELP MAXY! SCREW OFF!

Stan: *Stan started running towards him.* Aw man! Don't be like that!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked away from Bijou.* I hope Boss will be okay...

Bijou: He will. *Bijou smiles at Hamtaro.* I just have to say Boss is better...Watch, he'll even sing a song!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled back.* Yeah!

Sandy: I love you like, SO MUCH! *Sandy couldn't stop rubbing her face across Maxwell's.*

Maxwell: I do too! ...Even MORE if you stop...*Maxwell laid flat.* crushing...me

Oxnard: *Oxnard soon was blushing too.* Oh man! I gotta see Pepper soon! All this love is beginning to make me a bit flirty...

Pashmina: *Pashmina smiles at the two on the ground, then turns to the others.* We should leave them alone for a while. Let's go guys!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro lets go of Bijou and grabs her hand again.* Yeah... lets... *The Ham Ham's leave Maxwell and Sandy alone and walk down the sidewalk.*

* * *

 _[Near sunset. Neighborhood]_

* * *

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro was walking with Bijou down the sidewalk. They still was holding hands.* I'm very happy for Maxwell and Sandy...

Bijou: *Bijou smiled.* I am too. It's about time things start looking like sunshine instead of...*Bijou frowns when she looks down in thought.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looks at Bijou.* Instead of... bad stuff?

Bijou: *Bijou looks down.* ...I just wonder... if I didn't go for the white rose...*Bijou then looks at her paws, which was around Hamtaro's.* Would we still have this?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro stared at their paws.* ... *Hamtaro smiled at Bijou.* Yeah, I wanted to actually tell you my feelings at the forest...

Bijou: *Bijou smiled at him.* Oh yeah...*Bijou's smile smoothed over.*...Sorry I was such a...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro turns to her and gripped her other paw with his free paw.* Don't be sorry... you had the right to be mad... *Hamtaro smiled grew bigger.* I had it coming...

Bijou: *Bijou smiled at Hamtaro.*...No...not re-

?: You're missing Bijou too!? We should work together to find our hamsters...

*Hamtaro and Bijou turned to see Laura and Maria, both their owners. They both was walking down the sidewalk, right towards Bijou and Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: Oh cats! It's Laura!

Bijou: And Maria...*Soon Bijou looked down.*...Think she'll be mad?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked down too.* Guess, we'll find out...

Bijou: *Bijou gripped Hamtaro's paw tighter.*...L-LETS GO! *She soon pulled Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: WA-AAH! Bijou w-where are you-

*Soon Bijou and Hamtaro walk closer to Laura and Maria, and soon stopped in the middle of their path.*

Maria: I just don't get it...*Maria looks down.* What happened while we was away Laura?

Laura: I'm not sure Maria... *Laura looked down too.* Hamtaro wouldn't run away from Home... their must of been something going on...

Maria: Ohhh...

Bijou: I'M RIGHT HERE! *Bijou pulled Hamtaro a hair and looked at him.* Call Laura!

Hamtaro: ... *Hamtaro nodded and pulled Bijou close.* LAURA! I'M RIGHT HERE!

Laura: ...Hm? *Laura soon touched her ear.* That was strange...

Maria: *Maria stopped and turned towards her.* Whats strange?

Laura: ...*Laura let go of her ear and looked at Maria.*...Ever thought you could...h-hear your hamster?

Maria: *Maria looked at Laura confused.* Hear... my hamster?

Laura: Y-Your right! I'm crazy! *Laura soon went to take a step forward, but she stopped.*...H-...H-...HAMTARO?!

*Soon, both Laura and Maria saw two hamsters by each other, holding their paws.*

Maria: Woah... *Maria and Laura kneel down towards them at the same time.* Bijou! Where have you been girl!?

Laura: ...Huh...? Are they...holding hands?!

Maria: *Maria gasped as she too noticed.* Oh my goodness! They are! ... *Both Maria and Laura looked at each other.* Does that mean...?

Bijou: ...*Bijou looked down shyly.*...Ouui...

Laura: WOW! My hamster and your hamster?

Maria: Yeah! *Maria smiled at Laura.* They fell in love! ... *Maria frowned.* You think that's why they left our house?

Laura: *Laura smiled with glee.* Doesn't that make sense though?!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looks at Bijou and smiles.*

Maria: Yup! *Maria clapped her hands.* Maybe soon we'll have more little hamsters!

Laura: Oh I don't know...*Laura soon picked up Hamtaro. She then stood up.* I don't think our parents WANT more hamsters...

Maria: *Maria had picked up Bijou.* Mmmm, I don't see the problem... HEY! *Maria turned to Laura.* I can let Bijou visit Hamtaro! I'm sure she'd like that!

Laura: *Laura smiled.* Sure! That seems okay! Maybe we can make some sort of routine!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smile seemed to gape at Bijou.*

Maria: They can have sleep overs!

Laura: Yeah! Maybe if we sleep over!

Maria: Yeah! How about tomorrow since it's Friday!?

Laura: *Laura smiled with glee.* Let me ask my mom of course!

Maria: Yeah totally! *Maria turned.* I have to go now, my parents only let me out to find Bijou...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro frantically waved at Bijou.* B-BYE-Q BIJOU!

Bijou: *Bijou waved the best she could as Maria left.* B-BYE-Q HAMTARO! SEE YA TOOMORROW!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro blushed and smiled happily.* TOTALLY!

Laura: ...*Laura looked down at Hamtaro with a great smile.* Wow, what a little player you are! I didn't know you would leave home for a GIRL! You don't seem the type... *Laura started her way.*

Hamtaro: *Thinking to himself.* Trust me! I had no idea either!

* * *

 _[Laura's home, night time]_

* * *

*It was night, and Laura was already asleep. However, Hamtaro couldn't sleep.*

Hamtaro: Wassy...wasy...wassy... *Hamtaro had snuck out of his cage, and he walked over to the window.* ...Hmmm...

*Hamtaro's mind could not stop thinking about Bijou. The more he spent time with her, the more he wanted it. He was in love, and very deeply.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro placed a paw on the window.* ...Bijou...

*Knock-knock-knock. The window shook each knock.*

Hamtaro: Heke? *Hamtaro looked around quickly, he then saw Jade on the other side of the window.* ...J-...Jade... *Hamtaro ran to that side of the window.*

Jade: *Jade was staring at Hamtaro for a moment. Soon Jade spoke, but Hamtaro couldn't hear him. However, he did catch his lips.* Where can we speak?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro put up a paw.* Outside... *Hamtaro hopped off the desk, and went behind the dresser and into a hamster hole to get to the roof of the house.*

*Hamtaro goes from the roof, through the gutter and then eventually to the yard.*

Hamtaro: Badda Badda Badda! *Hamtaro stops below the window.* K! I'm here!

Jade: Heh... I never thought you as the crafty type! *Jade then jumped on to the tree and slid down. He soon walked over to Hamtaro.* How are things?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled with glee.* ...Better then ever...

Jade: I'm glad to hear...*Jade took a few steps past Hamtaro.* ...

Hamtaro: How are... *Hamtaro turned around to Jade.* How are you?

Jade: Still healing...but I'll be fine in a week...*Jade then turned to him.* Then I will be leaving for a long time...

Hamtaro: Huh? Where are you going?

Jade: ...*Jade gripped his sword.* ...I now know that my family could still be alive... *Jade looked at Hamtaro.*...I will be looking for the white rose again... If I do that...I can wish for my family back...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled and crossed his arms.* Seeking another adventure huh?

Jade: ...*Jade fully turns to him.* Hopefully my last...but this time there should be no demon in my way...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro uncrosses his arms.* I hope you find many friends along the way...

Jade: As good as you?... *Jade then turned, but not before smirking at him.* ...Not likely...*Jade then started walking.* ...Oh yeah...*Jade turned around again.* I almost forgot...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro tilted his head.* Forgot what?

Jade:...*Jade soon pulled something out of his cape.*...I have a gift for you and Bijou...as a farewell gift...

Hamtaro: *When Hamtaro saw it, his eyes widened.* Is that...the...

Jade: *Jade soon held it out to him. It was a white rose, however it was flat.* Yes... it is the same rose we fought for...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro walked to him and took it from him, he stared at it.* I thought it was gone...

Jade: ...When I woke up...it was near me...*Jade smiled.* Weird huh...? Like... it was meant for you to have it...

Hamtaro: I don't really need it... *Hamtaro looked back up at Jade.* I have Bijou now...

Jade: Sure it doesn't have its powers anymore...BUT *Jade finally started to walk off.* Wouldn't it be nice...to give Bijou what she truly wanted from the start?

Hamtaro: ...She got it already... *Hamtaro smiled.* But she'll love it too...

Jade: Bye-Q Hamtaro... Farewell...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro's smile faded as he walked off.* Bye-Q ... Jade... Thank you for everything... *Hamtaro turned and walked inside.*

* * *

 _[The next night.]_

* * *

Forrest: *Laura's dad opens the door.* Ah! Maria, we was expecting you!

Maria: *Maria smiled as she walked in. She was holding Bijou.* Hi Mr. Haruna! How are you?

Forrest: Mmm... *Forrest turned to let her walk inside.* I'm good...

*Upstairs was Laura.*

Laura: *Laura smiled as she was moving things around in her room.* Well, I bet things are going to be fun tonight! *Laura then stops as she picked up her journal.* Can't believe I forgot this when I left for the trip...*Laura then smiled and looked at Hamtaro.* Bet you can't wait for me to write that you have a new girlfriend, huh? Hamtaro!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro however was too busy running around his cage, making sure he was ready.* K, plenty of seeds... Laura filled my water... Boss lent me hay... *Hamtaro rubbed his head.* D-Did I forget anything!?

*Soon, the white rose glittered within his hamster house.*

Hamtaro: CURD! *Hamtaro ran and then shoved the flower under the hay.* I almost forgot that was suppose to be a surprise! *Hamtaro signed.* Wow, this is nerve wracking...

*Soon there was a knock on the door*

?: Laura? Is this your room?

Laura: Oh! Maria's here! *Laura opened the door.* Yup! It's mine!

Maria: *Maria walked in with a smile. She was looking around.* Nice place you got here.

Laura: Ahaha... *Laura backed up.* Yup, my little cozy spot...

Maria: *Maria looked at Laura.* Your dad said something about making the living room our spot tonight! Where is-...OH! Is that Hamtaro's cage?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at Maria, and saw Bijou. Hamtaro blushed.*

Laura: Yup! That's the one... *Laura looked at Bijou.* I bet your hamster's excited to play with her boyfriend!

Maria: Probably! *Maria soon kneel down.* Here you go! *She soon opened the cage door, and let Bijou in.* You two play nice now! *Soon Maria and Laura made their way out of the room.*

Laura: You should see what movies we bought today! *Laura shut the door.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled at Bijou, a sweat dropped.* Yay! We're alone now...

Bijou: *Bijou sweated too.* Kinda nerve wracking huh...?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro sighed.* Trust me I said the same thing... *Hamtaro blushed.* S-So, what do you want to do first...?

Bijou: *Bijou tilted her head.* I dunno. *Bijou then looked around.* N-Nice...cage you got...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro scratched his head and looked around.* Its not very big...

Bijou: ...Hmmm... *Bijou then smiled and went to the cage door.* Hmm...*she then smiled greatly as she opened the cage door and climbed out* HEH!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled and walked by her.* Where ya going?

Bijou: *Bijou looked at him with glee.* I never EXPLORED your room before...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro smiled.* K! Lets check it out.

Bijou: *Bijou winked and hopped off the table.* I bet you can't catch me!

Hamtaro: Ahaha! *Hamtaro jumped out of his cage.* Oh come on! I've chased you across the world by now!

*A hour passed fast for the two hamsters, for they had great fun with them all alone in the room together.*

Bijou: *Bijou soon sat on the desk, slightly looking out the window.* ...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro walked by her, carrying seeds.* I got ya something! *Hamtaro dropped the load next to her.*

Bijou: *Bijou grabbed a seed.* Thank you Hamtaro!... *However, she soon looked back outside.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro looked at the window.* Mmmm... *Hamtaro looked at Bijou.* Something on your mind?

Bijou: Ouui...*Bijou looked at Hamtaro.*...Just ...recent events...

Hamtaro: Trust me Bijou, I couldn't sleep last night...

Bijou: Me either... *Bijou soon stared at the seed.* ...W-... What did you think of Jade?

Hamtaro: Uuuhh... *Hamtaro rubbed the back of his head.* He was okay when we got to know him...

Bijou: Yeah... I hope he gets everything HE'S looking for... I got everything I wanted...*Bijou soon blushes at Hamtaro.*

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro blushes too, but then jumps off the desk and he starts walking across the floor to the cage.* I'll... be right back.

Bijou: ...? *Bijou slowly placed down the seed and slid down the desk. She didn't go any further.* What iz it?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro crawls in his cage.* I got something for ya! Come inside!

Bijou: ...Hm? *Bijou went towards the cage and then peered inside.* What iz it you got for me?

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro walked into his Ham house.* Gotta come in here first!

Bijou: *Bijou cocked her eyebrow.* Iz thiz a game? *Bijou then walked in, and then peered inside the ham house.* …...What iz-

Hamtaro: TAA-DAAH! *Hamtaro shoved the white rose in her face.*

Bijou: AAAAAAWWWE *Bijou quickly grabbed it away from her face, but she peered down it with sparkles in her eyes.*...T...T...T

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro walked by her and looked at it too.* It's the white rose!

Bijou: But...but...but... *Bijou held it out from her.* It's suppose to be gone!

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro winked at her.* Jade found it!

Bijou: ...Hamtaro... I...don't know what to say...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro grabbed her paws which held onto the white rose. Hamtaro pulled her very close.* Just promise me one thing... That we won't have to fight for each other anymore!

Bijou: ...Hamtaro... *Bijou then leaned in and kissed him quickly.*...I... I promise we will never fight...

Hamtaro: *Hamtaro blushed very hard.* That's all you need to say!

* * *

 _[Mid-night]_

* * *

Laura: *Laura was writing in her journal.* Woah! I'm so tried... Maria isn't like me, she likes to stay up until she passes completely out! ... Today was a weird one... I finally found Hamtaro, but I suppose Hamtaro found someone else... I bet Hamtaro and Bijou however thought today was fun! *Laura looks over to the cage, and noticed Hamtaro and Bijou was sleeping with the two cuddle up very close together. Laura turned back to the journal.* I still can't believe Hamtaro is in love with Maria's hamster... but I guess love can go around, more then just what us Humans do... I wonder what tomorrow will bring! I honestly can't wait...

Hamtaro/Bijou: *They both was in very deep sleep as they cuddle in their sleep.* ...Lovey...Dovey...


	18. Credits

p style="text-align: center;"strongCREDITS:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThank you for reading The Legend of the White Rose! Be sure to follow me, and review! I will be soon posting another fanfic soon, and if I get enough reviews on this story, I'll make a sequel!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOnce again, thank you!/strong/p 


End file.
